


The Good Shepherd

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt John Sheppard, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, atlantis on earth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Jahr ist seit Atlantis’ Rückkehr auf die Erde ins Land gezogen, die Wogen haben sich geglättet. Dennoch ist nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war. Insbesondere John Sheppard, der nach einer Mission mit tragischem Ausgang außerhalb von Atlantis sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen versucht, bekommt dies zu spüren. Jenseits von allem, was ihm früher einmal wichtig gewesen war, wird er von den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt und erfährt am eigenen Leib, dass die Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilen kann…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es war der fünfzehnte Dezember gewesen, und wenngleich ihr Gatte sie stets als etwas senil zu schimpfen pflegte, erinnerte sich Adele Bloomwood sehr genau an diesen Tag. Ein Mittwoch, oder doch ein Donnerstag? Nein, es war ein Mittwoch gewesen, ganz sicher, ein grauer, eiskalter Mittwoch im Dezember. Es hatte leicht zu schneien begonnen, als Adele Bloomwood an diesem Tag aus dem Bett gestiegen war, da sie das durchdringende Gesäge ihres Mannes Marvin nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Also war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich ihren warmen Morgenmantel übergezogen und war in ihre Pantoffeln geschlüpft, die wie jeden Morgen neben ihrem Bett auf ihre meist eiskalten Füße warteten. Adele erinnerte sich, dass ihr an diesem Morgen besonders kalt gewesen war, weswegen sie sich kaum, dass sie das Licht in ihrer kleinen Küche eingeschaltet hatte, einen Tee aufsetzte und die Heizung etwas höher gedreht hatte, wohl wissend, dass Walter ihr dafür den Hals umdrehen würde. Aber an diesem Morgen war es ihr egal gewesen…  
Adele wartete ungeduldig bis das Wasser sprudelte und ihr Kräutertee durchgezogen war. Mit der warmen Tasse zwischen ihren Handflächen schlenderte sie zum Küchenfenster herüber, setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und blickte durch die beschlagene Glassscheibe hinunter auf die Straße, die an ihrem Haus vorbeiführte. Eine ganze Weile saß sie regungslos in ihrer Fensterbank, trank ihren Tee und beobachtete, wie die weißen Schneeflocken durch die Luft tänzelten. Es war selten, dass es in diesen Breitegraden schneite und in den letzten Jahren hatte man auf ein weißes Weihnachtsfest verzichten müssen- nicht, dass es Adele störte. Auch wenn Schnee zugegeben etwas Wunderbares und Faszinierendes an sich hatte, liebte sie die kalifornische Hitze, den sonnigen Frühling, den trockenen Sommer, die lauen Herbst- und Wintermonate. An diesem Morgen, jedoch, ließ sie Adele von dem Schneegestöber verzaubern, nicht ahnend, dass sie schon bald eine noch viel größere Überraschung als den plötzlich, über Nacht eingebrochenen Winter erleben würde.  
  
Es war etwa gegen halb sieben, als es geschah. Adele hatte gerade ihre zweite Tasse Tee ausgetrunken und war drauf und dran sich von der Fensterbank zu erheben, als sie auf einmal im Augenwinkel einen dunklen Wagen ausmachte, der in die verschneite Straße einbog und sie langsam entlangzufahren begann. Adele erinnerte sich, dass sie sich verwundert gefragt hatte, ob ihr wohl der Einzug eines neuen Nachbars entgangen war, denn sie kannte diesen Wagen nicht. Und außerdem, hatte sie sich augenblicklich gerügt, gab es in ihrer Straße nur ein freies Haus, jenes, welches auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße schon seit Jahren brachlag und auf neue Bewohner wartete. Doch bis jetzt hatte es niemand haben wollen. Es schien fast so, als schien jeder seine Geschichte zu kennen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte es den einen oder anderen Interessenten gegeben, doch keiner von ihnen war geblieben. Sie waren gegangen und hatten das leerstehende Haus zurückgelassen. Der momentane Eigentümer hätte es sich anders überlegt, hieß die offizielle Erklärung des Maklers, doch Adele glaubte, dass noch viel mehr dahintersteckte. Sie kannte den Eigentümer des Hauses und sie kannte seine Geschichte. Sie wusste, was in diesem Haus passiert war, weswegen es sie auch nicht verwunderte, dass sie den Mann schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Niemand wusste, wo er steckte, _niemand_. Er war verschwunden, in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion, ohne sich von ihr oder einem der anderen zu verabschieden. Er war einfach fort gewesen…  
  
 _Kehrte er nun zurück_ , wunderte sich Adele und ließ den sich nähernden Wagen nicht aus den Augen. Langsam kroch er die verschneite Straße entlang, ehe er tatsächlich vor dem Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße zum Stehen kam. Adeles Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, und sie stellte die Tasse ab. _Ob er wohl…_ Sie presste ihre Nase gegen die kühle Glassscheibe als sie sah, wie sich die Tür auf der Fahrerseite öffnete. Adele hielt den Atem an, als zwei lange Beine erschienen, gefolgt von einem dunklen Haarschopf, den es so nur einmal auf der Welt gab, und dem Rest des sehnigen Körper des Mannes. _Nein_ , schoss es Adele augenblicklich durch den Kopf, _das kann nicht sein_. Ihre wasserblauen Augen wurden weit, als der hochgewachsene Mann aus dem Wagen ausstieg und sich sofort zu dem Haus umdrehte, vor dem er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Adele schluckte. _Das war unmöglich!_  
  
„O mein Gott“, flüsterte sie und blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal. Sie glaubte ihren eigenen Augen nicht trauen zu können, weswegen sie sie wiederholt fest zusammenkniff, was jedoch nichts an der Realität änderte. Adele öffnete die Augen wieder und sofort klebten sie wieder an dem Mann, der sich nun in der näheren Umgebung umzusehen schien, fast so, als versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, hier vor langer Zeit einmal gelebt zu haben. Er trug einen dunklen Wintermantel, der ihn bis an die Kniekehlen reichte, und er hatte sich einen wollenen Schal um den Hals gebunden. Adele verspürte den Drang, gegen die Fensterscheibe zu klopfen, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und gab sich damit zufrieden, ihn weiter unauffällig zu beobachten.  
Er wirkte etwas verlassen und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Die Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels verborgen, stand er vor seinem Wagen und betrachtete das Haus, welches er vor so vielen Jahren einmal sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Adele konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da er es ihr abgewandt hatte, dennoch wusste sie, dass seine Miene voller Skepsis und seine Stirn gerunzelt war. Sowieso war ihr nicht entgangen, dass seine Miene ernster und irgendwie… in sich gekehrter wirkte. Er wirkte… verändert, nicht nur was sein Äußeres betraf. Er war nicht nur älter geworden; irgendetwas an ihm irritierte Adele so sehr, dass sie es nicht genau zu bestimmen wusste. Sie versuchte Näheres zu erkennen, doch noch bevor sie dazu kam, setzte der Mann sich in Bewegung und begann auf das Haus zu zuschlendern, die verschneite Auffahrt hinauf, bis direkt vor die Haustür. Adele sah, wie er in der Manteltasche zu kramen begann und schließlich einen Schlüsselbund hervorzog. Das kalifornische Klima und die Meeresluft schienen den Türrahmen verzogen zu haben, denn er musste sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegenlehnen, bevor die Tür sich endlich öffnen ließ. Er trat nicht sofort ein, sondern verharrte noch einen Augenblick lang vor der offen stehenden Tür, dann, plötzlich, drehte er sich um und sah in Adeles Richtung, gerade so, als ob er auf einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie ihn beobachtete.  
  
Sein Blick traf ihren.  
  
Adele erschauderte und wagte es kaum, wegzusehen. Ihn nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen löste gemischte Gefühle in ihr aus. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen bannten sie, und mit einem Mal musste Adele schlucken. _Er war zurückgekehrt, er war es tatsächlich._ Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie, den Ansatz eines Lächelns um seine Mundwinkel herum zu erkennen; im nächsten Moment, jedoch, was das Zucken schon wieder verschwunden, und er drehte sich um und betrat das Haus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss zurück, und wenngleich der Schneefall das Geräusch dämpfte, zuckte Adele Bloomwood zusammen und ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken.  
  
„Addie?“ Adele gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als hinter ihr auf einmal die Stimme ihres Mannes ertönte, und als sie sich mit schuldbewusster Miene umwandte, sah sie Marvin in der Küchentür stehen, sein mausgraues, lichter werdendes Haar wirr, sein faltiges Gesicht zerknautscht. „Was ist den los?“, fragte er und betrat schlurfend die Küche. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist ja ganz blass, Liebling! Du siehst aus, als hättest Du gerade einen Geist gesehen.“  
  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Adele, dann blickte sie wieder zum Fenster hinaus, fasste das Nachbarhaus ins Auge und meinte mit leiser Stimme: „Das habe ich auch, Marv. Das habe ich auch.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Die Haustür fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss zurück, welches ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Dann, mit einem Mal, von jetzt auf gleich, war es still, und er stand allein im leeren Hausflur, darauf wartend, dass etwas passierte, dass einfach _irgendetwas_ passierte, ganz egal was. Sein Blick glitt über den feinsäuberlich verlegten Parkettboden, der sich vom Eingangsbereich des Hauses, durch den kurzen Flur bis in den geräumigen Wohn- und Essbereich zog, und eine Welle der Erinnerung überschwemmte ihn für wenige Sekunden; so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die Bilder jedoch wieder. Zaghaft setzte er sich in Bewegung und durchquerte den Flur vorsichtigen Schrittes. Die alten Dielen knarrten und knirschten unter seinen Füßen, ähnlich wie es der frisch gefallene Schnee außerhalb des Hauses getan hatte, ein Geräusch, das ihm gleichzeitig so vertraut und so fremd vorkam. Er erinnerte sich, tagtäglich über diese Dielen gelaufen zu sein, ohne dass er sich am Knarren und Knirschen des Bodens gestört hatte, doch heute- viele Jahre später- fuhr ihm jedes Geräusch durch Mark und Bein und rief Erinnerungen und Bilder hervor, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte.  
  
 _Eigentlich._  
  
Er betrat das große Wohnzimmer, an den ein winziges Esszimmer angrenzte, blieb stehen, hielt für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken inne und sah sich um. Nichts war verändert worden, so wie er es mehr oder weniger verfügt hatte, stellte er zufrieden fest. Weiße Stoffplanen schützten die unter ihnen verborgen liegenden Möbelstücke vor dem Staub, der durch die Luft wirbelte. Auf dem Weg zur Terassentür entfernte er einige von ihnen; eine cremefarbene Couchgarnitur kamen darunter zum Vorschein, eine alte, schäbige Kommode, an die er sich seltsamerweise nicht erinnern konnte, ein Korbcouchtisch, ein alter Samtsessel und zu guter Letzt noch der schwere Holztisch samt Stühlen im Esszimmer. Die Planen in den Händen haltend, blieb er erneut stehen, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Ein Hauch von Nostalgie überkam ihn, als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Der Anblick der ihm so vertrauten Umgebung ließ ihn erzittern und obwohl er sich eigentlich hätte freuen sollen, endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, zuhause zu sein, verspürte er nichts als eine innere Leere. Er spürte schlicht und ergreifend… nichts.  
  
Seufzend verließ er das Wohnzimmer und verstaute die eingestaubten Planen vorübergehend in der Wandgarderobe. Er konnte sie später wegräumen, sagte er sich, jetzt gab es anderes zu tun. Nach so vielen Jahren der Abwesenheit wartete dieses Haus darauf, wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden, auch wenn sich alles in ihm gegen die Idee, hier einzuziehen, sträubte. Dies ist nicht Dein Zuhause, versuchte seine innere Stimme auf ihn einzureden, doch er ignorierte sie. So wie er es in letzter Zeit sooft getan hatte, _viel_ zu oft. Doch er sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie zu ignorieren, zumal es auf der anderen Seite auch besser so war. Seine innere Stimme hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit schon genug Ärger eingebrockt, weswegen es nur zu seinem Vorteil sein konnte, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
Er begann seinen Streifzug durch die ihm so vertrauten Räumlichkeiten im Wohnzimmer und im Esszimmer, ließ seinen Blick über die Wände, den Boden, die Möbel schweifen, wobei er sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versuchte, dass er sich hier einmal- vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit- zuhause gefühlt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sehr schwer. Die Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Haus verband, zählten nicht wirklich zu seinen liebsten und bereiteten ihm Kummer, dennoch sah er sich gezwungen, sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen, denn sie würden von nun an sein Leben bestimmen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Er war _freiwillig_ hierher zurückgekehrt, hatte aus _freien Stücken_ für sich selbst entschieden, hier leben zu wollen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es das Beste war, auch wenn es sich im ersten Moment nicht so anfühlte. Durch die leeren Räume des Hauses schlendernd, fühlte er sich wie ein Fremdkörper. Er gehörte nicht hierher, hatte es noch nie getan. Dies, sagte er sich und sah sich um, war nicht sein Leben, war es noch nie gewesen. _Dies_ war eine einzige Farce, ein Stück seiner Vergangenheit, die er in all den Jahren so verzweifelt zu vergessen versucht hatte. Trotzdem hatte sein Weg ihn wieder hierher zurückgeführt, was er geradezu lachhaft fand. Er hatte das hier nie gewollt und war dennoch zurückgekommen, um dort weiterzumachen, wo er vor vielen Jahren aufgehört hatte.  
  
 _Lachhaft._  
  
Seufzend blieb er vor der Treppe stehen, die ins Obergeschoss hinaufführte, und blickte die edlen Holzstufen hinauf. Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt, vor dem sich jedoch sein ganzer Körper zu sträuben schien. Erneut wellten die Erinnerungen in ihm auf und Bilder aus längst vergangenen Tagen erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er schluckte. Es waren Bilder, die sein Herz dazu veranlassten, sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammenzuziehen, Bilder, die ihn vor langer Zeit dazu gebracht hatte, einfach loszuschreien und wutentbrannt Gegenstände durch den Raum zu schleudern. Auch jetzt überkam ihn dieses Verlangen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an, ballte die Fäuste und presste sie gegen seine Hüfte. _Nicht heute_ , sagte er sich, als er seinen Fuß zögerlich auf die erste Treppenstufe setzte, _nicht heute_. Tief durchatmend ließ er seinen anderen Fuß folgen und begann die Treppe langsam emporzusteigen.  
  
Es war nicht das, was er gewollt hatte, nein, das war es nicht. Es war das, was er einmal gehabt und freiwillig aufgegeben hatte. Es war sein altes Leben, in welches er eigentlich nie hatte zurückkehren wollen, niemals. Heute tat er es, freiwillig, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Ja, heute kehrte er in sein altes Leben zurück, nicht wissend, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Es war die weisere Entscheidung, sagte er sich, als er die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen hatte und stehenblieb. Es war in der Tat die weisere Entscheidung. Das hier war alles, was ihm noch geblieben war. Jenseits dieses Hauses gab es nichts mehr, wohin zurückzukehren es sich lohnte. Den Ort, den er bisher sein Zuhause genannt hatte, war in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt. Er konnte nicht zurück, er… _wollte_ es nicht. Dies hier war nun sein Zuhause. Er würde lernen, hier zu leben und seine Entscheidung nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue zu bereuen. Er würde lernen, sich hier zuhause zu fühlen und nicht täglich an das zu denken, was er hierfür aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Dies hier war von nun an sein Zuhause, ja das war es. John Sheppard nickte entschlossen und nahm die übrig bleibenden Treppenstufen in einem Satz. Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, blickte er in das untere Stockwerk herab. _Zuhause_ , dachte er und seufzte. _Dies war jetzt sein Zuhause_. Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf, den Rest seines neuen ‚alten’ Zuhauses zu erkunden.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Richard Woolsey starrte fassungslos auf das Schreiben, welches er am Morgen auf seinem Schreibtisch vorgefunden hatte, als Doktor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan und Ronon Dex mit besorgten Gesichtern sein Büro betraten. Er hatte sie gebeten zu kommen kaum, dass er das Schreiben gefunden, gelesen und seine Bedeutung verstanden hatte. Richard hatte sofort geahnt, dass diese Angelegenheit nicht nur ihn etwas anging, sondern auch ebendiese drei Personen, die ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
„Sie wollten uns sprechen, Mister Woolsey?“, sprach Teyla Emmagan für ihre beiden Teamkameraden.  
  
Richard schluckte. „Ja“, erwiderte er, auf die weißen Sitzmöglichkeiten deutend, mit denen sein Büro ausstaffiert war. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Es gibt da in der Tat etwas, was ich gerne mit Ihnen drei besprechen möchte.“  
  
„Sollten wir nicht noch auf Sheppard warten?“, gab Ronon Dex zu bedenken, als er und seine beiden Kollegen sich gesetzt hatten. „Wenn Sie uns…“  
  
„Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich Sie hierher bestellt habe“, fiel Richard dem Sateder ins Wort. „Colonel Sheppard _ist_ der Grund.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, dies zu sagen, aber es war nun einmal, wie es war. Der Grund für dies alles war in der Tat Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, und Richard war sich nicht sicher, wie er beginnen sollte.  
  
„Wieso verwundert mich das jetzt nicht?“, warf Rodney McKay ein, worauf Teyla ihm einen warnenden Seitenblick zuwarf, ehe sie sich Richard zuwandte.  
  
„Mr. Woolsey-“ Ihre Stimme klang zögerlich-„ist etwas nicht Ordnung mit Colonel Sheppard?“  
  
Der Expeditionsleiter seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen drei erfreulichere Neuigkeiten bieten, aber-“ Er brach ab und ließ seinen Blick über das wartende Team des Colonels schweifen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber…“, begann er erneut, verstummte aber nach wenigen Sekunden erneut. Er war Diplomat, wusste mit Worten umzugehen, doch genau in diesem Moment fehlten sie ihm. Er konnte es ja selbst nicht glauben, wie sollte er es dann den Personen unterbreiten, deren Leben sich mit Sicherheit radikal ändern würde? Richard schluckte wiederholt.  
  
„Ist das-“ Teylas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Athosianerin starrte auf das Schreiben, welches vor Richard auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Wenngleich sie nicht lesen konnte, was im Einzelnen auf dem weißen Papier geschrieben stand, schien sie es zu erahnen und sog die Luft ein und murmelte ein entsetztes, fast stummes ‚Nein’.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte Richard.  
  
Nun war es an Doktor McKay entsetzt dreinzublicken. Auch er fasste das Schreiben ins Auge, als er mit brüchiger Stimme meinte: „Heißt das… Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass…“ Als Richard nickte, ließ sich der Kanadier gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels zurückfallen. „Mein Gott, dieser… _Idiot_!“  
  
„Rodney“, wies Teyla ihn postwendend scharf zurecht.  
  
„Was?“, blaffte Rodney daraufhin zurück. „Das ist er doch! Ein Idiot, ein gottverdammter Idiot! Was denkt er sich nur dabei?“  
  
„Was denkt er sich wobei?“, wollte Ronon wissen, der sichtlich verwirrt zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und Richard hin- und herblickte. „Was ist denn passiert? Ich verstehe das nicht. Was ist mit Sheppard?“  
  
Einen Moment lang hing ein Schweigen in der Luft, ehe Richard Woolsey mit resignierter Stimme das verkündete, was nie jemand für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard hat Atlantis verlassen. Dies-“ Er deutete auf das Schreiben-„ist seine Kündigung. Er… er wird nicht zurückkehren.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	2. Chapter 2

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal rübergehen“, schlug Marcia Bigelow vor und rührte in ihrem Cappuccino herum, während sie mit nachdenklicher Miene zum Fenster hinausstarrte. „Und ihn willkommenheißen“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Ich könnte ihm welche von meinen Bananen-Nuss-Muffins vorbeibringen.“  
  
„Wozu das?“, wunderte sich Bree Whitman, die Marcia schräg gegenübersaß. „Willst Du ihn vergiften?“ Ihre pfefferminzgrünen Augen blitzten Marcia herausfordernd an, aber jeder der um den Tisch versammelten Frauen wusste, dass Bree’s Sticheleien nicht ernst gemeint waren, sondern dass sie schlicht und ergreifend ihre Freude daran fand, ihre Freundin mit ihren mehr oder weniger vorhandenen Backkünsten aufzuziehen.  
  
„Ich mein’ ja nur“, erwiderte Marcia achselzuckend und ihr Gesicht verschwand wieder im heißen Dampf ihres Cappuccinos.  
  
„Also, _ich_ finde, dass Marcia gar nicht mal so Unrecht hat“, verkündete in diesem Augenblick Phyllis Swan, die zwischen Bree und Marcia eingekesselt saß. „Es gehört einfach zum guten Ton einen neuen Nachbarn zu begrüßen. Wir sollten rübergehen.“  
  
„Nur, dass er genaugenommen kein neuer Nachbar ist“, gab Bree zu Bedenken. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, einfach so- mir nichts, dir nichts- rüberzugehen. Ich meine, was wissen wir denn schon über diesen Kerl? Nichts“, antwortete sie auf ihre eigene Frage, ehe es eine ihrer Freundinnen tun konnte. „Wir wissen weder, warum er damals so unvermittelt verschwunden ist, noch wohin. Kommt es euch denn nicht auch Spanisch vor, dass er einfach so in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion verschwunden ist und keine von uns ihn danach je wieder gesehen hat?“ Bree blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde und in die nachdenklichen Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen. „Also, _mir_ ist und bleibt dieser Kerl suspekt“, tönte sie daraufhin.  
  
„Dieser ‚Kerl’ hat auch einen Namen, Bree“, mischte sich an dieser Stelle Adele Bloomwood in das Gespräch ein, die gleichzeitig die heutige Gastgeberin der illustren Damenrunde war, „und ich finde, dass Du nicht so voreingenommen sein solltest. Er war immerhin schon einmal unser Nachbar, vergiss das bitte nicht. Zugegeben, es war schon… seltsam, dass er damals ohne etwas zu sagen verschwunden ist, aber wir haben uns doch alle damals so gut verstanden.“  
  
„Gut verstanden?“, echote Bree und schüttelte so verächtlich den Kopf, dass ihre feuerroten Korkenzieherlocken auf- und abwippten. „Ich weiß ja wirklich nicht, was bei Dir alles unter den Begriff ‚sich gut verstehen’ fällt, Addie, aber ich muss doch wohl niemanden an diesem Tisch darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Bursche mehr als nur etwas seltsam ist. Schon damals war er es“, ergänzte sie. Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann meinte Bree jedoch fortfahrend: „Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er unheimlich. Und die Art, wie er sich in der Öffentlichkeit gegeben hat. Tzz, also ich habe noch nie einen Mann erlebt, der sich auf Veranstaltungen hinter seiner Frau versteckt hat, wie ein ängstlicher Junge.“  
  
„Da ist was Wahres dran“, pflichtete Marcia Bigelow ihr bei, schob sich jedoch gleich darauf eine gabelvoll köstlichen Erdbeerkuchens in den Schlund, fast so, als schämte sie sich für ihre eigene Aussage.  
  
„Nicht jeder ist für das Rampenlicht und die Öffentlichkeit geboren und nicht jeder liebt es so wie Du, Bree“, versuchte Adele ihren Nachbarn zu verteidigen, „und außerdem hat der Mann viel erlebt in seinem Leben. Soweit ich weiß war er eine zeitlang in Afghanistan stationiert gewesen, und es weiß doch jeder, wie der Krieg die Jungs da drüben beeinflusst und verändert.“  
  
„Gott allein weiß, was der Ärmste da alles hat mitmachen müssen“, seufzte Phyllis. „Ich habe gehört, dass er seinen Kameraden hat sterben sehen. Stellt euch das doch nur einmal vor!“  
  
Pures Entsetzen stand in Marcias Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, geradeso, als hätte sie die Geschichte heute zum allerersten Mal gehört. „Nein, wie schrecklich!“  
  
„Und dann noch die Sache mit seiner Frau und dem Baby…“ Phyllis brach an dieser Stelle ab, ließ die anderen aber mit einem schnalzenden Laut wissen, wie entsetzlich sie allein die Erinnerung fand.  
  
„Wie schrecklich!“, wiederholte Marcia, während Adele, ihrerseits, schwieg. Niemand brauchte sie an diesen Abschnitt im Leben ihres Nachbarn zu erinnern; jeder wusste, dass es geschehen war, doch niemand sprach es aus. Vielleicht, sagte Adele sich jedes Mal, wenn das Thema durch die Oberfläche zu brechen drohte, dann jedoch im letzten Moment abgewürgt wurde, war es besser so.  
  
Bree zeigte sich von alledem unbeeindruckt. Sie verkreuzte die Arme vor ihrem Brustkorb und meinte mit ernster Stimme: „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich diesen Kerl mit Vorsicht genieße. Wie ihr sagtet, er war im Krieg; wer weiß, wozu er fähig ist!“  
  
„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Bree“, wies Adele sie augenblicklich scharf zu Recht. „Ich denke, wir haben alle begriffen, dass Du nicht allzu begeistert bist, dass er zurückgekehrt ist.“  
  
„Worauf Ihr Gift nehmen könnt“, erwiderte ihre Nachbarin spitzzüngig, führte die Tasse an ihre Lippen und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich wundere mich ehrlich darüber, dass er nach all diesen Jahren aus heiterem Himmel wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht ist. Nicht, dass ich damit sagen will, dass so einer wie er hier nicht hergehört, aber es ist doch schon merkwürdig, findet ihr nicht auch?“  
  
Schweigen war die Antwort auf ihre Frage, und selbst Adele, die bis jetzt versucht hatte, ihren Nachbarn in Schutz zu nehmen, ließ ihren Blick verstohlen durch das Fenster, zur gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite wandern, wo der dunkle Wagen noch immer an derselben Stelle parkte, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr Nachbar sein Haus seit seiner Ankunft am Vortag nicht verlassen hatte.  
  
„Ja, merkwürdig“, hörte sie Phyllis Swan murmeln und im Augenwinkel sah sie Marcia Bigelow mit nachdenklicher Miene an ihrem Cappuccino nippen.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir zu ihm gehen sollten“, meinte Adele plötzlich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer drei Freundinnen auf sich. Sie erinnerte sich an das gezeichnete Gesicht des Mannes, an das matte Funkeln in seinen traurigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen, ein stummer Hilfeschrei. Sie entsann sich, dass er noch nie zu der besonders gesprächigen Sorte Mensch gezählt hatte, weswegen sie stark anzweifelte, dass sie oder ihre Freundinnen je erfahren würden, was genau ihn veranlasst hatte, in das Haus zurückkehren, welches er ganz offensichtlich mit viel Leid und Schmerz verband. Adele schloss für einen Augenblick seufzend ihre Augen und fand sich, ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, auf einmal gedanklich in der Vergangenheit wieder. Die Zeit hatte die meisten Erinnerungen verblassen lassen, aber an gewisse Details wusste sie sich durchaus zu erinnern…  
  
 _Dunkelheit… Es war Abend… Kurz vor oder nach neun… Die Straße war wie leergefegt… Die Familien in ihren Häusern, das gemeinsame Abendessen genießend… Plötzlich Lärm, der sie und ihren Mann Marvin aufhorchen ließ… Krach, der aus dem Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu kommen schien… Laute Stimmen… Die eines Mannes und die einer Frau… Das Klirren des Geschirr, das im Eifer des Gefechts gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und in tausend Stücke zerbrach… Dann, plötzlich, ein Schrei, lauter als alles andere… Spitz, hoch, durchdringend… Dann, Stille… Wenige Minuten später, Blaulicht und Sanitäter, die aus dem Wagen, in das Haus stürzten und kurz darauf wieder zurückkamen, eine Bahre mit sich führend… Das aschfahle Gesicht ihres jungen Nachbarn… Die Blicke aller anderen, die in diesem Moment auf ihm ruhten… Der durchdringende Lärm der Sirene des Rettungswagens… Dann, erneut Stille… Ihr Nachbar, der allein und mit den Nerven am Ende zurückblieb, unfähig sich zu rühren und zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war… Die Nachricht, am nächsten Morgen, dass der Kampf verloren war…_  
  
Adele öffnete die Augen und sah ihre drei Freundinnen an. „Nein“, wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd und mit tonloser Stimme, „wir sollten nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich befürchte, dass wir es dadurch noch viel schlimmer machen würden.“ _Wenn es überhaupt noch schlimmer für ihn kommen konnte_ , ergänzte sie in Gedanken, denn, ganz gleich was ihn hierher zurückgeführt hatte, sie bezweifelte auf einmal stark, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Ronon Dex wollte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er sonderlich gut in solchen Dingen war. Er war ein Krieger, nicht jemand, der seine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendete Dinge zu beobachten und anschließend bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren, was strenge Konzentration auf das eine erforderte. Und strenge Konzentration auf das eine zog unumgänglich Unachtsamkeit mit sich. Und Unachtsamkeit Schwäche, und Schwäche war etwas, das Ronon sich noch nie in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte erlauben können. Schwäche war etwas, was einem das Leben _kosten_ konnte, und die Zeit hatte Ronon gezeigt, dass man sein Leben schneller verlieren konnte, als es einem lieb war. Aus diesem Grund tat er es nicht; er beobachtete nicht und versuchte auch nicht zu analysieren. Er war ein Mann der Tat, ein Krieger, _kein_ Beobachter.  
  
Dennoch war es ihm nicht entgangen. Genaugenommen war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas anders war. Ronon hatte sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und dass seiner mit Abstand besten Freundin etwas auf der Seele lastete, und es war ihm nicht erst heute aufgefallen- nein, es war eine schleichende Veränderung gewesen, die kaum merklich begonnen hatte und nun für jeden offensichtlich war, der näher hinschaute. Ronon beobachtete diese Veränderungen nun schon eine ganze Weile und so langsam begann er sich ernstlich Sorgen zu machen. Zu Anfang hatte er nur hier und dort gestutzt und sich gefragt, ob es wohl wieder vorbeigehen würde. Jetzt, jedoch, fragte er sich, wie und ob er ihr helfen konnte, denn was auch immer sie belastete, schien sie von innen heraus aufzufressen.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluss machen“, sagte er und fasste seine Trainingspartnerin ins Auge, die er gerade mit einem schnellen, jedoch sehr einfachen und leicht abblockbaren Manöver auf die Matte geschickte hatte. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, doch sie ignorierte seine Hilfe, rappelte sich allein auf und begab sich wieder in Angriffsposition.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, erwiderte sie, sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn streichend. „Wir können fortfahren.“  
  
„Sie sehen müde aus“, versuchte es Ronon ein weiteres Mal. „Sie sollten sich lieber etwas hinlegen.“ Als sie ihm darauf nichts erwiderte, bohrte er weiter: „Wann haben Sie sich das letzte Mal so richtig ausgeschlafen?“  
  
„Dafür habe ich keine Zeit“, lautete ihre Antwort. „Es gibt zu viel zu tun.“  
  
„Zu viel zu tun?“, echote der Sateder verwundert. Seit Atlantis auf der Erde gelandet war gab es alles, nur nicht zu viel zu tun. Die Außenwelteinsätze waren auf ein Minimum reduziert worden oder gar vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen. Ronon konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt einen Fuß auf einen anderen Planeten gesetzt hatte. _Zu viel zu tun?_ Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, befand er daher und stempelte die Aussage seiner Freundin als eiskalte Lüge ab. Noch etwas, was ihm aufgefallen war; dass sie in der letzten Zeit außerordentlich oft und gerissen log, etwas, was sie früher nie getan hatte.  
  
„Wollen wir nun weitermachen, oder worauf warten Sie?“ Die Stimme seines Gegenübers klang scharf und gereizt. „Ich habe heute noch etwas anderes zu tun.“  
  
„Jaja, schon gut“, beeilte sich Ronon zu sagen und begab sich ebenfalls in Angriffsposition, hob seine zum Boxen bandagierten Hände, senkte sie im nächsten Augenblick jedoch wieder. „Nein“, kam es plötzlich sehr entschlossen klingend über seine Lippen, „nein, wir werden jetzt nicht weitermachen.“ Seine Gegnerin hielt inne und sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Was, warum nicht?“, fragte sie und senkte nun ebenfalls ihre Hände. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten…“  
  
„Nein, wir werden nicht weitermachen, ehe Sie mir nicht gesagt haben, was verdammt noch einmal mit Ihnen los ist.“ Seine plötzliche Gereiztheit überraschte den Sateder, und er mahlte seine Kiefer aufeinander. Er senkte seine Hände nun vollends und machte einen Schritt auf seine um einiges kleinere Trainingspartnerin zu, die daraufhin den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um zu ihm aufsehen zu können.  
  
„Was meinen Sie?“, tat sie unbehelligt.  
  
„Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine“, antwortete Ronon, „tun Sie also bitte nicht so, als wäre nichts. Jeder kann sehen, dass Sie etwas bedrückt, Teyla. Also, was ist es?“  
  
Einen Momentlang schwieg die Athosianerin, und Ronon glaubte sogar ein Zögern in ihren braunen Augen aufflackern gesehen zu haben, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte Teyla sich von ihm weggewandt und marschierte auf die Bank unter dem Fenster. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum Sie das etwas angehen sollte“, hörte er sie kühl sagen.  
  
„Weil Sie meine Freundin sind“, sprach er das aus, was ihm als Erstes durch den Sinn schoss. „Und weil ich mir Sorgen um Sie mache.“ Ronon schlenderte zu ihr herüber. „Sie sind seit einiger Zeit irgendwie nicht mehr Sie selbst“, sagte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
  
Teyla hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt. „Mir geht es gut, Ronon“, entgegnete sie, doch dieses Mal klang es nicht so selbstsicher wie zuvor. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Die momentane Situation ist nur etwas… schwierig.“  
  
Ronon nickte verständig. „Sie reden von Sheppard, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Wovon sollte ich denn sonst reden?“, seufzte die Athosianerin und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um. „Ich… ich verstehe nicht, warum er das getan hat. Es… es war doch wieder alles in Ordnung. Es ging ihm gut.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Ronon, „wir alle dachten, dass wieder alles in Ordnung sei. Aber anscheinend haben wir uns darin getäuscht.“  
  
„Ich… ich fühle mich nur so… schuldig.“ Teyla seufzte erneut. „Ich… ich hätte irgendetwas tun sollen, um ihm zu helfen. Es… es ist…“  
  
„… nicht Ihre Schuld“, fiel Ronon ihr rasch ins Wort. „Es ist niemandes Schuld. Niemand hat es kommen sehen. Wie Sie sagten, wir alle dachten, dass Sheppard wieder auf dem Weg nach oben ist. Wer hätte gedacht…“ Er brach ab, leckte sich über die Lippen und senkte den Blick, ehe er leise meinte: „Wir alle dachten es.“  
  
Mehrere Momente des Schweigens vergingen, ehe Teyla mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Er… er fehlt mir, Ronon. Ich… vermisse ihn. Er ist zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen fort, aber ich… ich vermisse ihn wirklich sehr. Er… hat so viel für mich getan und war immer für mich da, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass Kanaan und Torren… dass sie…“ Teyla brachte den Satz nicht zuende, denn ein Schluchzen erstickte ihre Stimme.  
  
Ronon, seinerseits, zog es vor zu schweigen und sich nicht dazu zu äußern. Er wusste, dass Teyla eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Kanaan und Torren die Stadt verlassen hatten, kurz bevor sich diese zur Erde aufgemacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch an ihre unzähligen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, an ihre Trauer und an ihre Angst, die beiden womöglich nie wiederzusehen. Und er erinnerte sich auch an ihre Wut darüber, dass Kanaan eine so wichtige Entscheidung, die nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch das ihres Sohnes betraf, ohne sie getroffen hatte. Ronon entsann sich, wie erbost Teyla gewesen war, nachdem die Trauer über den Verlust der beiden gewichen war, und er entsann sich auch daran, wie Sheppard sie erst zu trösten und später zu beruhigen versucht hatte. Er war in dieser schweren Zeit ihr Anker gewesen, ein Freund, an den sie sich immer hatte wenden können. Er war dort gewesen, wenn sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Er hatte stets tröstende Worte gefunden, wenn sie von Nöten gewesen waren. Seine Arme waren stets offen gewesen, wann immer Teyla eine Feste gesucht hatte. Ronon hatte gesehen, wie die Freundschaft der beiden während dieser Zeit wieder etwas von der Qualität zurückgewann, welche sie merkwürdigerweise verloren hatte. Man musste kein sonderlich begabter Beobachter sein um zu erkennen, dass die beiden einander gut taten, weswegen es Ronon auch nicht verwunderte, dass Teyla nun litt.  
  
Seufzend machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und schloss sie schließlich in eine sanfte Umarmung, zog ihren angespannten, bebenden Körper an sich und hielt sie fest. Ihre Tränen begannen den Stoff seines Shirts zu durchfeuchten, doch das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht; seine Freundin brauchte jemanden, der ihr durch diese schwere Zeit half, und er wollte für sie da sein. Er wollte ihr klarmachen, dass sie nicht allein war.  
  
„Schon gut“, hörte Ronon sich murmeln. „Es wird alles wieder gut, hören Sie? Wir werden ihn zurückholen- das verspreche ich Ihnen, Teyla. Sheppard wird zurückkommen.“  
  
„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre“, schniefte die Athosianerin an seiner Brust. „Wenn es doch nur alles so einfach wäre“, wiederholte sie, blickte auf und sah Ronon in die Augen. „Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht so einfach, Ronon.“ Ohne Vorwarnung löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte der Sateder, sichtlich verwirrt. „Was ist nicht so einfach, Teyla?“  
  
Die Athosianerin sah ihn einen Momentlang schweigend an, schüttelte dann jedoch mit dem Kopf und wandte sich weg. „Nicht so wichtig“, sagte sie.  
  
„Teyla?“ Ronon bekam sie an den Schultern zu fassen und drehte sie zu sich um. „ _Was_ ist nicht so wichtig? Wovon sprechen Sie?“  
  
„Es… es ist nichts“, antwortete sie und wand sich unter seiner Berührung hervor. „Es ist nichts“, meinte sie ein zweites Mal, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden- ich bin zum Mittagessen mit Doktor Montgomery verabredet.“  
  
„Teyla? Teyla, warten Sie doch!“, rief Ronon ihr nach, doch sie war bereits zur Tür hinausgeeilt. „Verdammt“, fluchte er und trat gegen die Bank. So viel dazu, schimpfte er und blickte in die Richtung, in die die Athosianerin entschwunden war. Er war so kurz davor gewesen! Ronon seufzte und machte sich, nachdem er sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht getupft hatte, daran, seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen, als er entdeckte, dass Teyla in ihrer Eile etwas vergessen hatte- zumindest glaubte er, dass es ihr gehörte, denn er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass jemand vor ihnen den Trainingsraum benutzt hatte. Es war ihre marineblaue Sweatjacke, die sie gern trug, wenn sie sich aufmachte, um sich beim Sport zu verausgaben. Ronon beschloss, sie ihr nach dem Mittagessen vorbeizubringen, schnappte sie sich und warf sie sich locker über den Arm, wobei etwas aus der Jackentasche herausfiel, ein Stück Papier, das zu Boden segelte. Seufzend bückte sich Ronon, um es aufzuheben.  
Er war beileibe kein besonders neugieriger, sensationsgeiler Mensch, aber irgendetwas an diesem Stück Papier ließ ihn stocken, weswegen er es nicht sofort wieder in die Jackentasche zurücksteckte, sondern es erst einmal von allen Seiten betrachtete. Es war ein schlichtes Stück Papier, in der Mitte einmal gefaltet. Es stand nichts darauf geschrieben, dafür schien sich in der Innenseite eine Abbildung zu befinden. Wohl wissend, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe war herauszufinden, um was für eine Abbildung es sich handelte, sah sich Ronon verstohlen nach allen Seiten hin um und faltete das Stück Papier schließlich langsam auseinander.  
  
Was sich ihm offenbarte, verschlug ihm den Atem, und mit einem Mal schien alles einen Sinn zu haben. Alles erschien auf einen Schlag so unsagbar klar. Alles war auf einmal so… einfach.  
  
„Oh, Mann“, brummte Ronon, faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in Teylas Jackentasche. „Oh, verdammt, Sheppard, Sie stecken in echten Schwierigkeiten, Kumpel.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
_„S…Sir?“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Das Atmen bereitete ihm arge Schwierigkeiten, die Schmerzen hatten sein Gesicht gezeichnet. „S…Sir?“, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Eine kurze Pause. Ein Keuchen. Ein Röcheln. Dann, schwach, aber durchaus verständlich: „S…sagen S…Sie L…Kathleen…“  
  
„Nein“, schnitt er ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Nein, verdammt, nein! Das werde ich nicht tun!“  
  
„S…Sir…“  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts da ‚Sir’! Ich werde das _ nicht _tun, haben Sie das verstanden?_ Sie _werden es ihr schön selbst sagen, okay?“  
  
Schweigen, keine Antwort. Schluckend blickte er zu seinem Kameraden herüber, der mit trüben, blauen Augen zu ihm aufsah, Augen voller Enttäuschung, Angst vor dem Kommenden, Furcht. Er sagte nichts, dennoch sprach sein Blick mehr als tausend Worte, tausend Worte zu viel.  
  
„Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen“, wiederholte er mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme. „Sie werden es ihr selbst sagen, verstanden, Major? Sie werden es ihr verdammt nochmal selbst sagen, wenn Sie zwei morgen vor dem Altar stehen! Haben Sie mich gehört? Sie werden jetzt _ nicht _sterben! Verdammt, das ist ein Befehl!“  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich über die blutleeren Lippen seines Kameraden. „J…John?“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„S…Sie sind e…ein g…guter M…Mann, J…John. Es… es w… war mir e…eine E…Ehre…“  
  
„Nein!“, herrschte er ihn an. „Nein, verdammt, das sagen Sie jetzt nicht, ja? Scheiße, sagen Sie das jetzt nicht, sonst schwöre ich Ihnen bei Gott, dass ich Sie die Böden der Mannschaftsquartiere mit der Zahnbürste schrubben lassen werde, wenn das hier vorbei ist! Haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
  
Wieder ein Lächeln. „S…Sie sind ein g…guter M…Mann, J…John.“ Ein letzter röchelnder Atemzug. Ein letztes Blitzen in den vergehenden meeresblauen Augen. Dann, gar nichts mehr.  
  
Es war zuende._  
  
 ** _Fortsetzung folgt…_**


	3. Chapter 3

„Na, mein Hübscher, darf’s noch was sein?“ John, der die letzten zwanzig Minuten damit zugebracht hatte, auf das leere Glas in seiner rechten Hand hinabzustarren, blickte auf und sah sich dem perlweißen Strahlelächeln der Bardame gegenüber, deren Namensschild, welches an ihrem Blusenkragen haftete, verkündete, dass sie auf den Namen Mary hörte. Einen Momentlang zögerte er mit der Antwort, wohl wissend, dass es sicherlich Besseres für ihn zu tun gab, als um vier Uhr Nachmittags in einer verrauchten, zwielichtigen Bar herumzulungern und sich einen Drink nach dem anderen in den Schlund zu kippen. Dann schob er sein Glas jedoch über Tresen, in Marys wartende Hände.  
  
„Nochmal dasselbe“, bat er sie und blickte ihr nach, als sie hüftschwingend mit seinem Glas in der Hand von dannen zog. Seine Augen taxierten ihr, sich von rechts nach links bewegendes Hinterteil, über dem sie knackig kurze Jeansshorts mit ausgefranstem Saum trug, und er leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. John schätzte sie auf Mitte bis Ende zwanzig; wahrscheinlich war sie eine Collegestudentin, die sich mit diesem Job ein paar Dollar dazuverdiente. Sie war nicht gerade das, was er sich unter einer Traumfrau vorstellte; bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass sie zu klein und eher schmächtig war, in der Taille zu schmal, fast schon bubenhaft, im Gesicht zu rund, ihre Züge plump und unproportioniert. Molly war bei aller Liebe keine Naturschönheit, sondern vielmehr ein typisches, kalifornisches Mädchen, so wie man es hier in San Fransisco an jeder Straßenecke fand. Ihr langes honigblondes Haar trug sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, welcher ihre ungleichmäßigen Gesichtszüge sogar noch hervorhob. Sie erinnerte ihn ein kleinwenig an Lucy Meyer, mit der er auf dem College für ein paar Wochen gegangen war. John verzog das Gesicht, als er an Lucy dachte. Ein hübsches Ding war sie gewesen und über den Sex hatte er sich auch nicht beklagen können, allerdings war sie nicht gerade das hellste Pferd im Stall gewesen, was er Gott sei Dank recht schnell bemerkt und sie in den Wind geschossen hatte.  
  
„So, bitt’schön, Süßer.“ Mary kehrte mit seinem aufgefüllten Glas in der Hand zurück und riss John aus den Gedanken. „Der geht aufs Haus“, flötete sie und beugte sich, als sie den Drink vor ihm abstellte, gerade weit genug über die Tresen, um John einen viel versprechenden Ausblick in den Ausschnitt ihrer engen Bluse zu gönnen. Er bezweifelte, dass das, was er sah, ihr von Gott gegeben war, dennoch regte sich ein leises Verlangen in ihm, was ihn dazu verleitete, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.  
  
„Danke“, sagte er und zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel noch etwas weiter nach oben, wohl wissend, was für eine Wirkung er damit auf die junge Frau hatte. Zufrieden nahm er zu Kenntnis, dass sie wie erwartet bis tief unter den Haaransatz errötete, ehe sie ihm ein weiteres, kokettes Lächeln schenkte und ihren blonden Zopf von einer Schulter auf die andere warf.  
  
„Du siehst irgendwie bedrückt aus.“ Ihre melodische Stimme klang auf einmal sehr besorgt, und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen unterzogen ihn einer raschen Betrachtung. „Stress?“, fragte sie.  
  
John nippte an seinem Drink; der Alkohol kribbelte angenehm auf seiner Zunge, und er hatte den Verdacht, dass die gute Mary im gerade einen Doppelten untergejubelt hatte. Ihm sollte es egal sein. „Kann man so sagen“, antwortete er achselzuckend. „Bei mir läuft’s gerade nicht ganz so wie geplant.“  
  
„'ne Frau, was?“, riet Mary und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tresen, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und legte ihr Kinn darauf ab. John versuchte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren, dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zu ihrem nunmehr ansehnlich hervortretenden Dekolletee herabwanderte und sich dort festsetzte.  
  
„Nein“, murmelte er geistesabwesend und riss seufzend den Blick von den Rundungen ihrer Brüste los. „Nein, so war es nicht.“  
  
Mary kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn. „Hör mal zu, Schätzchen“, begann sie, „ich arbeite schon lange genug hier, um zu wissen, dass es Typen wie Dich nur aus einem Grund am helllichten Tag hierher verschlägt.“ Sie richtete sich auf und blickte nun von oben auf ihn herab. „Du scheinst mir ein ganz vernünftiger Kerl zu sein, trotzdem scheint Dich etwas zu bedrücken, sonst wärst Du nicht hier.“  
  
„Es ist kompliziert“, hörte John sich sagen.  
  
„Das ist es meistens“, erwiderte Mary und ergänzte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Besonders wenn eine Lady im Spiel ist.“  
  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, meinte John, nachdem er Marys bohrendem Blick einige Sekunden lang standgehalten hatte. Dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war, verschwieg er ihr und nippte stattdessen noch einmal an seinem Drink, bevor er erneut sagte: „Es ist kompliziert.“  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte seine Gesprächspartnerin offen heraus. „Hast 'se wohl geschwängert und jetzt ist ihr Mann hinter Dir her, was?“  
  
John verschluckte sich an seinem Drink und keuchte, als die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit in seine Lungenflügel eindrang. „Was?!“, krächzte er, wenngleich er natürlich sehr wohl verstanden hatte, was Mary gesagt hatte. „Was… nein, ich… _nein_ , habe ich nicht, und ich wüsste auch nicht, was das hiermit zu tun haben soll! Zumal es niemanden etwas angeht. Ich… also… _nein_!“, stotterte er.  
  
„War ja nur so ein Verdacht“, sagte Mary. „Musst ja nicht gleich ausflippen, Süßer. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Du hübsche Babys machen würdest“, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu, griff in eine Schale Erdnüsse, die in gewissen Abstand zueinander auf dem Tresen verteilt standen, und schob sich eine Nuss zwischen die Zähne.  
  
John starrte sie wortlos an und fragte sich, ob das Ganze gerade wirklich passierte oder ob er wohl doch einen Drink zuviel gehabt hatte. Nach dem dritten hatte er aufgehört zu zählen und seitdem war eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen. Nachdenklich schaute er in sein leeres Glas hinab, an dessen Boden sich ein Rest goldbrauner Flüssigkeit gesammelt hatte. Vielleicht, sagte er sich, war es für ihn heute in der Tat genug und er sollte gehen. Es war sowieso nicht sein Stil am helllichten Tage durch die Bars zu ziehen und sich von Kellnerin, die noch halbe Kinder waren, in punkto Familienplanung bequatschen zu lassen. _Ja, es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er sich auf den Weg machte!_  
  
Marys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Enttäuschung wieder, als er mit einem leise dahingemurmelten ‚Stimmt so’ ein paar Fünf Dollarscheine auf den Tresen warf und sich anschickte zu gehen. Dafür, dass er vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört hatte, seine Drinks zu zählen, fühlte er sich erstaunlich sicher auf den Beinen, als er sich erhob und den schwarz-weiß karierten Stoff seines Button-down-Hemds glatt strich.  
  
„Hey“, hörte er sie sagen, „hey, tut mir echt leid, ich wollte doch nicht…“ Sie seufzte tief und kam schließlich auf ihren High Heels um den Tresen gestakst. „Sorry, wenn das da gerade eben etwas zu persönlich war.“  
  
John schnappte sich seine Jacke von der Lehne des Barhockers und zog sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung über. „Das kannst Du wohl laut sagen“, entgegnete er. „Aber, schon gut.“ Er machte kehrt, um zu gehen.  
  
„Werd’ ich Dich wiedersehen?“, rief Mary ihm nach, und veranlasste ihn stehenzubleiben. John dachte kurz über ihre Frage nach, wohl wissend, dass sie damit nicht einen Besuch in der Bar gemeint hatte. Langsam wandte er sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie kurz von Kopf bis Fuß. Schmächtig, blutjung und das einzige, was echt an ihr zu sein schien, war ihr Lächeln, welches im Moment jedoch aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war. Gut, sie war beileibe keine Naturschönheit und auch nicht das, was John sich erhofft hatte, aber allemal besser als gar nichts, sagte er sich. Sich dessen bewusst seiend, dass er drauf und dran war einen schweren Fehler zu begehen, ging er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Von Nahem wirkte das Grün ihrer großen, runden Augen sogar noch intensiver, und John merkte, wie sich das Verlangen wieder in ihm regte.  
  
„Wann hast Du Feierabend?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Nicht vor zehn“, antwortete sie, „aber ich hab’ in 'ner halben Stunde Pause. Falls Du warten möchtest“, fügte sie zögerlich hinzu.  
  
„Kein Problem“, log John, ließ sich wieder auf den Barhocker sinken und beobachtete, wie sich Marys Züge ebneten.  
  
„Schön“, sagte sie.  
  
„Schön“, meinte er und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Drink, während sie wieder an ihre Arbeit ging und eine Gruppe Männer bediente, die am anderen Ende des Tresens saßen und sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Nachdenklich beobachtete John jeden von Marys Schritten, nach einer Weile, jedoch, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der ihm gegenüberliegenden, verspiegelten Wand zu und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, welches ihm von jenseits des Spirituosenregals entgegenstarrte. Ein Bild des Grauens bot sich ihm, doch er erschrak schon lange nicht mehr vor den eingefallenen Wangen und den dunklen Schatten, die unter seinen trüben Augen lagen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt so auszusehen, als hätte man ihn durch den Reißwolf gezogen, und sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden. Die letzten Monate waren ein einziger Spießrutenlauf gewesen, eine Achterbahn der Gefühle, und noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte sich John derartig gestresst gefühlt wie während dieser Zeit, die eindeutige Spuren hinterlassen hatte.  
Sich über seine bärtige Wange streichend, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so etwas Ähnliches wie Seelenfrieden empfunden hatte. Er konnte es nicht, denn es war zu lange her, um sich daran entsinnen zu können, ganz gleich wie sehr er es auch versuchte.  
  
John hob das Glas an seine Lippen und nippte an seinem Drink. Sogleich brannte das bittere Zeug in seiner Kehle und erinnerte ihn daran, wie irrsinnig und verrückt sein Verhalten doch war; er saß am helllichten Tage in einer verruchten Kneipe, betrank sich sinnlos und wartete darauf die Bardame, die gefühlte zwanzig Jahre jünger als er war und seine Tochter hätte sein können, mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen zu können.  
  
Ein Zuhause, das genaugenommen keines war.  
  
„Gott, verdammt“, brummte er in das Glas hinein, setzte an und leerte es in einem Zug. Das hier war verrückt! _Er_ war verrückt! Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Das alles hier war nicht er, sondern nur ein billiger Abklatsch von dem, was in ihm vorging. John stellte das Drinkglas ab. _So_ durfte es nicht weitergehen, also erhob er sich erneut.  
  
„Hey, wo willst Du denn hin?“ Mary kam den Tresen entlanggestöckelt und sah ihn fragend an. „Ein bisschen musst Du Dich noch gedulden, Darling…“  
  
„Ich muss los“, fiel er ihr ins Wort und ließ ein rasches ‚Sorry’ folgen. Er drückte ihr einen weiteren Zehn Dollar-Schein in die Hand und meinte wieder: „Ich muss jetzt echt los.“ Damit drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
„Aber…“, hörte er Mary protestieren, und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihm mit verwirrt-enttäuschter Miene nachsah. Er drehte sich nicht um, um sich eine Bestätigung seiner Vermutung zu holen, sondern steuerte stattdessen entschlossen auf den Ausgang der Bar zu und schlug den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch, bevor er sich gegen die Tür stemmte und ins Freie hinaus trat. Ein eiskalter Wind schlug ihm entgegen und ließ ihn erschaudern. Die Luft hatte sich drastisch abgekühlt und es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Eine dünne Schneedecke lag auf dem Bürgersteig, denn John nun entlangschlenderte, um zu seinem Wagen zu gelangen, den er in nicht allzu großer Entfernung zur Bar geparkt hatte. Er hoffte nur, ihn auch an dieser Stelle wiederzufinden, denn es kam nicht gerade selten vor, dass sich Wagen in dieser Gegend der Stadt in Luft auflösten. John hatte lange genug in San Fransisco gewohnt um zu wissen, dass die meisten Angehörigen der höheren Gesellschaftsschicht Gegenden wie diese aus Prinzip mieden. Zu gefährlich, hieß es, doch John, seinerseits, hatte sich davon noch nie abhalten lassen. Er war im Krieg gewesen, in der Höhle des Löwen, der buchstäblichen Hölle auf Erden, wo er Dinge gesehen hatte, die ein paar herumstreunende, autoknackende Jugendliche wie harmlose Kätzchen aussehen ließen. Er hatte Menschen sterben sehen, Zivilisten, Feinde, Kollegen, Kameraden… Freunde.  
  
John vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke und ballte sie zu Fäusten, bis sie ihm schmerzten. Die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Afghanistan beiseite schiebend, zog er das Tempo an und marschierte mit gesenktem Kopf durch den dichter gewordenen Schneefall. Wenige Meter später, jedoch, blieb er stehen und blickte zwischen zwei Häusern auf den San Fransisco Bay hinaus, über dessen ruhigen Wassern sich in nicht allzu großer Entfernung das majestätische Stahlgerüst der Golden Gate Bridge spannte. Seufzend fixierte John einen unsichtbaren Punkt, der jenseits der Toren der Stadt lag, wohl wissend, dass sich dort, irgendwo auf dem Pazifischen Ozean sein wahres Zuhause befand und, von den Augen der anderen abgeschirmt, vor sich hindümpelte.  
  
 _ne Frau, was?_ , hallte auf einmal Marys Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder, und John verzog das Gesicht. _Du scheinst mir ein ganz vernünftiger Kerl zu sein, trotzdem scheint Dich etwas zu bedrücken, sonst wärst Du nicht hier._  
  
 _Es ist kompliziert._ In der Tat, das war es.  
  
 _Das ist es meistens._ Wenngleich er ihre Stimme hörte, war es nicht Marys Gesicht, das vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte. _Besonders wenn eine Lady im Spiel ist._ Ihre Züge waren lieblicher und feiner proportioniert, und anstatt Marys smaragdgrünen Augen, blickte er auf einmal in ein Paar braune Augen.  
  
 _Es ist kompliziert_ , echote seine eigene Stimme. John seufzte, kniff die Augen zusammen und bedeckte sie mit seiner Hand. Ein leichter, stechender Schmerz in seiner linken Schläfe war der Vorbote von rasenden Kopfschmerzen. _Es ist kompliziert._  
  
„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und drehte sich um, ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Richtung zu werfen, in der er Atlantis und seine Vergangenheit vermutete. Dieses Kapitel seines Lebens lag hinter ihm, war abgeschlossen, für immer. Es war vorbei.  
  
 _Es ist kompliziert._ Nicht mehr, dachte John und das Bild der Frau, die ihn selbst in seine Träume verfolgte, verschwand. Die Erinnerung an sie und das, was sie hatten, jedoch nicht.  
  
Es war kompliziert.  
   
  


**ooOOoo**

  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf die Ecke umrundet, versuchte sich Ronon Dex auf das zu wappnen, was ihn erwartete. Er hatte Teylas Stimme schon von Weitem vernommen und als er sie nun in Begleitung einer schlanken Rothaarigen am Ende des Ganges erblickte, verkrampfte sich seine Hand und seine Finger verkrallten sich in den marineblauen Stoff der Trainingsjacke, die er schon den gefühlten halben Tag mit sich herumschleppte, da ihn die Suche nach der Athosianerin bis jetzt in Anspruch genommen hatte.  
  
„Teyla!“, rief er nun, beschleunigte das Tempo und joggte auf die beiden Frauen zu, die stehengeblieben waren und sich umgedreht hatten. Er wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte, schon gar nicht in Hinblick auf den kleinen, unscheinbaren Zettel, den er nach langer Überlegung nicht wieder zurück in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte, sondern stattdessen in seiner Hosentasche verwahrte. Es war nicht richtig, das wusste Ronon, aber tief in seinem Innern sah er es als seine Pflicht an, die Athosianerin darauf anzusprechen. Sie war seine Freundin, seine mitunter beste in der ganzen Stadt, und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen zu machen.  
  
„Ronon.“ Teyla schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen, und falls sie es doch war, so wusste sie es gut vor ihm zu verbergen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen wies sie auf ihre Begleiterin. „Sie erinnern sich an Doktor Kathleen Montgomery?“  
  
 _Natürlich tue ich das_ , dachte er und blickte unverhohlen auf die junge Frau zu Teylas Rechten herab. Sie war von zierlicher Statur und mit Teyla etwa auf Augenhöhe. Ihr glattes, rotblondes Haar trug sie normalerweise schulterlang und offen, wusste sich Ronon zu erinnern, heute, jedoch, hatte sie es zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der ihre gemeißelten Gesichtszüge, die für eine so zierliche Frau ungewohnt hart wirkten, noch hervorhob. Mit großen, runden blauen Augen sah Kathleen Montgomery zu ihm empor und schenkte ihm zurückhaltendes, fast schon scheues Lächeln. Abgesehen von dem harten Zug um ihre Mundpartie herum befand Ronon sie für eine hübsche, durchaus attraktive Frau. Bedachte man die Umstände, mit der die Arme sich in den letzten Monaten einen Namen auf der Basis gemacht hatte, erweckte Kathleen Montgomery einen relativ gelassenen Eindruck auf Ronon, und es tat ihm geradezu leid, nun in diese entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Frauen hineinzuplatzen. Einen Momentlang dachte er darüber nach, Teyla ihre Jacke einfach wortlos zu überlassen und sich unter irgendeinem Vorwand davonzumachen, doch die Athosianerin hatte das Kleidungsstück in seiner Hand bereits identifiziert.  
  
Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, fast so, als ahnte sie, was kommen würde. Sie wirkte blass und ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt tonlos, als sie sich an ihre Begleiterin wandte.  
  
„Kathleen“, sagte sie, „gehen Sie doch ruhig schon einmal vor. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen.“  
  
Kathleen Montgomerys Blick sprang zwischen der Athosianerin und ihrem Teamkollegen hin und her, und Ronon bemerkte ihre Zweifel. Dann nickte die junge Frau jedoch, machte, nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, kehrt und marschierte in Richtung der Transporter davon. Der Sateder wartete, bis sowohl die Wissenschaftlerin als auch ein Trupp Marines, der durch den Korridor patrouillierte, außer Hörweite war, ehe er seiner Kollegen ihre Jacke reichte.  
  
„Sie haben die im Trainingsraum vergessen“, meinte er. „Ich hab’ mir gedacht, ich bring’ Sie Ihnen, bevor Sie sie suchen.“  
  
„Danke, Ronon.“ Teyla nahm den Sweater an sich und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. „Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich wirklich gesucht.“ Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, welches die angespannte Situation etwas entkrampfen sollte- vergeblich.  
  
„Da… da ist noch etwas“, sagte Ronon schließlich, nachdem er und Teyla einander einige Momente lang schweigend angesehen hatte, zog den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und reichte ihn der Athosianerin. „Ich hab’ nicht etwa danach gesucht“, beeilte er sich klarzustellen. „Er ist aus der Tasche gefallen, als ich die Jacke hochhob.“  
  
„Ronon…“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und starrte auf den gefalteten Zettel in den Händen ihres Freundes.  
  
„Hören Sie“, meinte er, „das Ganze geht mich nichts an, und ich stecke meine Nase auch nicht gerne in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute, aber…“ Er brach ab und starrte ebenfalls auf den Zettel, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, ehe er Teyla mit gesenkter Stimme fragte: „Weiß er es?“  
  
Die Athosianerin blickte auf. „Was?“  
  
Ronon deutete mit seinem Kinn auf den Zettel. „Weiß er _davon_?“  
  
„Er…“ Teyla brach ab, presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, er… er weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es auch erst seit ein paar Tagen und hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, es ihm zu sagen. Er war schon fort, als ich es erfuhr.“  
  
„Also ist er…“ Wortlos reichte er ihr den Zettel, und die Athosianerin umschloss ihn fest, als ob sie befürchtete, ihn zu verlieren.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte sie schließlich das, was Ronon bereits geahnt hatte, „er ist der Vater.“  
  
Ronon lächelte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“  
  
„Ich… ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt“, erwiderte Teyla seufzend. „Ich wünschte, ich… könnte mich darüber…freuen, doch ich tue es nicht.“  
  
„Sie müssen sich Zeit lassen“, sagte Ronon. „Ein Baby ist eine einschneidende Veränderung. Aber, was sage ich das Ihnen, wo ich doch keine Ahnung habe.“  
  
Einen Momentlang schwieg sein Gegenüber, dann verließ erneut ein Seufzen ihre Kehle. „Ich habe… Angst, Ronon“, wisperte sie, „und ich bin wütend.“  
  
„Wütend?“, wiederholte der Sateder verwundert.  
  
„Auf ihn, auf mich, dass wir beide so dumm gewesen sind“, erklärte Teyla. „So naiv. Wir wussten, dass es nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben und Konsequenzen haben würde.“ Sie starrte auf den Zettel in ihren zitternden Händen hinab. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, die sie rasch fortzublinzeln versuchte. „Ich hatte jedoch nicht mit einer Konsequenz wie dieser gerechnet.“  
  
„Ich denke, keiner hat das getan. Ich am wenigsten“, fügte Ronon schmunzelnd hinzu, was Teyla ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte, welches jedoch in dem Augenblick verschwand, als der Sateder sich erkundigte: „Seit wann… läuft das zwischen Ihnen beiden?“  
  
„Seit ein paar Monaten“, antwortete die Athosianerin ernst. „An dem Tag, an dem ich erfahren hatte, dass Kanaan und Torren in der Pegasusgalaxie zurückgeblieben waren, kam er zu mir und wir… redeten. Wir redeten fast die ganze Nacht.“ Teyla schmunzelte. „Es war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass ich mich wieder… verstanden fühlte. Er hörte mir zu, ließ mich ausreden. Er gab mir das Gefühl, dass das, was ich sagte, wirklich von Bedeutung war. Und so begann es. Erst trafen wir uns nur zum Reden. Wir tauschten Geschichten über unsere Familien und unsere Jugend aus. Und irgendwann-“ Seufzend brach sie ab.  
  
„Irgendwann wurde mehr daraus“, beendete Ronon ihren Satz, und Teyla nickte.  
  
„Eines Abends, ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau an welchem, spazierten wir einen Pier entlang“, berichtete sie weiter, „und plötzlich küsste er mich. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es dazu kam, aber so führte eines zum anderen“, schloss sie ihren Bericht, ohne den Blick von dem Zettel in ihrer Hand zu lösen. „Dieses Kind…es… es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen. Ich hätte es beenden müssen.“  
  
„Was Sie aber nicht getan haben“, merkte Ronon vorsichtig an, „weil er Ihnen das Gefühl gegeben hat, nicht allein zu sein.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, aber nun hat er mich trotzdem verlassen.“  
  
„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, und das wissen Sie“, sagte Ronon.  
  
„Aber wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es das doch ist?“ Teylas Miene wurde schmerzverzerrt. „Ich weiß, dass John eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht hat, nach allem, was mit Major Lorne passiert ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie es ihn aufgefressen hat, wie sehr er daran genagt hat.“ Sie seufzte erneut. „Ich hätte etwas dagegen unternehmen sollen. Nun ist er fort, weil ich es nicht getan habe!“  
  
„Teyla.“ Ronon machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass er nicht gegangen wäre, hätten Sie versucht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Sheppard! Niemand weiß, was in seinem verquerten Dickschädel vor sich geht. Dieser Mann ist fürchterlich kompliziert.“  
  
„Wem sagen Sie das“, erwiderte Teyla. „Es ist nur… dass ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas anders gemacht. Irgendetwas. Ich weiß auch nicht was. Vielleicht wäre er dann nicht gegangen.“  
  
„Hey-“ Ronon legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es hoch-„wir werden ihn zurückholen, das ist Ihnen doch hoffentlich klar, oder?“  
  
Teyla nickte.  
  
„Wir alle wissen, dass es diese Stadt nicht ohne ihn geben kann“, fuhr der Sateder fort. „Er ist unser Freund, und vielleicht auch mehr“, ergänzte er. „Teyla, wollen Sie wirklich, dass Ihr Kind ohne ihn aufwächst? Dass er nie etwas von seinem Sohn oder seiner Tochter erfährt?“  
  
Die Athosianerin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das will ich nicht.“  
  
„Das dachte ich mir.“ Seinen starken Arm um ihre Schulter schlingend, versicherte ihr Ronon: „Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass wir ihn finden und zurückbringen werden. Das hier ist sein Zuhause, ganz gleich, was passiert ist und passieren wird.“ _Wir sind sein Zuhause_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, und mit einem Blick auf Teyla und den Zettel in ihrer Hand, dachte er: _Sie sind sein Zuhause._  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
_Es war das Geräusch der, an den Pieren der Stadt brechenden Wellen, welches sie weckte. Seufzend schlug sie die Augen auf, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen, da das grelle Licht der Morgensonne, das durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Gardine direkt in ihre müden Augen schien, sie blendete. Schützend legte sie sich die Hand vor Augen und blinzelte benommen gegen das viel zu helle Licht an. Dünne Lichtfäden brachen durch ihre Finger hindurch und kitzelten ihre Haut. Sie murrte leise, kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und rümpfte die Nase._   
_Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie das Rauschen des Meeres, das durchdringende Geschnatter der Seevögel und den Wind, der das Wasser aufwiegelte und es gegen die Piere peitschen ließ. Ein so wunderschönes und so bekanntes Geräusch, welches ihr ein wohliges, heimeliges Gefühl gab. Mit einem leisen Seufzen kuschelte sie sich wieder tiefer in die weichen Kissen hinein. Ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen haltend, tastete sie vorsichtig mit der Hand nach dem neben ihr schlafenden Mann, doch ihre Finger griffen ins Leere; er war nicht da. Als sie verwundert die Augen öffnete und ihren Kopf auf die Seite drehte, fand sie die Betthälfte neben sich verlassen vor. Das Laken war zerknüllt, die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen. Seine Seite des Bettes war kalt, was bedeutete, dass er schon länger auf sein musste._   
_Die Bettdecke um ihren Körper raffend, setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich verschlafen in dem verdunkelten Raum um. Zunächst war keine Spur von ihm zu entdecken und alles, was sie sah, war das Chaos, die sie in der letzten Nacht während ihres leidenschaftlichen Zusammenkommens hinterlassen hatten. Erst als sie ihren Blick über die im ganzen Raum verstreuten Kleidungsstücke und die verrückten Möbelstücke hinweg weiterschweifen ließ, bemerkte sie die offen stehende Badezimmertüre, durch die eine Wolke warmen Wasserdampfes wallte._   
  
_Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an, als sie eine seitliche, ohne jeden Zweifel männliche Körperlinie erblickte. Angezogen von diesem Anblick schob sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante, reckte ihren Hals und blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes, indem sie über die kurze Distanz hinweg in den Spiegel schaute, vor dem er stand und sich rasierte. Er hatte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt und schabte mit der Rasierklinge den Schaum von seiner Kehle weg. Eine langsame, selbstversunkene Bewegung, die Klinge von unten nach oben führend. Obwohl seine haselnussfarbenen Augen direkt auf den Spiegel gerichtet waren, schien er nicht zu merken, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Konzentriert spülte er die Klinge unter dem fließenden Wasser ab, bevor er sie erneut ansetzte._   
  
_Ein Seufzen entkam ihr, und das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln, welches sein Anblick ausgelöst hatte, verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass er nicht zu ihr zurückkehren würde, er tat es nie. Es lief jedes Mal nach demselben Schema ab, und obwohl es schon lange nicht mehr das war, was sie wollte, hatte sie sich noch nie beklagt, wohl wissend, dass es, so wie es momentan war, am besten für alle Beteiligten war. Es war ganz einfach; sie ging zu ihm, wenn sie ihn brauchte, er kam zu ihr, wenn er sie brauchte. Schlicht und ergreifend. Simpel. Kein wenn, kein aber. So hatten sie es festgelegt. Keine Ausnahmen. Aus diesem Grund wusste sie, dass er sich, wenn er das Bad verließ, freundlich von ihr verabschieden und dann gehen würde, so wie er es immer tat. Sie hatte sich noch nie gefragt, was Nächte wie die vergangene wohl für ihn bedeuteten, wollte es auch nicht. Die Wahrheit, dass es ihm bei dem Ganzen nur um den Sex ging, hätte sie nicht ertragen, wenngleich sie es vermutete. Er war kein Mann, der seinen Frieden in den Armen einer Frau suchte. Für ihn war es von Anfang an etwas rein körperliches gewesen, genauso wie für sie. Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Sie konnte stets zu ihm kommen, wenn sie sich einsam fühlte und sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte. Wenn sie nicht allein sein wollte. Wenn sie… sich begehrt fühlen wollte. Und genau das tat er- er begehrte sie, zumindest in diesen Momenten. Ja, er gab ihr das Gefühl genau in diesem Augenblick die absolut begehrenswerteste Frau im ganzen Universum zu sein, und sie liebte ihn dafür. Sie liebte ihn nicht nur für den Sex, auch wenn es außer Frage stand, dass er der mitunter talentierteste Liebhaber war, mit dem sie je das Bett hatte teilen dürfen. Er wusste ganz genau wo und wie er sie zu berühren hatte, dass sie sich seufzend und maunzend unter ihm wand und sich selbst, wenn sie herrisch auf ihm thronte, wie eine willenlose Marionette vorkam. Er wusste es, woher war ihr schleierhaft, er wusste es einfach. Sie wollte nicht verhehlen, dass der Sex mit ihm mitunter so atemberaubend war, dass sie sich fragte, womit sie so etwas verdient hatte. Jedoch war es nicht das körperliche, wofür sie ihn am meisten schätzte…_   
  
_Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er gab ihr das, was sie sich so verzweifelt wünschte, das Gefühl von Normalität. Stabilität. Sicherheit. Er war in diesen Tagen ihre Feste, ihr Fels in der Brandung, ihr ein und alles. Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es ohne ihn an ihrer Seite ausgehalten hatte. Ihr Leben vor ihm war trist und von Trauer, Wut und Verzweifelung geprägt gewesen. Die Frage nach dem ‚Warum’ hatte sie gequält, bis sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. An diesem Punkt war er in ihr Leben getreten und hatte es mit seiner liebevollen, einfühlsamen Art auf den Kopf gestellt._   
_Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er gab ihr das, was sie sich wünschte. Er gab ihr das Gefühl… am Leben zu sein. Er war er und sie war sie. Sie waren eins, zumindest in den wenigen Stunden in der Nacht, in der sie das Bett miteinander teilten und für kurze Zeit in ihrer eigenen, kleinen Welt versanken, in der ihnen niemand etwas konnte. Eine Welt, von der sie beide sich niemals zu träumen gewagt hatten und von der niemand außer ihnen etwas erfahren durfte. Diese Welt war ihr Geheimnis. Seines uns ihres._   
  
_Ihr Geheimnis._   
  
_Die Art, wie er im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel stand und sich mit nassen, zerzausten Haaren seiner morgendlichen Rasur widmete, noch dampfend von der Dusche und halbnackt, nicht mehr als ein weißes Handtuch tragend, welches er locker um seine schmalen Hüften gebunden hatte, wirkte auf einmal so anziehend auf sie, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als aufzustehen und zu ihm zu gehen, bevor es zu spät war. Sie war noch immer müde und ihre schlackernden Knie machten es ihr auch nicht gerade leicht, als sie sich aufrichtete und begann ihre verstreuten Klamotten zusammenzusuchen, die er ihr letzte Nacht förmlich vom bloßen Leib gerissen hatte, als sie eng umschlungen in den Raum getorkelt waren. Trotz Aufbringung all ihrer detektivischen Fähigkeiten war das Einzige, was sie fand, ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das viel zu groß war, um ihres zu sein. Schulterzuckend streifte sie sich das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf, und wie erwartet war es ihr einige Nummern zu groß und reichte ihr bis an die Knie. Es roch nach Mann, wie sie feststellte, als sie den Kragen in die Hände nahm und ihre Nase in dem schwarzen Stoff verbarg, eine perfekte Mischung aus männlichem Eigengeruch und einem Hauch Aftershaves- süßlich und herb zugleich, alles in allem vollkommen ausreichend, um ihre Sinne zu betören und das heiße Pochen in ihrem Unterleib zurückkehren zu lassen._   
  
_Seufzend zwang sie sich, diesen Anflug von Leidenschaft zu ignorieren, denn es war nicht richtig. All das hier war nicht richtig. Sie durfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, und sie wusste das. Es war ein Fehler, ein schwerer Fehler, der womöglich unverzeihlich war. Dennoch hatte sie ihn begangen und sich auf dieses Wagnis eingelassen, sich der möglichen Konsequenzen durchaus bewusst. Es gab Tage, an denen sie sich für sich selbst und ihr Handeln schämte._   
  
_Dieser heutige Tag zählte nicht dazu._   
  
_Sich durch ihr dunkles Haar streichend, stakste sie weiter durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes, bis sie vor der offen stehenden Badezimmertüre zum Stehen kam und ihn unverhohlen zu betrachten begann. Ihr Blick glitt über seinen sehnigen Körper, über seine muskulösen Waden und seine Oberschenkel, über seinen verlängerten Rücken, sein knackiges, durchaus ansehnliches Hinterteil, seinen gradlinigen Rücken, bis hinauf zu seinen breiten, sehr männlichen Schultern. Eine Welle des Verlangens durchlief sie von den Zehen bis hinauf in ihre Haarspitzen, doch sie ignorierte es, auch wenn es ihr verdammt schwerfiel, da sie ganz genau wusste, was er noch alles unter dem störenden weißen Handtuchstoff zu verbergen hatte. Ein elektrisiertes Knistern jagte durch ihren Körper, aber es lag nicht an den Bildern, die auf einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufzutauchen begannen, sondern vielmehr daran, dass dem Objekt ihrer Begierde endlich aufgefallen war, dass sie ihn beobachtete; er hatte den Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild gerichtet und starrte es an. Sie erwartete kein Lächeln, denn normalerweise lächelte er in solchen Momenten nicht. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie sah, wie er die Mundwinkel zu einem leicht schiefen, bubenhaften Grinsen hochzog._   
  
_„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er sie mit derselben rauen Stimme, mit der er ihr letzte Nacht ins Ohr gehaucht hatte, als sie sich geliebt hatten. Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich beim Klang seiner tiefen Stimme._   
  
_„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte sie, ohne den Blick von ihm und seiner nackten Brust abzuwenden. Sie schluckte, als er sie anlächelte und nach einem Handtuch griff, um sich die letzten Schaumspuren aus dem Gesicht zu wischen._   
  
_„Hast Du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er, und sie nickte verwirrt._   
  
_„Ja, das habe ich“, antwortete sie. Es war nicht seine Art nach Nächten wie der vorherigen groß Konversation zu betreiben. Genaugenommen betrieb er nie sonderlich viel Konversation, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, da keine Worte von Nöten waren, wenn sie sich liebten. Dass er sich nun so… gesprächig zeigte, verwirrte sie. Er war kein gesprächiger Zeitgenosse, war es noch nie gewesen._   
  
_„Schön“, sagte er und löste den Knoten des Handtuchs, welches daraufhin zu Boden fiel. „Das ist schön“, wiederholte er und schlenderte mit seelenruhiger Miene an ihr vorbei, zurück in den Wohnbereich des Quartiers. Schluckend wandte sie sich um und sah ihm nach, wobei ihr Blick an seinem entblößten Hinterteil hängen blieb, in welches sie in der letzten Nacht ihre Fingernägel gerammt hatte. Zehn halbmondförmige Abdrücke waren die einzigen Zeugen ihrer vergangenen Ekstase._   
  
_„Hast Du meine Shorts irgendwo gesehen?“, hörte sie ihn fragen, und sie musste ihm wohl geantwortet haben, denn als sie mit einem Kopfschütteln in die Realität zurückkehrte, war er bereits drauf und dran in seine Hose zu steigen._   
  
_„Und mein-“ Mit suchendem Blick wirbelte er herum, hielt dann plötzlich inne und begann zu lächeln. „Ich befürchte, dass ich Dich jetzt bitten muss, das auszuziehen“, sagte er, kam auf sie zu und zog ihr dann vorsichtig das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Ohne dieses Ding siehst Du sowieso viel besser aus“, ergänzte er säuselnd und mit verführerisch gesenkter Stimme._   
  
_Sie erstarrte, als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte und sie küsste. Der Kuss war nicht mit denen der letzten Nacht zu vergleichen, dennoch erschütterte er sie bis in ihr Innerstes. Er war nicht leidenschaftlich oder gar feurig, sondern zärtlich, süß und frisch, so wie der gerade herangebrochene neue Tag. Seine Lippen lagen dennoch schwer auf ihren. Willenlos hob sie die Hände und brachte sie an sein frisch rasiertes Gesicht, spürte an ihren Handflächen jedoch, dass er den einen oder anderen hartnäckigen Bartstoppel übersehen hatte._   
  
_„Ich… ich muss los“, murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und beendete den Kuss, nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Hals zu zuwenden und sie an ihrer wild pulsierenden Halsschlagader entlang zu küssen. Zärtlich liebkoste er die sensible Haut ihres Halses und ließ seine Lippen kurz über dem äußerst empfindlichen Punkt unterhalb ihres Ohrs tänzeln, was ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockte._   
  
_„Ich muss jetzt echt los“, wiederholte er und löste sich endgültig von ihr. „Tut mir leid.“ Er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Sehen wir uns nachher beim Essen?“, fragte er, woraufhin sie- noch immer etwas benebelt- nickte._   
  
_„Ja“, antwortete sie. „Ja, wir sehen uns nachher.“_   
  
_Er lächelte. „Gut.“ Einen Momentlang sah es danach aus, als begäbe er sich auf direktem Wege zur Tür, doch dann machte er auf einmal kehrt und kam auf sie zu marschiert. Nur mit allergrößter Mühe konnte sie sich daran hindern zurückzuweichen, als er direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper als sie dem intensiven Blick seiner haselnussfarbenen Augen begegnete._   
  
_„Ähem, also… ich… ähem…“ Er hob die Hand und strich sich in einer unsicher wirkenden Handbewegung durch sein dunkles Haar. Auf einmal wirkte er nicht mehr wie der Mann, dessen Namen sie wenige Stunden zuvor gewinselt hatte, sondern mehr wie ein schüchterner Junge. „Also, ich wollte nur… ähem… D…Danke für… die letzte Nacht. Ich… ich… Danke, dass… Du da warst.“_   
  
_Wenngleich überrascht, nickte sie nur stumm. Im Gegensatz zu den vielen, vielen vorherigen Malen, war er es gewesen, der am gestrigen Abend auf einmal vor ihrer Tür gestanden und um Einlass gebeten hatte, den sie ihm ohne zu zögern gewährt hatte._   
  
_„Ich bin immer für Dich da“, hatten sie einander vor geraumer Zeit im leidenschaftlichen Affekt zugeflüstert. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen.“ Es war ein stummes Versprechen gewesen, dem anderen das zu geben, was benötigte, und bis heute hatten sie beide sich an diese Abmachung gehalten._   
  
_„Nun denn“, sagte er nun, „ich werd’ dann jetzt gehen. Rodney nervt mich schon die ganze Woche damit, dass ich ihm bei diesem Experiment helfen soll.“ Seine Miene verriet, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was ihn erwartete. Die Hand zum Abschied hebend, meinte er: „Wie sehen uns nachher.“_   
  
_„Wir sehen uns nachher“, echote sie und sah ihm nach, bis er aus dem Quartier in den Korridor hinausgetreten und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Zischend schlossen sich die Türen hinter ihm, und mit einem Mal war sie allein. Wieder einmal. Es hatte zuversichtlich begonnen und dennoch geendet wie jedes der unzähligen vorherigen Male auch. Er ging, sie blieb zurück, nackt und verlassen, sich wieder und wieder fragend, warum sie sich nur darauf hatte einlassen können._   
  
_Nicht ahnend, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte, dass sie ihn sah, machte sie sich seufzend daran, ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen._   
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…** _**  
** _


	4. Chapter 4

  
„Vielen Dank für die Information, Peter. Ich werde mich dann wieder bei Ihnen melden… Selbstverständlich. Grüßen Sie Judy und die Kinder von mir… Ja, werde ich machen… Ja, den wünsche ich Ihnen auch… Aber natürlich, ja… Bis Samstag. Auf Wiederhören, Peter.“ Mit diesen Worten beendete Dave Sheppard das Telefonat, legte den Hörer auf und sank seufzend gegen das harte Leder des Sessels zurück. Anderthalb Stunden, dachte er, und für was? Für eine Einladung zum Brunch am Samstag und eine Verabredung zum Golfspielen am Sonntag; dabei hasste er Golf, und die Idee, Peter McKennas fünfköpfige Familie zum Brunch einzuladen, war die seiner Frau gewesen, nicht seine. Dave schnitt eine Grimasse. Er konnte diesen behäbigen Mistkerl nicht ausstehen, schlimm genug, dass er ihm jeden Morgen bei der alltäglichen Aufsichtsratsversammlung gegenübersitzen musste. Ihn nun auch noch am Wochenende sehen? Unmöglich für Dave, aber seine bessere Hälfte hatte darauf bestanden, also hatte er zähneknirschend zugestimmt. Obschon er wusste, dass Allison recht hatte, graute es ihm vor seinen Pflichten, weswegen er sich stets geweigert hatte mehr Zeit als nötig mit Peter McKenna zu verbringen. Dass sie nun jedoch seit fast zwei Jahren gemeinsam die Firma seines verstorbenen Vaters, Patrick Sheppard, leiteten, erleichterte es Dave nicht unbedingt, aber bis zum heutigen Tag war ihm durchaus gelungen, Peter McKenna und seine schottischstämmige Sippe aus seinem Leben herauszuhalten.  
  
Wie gesagt, bis zum heutigen Tag.  
  
Dave seufzte erneut, rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr kommen, sagte er sich, als er den Blick über den Aktenberg schweifen ließ, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte. Er hasste diesen elenden, nie enden wollenden Papierkram, und wie er ihn hasste! Doch so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, also beschloss Dave, sich lieber zügig an die Arbeit zu machen, als unnötigen Frust zu schieben.  
In dem Moment, jedoch, als er sich der ersten Akte zuwandte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
„Herein“, bellte Dave, worauf sich die Tür öffnete und Duncan Medley, sein Aushilfssekretär, seinen braunen Lockenschopf hereinschob. „Ah, Duncan, kommen Sie doch herein, Junge!“ Dave mochte Duncan, möglicherweise weil der junge Bursche ihn ein wenig an sich selbst erinnerte. Duncan Medley war nur befristet eingestellt worden, da Daves bisherige Vorzimmerdame, Susan Fielding, sich momentan im Mutterschaftsurlaub befand, nachdem sie vor sechs Wochen einen putzmunteren, fidelen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Doch Dave hatte den schlaksigen Jungen mit den viel zu langen Armen schon jetzt ins Herz geschlossen.  
  
„Kommen Sie doch rein“, wiederholte er und bedeutete Duncan einzutreten, was dieser daraufhin auch tat.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Mr. Sheppard, Sir, aber da ist ein Anruf für Sie auf Leitung Eins“, erklärte Duncan. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht gestört werden wollten, aber… nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Der Anrufer _besteht_ darauf Sie persönlich zu sprechen. Er sagt, es sei dringend.“  
  
„Dringend?“, echote Dave, und Duncan nickte. „Wer ist es?“  
  
Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn. „Ähem, es ist Ihr Bruder, Sir“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Mein…“ Dave erstarrte, beugte sich dann vor und fasste seinen Sekretär ins Auge. „Sagten Sie gerade mein… Bruder?“ Das war unmöglich! Er musste sich verhört haben!  
  
Doch Duncan nickte. „Ja, Sir, und wenn ich das bemerken darf, er klang ziemlich ungehalten. Es scheint wirklich dringend zu sein.“  
  
„Mein Bruder“, wiederholte Dave murmelnd.  
  
„Mr. Sheppard, Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Duncan besorgt. „Soll ich Ihrem Bruder sagen, dass er Sie später noch einmal zurückrufen soll?“  
  
„Was? Nein!“ Dave schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein, mir geht’s gut, Duncan. Ich… ich werde den Anruf annehmen. Stellen Sie ihn mir bitte durch.“  
  
Duncan neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ja, Mr. Sheppard“, sagte er, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Dave wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss zurückgefallen war, ehe er den Telefonhörer abnahm und die aufgebrachte Stimme seines Bruders zu hören.  
  
„ _Eine Minute_ “, dröhnte Johns Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „ _Geben Sie mir eine gottverdammte Minute, okay?_ “  
  
„ _Sir_ “, erklang auf einmal eine weitere Stimme, die Dave gänzlich unbekannt war, „ _bitte, mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen_ -“  
  
„ _Jaja_ “, hörte Dave seinen Bruder brummeln, „ _schon gut. Nur noch eine Minute, in Ordnung? Ich will nur kurz mit meinem Bruder reden, geht das_?“  
  
„ _Eine Minute_ “, warnte die andere Stimme, und Dave hörte, wie sich schwere Schritte entfernten und wie eine Tür geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde.  
  
„John?“, sprach er in den Hörer hinein. „John, bist Du’s?“  
  
„ _Es sei denn, Du hast noch einen anderen Bruder, der so heißt_ “, tönte die dunkle Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Ohr. „ _Hey, Dave, wie geht’s so_?“  
  
„Gut… mir geht’s gut, danke“, erwiderte Dave; Johns lockerer Plauderton verwirrte ihn. „Ähem, und Dir?“  
  
„ _Kann mich nicht beklagen_ “, antwortete John. „ _Hör zu, ich hab’ wenig Zeit, und ich würde Dich gerne um etwas bitten. Du müsstest mir einen Gefallen tun und mich abholen_.“  
  
„Du bist in der Stadt?!“, wunderte sich Dave.  
  
„ _Ja, seit ein paar Tagen. Den Rest erzähl’ ich Dir später_.“ Ein Poltern im Hintergrund ließ ihn kurz verstummen, dann meinte er: „ _Jetzt wär’s aber erst einmal toll, wenn Du mich abholen könntest_.“  
  
„John“, sagte Dave, „ich habe zu arbeiten. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach weg. Kannst Du nicht irgendjemand anderes anrufen oder selbst fahren?“  
  
„ _Bitte, Dave_.“ Sein Bruder antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. „ _Ich werde Dir später alles erklären, versprochen, ja_?“  
  
Dave seufzte. „Okay, schön“, gab er sich geschlagen und nahm einen Stift zur Hand, um sich die Adresse zu notieren. „Wo soll ich Dich abholen?“  
  
John lachte leise und nannte ihm die Adresse, und Dave ließ den Stift sinken und starrte für einen Augenblick ins Leere. Dann schloss er die Augen und seufzte erneut. _Es hatte doch so gut begonnen…_  
   


**ooOOoo**

  
  
Als Dave seinen Wagen keine viertel Stunde später vor dem alten Backsteingebäude parkte, dachte er kurz an jenen Tag zurück, an dem er seinen Bruder zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Es war exakt eine Woche nach der Trauerfeier ihres Vaters gewesen, und seit diesem Tag waren fast zwei Jahre vergangen. Zwei lange Jahre, in denen Dave sich jeden Tag aufs Neue gewundert hatte, auf welchen gottverdammten Breitengraden sich sein kleiner Bruder wohl dieses Mal herumtrieb. Johns Besuch war damals nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, und Dave hatte nicht sonderlich viel aus ihm herausbekommen außer, dass sein Job ihm Spaß bereitete und dass er- entgegen Daves Erwartungen- sein Leben _nicht_ auf leichtsinnige Art und Weise aufs Spiel setzte, zumindest hatte er das behauptet. Sein drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder war noch nie ein besonders gesprächiger Mensch gewesen. Dave hatte sich damit abgefunden. John und er hatten nie jenes enge Verhältnis gehabt, welches man Brüdern nachsagte, dafür waren sie viel zu verschieden gewesen. Während Dave in seiner kühlen, sachlichen Art mehr nach der Seite ihres Vaters schlug, hatte John die Hitzköpfigkeit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Wo Dave den Dingen ruhig und gelassen ins Angesicht blickte, ging John an die Decke. Als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, hatte Dave seinen kleinen Bruder für seinen unermüdlichen Forscherdrang nur müde belächelt; als sie jedoch älter wurden, hatte ihn Johns leicht flapsige Art nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln lassen. Alles in allem war John das, was Dave nicht war, und umgekehrt. Sie konnten nebeneinander her leben und einander respektieren. Ein engeres Verhältnis hatte es zwischen ihnen nie gegeben, und Dave bezweifelte, dass es ihnen je gelang eines aufzurichten.  
  
Mit nachdenklicher Miene kontrollierte er nun noch einmal die von John genannte Adresse, was ebenso lächerlich wie überflüssig war. Es bestand gar kein Zweifel, dass dies der Ort war, wo er seinen Bruder abzuholen hatte, und merkwürdigerweise war Dave nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht. Er knüllte den Notizzettel zusammen, steckte ihn sich in seine Hosentasche und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Dann öffnete er die Wagentüre und stieg aus.  
Es war ein ungewöhnlich kalter und harter Winter für diese Breitengrade, und Dave schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, als er raschen Schrittes den geräumten Bürgersteig überquerte und die Treppe hinaufeilte. Er öffnete die Tür, betrat das Gebäude und wurde augenblicklich von einem Schwall warmer Luft in Empfang genommen. Er blieb kurz stehen, um sich durchwärmen zu lassen, steuerte dann zielsicher auf eine Art Empfangstresen zu, hinter dem ein gelangweilt aussehender junger Mann seine blasse Nase in einem dicken Wälzer von John Grisham vergraben hatte.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, bitte.“ Dave räusperte sich, worauf der Uniformierte aufblickte. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach John Sheppard. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich ihn finde?“  
  
„Und Sie sind?“, fragte sein Gegenüber und bedachte ihn abschätzigen Blickes.  
  
„Ähem, sein Bruder“, antwortete Dave. „Ich soll ihn… abholen.“ Er kramte seine Brieftasche hervor und präsentierte dem jungen Mann seinen Ausweis.  
  
„Aha, okay.“ Der Mann, dessen goldenes Namensschild Dave verriet, dass er ‚Sergeant Troy’ vor sich hatte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Buch zu. „Den Gang runter, dann rechts und dann geradeaus. Sie müssen durch die Tür am Ende des Ganges, dann sind Sie eigentlich schon so gut wie da. Ist nicht zu verfehlen. Den Kerl müssten Sie eigentlich schon von Weitem hören. Ziemliches großes Maul hat er, wenn Sie mich fragen. Wenden Sie sich einfach an Jo.“  
  
Dave bedankte sich und sah zu, dass er weg kam, zumal seine Anwesenheit den jungen Mann wenig zu interessieren schien. Er folgte der Wegbeschreibung des Sergeants und fand sich schon bald einer geschlossenen Tür gegenüber, auf der in großen, schwarzen Buchstaben ‚ **Bitte klingeln** ’ geschrieben stand. Dave tat wie ihm geheißen und klingelte. Erst tat sich gar nichts, dann hörte er Schritte, die auf die Tür zukamen, dann das Klirren eines Schlüsselbundes, und noch ehe er sich einen passenden Satz zurechtgelegt hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er sah sich einer kleinen, ebenfalls uniformierten Frau lateinamerikanischer Herkunft mit großen braunen Augen gegenüber.  
  
„Ja?“, schnalzte sie. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister?“, verlangte sie zu wissen und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
„Ich… ähem, ich bin auf der Suche nach John Sheppard“, erklärte Dave sein Anliegen. „Man sagte mir, dass ich mich an… Jo wenden soll.“  
  
„Ich bin Jo“, erwiderte die Frau. „Na, eigentlich Josephina, doch ich mag’s nicht, wenn man mich so nennt.“ Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Officer Jo Sanchez“, stellte sie sich vor, „und Sie sind sicher Dave. Unser kleines Schmuckstück hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt“, grinste sie. „Kommen Sie, ich bring’ Sie zu ihm.“  
  
„Oh, danke.“ Dave folgte Officer Sanchez den Gang entlang, in einen Raum hinein, der trostloser als alles andere war, was er in seinem Leben bereits gesehen hatte. Die Mauerwände waren grau, ebenso die Decke und der kalte Betonboden. Der Raum war zweigeteilt; auf der einen Seite war ein kleiner, schäbiger Schreibtisch aufgebaut worden und auf der anderen Seite, jenseits der Gitterstäbe, befand sich… sein Bruder.  
  
„John! Um Himmels Willen!“ Dave schob sich an Officer Sanchez vorbei. „Was zur Hölle…“  
  
„Na, sieh mal einer an.“ Sein Bruder, der auf einem schmalen, pritschenähnlichen Gebilde Platz genug gefunden hatte, um sich der Länge nach auszustrecken, setzte sich auf und grinste keck. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du hättest es Dir anders überlegt, Mann.“  
  
„Mein Gott“, stöhnte Dave, als sein Bruder sich aufrichtete, „Du siehst echt beschissen aus.“  
  
John verdrehte die Augen. „Hey, ich freu’ mich auch Dich wiederzusehen, großer Bruder. Echt gut siehst Du aus.“  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu Dir“, setzte Dave nach und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber skeptisch. „Was hast Du bloß angestellt?“ Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen, nein, er wollte es _wirklich_ nicht wissen. Johns Bier war Johns Bier, und Dave wollte damit nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun habe. Als er seinen kleinen Bruder nun jedoch völlig zerknittert, mit leerem Blick und Dreitagebart vor sich stehen sah, fragte er sich doch, was passiert war.  
  
„Ihr Bruder kam auf die Idee nach einem Barbesuch eine kleine Spritztour mit dem Wagen zu unternehmen“, antwortete Officer Sanchez aus dem Hintergrund. „Er fiel einer Streife auf, als er in Schlangenlinien und mit Tempo einhundertzwanzig über den Freeway raste.“  
  
„Was?“ Dave wirbelte herum und fasste seinen Bruder ins Auge. „Du hast _was_?! Bist Du jetzt vollkommen meschugge?“  
  
„Hey, hey-“ John hob verteidigend beide Hände- „es ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Niemand ist verletzt worden, und so schnell war ich nun auch wieder nicht, Officer.“  
  
„Das Messgerät sagt da etwas anderes, Mr. Sheppard“, erwiderte Officer Sanchez. „Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten Sie noch ein paar Nächte mehr hier verbracht.“  
  
„Nur, wenn Sie sich bereiterklärt hätten, mich in diesem eiskalten Bunker warmzuhalten.“ John brach ein anzügliches Grinsen los, und Dave verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Kann ich ihn mitnehmen?“, wandte er sich an Officer Sanchez.  
  
Die Polizistin zuckte mit den Achseln„Wenn Sie sich wirklich sicher sind, dass Sie das wollen. Rein rechtlich gesehen spricht nichts dagegen; er kann gehen.“  
  
„Na endlich.“ John begab sich zur Zellentür. „Ich hätte schon gedacht, ich würde hier drin versauern.“ Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen verließ er die Zelle, nachdem Officer Sanchez diese aufgeschlossen hatte, schnappte sich seine Jacke von der Garderobe und sah dann zu seinem Bruder herüber. „Und, können wir?“  
  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich Dich nicht doch lieber hier lassen sollte“, antwortete Dave ihm, doch John befand sich schon auf halbem Wege zur Tür hinaus, weswegen er sich beeilte Officer Sanchez ein dankendes Nicken zu zuwerfen und seinem Bruder zu folgen.  
  
„Viel Glück“, hörte er Officer Sanchez ihm nachrufen, ehe sie die Türe hinter ihnen schloss und Dave allein mit seinem Bruder ließ, der mitten im Gang stehengeblieben war und sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
  
„Hey, danke nochmal, dass Du mich…“, setzte John an, doch Dave packte ihn im nächsten Augenblick so fest am Ellenbogen, dass er mit einem zischelnden Stöhnen verstummte. „Autsch, Mann, was soll das?“  
  
„Nicht hier“, knurrte Dave und zog ihn am Ellenbogen haltend hinter sich her. Durch den Gang, dann rechts, zurück in die Empfangshalle, wo Sergeant Troy von seiner Lektüre aufsah, nur um gleich darauf wieder tief in den Zeilen von Grishams ‚Der Anwalt’ zu versinken. Dave bedachte auch ihn eines kurzen Nickens, welches der junge Sergeant jedoch nicht mitbekam, öffnete die schwere Eingangstür, schleifte seinen Bruder zur Tür heraus, die Treppen herunter, über den Bürgersteig und beförderte ihn, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, mit einem kräftigen Schubs gegen seinen parkenden Wagen.  
  
„Okay, was zur Hölle sollte das?!“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
„Ein bisschen vorsichtiger, wenn ich bitten darf, ja?“, beschwerte sich John mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. „Ich bin nicht aus Stahl.“  
  
„Lass die dummen Sprüche, John“, zischte Dave. „Sag mir lieber, was das da gerade eben sollte!“  
  
„Was meinst Du?“  
  
Dave kniff die Augen zusammen. „Spiel jetzt bitte nicht das Unschuldslamm, John. Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine, also rede gefälligst oder ich zerr’ Dich postwendend wieder zurück in die Zelle, und dann kannst Du von mir aus da drin versauern.“  
  
„Kein Grund gleich unhöflich zu werden, ja?“ John hob die Hand und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich war heute Nachmittag in ’ner Bar und hab’ mir ein paar Drinks gegönnt- das war alles. Glaub mir, die haben da drin maßlos übertrieben. Ich war nüchtern, konnte noch geradeaus gehen _und_ fahren.“  
  
„Nüchtern, was?“ Dave machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und rümpfte die Nase. An Johns Jackenkragen schnüffelnd keuchte er: „Himmel, Du müffelst, als wärst Du in ein Brauerreifass gefallen!“  
  
„Mein Gott-“ John verdrehte auf theatralische Art und Weise die Augen-„ Daddy wäre stolz auf Dich gewesen.“ Er grinste.  
  
„Spar Dir Dein freches Grinsen“, warnte Dave ihn mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „und halt Dad aus der Sache raus, klar?“ John nickte. „Gut, und jetzt steig ein, ich fahr’ Dich nach Hause.“  
  
„Und was ist mit meinem Wagen?“, begehrte sein Bruder auf.  
  
„Du denkst doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich Dich ihn fahren lasse, oder? Los, steig jetzt ein. Um Deinen Wagen kümmern wir uns später.“  
  
„Ich brauch’ keinen Chauffeur“, erwiderte John. „Ich komm’ schon allein nach Hause. Fahr’ Du nur zurück zur Arbeit.“  
  
„Und verantworte, dass mein angetrunkener Bruder San Fransisco unsicher macht?“ Dave schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Chance! Los, steig jetzt ein, oder ich komm rüber und zwing Dich dazu.“  
  
John schnaubte verächtlich. „Was ist eigentlich Dein Problem, Dave?“  
  
„Was mein Problem ist?“, echote der Ältere der beiden Brüder. „Du willst wissen, was mein _Problem_ ist? Mein Problem ist, dass ich meinen kleinen Bruder gerade aus dem Gefängnis holen musste, weil der Gute zu eitel war, ein Taxi kommen zu lassen, und lieber sein Leben und das der anderen gefährdet hat.“  
  
„Dave…“  
  
„Zumal Du es, wärest Du nicht im Kittchen gelandet, offensichtlich nicht für nötig gehalten hättest, mir zu sagen, dass Du in der Stadt bist“, fiel er John ins Wort. „ _Das_ ist mein Problem.“ Kurze Pause, dann: „ _Du_ bist mein gottverdammtes Problem, John. Du und Deine Art, alles und jeden in Beschlag zu nehmen. Jeder muss nach Deiner verdammten Pfeife tanzen. Alles dreht sich nur um Dich. Du baust Mist und ich muss den Kopf dafür hinhalten. Das kotzt mich echt an, weißt Du das eigentlich?!“  
  
„Ich kotz’ Dich also an“, wiederholte John.  
  
Dave seufzte. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt“, stöhnte er. „Ich meinte doch nur… also, ich… es…“ Er seufzte erneut. „Steig jetzt verdammt nochmal ein, John. Bitte, ja? Ich fahr’ Dich jetzt nach Hause.“  
  
Sein Bruder murmelte sich etwas Unverständliches in den Bart, stieg dann aber zu Daves Erleichterung in den Wagen. Dave, seinerseits, verharrte noch einen Augenblick auf dem Bürgersteig, schloss die Augen und ging in sich, ehe er sich hinter das Steuer seines Lexus’ setzte und den Wagen startete. Ohne weiter auf seinen Bruder einzugehen, fädelte er sich in den Verkehr ein. Erst, als sie an der ersten roten Ampel zum Stehen kamen, blickte er zu John herüber.  
  
„Wo musst Du eigentlich hin?“, fragte er.  
  
„Marketstreet“, antwortete John, und Daves Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad. Mit einem Mal war seine Wut verfolgen, und er starrte seinen Bruder ungläubig an.  
  
„Du… Du bist wieder dort eingezogen? In das Haus?“ Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
John rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich in das Haus. Ich kann ja wohl schlecht in der Garage leben, oder?“  
  
„Wow“, murmelte Dave und wandte sich wieder dem Verkehr zu. „Nachdem, was damals passiert ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Du je wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieses Hauses setzt.“  
  
„Da sind wir schon zu zweit“, sagte John und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Aber Dinge ändern sich, Dave.“ Ein kurzes, angespanntes Schweigen folgte, dann hörte Dave ihn leise sagen: „Und Menschen ändern sich auch.“  
  
 _Wohl wahr_ , dachte Dave, verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Verkehr und manövrierte den Lexus durch San Fransiscos Straßen. Es hatte keinen großen Sinn auf Johns kryptische Aussage zu antworten, also ließ er es bleiben. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die beiden Brüder schweigend; Dave blickte auf die vor ihm liegende Straße, John sah aus dem Fenster. Dave legte die Hände fester um das Lenkrad. Hin und wieder warf er seinem jüngeren Bruder einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu, was John entweder nicht bemerkte oder zu ignorieren versuchte. Seine Finger trommelten nervös gegen die Verkleidung der Beifahrertür, er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen, blutleeren Strich zusammen, und seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. Er sah… alt aus, befand Dave. Älter, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit er John das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und die Veränderungen waren unübersehbar; feine Fältchen zeichneten sich um die grün-braun gesprenkelten Augen seines Bruder ab und sein dunkles Haar wurde teilweise von ersten, silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Zeit hatte ihre Spuren in Johns Gesicht hinterlassen, doch das war nicht alles. Dave wusste nicht, was es war, aber da war noch etwas anderes im Gesicht seines Bruders zu finden. Etwas… anderes. _Fremdes_. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, doch es war da.  
Dave löste den Blick von seinem Bruder und versuchte sich wieder auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, fragte er sich und ließ Johns Anruf und die Szene auf dem Polizeirevier in seinem Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren. Er wusste, dass John schon immer das getan hatte, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Es war die Verlockung gewesen, die ihn gereizt hatte. Er hatte das Verbotene geliebt, das Risiko war stets sein bester Freund gewesen und er war mit der Gefahr Hand in Hand gegangen. Dave verstand nicht, was sein Bruder an dem Nervenkitzel fand, womöglich weil sie einander so wenig ähnelten. Er hatte _versucht_ , zu verstehen, konnte es aber nicht. John war schon immer wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen; er wollte ihn verstehen, vermochte es jedoch nicht zu tun.  
  
Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hatte.  
  
Als Dave den Lexus fünf Minuten später in die Marketstreet einlenkte, schwiegen John und er noch immer. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er die Straße entlangfuhr und die vertrauten Häuserfronten erkannte. So viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Ort verbunden, und Dave schluckte. Wenn es schon ihm schwerfiel, hier zu sein, wie mochte wohl dann erst seinem Bruder zumute sein? Er sah zu John herüber, der vollkommen regungslos neben ihm saß und aus dem Fenster starrte, so wie er es die ganze Fahrt über getan hatte. Nichts hatte sich geändert, weder an seiner Haltung, noch an dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dennoch wunderte sich Dave, was wohl in dem Kopf seines Bruders vorging.  
Er ließ den Wagen langsam die verschneite Straße entlangkriechen und brachte ihn schließlich vor dem Haus Nummer Sechs zum Stehen. Es war ein gutes Haus, sagte er sich. Ein typisch amerikanisches Haus, unscheinbar und dennoch unterschwellig auf die gut situierten Umstände seiner Besitzer hindeutend. Dave erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater von diesem Haus geschwärmt, es schließlich gekauft und seinem jüngsten Sohn zu seiner Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. John hatte das Geschenk zuerst abgelehnt, doch ihr Vater hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, es anzunehmen, und schließlich hatte John seinem Drängen nachgegeben und war mit Nancy in das Haus Nummer Sechs eingezogen.  
  
Es war ein gutes Haus, ruhig gelegen, friedlich.  
  
Bis zu jenem Tag vor acht Jahren…  
  
„Danke fürs Abholen und Herbringen.“ Johns Stimme riss Dave aus den Gedanken, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war er froh darüber. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor acht Jahren gehörten nicht unbedingt zu seinen liebsten.  
  
„Hast Du jemals darüber nachgedacht es zu verkaufen?“ Dave hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Kaum war es heraus, da bereute er es auch schon zutiefst. Wie konnte er nur so unsensibel sein? Unsicher blickte er zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Haus hin und her, während er sich selbst eine mentale Ohrfeige verpasste.  
  
Johns Miene, jedoch, blieb ungerührt. „Ein paar Mal, ja“, antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme. „Hab’s dann aber doch nicht übers Herz bringen können. Der Herrgott allein weiß, warum ich’s nicht getan habe.“  
  
„Es wird sicher einen Grund geben“, murmelte Dave so leise, dass sein Bruder es nicht hören konnte, dann fragte er: „Soll ich… soll ich noch mit reinkommen?“  
  
„Ich denke, dass ich es von hier aus alleine schaffen werde“, antwortete John grinsend, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. „Danke nochmal, dass Du mich da raus geholt hast, Dave.“  
  
Sein Bruder nickte. „Pass das nächste Mal ein bisschen mehr auf, klar? Ich will nicht, dass man Dich irgendwann von einer Wand oder der Straße abkratzen muss.“  
  
„Klar.“ John öffnete die Wagentür. „Grüß Ally und die Kids von mir.“  
  
„Sie würden sich sicher freuen, Dich zu sehen“, sagte Dave. „Komm doch einfach mal vorbei, wenn Du Zeit hast. Es wäre sicher schön.“  
  
„Klar“, wiederholte John, „aber ich würd’ nicht drauf warten, Dave.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Wagentür, und Dave sah ihn die Hausauffahrt hinaufschlendern. Er erwartete nicht, dass John sich umdrehte und ihm zum Abschied winkte, dennoch blieb er wo er war, bis die Haustür hinter seinem Bruder ins Schloss gefallen war. Erst dann fuhr er los, jedoch nicht ohne ein letztes Mal in den Rückspiegel zu blicken.  
  
„Pass auf Dich auf, kleiner Bruder“, sagte er seufzend, nicht ahnend, dass sein Bruder seinem davonfahrenden Wagen durch einen Spalt in der Gardine nachsah, dann an der Wand hinabrutschte und sich fragte, was er nur angerichtet hatte.  
  
„Pass ja auf Dich auf.“  
  
 ** _Fortsetzung folgt…_**


	5. Chapter 5

„Oh, Addison, Daaarling, hier drüben!“ Cynthia Dixons sirenenartige Stimme durchschlug die Luft wie ein Pistolenschuss und bereitete so der ruhigen und entspannten Atmosphäre ein jähes Ende. Addison Sheppard, die Cynthia Dixon den Rücken zugewandt hatte, verdrehte die Augen und spielte einen Momentlang mit dem Gedanken, einfach so zu tun, als hätte sie ihre Freundin nicht gehört, doch ehe sie sich versah, tauchte diese unvermittelt hinter ihr auf.  
  
„ _Mein Gott_ , es ist aber auch schwer, Dich in diesem Getümmel zu erwischen“, klagte Cynthia Addison ihr Leid und umarmte sie rasch. Cynthia war die frisch angetraute dritte Ehefrau eines reichen Immobilienmaklers, mit dem Dave schon seit Ewigkeiten Geschäfte tätigte und jeden Donnerstagnachmittag zum Indoortennis zu gehen pflegte. Sie war sowohl jung als auch hübsch, eine großgewachsene, blauäugige Naturblondine mit langen Beinen, einer zierlichen Taille und einem Vorbau, den sie sich zwar eindeutig hatte machen lassen, der Addison und bestimmt auch jede andere auf diesem Planeten lebende Frau aber trotzdem vor Neid erblassen ließ. Addison mochte Cynthia, zumindest versuchte sie sich das immer wieder einzureden. In Wirklichkeit fand sie das Verhalten ihrer ‚Freundin’ oft kindisch und hin und wieder schämte sie sich für Cynthias teilweise tollpatschiges Auftreten, doch Addison wusste, dass man von ihr verlangte, alles mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzunehmen und wenn möglich vollkommen zu ignorieren. So gehörte es sich nun einmal in den Kreisen, in denen sie und ihr Mann verkehrten, auch wenn es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass es Dave weniger Schwierigkeiten bereitete als ihr, sich angemessen zu verhalten.  
Es gab Tage, an denen Addison Sheppard ihr Leben hasste und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ein normales, weniger prestigereiches Dasein führen zu können. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihren Mann nicht liebte und ihm nicht dankbar dafür war, dass er ihr und ihren Kindern das alles ermöglichte. Doch an manchen Tagen fragte sich Addison, ob es denn wirklich so falsch war, sich etwas mehr Normalität und Beständigkeit zu wünschen.  
  
An Tagen, wie diesem, zum Beispiel.  
  
Addison seufzte und versuchte sich ganz und gar auf Cynthia zu konzentrieren, die gerade mit leidiger Miene über ihren letzten Besuch bei Hugo, ihrem Friseur, klagte und kein gutes Wort an dem Ärmsten zu lassen schien. Gespräche solch oberflächlicher Art weckten schon lange nicht mehr Addison Aufmerksamkeit oder gar Interesse, also heuchelte sie ihrer Gesprächspartnerin beides so gut wie nur eben möglich vor, während sie in Wirklichkeit verstohlen über Cynthias knochige Schultern spähte und sowohl nach ihren beiden Kindern, als auch nach ihrem Mann Ausschau hielt. Ihre Tochter und auch ihren Sohn konnte sie relativ schnell in der Nähe des Weihnachtsbüffetts entdecken, von Dave, jedoch, fehlte jede Spur. Addison runzelte die Stirn und reckte den Hals etwas weiter. Es sah ihrem Gatten nicht ähnlich, sich eine solche Party entgehen zu lassen, zumal es mehr oder weniger _seine_ Party war, und Dave Sheppard war aller anderen Meinung zu trotz ein guter Gastgeber, der seine Rolle stets ernst nahm. Zu Beginn des heutigen Abends hatte er jeden einzelnen Gast persönlich begrüßt und kurz Konversation betrieben, war dann aber verschwunden, was für Addison Grund genug gewesen war, sich Sorgen zu machen. Dave war nun schon seit einer guten dreiviertel Stunde wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, und es entging Addison selbstverständlich nicht, dass so mancher Gast sich suchend nach ihm umsah. Anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte.  
  
„… und dann hat er mich doch tatsächlich _erdbeerblond_ färben wollen. Ist _das_ zu fassen? Ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass erdbeerblond so gar nicht meine Farbe ist, und-“ Cynthia redete noch immer wie ein Wasserfall und machte dabei ausschweifende Gesten. Hätte sie sie nicht unterbrochen, da war Addison sich sicher, hätte die Gute wahrscheinlich noch den ganzen Abend so weitergeredet, womöglich sogar noch länger. _Ein grausiger Gedanke!_  
  
„Cynthia“, unterbrach Addison sie daher höflich, „es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, ich muss nach meinen Kindern sehen.“  
  
Das Gesicht ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zeugte von Unverständnis, doch Cynthia nickte und meinte: „Oh, ja natürlich. Die beiden sind wirklich herzallerliebst“, setzte sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nach. „Colin ist wirklich ein Engel und Sarah, die kleine Prinzessin.“  
  
„Sie heißen Connor und Sophie“, verbesserte Addison die junge Frau mit einem Lächeln, wünschte ihr dann noch weiterhin viel Spaß und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Cynthia entschwand in der Gästemenge, während Addison sich auf die Suche nach ihrem verschollenen Ehemann machte. Weit konnte er ja nicht gekommen sein. Ihr erstes Ziel war ein etwas abgeschotteter Bereich der Hausbibliothek, wo sie allerdings nur auf zwei ältere, Zigarre rauchende Herren stieß, die ihr bedauerlicherweise auch keine Auskunft über den Verbleib ihres Gatten geben konnten. Auch Connor und Sophie zuckten nur mit den Achseln, während Jasmina, das Hausmädchen, zu berichten wusste, dass sie Mr. Sheppard in Richtung seines Büros hätte davongehen sehen, vor etwa vierzig Minuten. Zurückgekommen sei er nicht, sagte sie, weswegen sich Addison auch sogleich auf den Weg machte.  
  
Sie fand das Objekt ihrer Begierde tatsächlich in seinem Büro, schlafend über den Schreibtisch gebeugt. Um ihn herum sah es auch, als wäre eine Bombe explodiert; überall lagen Papiere verstreut, Akten, wie Addison feststellte, als sie sich ihren Weg durch das Chaos zu bahnen begann. Ihr Ehemann war bei aller Liebe kein Ordnungsfanatiker, aber diese Unordnung war selbst für ihn untypisch. Addison runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als sie an der Seite ihres Mannes ankam und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. Wenngleich man ihm die Erschöpfung ansehen konnte, sah er dennoch so friedlich im Schlaf aus, dass es Addison beinahe leidtat, ihn wecken zu müssen.  
  
„Dave?“, sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme und begann ihn sanft an der Schulter zu rütteln. „Dave, Schatz, wach auf. Dave?“  
  
Ein undefinierbarer Laut drang aus dem Mund ihres schlafenden Gatten, ehe dieser Sekunden später erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr und dabei einige, der auf seinem Tisch ausgebreiteten Akten auf den Boden verfrachtete. „W…Was…“ Dave blinzelte, als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten, und starrte seine Frau dann verwirrt an. „Addison, was… was…“ Er brach ab, seufzte und rieb sich über seine Wange. „O Gott“, stöhnte er und sah sich dann suchend um. „Bin ich etwa… eingeschlafen?“  
  
Addison lächelte. „Sieht ganz danach aus, befürchte ich.“  
  
„O verdammt.“ Dave kniff die Augen zusammen. „Tut… tut mir leid“, murmelte er dann. „Ich wollte nur kurz etwas nachschauen und muss wohl dabei eingenickt sein. Tut mir leid, Addison“, wiederholte er schuldbewusst.  
  
„Solange Du jetzt mit mir zurück auf die Feier kommst“, beschwor sie ihn. „Deine Gäste fragen sich inzwischen schon, wo Du steckst.“ Schmunzelnd strich sie ihm über sein kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar und warf nebenbei einen raschen Blick auf den flimmernden Bildschirm von Daves Laptop, den er vor sich aufgebaut hatte. Hastig überflog sie einige der Zeilen, hielt jedoch verdutzt inne, als ihr ein bekannter Name ins Auge stach, der Name ihres Schwagers. Rasch las sie die letzten Zeilen ein zweites und danach noch ein drittes Mal, runzelte die Stirn und sah dann ihren Mann an.  
  
Dave, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, seufzte, rieb sich übers Kinn und stellte dann, den Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, nüchtern fest: „Er ist nicht gekommen.“  
  
„Nein.“ Addison schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er ist nicht gekommen.“  
  
„Ich wusste es“, seufzte Dave.  
  
„Vielleicht kommt er ja noch“, versuchte Addison ihn zu ermutigen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht steht er ja gleich vor der Tür.“  
  
„Das glaubst Du doch wohl selber nicht“, lautete die kühle Erwiderung ihres Mannes. „Wir beide wissen, dass er nicht kommen wird.“  
  
Addison seufzte. „Dave…“  
  
„Er ist so ein verdammter Sturkopf“, zischte dieser.  
  
„Er ist Dein Bruder“, verbesserte sie ihn, „und ich möchte nicht, dass Du in so einem Ton von ihm sprichst. Er ist Dein Bruder, Dave“, wiederholte sie.  
  
„Aber er verhält sich nicht so“, wand ihr Ehemann ein. „Er verhält sich nicht wie mein Bruder. Er… er…“ Händeringend nach den richtigen Worten suchen, begann Dave zu gestikulieren, seufzte dann tief und schwer und sah seine Frau an. „Addison-“ Er sprach ihren Namen mit Bedacht aus- „ich befürchte, dass mir etwas verschweigt.“  
  
„Dass er Dir etwas verschweigt?“, echote Addison und hob die Augenbrauen. Dave, seinerseits, nickte.  
  
„Ich glaube, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten“, ergänzte er und meinte noch, bevor Addison darauf etwas erwidern konnte: „Er war so… _anders_ , als ich ihn gesehen habe. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als sei er-“  
  
„Halt, Moment“, fiel seine Frau ihm ins Wort, denn sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was hast Du das gerade gesagt? Er… John ist hier? Hier, in der Stadt?“  
  
Dave nickte. „Er hat mich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen, ja.“  
  
„John ist in der Stadt?“, wiederholte Addison ungläubig. „Aber… wie… warum.. wieso sagst Du mir denn nichts?“, verlangte sie zu wissen, mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ärger, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen. Sie hatte ihren Schwager das letzte Mal vor Jahren gesehen, während einem seiner seltenen Besuche, der damit geendet hatte, dass John und sein Vater Patrick sich fürchterlich in die Haare bekommen hatten, worauf ihr Schwager ärgerlich geschworen hatte, nie wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Hauses zu setzen. Sie hatte es damals nicht für möglich gehalten, ihren Schwager seither aber nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, so wie er es vorausgesagt hatte. Selbst auf der Beerdigung seines Vaters waren sie sich seltsamerweise nicht über den Weg gelaufen, und als John einige Tage später vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, war sie gerade auswärts mit einer Freundin zum Essen verabredet gewesen und hatte erst später von ihrem Mann erfahren, dass sein Bruder ihn besucht hatte.  
Addison mochte John und John mochte sie. Sie waren seit jeher ein eingeschworenes Team gewesen, wenn es darum gegangen war, sich gegenüber Dave oder gar Patrick zu behaupten- nicht, dass ihre Aktionen oft von Erfolg gekrönt waren, aber Addison fand es einfach beruhigend, wenigstens einen aus der Familie stets auf ihrer Seite zu wissen. Sie war John, einige Tage bevor sie seinen Bruder Dave kennengelernt hatte, auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung begegnet, die sie beide wohl eher als notwendiges Übel als ein Vergnügen angesehen hatten. Ihre erste Erinnerung an John war jene eines großen, breitschultrigen Mannes mit dunklen, wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren, der sie durch seine in die Stirn hängenden Ponysträhnen verschmitzt angestiert hatte. Er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen, und Jahre später hatte John ihr gesagt, dass er ebenso empfunden hatte.  
John war für sie wie der große Bruder, den sie sich immer gewünscht, aber nie bekommen hatte. Sie war die älteste von drei Schwestern und hatte sich stets behaupten müssen. Nichts hatte sie sich damals mehr gewünscht, als einen Beschützer, einen großen Bruder, der immer für sie eintrat. Genau das wurde John für sie. Für sie war er nie ein Mann gewesen, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf hätte verlieben können. Er war attraktiv, keine Frage. Addison hatte über die Jahre gesehen, wie unzählige Frauen sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatten, und wie John diese Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Art und Weise genossen hatte. Er war ein Lebemann, anders als Dave, bei dem alles genaustens geplant und festgelegt sein musste. Er ließ sich gerne auf ein Abenteuer ein, während Dave das Altbewährte bevorzugte. Zwei Brüder, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, und es immer irgendwie schafften, sich in die Wolle zu kriegen.  
  
Nun hören zu bekommen, dass John wieder in der Stadt war, versetzte Addison in ein Gefühl der Euphorie, und sie brannte auf einmal darauf mehr zu erfahren. Die Tatsache, dass Dave ihr ein so wichtiges Detail verschwiegen hatte, ignorierend, begann sie ihn nach Strich und Faden auszuquetschen und ihn alles zu fragen, was sie wissen wollte, angefangen damit, wann John ihn angerufen und wann er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
„Letzten Dienstag“, antwortete Dave. „Er hat mich im Büro angerufen und wollte, dass ich ihn abhole, was ich getan habe. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, ich habe es einfach getan. Wahrscheinlich weil ich schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.“ Anschließend berichtete er ihr, wie er John aus dem Gefängnis abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren hatte. Addison lauschte den Worten ihres Mannes schweigend, während sie sich gleichzeitig ihren herzensguten Schwager hinter Gittern vorzustellen versuchte. John hatte sich noch nie besonders gern an die Regeln gehalten, war von jungen Jahren an ein Rebell gewesen und hatte seinen Vater damit oft genug zur Weißglut getrieben; selbst als sein Sohn den Kinderschuhen längst entwachsen war, hatte sich Patrick Sheppard stets über seinen Jüngsten aufzuregen gepflegt. Aber… Gefängnis?  
  
„Du denkst also wirklich, dass er Dir etwas verschweigt.“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
Dave zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja… ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Er war so… _anders_. Ich habe ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Er war abwesend, sah schlecht aus, fast so, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.“  
  
„Hast Du ihn darauf angesprochen?“, wollte Addison wissen.  
  
„Wir reden hier von John, Addison“, erinnerte ihr Ehemann sie. „Selbst wenn ihm etwas fehlte, würde er es nicht sagen. Du weißt doch wie er ist.“  
  
Seufzend senkte Addison den Kopf. „Ja, das weiß ich.“  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn“, erklang Daves Stimme schließlich wieder, nachdem er und Addison mehrere Momente lang nachdenklich geschwiegen hatten. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Es ist fast so wie damals, als…“ Er brach ab, doch Addison wusste auch so, wovon ihr Mann gesprochen hatte; von jener dunklen Zeit, von der niemand in der Familie zu sprechen wagte. Von Johns Zeit in Afghanistan. Von dem Einsatz, der sein Leben grundlegend verändern sollte und der ihm gleichzeitig um ein Haar das sinnbildliche Genick gebrochen hätte. Niemand sprach mehr darüber, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass nicht daran gedacht wurde.  
  
„Du denkst…“ Auch Addison brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie wagte es nicht, es auszusprechen. Sie _konnte_ es nicht.  
  
Dave ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Sessels zurückfallen, hob die Hände und rieb erneut über sein Gesicht. „Wenn ich das wüsste“, seufzte er. „Ich weiß nur, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.“  
  
„Vielleicht solltest Du zu ihm fahren und mit ihm darüber reden“, schlug Addison vor, erkannte aber sofort, als Dave sie ansah und die Stirn runzelte, wie irrsinnig dieser Vorschlag gewesen war. „Vielleicht sollte _ich_ dann zu ihm fahren“, versuchte sie daraufhin zu retten, was noch zu retten war. In Daves Gesicht war noch immer Skepsis geschrieben, weswegen Addison hinzufügte: „Ganz ungezwungen. Wie Du gesagt hast, Dave, wir beide kennen Deinen Bruder. Wissen, wie er ist. Er wird niemals mit Dir darüber reden, aber vielleicht mit mir.“  
  
Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Das würdest Du machen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Addison nickte. „Er gehört zur Familie, Dave, und wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt oder ihn bedrückt, dann sollten wir herausfinden, was es ist. Ich werde gleich morgen zu ihm fahren und mit ihm reden.“  
  
„Ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden“, meinte ihr Mann. „Ich fürchte nur, dass Du nicht allzu viel aus ihm herausbekommen wirst. Ich sag Dir, er ist irgendwie… anders. Er ist nicht mehr der John, den Du in Erinnerung hast. Irgendetwas ist passiert und hat ihn verändert. Frag mich nicht was, ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Dann gilt es das herauszufinden“, beschloss Addison, erhob sich von der Kante des Tisches, auf der sie Platz genommen hatte, strich ihr Kleid glatt und fuhr sich dann einhändig über ihr langes, blondes Haar. „Wir sollten jetzt wieder zur Party zurückgehen“, sagte sie dann und streckte Dave ihre Hand entgegen. „Unsere Gäste werden sich sicherlich schon fragen, wo wir stecken.“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Dave und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Und, Addison?“ Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie kurz, aber voller Liebe auf den Mund. „Danke, dass Du das machst“, flüsterte er, als sie sich voneinander löste. „Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“  
  
Lächelnd lehnte Addison ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, er möchte, dass es John gut geht“, sagte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, Dave.“  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Es hatte in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu schneien begonnen, und als Teyla Emmagan gegen Abend unbemerkt aus der Mensa schlich, um dem Trubel der dort stattfindenden Feier für ein paar Minuten zu entkommen, wirbelten die weißen Flocken noch immer durch die Luft und fanden sich außerhalb der Stadt, auf dem Boden des Balkons, auf welchen sich die Athosianerin geflüchtet hatte, zu einer durchgängigen und völlig unberührten Fläche zusammen, die im Licht des bereits vor Stunden aufgegangenen Mondes funkelte und glitzerte.  
Der frisch gefallene Schnee knirschte unter den Sohlen ihres Schuhwerks, als Teyla langsamen Schrittes auf die Balustrade des Balkons zuschlenderte und sich gegen sie lehnte, den Blick auf den im Mondlicht schimmernden Ozean und das beleuchtete Stahlgerüst der Golden Gate Bridge gerichtet, die sich in nicht allzu großer Entfernung als ein architektonisches Mahnmal über die ruhigen Wasser des Hafens spannte. Von Osten her wehte ein eiskalter Wind, und Teyla zog die beiden Hälften ihrer Jacke fester zusammen, als die frische Brise durch ihr Haar zauste. Die kalte Winterluft ließ ihr Gesicht und ihre Wangen rosig werden, aber so erfrischend dieses Gefühl auch sein mochte, Teyla spürte wie die Kälte ihr in ihren müden Augen zu brennen begann und ihre Glieder steif werden ließ. Lange würde sie sich nicht hier draußen aufhalten können, stellte sie bedauernd fest, seufzte und drehte sich dann in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und aus der sie die laute Musik vernahm, die in der Mensa bestimmt ohrenbetäubend sein musste. Die Stimmung in der Mensa war heiter; Teyla hörte das Gelächter und Gejohle der anderen durch das dicke Glas der Türen hindurch, und sie hatte gesehen, wie ausgelassen in der Mensa gefeiert wurde. Für viele war es das erste Weihnachtsfest auf der Erde seit Jahren, weswegen um dieses Fest bereits seit Wochen ein großer Wirbel veranstaltet worden war. Die Vorbereitungen hatten vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen damit begonnen, dass unter den wachsamen Augen des Expeditionsleiters ein riesiger Tannenbaum in der Mensa aufgestellt und festlich geschmückt worden war. Teyla wusste, dass das Weihnachtsfest etwas besonderes für die Menschen von der Erde war, und obwohl sie zuerst etwas skeptisch gewesen war, hatte sie sich schnell vom „Geist der Weihnacht“, wie Elizabeth dieses wohlig-warme Gefühl einmal beschrieben hatte, anstecken lassen und jedes der vergangenen Feste stets genossen.  
  
Dieses Jahr, jedoch, war es anders, wenngleich dieses Fest eines der mitunter schönsten und prächtigsten war. Die ganze Expedition schien sich in der Mensa versammelt zu haben, um diesen besonderen Tag miteinander zu begehen und mit Musik und Tanz zu feiern. Eine angenehme, freudige Atmosphäre hatte Einzug in die Stadt gehalten, und obschon Teyla ihren Freunden gegenüber etwas anderes behauptet hatte, war ihr alles andere als nach Feiern zumute. Sie genoss das Zusammensein mit Ronon, Rodney, Jennifer, Amelia Banks, Carson und dessen reizender Begleitung Doktor Alison Porter, jedoch nicht so sehr wie im Jahr davor. Zu sehen, wie sich ihre Freunde vergnügten, lachten, sich freuten und miteinander glücklich zu sein schienen, schnürte Teyla die Kehle zusammen. Sie hatte versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und ihren Freunden den Spaß und ihr Glück zu gönnen, hatte sich jedoch, als es für sie schlussendlich doch unerträglich geworden war, unter einem Vorwand von der Feier entfernt und war davongeschlichen.  
  
Teyla wusste, dass ihre Freunde sie schon bald suchen würden, da sie sich Sorgen machten, und deshalb beschloss sie, die wenigen Minuten, die ihr noch blieben, zu nutzen, weshalb sie sich wieder umdrehte und ihr Gesicht dem Meer zuwandte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Balustrade, schloss die Augen und ließ sich die beißend kalte Luft um die Nase wehen, in der Hoffnung, zumindest für _einen_ Augenblick das Chaos in ihrem Kopf und in ihrem Herzen ignorieren oder besser noch _vergessen_ zu können…  
… leider wieder einmal ohne Erfolg. Der Druck der letzten Wochen, der sie schon seit geraumer Zeit um ihren Schlaf, Appetit und ihre Nerven brachte, lastete einfach zu stark auf ihren Schultern, als dass Teyla ihn einfach ignorieren oder gar wegdenken konnte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich dermaßen ausgelaugt und erschöpft gefühlt wie in den beiden vergangenen Wochen. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit hatten erbarmungslos an ihren Kräften gezerrt, auch wenn sie das ihren Freunden gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte. Teyla wusste, dass diese sich Sorgen um sie machten, doch wenn sie sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigten, speiste sie sie meist mit einem netten Lächeln ab und verheimlichte ihnen, wie es wirklich um sie bestellt war.  
  
So auch heute Abend. Teyla freute sich für ihre Freunde, dass sie diesen besonderen Tag nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder auf der Erde verbringen durften, allerdings konnte _und_ wollte sie dieses merkwürdige Gefühl loswerden, welches ihr sagte, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest trotz allem nicht so war, wie sie es sich wünschte.  
  
Die Athosianerin seufzte erneut, blickte zum wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel hinauf und blinzelte, als sich eine Schneeflocke in ihren Wimpern verfing. Fern am Horizont entdeckte sie einen schmalen Silberstreifen, das hell erleuchtete San Fransisco, das sich an der kalifornischen Küste erstreckte. Irgendwo da draußen, sagte Teyla sich, jenseits des Ozeans, auf dem Atlantis still und vor den Augen der Welt verborgen vor sich hindümpelte, war er, der Grund für das Chaos in ihrem Kopf und Herzen und die schlaflosen Nächte.  
Teyla ließ ihren Blick an der fern gelegenen Küste entlangschweifen. [i]Wo bist Du nur[/i ], dachte sie dabei geradezu verzweifelt, hätte es am liebsten laut auf den Ozean hinausgeschrieen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die ihren Blick verschleierten, und noch ehe Teyla wusste, wie ihr geschah, kippte ihr Oberkörper nach vorne und sie musste sich mit der Hand auf der Balustrade abstützen.  
Ein lautes, hilfloses Schluchzen entkam ihr, und Teyla presste sich ihre freie Hand vor den Mund. Da sie wusste, dass niemand sie hörte, gab sie sich hemmungslos ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrer Trauer hin und weinte, bis ihre Tränen wenige Minuten später versiegten. Mit bebenden Lippen trocknete sie sich die Tränen, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und klammerte sich nach Halt suchend an die metallene Balustrade. Sie ließ den Kopf nach vorne auf ihr Brustbein wegfallen, holte erneut ein paar Mal tief Luft und sammelte sich so gut wie es ihr nur eben möglich war, löste dann eine Hand von der Balustrade und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Ein zittriges Seufzen entkam ihr, und es begannen sich unwillkürlich neue Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln anzusammeln, als sie an das winzige Wesen dachte, das in ihr heranwuchs. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Carson Beckett Abnormalitäten in den Ergebnissen ihrer Routineuntersuchung festgestellt und sie wenig später mit einem Lächeln von der Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte.  
Den Verdacht, dass sie ein Kind erwarten _könnte_ , hatte Teyla bereits seit längerem gehegt, aber der Vorsicht halber für sich behalten, da allein die Vorstellung verstörend gewesen war und sie ihn Panik versetzt hatte.  
Mit Bestimmtheit zu wissen, _dass_ sie ein Kind erwartete, hatte jedoch nichts an dieser Panik geändert; Teyla verspürte sie noch immer.  
Schwanger zu werden war alles andere als das gewesen, was Teyla gewollt hatte, und obwohl sie sich auf irgendeine, ihr noch nicht ganz verständliche Art und Weise auf das Kind freute, wusste sie, dass es niemals soweit hätte kommen dürfen. Das, was zu dieser Schwangerschaft geführt hatte, war von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen, ein schwerer Fehler. Sie hatte vom allerersten Augenblick an gewusst, dass sie sich nicht darauf hätte einlassen dürfen, hatte es aber trotzdem getan und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns leben.  
Mit dem Kind, welches sie in sich, unter ihrem Herzen trug.  
Ihrem Kind.  
Johns Kind.  
  
Als John Sheppard sie vor Monaten während eines abendlichen Spaziergangs aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte, war sie völlig überrumpelt gewesen und hatte nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen schicksalhaften Tag waren merkwürdigerweise sehr verschwommen, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern. An was sie sich aber klar und deutlich erinnern konnte, war der Schauer, der sie durchfahren hatte, als John seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst hatte. Es war, als hätte sich eine Tür geöffnet, die bis zu diesem Moment verschlossen geblieben war, und mit einem Mal hatte alles für sie einen Sinn ergeben. Teyla erinnerte sich, wie sie sich in diesem Moment zum allerersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht ermattet, sondern lebendig gefühlt hatte. Die schwierigen Wochen und Monate waren vergessen gewesen, als John sie küsste. Er hatte die Last von ihren Schultern genommen, und Teyla hatte dieses Gefühl der Freiheit genießen wollen, was alles in allem der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sie seinen Kuss erwidert hatte ihm in sein Quartier gefolgt war, wo sie sich im Anschluss zum allerersten Mal geliebt hatten.  
  
Teyla schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war. Ihre kleine Liaison mit John hatte vom ersten Augenblick an unter einem schlechten Stern gestanden, dennoch hatte sie nicht widerstehen können. Es war nicht der Sex gewesen, der sie veranlasst hatte, die Affäre aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn sie neidlos gestehen musste, dass Johns Qualitäten als Liebhaber alles übertrafen, was sie sich vorgestellt und bis dato gekannt hatte. Aber nein, es war nicht der geradezu atemberaubend gute Sex, sondern vielmehr der Schmerz tief in ihrem Inneren, der sie immer wieder zu ihm hatte zurückkehren lassen. Der Schmerz, der jedes Mal ein bisschen weniger schmerzhaft gewesen war, wenn er sie in die Arme genommen und geküsst hatte, und sogar ganz verschwand, wenn er sich in ihr bewegt und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Ja, John Sheppard hatte ihr die Hoffnung zurückgegeben, dass sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde, wenn sie nur ganz fest daran glaubte. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er alles tun würde, um sie, Atlantis und alle anderen wieder zurück nach Hause zu bringen, ganz gleich was es ihn kosten würde…  
… und sie hatte ihm geglaubt. Sie glaubte ihm noch immer, dass er sie eines Tages zurück in die Pegasusgalaxie bringen würde, jedoch erwiesen sich die Umstände jetzt um einiges… schwieriger und komplizierter.  
  
 _Ihr Kind. Johns Kind. Ihres._  
  
„ _Hier_ sind Sie!“, ertönte da auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr, und Teyla fuhr erschrocken zusammen und dann herum und blickte in die nicht minder überraschten Augen von Rodney McKay, der soeben den Balkon betreten hatte. „Wir haben Sie schon überall gesucht!“  
  
„Ich… ich war hier“, sagte Teyla. „Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen.“  
  
„Oh, okay.“ Rodney blieb stehen. „Nun, wir… wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Sie verpassen da drin eine wirklich Wahnsinnsparty, also dachte ich mir…“  
  
„Ich werde gleich nachkommen, Rodney“, versprach Teyla ihm. „Ich brauche nur noch einen Augenblick.“  
  
„Gut, dann werde ich den anderen sagen, dass…“ Rodney war gerade dabei, vage hinter sich zu deuten, als sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie prüfend an, und Teyla ahnte, was nun folgen würde. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Rodney besorgt fragen.  
  
„Ja, ja“, beeilte sie sich zu antworten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Rodney.“  
  
„Aber Sie…“ Die Augen ihres Kollegen verengten sich, und er betrachtete sie näher. „ _Weinen_ Sie etwa? Sie weinen ja!“  
  
„Es ist wirklich nichts, Rodney“, versuchte Teyla ihn zu beschwichtigen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Wangen. „Es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Aber Sie _weinen_!“, begehrte der Kanadier auf und machte unvermittelt einen großen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ja, ja, Sie weinen eindeutig, also _kann_ es Ihnen nicht gut gehen. Was… was ist los?“  
  
Teyla bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Rodney…“, sagte sie schwach. „Bitte. Es geht mir gut. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht gerade gut, was das zwischenmenschliche angeht“, erklärte ihr Rodney. „Fragen Sie Jennifer, sie kann es bestätigen. Aber… aber Sie… Sie _weinen_! Und Sie weinen nie. Nun ja, zumindest habe ich Sie nie weinen sehen, also…“  
  
„Rodney“, unterbrach Teyla den Redefluss ihres Freundes sanft.  
  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich rede schon wieder zuviel“, plapperte er, sah dann auf. „Aber… aber…“ Er brach ab, holte tief Luft und setzte noch einmal an. „Was ist los, Teyla?“  
  
„Rodney…nicht.“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber schnitt ihr mit einer wirren Handbewegung das Wort ab, musterte sie dann noch intensiver, bis Teyla das Gefühl hatte, seine blauen Augen würden sie durchbohren. „Es ist wegen Sheppard, nicht wahr?“ Seine Worte ließen die Athosianerin zusammenzucken, was Rodney nicht entging. „Wusste ich es doch“, murmelte er, lehnte sich dann mit einem tiefen Seufzer neben Teyla gegen die Balustrade und meinte: „Wir vermissen ihn alle.“  
  
Teyla musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Sie etwa auch, Rodney?“  
  
Der Angesprochene seufzte erneut. „So hirnrissig das auch klingen mag, ja, sogar _ich_ vermisse ihn. Zumindest… irgendwie. Nicht seine… Art, sondern vielmehr…“ Rodney brach ab und kräuselte die Stirn, als ob er nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen schien.  
  
„Ihn“, beendete Teyla den Satz ihres Freundes. „Sie vermissen _ihn_ , Rodney.“  
  
„Ich habe mich jahrelang über ihn aufgeregt, und glauben Sie mir, Teyla, ich hätte ihn so manches Mal auf den Mond schießen können, wenn ich es gedurft hätte.“ Ein Schmunzeln verzog Rodneys Züge. „Aber trotzdem ist er in all den Jahren so etwas... wie… ein Freund geworden.“ Das Schmunzeln verschwand und seine Miene wurde ernst. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde“, sagte er.  
  
„Niemand dachte das“, entgegnete Teyla ihm nach einer Weile und kniff die Lippen aufeinander, da sie spürte, dass sich neue Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. Rasch hob sie die Hand und wischte sie weg, doch Rodney hatte das feuchte Glitzern ihn ihren Augen bereits bemerkt.  
  
„Wir werden Ihn finden“, sagte er leise. „Das _verspreche_ ich Ihnen. Wir werden ihn finden und zurückbringen.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Das weiß ich doch, Rodney.“  
  
„Gut.“ Der Wissenschaftler stemmte sich von der Balustrade weg, drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, zur Feier zurückzukehren, blieb jedoch stehen, als Teyla seinen Namen rief und raschen Schrittes zu ihm aufschloss.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie leise, mit Tränen in den Augen, und schlang aus einem Impuls heraus ihre Arme um Rodneys Schultern. Sie spürte, wie ihr Freund sich anspannte, aber nach wenigen Sekunden ließ diese Spannung wieder nach, und Rodney legte eine Arme ebenfalls um sie und tätschelte sie sanft an der Schulter.  
  
„Wir werden ihn finden, Teyla“, hörte sie ihn in ihr Ohr flüstern. Sie nickte und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie nie gedacht, so etwas einmal zu tun, aber Rodney war inzwischen mehr als nur ein Freund; er war ein _guter_ Freund, dem sie vertraute. Sie vertraute ihm so, wie sie auch Ronon vertraute. Rodney McKay mochte manchmal etwas kompliziert sein, dennoch wusste Teyla, dass sie sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte, weswegen sie ihm auch glaubte, als er ihr versprach, John zu finden und nach Atlantis zurückzuholen.  
  
Ja, sie würden ihn finden, ganz egal, was es sie kosten würde, und sie würden ihn nach Atlantis zurückholen, denn die Stadt war sein Zuhause. _Sie_ waren sein Zuhause. Und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern!  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	6. Chapter 6

 

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, verkündete Rodney McKay im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Also, wenn Sie mich fragen“, fuhr er fort, „ist da doch irgendetwas im Busch.“ Er sah zu seinen beiden Teamkollegen herüber, die schweigend neben ihm hergingen und sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machten. „Haben Sie denn kein ungutes Gefühl?“, wollte er von ihnen wissen. „Ich sag’s Ihnen, irgendetwas ist an dieser Sache faul. Das stinkt bis zum Himmel!“  
  
„Rodney“, begann Teyla beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden, „Ihre Sorge in allen Ehren, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir etwas Schlimmes zu erwarten haben.“ _Hoffte sie zumindest._ „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine ganz simple Erklärung dafür gibt, dass Mister Woolsey uns sprechen möchte“, versuchte sie ihren aufgebrachten Kollegen zu beruhigen. „Es hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten“, fügte sie hinzu, obschon sie sich diese Worte nicht einmal selbst abkaufen konnte. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Rodney recht hatte, und dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
Der Funkspruch des Expeditionsleiters hatte sie vor etwas mehr als einer Viertelstunde erreicht, als sie und Ronon in der Schlange an der Essensausgabe auf ihr Frühstück gewartet hatten. Richard Woolsey hatte sich bedeckt gehalten und sie und Ronon schlichtweg gebeten sich mit Rodney in einer halben Stunde in seinem Büro einzufinden. Den genauen Grund nannte er nicht, doch Teyla wusste, dass es etwas mit John zu tun haben musste und daher nicht nur für sie von überaus hoher Priorität war. Ronon und sie hatten einander angesehen und sich dann wortlos auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
„Ich habe _trotzdem_ ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, beharrte Rodney. „Ich möchte Sie nur daran erinnern, dass, als wir das letzte Mal zu ihm kommen mussten-“  
  
„McKay“, fiel Ronon ihm ins Wort und warf dem Kanadier einen frostigen Blick zu, welcher von Rodney jedoch ebenso eiskalt ignoriert wurde.  
  
„Was denn? Es ist jetzt fast drei Wochen her, dass Sheppard gekündigt hat. So langsam müssten wir doch wohl wie zivilisierte Menschen darüber reden können, oder etwa nicht?“, brüskierte sich der Wissenschaftler. „Ich meine, wir können es nicht ändern, dass er gegangen ist, also-“ Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, dieses Mal, jedoch, von Teyla.  
  
„Vielleicht…“, meinte sie mit atemloser Stimme. Es war ein schlichtweg hirnrissiger Gedanke, der dennoch für einen Augenblick Hoffnung in der Athosianerin aufkeimen ließ. Hoffnung, die ebenso schnell verschwand wie sie auf der Bildfläche erschienen war. Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie musste realistisch bleiben, auch wenn es ihr schwerfiel. Mit absackenden Schultern begegnete sie den besorgten Blicken ihrer Freunde, die auf sie gerichtet waren.  
  
„Wir vermissen ihn alle.“ Überraschenderweise kamen diese Worte nicht aus dem Mund von Ronon, sondern aus dem von Rodney. Teyla schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als sie sich an sein Versprechen erinnerte, welches er ihr jenem Abend auf dem Balkon gegeben hatte.  
  
„Ja, das tun wir“, erwiderte sie, worauf Ronon ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Sie sollten versuchen, sich nicht allzu sehr in die Sache hereinzusteigern“, sagte Rodney und bedachte sie abschätzenden Blickes. „Sie sehen blass aus“, meinte er auf einmal.  
  
„Wie bitte?“ Teyla merkte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Finden Sie wirklich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen“, log sie und rang sich ein falsches Lächeln ab.  
  
„Jaja-“ Rodney nickte eifrig-„Sie sehen in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas blass und mager im Gesicht aus. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie genügend essen oder so? Sie scheinen irgendwie nicht Sie selbst zu sein.“  
  
„Also ich finde nicht, dass sie blass aussieht“, warf Ronon ein, und Teyla spürte seine positive Energie, die von seiner Hand, die noch immer auf ihrer Schulter lag, durch ihren ganzen Körper strahlen. „Sie sieht aus wie sonst auch.“  
  
„Unsere momentane… Situation verlangt mir nur sehr viel ab, Rodney, und ich mache mir Sorgen“, erklärte sie dem Kanadier. „Wirklich“, beteuerte sie, „es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Na hoffentlich“, meinte Rodney, „ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie hätten sich womöglich mit diesem grässlichen Virus infiziert, denn Lieutenant Vic’s Team von M9H 77 eingeschleppt hat. Eine wirklich üble, üble Sache, wenn Sie mich fragen. Hat das ganze Team niedergerafft.“ Er brach ab und ließ seinen Blick abermals über Teyla gleiten. „Sind Sie _sicher_ , dass es Ihnen gut geht? Sie erwecken irgendwie nicht den Eindruck.“  
  
„Rodney-“ Teyla seufzte- „es geht mir _wirklich_ gut. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft, mehr nicht. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen, so wie wir alle. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Oh… na, wenn Sie das sagen, gut.“ Rodney schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt zu sein, beließ es aber dabei, seine weiteren Gedanken für sich zu behalten und schweigend weiterzugehen. Teyla sah ihm nach und schloss seufzend die Augen. Als sie spürte, wie eine große, starke Hand die ihre umschloss und sanft drückte, öffnete sie sie wieder, sah auf und begegnete Ronons einfühlendem Blick, der auf sie gerichtet war.  
  
„Alles okay?“, erkundigte er sich mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon“, antwortete sie.  
  
„Er weiß es noch nicht?“, mutmaßte Ronon.  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte sie ihm, „er weiß es noch nicht. Niemand außer Ihnen weiß es.“  
  
„Irgendwann werden Sie mit der Sprache herausrücken müssen“, meinte Ronon daraufhin leise. „Sie werden es nicht ewig geheim halten können.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Teyla seufzte. „Nur noch eine kleine Weile… Es… es ist kompliziert, Ronon. So kompliziert, dass ich selber nicht weiß, was _ich_ eigentlich möchte. Es…. es ist einfach kompliziert“, wiederholte sie, nachdem ihr nichts anderes einfiel.  
  
„Klingt für mich nicht kompliziert“, fiel ihr der Sateder in den Rücken. „Sie bekommen ein Baby- was ist daran kompliziert?“  
  
Teyla blickte schweigend auf ihre und Ronons ineinander verschränkten Hände herab; auf ihre viel kleinere, die von der starken Hand des Sateders sanft umschlossen wurde. „Sie wissen, was ich meine“, sagte sie schließlich. Seufzend entzog sie ihrem Freund ihre Hand und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Teyla.“ Mit zwei großen Schritten hatte Ronon sie eingeholt und trabte neben ihr her.  
  
„Ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden“, sagte sie.  
  
„Sie versuchen es vor sich her zu schieben, Teyla. Das ist nicht gut.“  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich _weiß_ , dass es nicht gut und schon gar nicht _richtig_ ist“, seufzte die Athosianerin. „Aber was bleibt mir für eine andere Wahl?“  
  
Ronon schwieg, was Teyla als Antwort genügte.  
  
„Genau das ist es“, sagte sie. „Es ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie vielleicht denken mögen. Es… es ist alles andere als einfach.“ Sie schritt weiter voran, bis sie schließlich bemerkte, dass Ronon ihr nicht mehr folgte, sondern stehen geblieben war. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, sah sie, dass er sich mit einer Art von Blick maß, die ihr gänzlich unbekannt war.  
  
„Sie sagen, es sei kompliziert“, echote er ihre Worte. „Sie sagen, dass Sie nicht wissen, woran Sie sind. Dass es nicht so einfach sei.“ Sie waren im Gaterium, unterhalb der Treppen, die zum Kontrollraum hinaufführten angekommen, standen sich gegenüber und sahen einander an.  
  
Teyla seufzte erneut. „Es… es ist komplizierter, als ich es gerne zugeben möchte“, gestand sie mit gesenkter Stimme, sprach so leise, dass nur Ronon sie hören konnte und nicht die Leute, die sich ebenfalls in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielten. Sie drehte sich um und machte sich daran, die Treppenstufen emporzusteigen. Ronon folgte ihr in geringem Abstand. Zusammen betraten und passierten sie den Kontrollraum. Kurz bevor sie Einzug in das Büro des Expeditionsleiters hielten, lehnte sich der Sateder zu ihr herüber und sprach leise in ihr Ohr.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, dass es für _ihn_ auch nicht viel leichter ist.“ Sagte es und schritt an ihr vorbei, sodass er vor ihr Mister Woolseys Büro betrat. Teyla hielt kurz inne und sah ihm verdutzt nach, fing sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder und folgte ihm.  
  
„Ah, Teyla, wie schön.“ Richard Woolseys wohlklingende Stimme nahm sie in Empfang. Der Expeditionsleiter erhob sich, als sie sein Büro betrat. „Jetzt sind wir also vollzählig“, sagte er. „Schön, dass Sie drei es so schnell einrichten konnten.“  
  
Teyla war es, als dass sie etwas erwidern sollte, doch stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf den drahtigen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, als sie eingetreten war, und sie freundlich anlächelte. Sein Gesicht war ihr gänzlich unbekannt, und nach wenigen Sekunden gab sie es auf, ihn einordnen zu wollen; sie kannte ihn nicht und dem Ausdruck in Ronons und Rodneys Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, sie ebenso wenig.  
  
Es war Mister Woolsey, der sie aus ihrer Misere rettete und ihnen den jungen Mann vorstellte. „Darf ich bekannt machen- Major Jason Danville. Major-“ Er deutete auf das Team- „das sind Doktor Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex und Teyla Emmagan.“  
  
„Es freut mich Sie alle endlich einmal persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen“, sagte Major Danville enthusiastisch und begrüßte jeden von ihnen per Handschlag. „Ich habe schon so viel Großartiges über Sie gehört! Es freut mich wirklich sehr heute hier sein zu dürfen!“  
  
„Oh… ach, ja?“ Rodneys Stimme klang unsicher und verwirrt zugleich, während Ronon es vorzog, erst einmal gar nichts zu sagen und den Soldaten stattdessen finster anzustarren. Teyla, ihrerseits, betrachtete ihren Gegenüber ebenfalls skeptisch und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie schätzte ihn auf Anfang bis Mitte dreißig. Er hatte kurzes nussfarbenes Haar und Augen so grau wie Stahl, die durchdringender als alles waren, was Teyla kannte. Im Profil war Jason Danvilles Gesicht scharf geschnitten und durchaus hübsch anzusehen; die Nase gerade, die Kiefer kräftig, kantig am Kinn und runder unterhalb der Ohren. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke interessiert, begegnete ihnen erstaunlich offen, und Teyla ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich in diesen schmalen, stählernen Augen verlor. Vollkommen perplex starrte sie den Major an, weswegen ihr erst relativ spät bewusst wurde, was das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie es schließlich erkannte, krampfte sich besagter Magen blitzartig zusammen und ihr wurde übel. Eiskalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn und die Welt begann sich zu drehen, sodass sie froh war, als Mister Woolsey sie bat, sich zu setzen.  
  
Major Danville gewährte ihnen den Vortritt und setzte sich als Letzter.  
  
„Nun-“ Richard Woolsey verschränkte die Hände ineinander und legte sie auf der Tischplatte ab- „ich denke, dass es unangebracht wäre, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, wo mein Anliegen doch so offensichtlich ist.“  
  
„Ist es das?“, hörte Teyla Rodney barsch fragen. Als sie ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zuwarf, sah sie, dass auch er scheinbar schon ahnte, wohin sie dieses Gespräch führen würde. Ronon ebenfalls; die Miene des Sateders hatte sich noch mehr verfinstert und seine ausgeprägten Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Teyla sah verstohlen zu Major Danville herüber, der aufmerksam jedem Wort lauschte, das aus dem Mund des Expeditionsleiters kam, und auf einmal empfand sie nichts als Verbitterung. Zuerst war sie vom Auftreten dieses Mannes verwirrt gewesen, nun wusste sie allerdings, was all das hier zu bedeuten hatte. Es war, wie Mister Woolsey gesagt hatte, mehr als offensichtlich… und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht! Sie wagte nicht, es auszusprechen, aber es war nun einmal so, wie es war. Und es war- sehr zu ihrem Bedauern- sehr einfach.  
  
Man hatte vor Johns Posten neu zu besetzen.  
  
Die darauffolgenden Minuten verlebte Teyla wie im Trance. Sie hörte nicht zu, als Mister Woolsey die Entscheidung damit begründete, dass Atlantis einen militärischen Leiter brauchte, und ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es Ronon und Rodney ähnlich erging; beide saßen erstarrt auf ihren Plätzen und taten so, als hingen sie an Woolseys Lippen. Einzig und allein Jason Danville schien den Worten des Expeditionsleiters wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken; hier und da lächelte er, was Teyla einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Sein Lächeln, leicht schief und bubenhaft, erinnerte sie an John. Genaugenommen erinnerte sie alles an Danville an John; dieselben markanten Züge, dasselbe Funkeln in den Augen. Alles an ihm war so… wie Teyla es von John gewohnt war. Sie sah Danville an und sah John. Man konnte sie paranoid nennen, aber sie konnte nicht ändern, was sie sah.  
  
Und alles, was sie in diesem Moment in Jason Danville sah, war… John Sheppard.  
  
„Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“ Rodneys aufgebracht klingende Stimme riss Teyla aus ihren Gedanken. Blinzelnd kehrte sie in die Realität zurück und bemerkte, dass Major Danville allem Anschein nach das Büro des Expeditionsleiters verlassen hatte; sie, Ronon und Rodney waren zurückgeblieben, mit ihnen Mister Woolsey, vor dessen Schreibtisch sich Rodney bedrohlich und mit aufgestellten Nackenhaaren aufgebaut hatte.  
  
„Bevor Sie jetzt irgendetwas sagen“, verteidigte sich der Expeditionsleiter, „sollten Sie wissen, dass es nicht meine Idee gewesen ist.“  
  
„Ach ja… ich meine, ach, _nein_?“, keifte Rodney mit puterotem Gesicht. „Wessen gottverdammte Idee war es dann?“  
  
Richard Woolsey hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich verstehe Ihre Aufregung, Doktor McKay, aber-“  
  
„Aber _was_?“, fiel Rodney ihm ins Wort. „Warum werden wir eigentlich erst jetzt davon informiert? Ich meine, das geht doch bestimmt schon länger, oder? Oh, Mann!“ Er fuhr kopfschüttelnd herum und begann auf- und abzuschreiten. „Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ein _verdammt_ schlechter Scherz!“  
  
„Ich befürchte nicht, Doktor“, erwiderte ihm Woolsey. „Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass diese Idee nicht von mir stammt. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, hätten wir uns nicht so schnell wieder hier zusammengefunden. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber in den Augen der Verantwortlichen war es untragbar, dass Atlantis weiterhin ohne militärische Leitung da steht.“  
  
„In den Augen der Verantwortlichen?“, echote Rodney. „Welche _Verantwortlichen_ treffen bitteschön so eine Entscheidung?“  
  
„Das Internationale Komitee, das Militär an sich, der Präsident-“ Woolsey machte eine aufzählende Handbewegung, die verdeutlichte, dass er diese Liste noch fortsetzen konnte, meinte dann aber: „Hören Sie, es liegt auch in meinem Interesse, Colonel Sheppard zurückzuholen. Auch wenn es nicht immer so geklungen hat, ist er meiner Meinung nach der einzig wirklich geeignete für diesen Job. Aber es blieb mir schlichtweg keine andere Wahl. Mir wurde die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt! Ich _musste_ eine Entscheidung treffen! Verstehen Sie doch, es ging nicht anders!“  
  
„Gibt es denn wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?“, fragte Teyla flehentlich. „Es muss doch etwas geben, sodass wir noch etwas Zeit gewinnen können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir John davon überzeugen könnten, nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Die Stadt ist sein Leben. Er hat Freunde hier. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm leicht fällt, das alles hier einfach so aufzugeben.“  
  
„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Teyla“, entgegnete ihr Woolsey. „Ich befürchte nur, dass der Colonel es uns schwermachen wird ihn zu finden. Meinem Wissen nach hat er weder eine Adresse noch eine Telefonnummer angegeben. Wir wissen demnach nicht, wo er sich im Moment aufhält, und ich kenne auch niemanden, der uns bei der Suche helfen könnte.“  
  
„Ich schon“, war es da auf einmal von Ronon zu vernehmen, der sich bis jetzt aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten und mit grüblerischer Miene auf den Boden gestarrt hatte. Er sah auf und blickte in drei fragende Gesichter.  
  
„Und damit rücken Sie erst _jetzt_ heraus?“, fragte Rodney. „Hey, wir hätten uns diese ganzen drei Wochen ersparen können, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?“  
  
„Rodney“, wies Teyla ihn mit ruhiger Stimme zurecht, wenngleich ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihren Rippenbogen pochte. Zum ersten Mal seit drei langen Wochen glaubte sie ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen. Aufgeregt wandte sie sich an Ronon. „Wen meinen Sie?“  
  
Der Sateder blickte Runde, ehe er verkündete: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es macht, aber er _könnte_ uns helfen, Sheppard zu finden.“  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Addison erspähte ihren Schwager, als er die Tür des Coffeeshops aufstemmte, im Foyer stehenblieb und sich umsah. Ihr stockte der Atem; Dave hatte recht gehabt, sein Bruder sah fürchterlich aus. Nicht fürchterlich im Sinne von abstoßend, sondern eher mitgenommen und erschöpft. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Addison sehen, dass sein Gesicht sich geschmälert hatte. Seine Wangen waren von dunklen Haarstoppeln übersät und eingefallen. Violettfarbene Schatten lagen unter seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen, die ihren Glanz verloren und sich in ihre Höhlen zurückgezogen hatten. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Mann, den Addison für seine Stärke bewundert hatte. Zurückgeblieben war ein jämmerliches Häufchen Elend von Mensch.  
Ihre Augen folgten John, als er, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu bahnen begann. Ohne den dicken Mantel, den er ausgezogen und über seinen Arm gehängt hatte, wirkte er schmaler als Addison ihn in Erinnerung hatte, geradezu schlaksig, als ob er nicht wusste, wohin mit diesen langen Armen und Beinen. Sich unsicher umblickend bewegte sich John langsamen Schrittes durch den Coffeeshop auf ihren Tisch zu.  
  
„So etwas nennst Du also ‚neutralen Boden’?“ Statt einer freundlichen Begrüßung, baute er sich mit seinen stattlichen ein Meter neunzig vor ihr auf und blickte vorwurfsvoll auf sie herab.  
  
„Hallo, John“, sagte Addison übertrieben freundlich. „Es freut auch mich, Dich zu sehen. Wie geht’s Dir?“, erkundigte sie sich, worauf ihr Schwager die Augenbraue anhob.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass Du je für Smalltalk zu begeistern warst“, triezte er sie dann, zog den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich auf den ihr gegenüberliegenden Platz. „Komisch, wie sich Dinge doch ändern können.“ Er gab sich betont locker und brachte sogar ein schiefes Grinsen zustande, das seine Nervosität jedoch nicht überspielen konnte; er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah sich suchend nach allen Seiten hin um, wie ein scheues Reh, das fürchtete, aus dem Hinterhalt angefallen zu werden. Addison wusste, was oder besser gesagt _wen_ er suchte, aber sie konnte ihn beruhigen.  
  
„Dave ist nicht hier. Er musste heute früh aus dem Haus. Irgendeine Konferenz am anderen Ende der Stadt. Weiß der Teufel worum es dieses Mal wieder geht“, meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Es sind nur wir zwei- Du und ich. Möchtest Du irgendetwas trinken?“  
  
John bestellte sich eine Tasse Kaffee- schwarz, zwei Stücke Zucker- und so saßen sie sich schließlich mit dampfenden Tassen zwischen den Handflächen gegenüber und sahen einander an. Addison musterte die Gesichtsregungen ihres Schwagers aufmerksam, was diesem unangenehm zu sein schien, denn nach kurzer Zeit sah er weg und begann sich brennend für den Inhalt seiner Kaffeetasse und dann für die Angebotstafel, die über dem Verkaufstresen hing, zu interessieren. Addison seufzte still in sich hinein; sie kannte diese Vermeidungstaktik nur allzu gut von ihrem Mann. So wie sein Bruder hasste es auch Dave Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und über das zu sprechen, was ihn beschäftigte. Die beiden Brüder waren Sturköpfe, wie sie im Bilderbuch standen, und es war unmöglich zu ihnen durchzudringen, wenn sie es nicht wollten. Allerdings beschloss Addison, als sie John nun gegenüber saß, dieses Spiel nicht länger mitzuspielen.  
  
„Sooo“, sagte sie gedehnt, „ich hoffe, Du hattest ein paar angenehme Tage?“  
  
John nickte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Tut mir echt leid, dass ich nicht zu Euer Feier gekommen bin“, murmelte er über den Rand der Tasse hinweg. „Ich war irgendwie nicht in der richtigen… Stimmung.“  
  
„Wir haben Dich vermisst“, sagte Addison. „Connor und Kristy haben die ganze Zeit nach Dir gefragt.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid“, erwiderte ihr Schwager. „Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet trotzdem einen schönen Abend.“  
  
„Er wäre noch schöner gewesen, wenn Du gekommen wärst.“  
  
„Jaja, ich weiß“, winkte John ab. Dann zum dritten Male: „Tut mir echt leid.“  
  
Addison nickte verständig und nippte an ihrem Capuccino. „Dave hat mir von Deinem kleinen ‚Ausflug’ erzählt“, begann sie vorsichtig.  
  
„O Gott“, stöhnte John daraufhin und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Das hat er nicht wirklich getan, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass er das nicht getan hat.“  
  
„Was machst Du nur immer für Sachen, Jonathan?“, fragte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Was soll das? Warum bringst Du Dich selbst in Schwierigkeiten?“  
  
„Macht der Gewohnheit“, antwortete ihr Gegenüber achselzuckend. „Ich kann scheinbar nicht anders.“  
  
„Das ist eine lausige Antwort, John.“  
  
„Echt? Komisch, mir gefällt sie eigentlich ganz gut.“  
  
Addison schmunzelte. Das war der John Sheppard, den sie kannte und liebte; stets ein spitzbübisches Grinsen und einen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen. Er war bekannt für sein lockeres Mundwerk und seinen trockenen, manchmal ziemlich düsteren Humor. Aber so war er nun einmal, zumindest hatte Addison ihn so in Erinnerung. Er schien seine spitze Zunge zwar nicht verloren zu haben, dennoch war er nicht mehr derselbe; er wirkte ernster, zurückhaltender, nachdenklicher, und das Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht wie es aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Nun aber mal ehrlich“, rief Addison sowohl sich als auch ihren Schwager zur Raison. „Was ist los, John?“  
  
„Nichts ist los.“  
  
„Lügner.“  
  
„Ja, das bin ich manchmal.“  
  
„John“, warnte Addison ihn. „Ich habe zwei Kinder, also glaub jetzt ja nicht, dass Du mir gegenüber frech werden kannst.“  
  
Nun grinste ihr Schwager wieder. „Habe ich auch nicht vorgehabt, Addie.“ Dann seufzte er. „Also schön“, meinte er schließlich, gefolgt von einem weiteren Seufzer. „Bei mir läuft’s in letzter Zeit nicht so rund. Es ist kompliziert. _Zu_ kompliziert, um es Dir zu erklären“, fügte er hinzu, als Addison ihn fragend ansah.  
  
„Versuch es doch einfach mal“, lockte sie ihn. „Wir haben Zeit, John, und ich werde niemanden etwas verraten, okay? Nicht einmal Dave“, versprach sie. „Was immer Du mir zu sagen hast, ich werde es für mich behalten. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch“, erwiderte John. „Ich weiß, dass ich Dir vertrauen kann, Addie.“ Er lächelte, aber plötzlich legten sich seine Finger fester um die Tasse. „Also gut… Ich… ähem… Sag… sag es bitte nicht Dave, okay?“, bat er sie, worauf sie nickte. „Ich weiß, was er sonst von mir halten würde. Er… er ist wie Dad, was das angeht, und das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann ist, dass er sich aufregt.“ Er pausierte und leckte sich über die Lippen, ehe er meinte: „Also ich… ich habe meinen Job gekündigt.“  
  
„Du hast gekündigt?“ Addison versuchte sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen- ohne Erfolg.  
  
„Ja… nein… also, ich… irgendwie schon“, stammelte John. „Wie gesagt, es ist kompliziert. Ach, Scheiße“, stöhnte er schließlich hilflos, „ich weiß doch auch nicht, was es ist.“  
  
„Ich dachte immer, Du liebst Deinen Job?“, meinte Addison.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte John, „das tue ich. Ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, aber ich… ich kann das einfach nicht mehr machen, nach allem was passiert ist.“  
  
„Nach allem, was passiert ist?“, wiederholte Addison vorsichtig. Ein Verdacht tat sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Ein Bild, dasselbe Bild, das sie auch in Johns Augen zu erkennen glaubte. Er starrte schweigend in seine Kaffeetasse, als sie mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Afghanistan?“  
  
John sah auf, seine Miene regungslos, seine Augen, jedoch, sagten mehr als tausend Worte. „So in etwa, ja“, sagte er knapp.  
  
„Ich… ich habe mir so etwas Ähnliches schon gedacht“, gestand Addison ihm. „Wer war es?“, erkundigte sie sich dann sanft. „Jemanden den Du gut kanntest?“  
  
„Mein stellvertretender Offizier“, antwortete John. „Wir beide gerieten während eines Einsatzes in einen Hinterhalt. Er wurde angeschossen, so wie Lyle damals.“ Addison sah ihn schlucken; die Erinnerung an seinen gefallenen Kameraden Lyle Holland schien ihm noch immer zu zusetzen. „Wir wurden von den anderen Mitgliedern unseres Team abgeschnitten, mussten die Nacht in einer gottverdammten Höhle verbringen. Er… er starb ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. In meinen Armen. Ist verblutet. Ich… ich konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er… er wollte heiraten, weißt Du? Dieser Einsatz sollte sein Letzter sein, und meinetwegen hat er ihn nicht überlebt.“  
  
Addison schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „John…“  
  
„Ich hätte es verhindern können, Addison“, sagte er mit harter Stimme. „Ich hätte es verhindern _müssen_. Es war meine verdammte Pflicht! Ich hätte ihn nicht auf diese Mission gehen lassen sollen.“  
  
„Du hast es doch nicht ahnen können.“  
  
„Ich hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen“, wiederholte John verzweifelt. „Er… er war nicht einmal für diesen Einsatz vorgesehen gewesen. Ich habe ihn dazu überredet. Ich, Addie, _ich_.“  
  
„John…“  
  
„Er könnte immer noch am Leben sein, hätte ich nicht…“  
  
„Hör auf damit“, fiel Addison ihm ins Wort. „Hör auf damit, Dir die Schuld zu geben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, jemanden auf diese Art und Weise zu verlieren-“ Dieses Mal war es John, der _ihr_ das Wort abschnitt.  
  
„Nein, Addie, das kannst Du nicht“, raunte er. „Du verstehst das nicht. Niemand kann das. Alle sagen immer, dass sie einen genaustens verstehen können. Alles Lügner! Die haben nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. In ihren Armen ist kein Mann gestorben, der es nicht verdient hatte. Sie haben nicht tagtäglich das Gefühl, dass sein Blut noch immer an ihren Händen klebt. Diese Leute wissen gar nichts, _überhaupt_ nichts!“  
  
„John…“  
  
Ihr Schwager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Lass es gut sein, Addie“, sagte er, kramte aus seiner Manteltasche sein ledernes Portemonnaie hervor und warf einen Fünf-Dollar-Schein auf den Tisch. „Danke, dass Du Dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Grüß Dave und die Kinder von mir, ja?“  
  
„John, warte“, bat sie ihn, doch ihr Schwager hatte sich bereits erhoben und seinen Mantel übergeworfen.  
  
„Es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich zu sagen“, meinte er. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.“ Er drehte sich um und machte sich daran, zu gehen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass es keine Lösung ist vor seinen Problemen wegzulaufen, John“, rief Addison ihm nach, worauf er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte.  
  
„Weiß nicht“, meinte er trocken, „hat bei mir bisher doch eigentlich immer ganz gut geklappt, findest Du nicht?“ Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Addison sah ihm nach, bis er den Coffeeshop verlassen und die Straße überquert hatte, wo er in seinen Wagen einstieg und davonfuhr.  
  
 _Du verstehst das nicht_ , hatte er gesagt. Die Verzweiflung hatte seine sonst so selbstsichere Stimme rau und verletzlich klingen lassen. Addison trank den letzten Schluck ihres Cappuccinos. _Du verstehst das nicht. Niemand kann das._ Mit einem Mal wusste sie, dass er recht hatte.  
  
Sie verstand es wirklich nicht.  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	7. Chapter 7

_„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass der eigentliche Grund dieser Sitzung der ist, dass Sie mit mir reden.“ Doktor Grace Kinsella schlug die Beine übereinander und fasste ihren Patienten ins Auge, der ihr gegenüber auf der weißen Couch Platz genommen hatte. Statt mit ihr zu reden hatte er die letzten zehn Minuten unentwegt und vollkommen gedankenverloren auf seine blankpolierten Stiefelspitzen hinabgestarrt. Als sie ihn nun jedoch ansprach, blickte er auf und sah sie an. Sein Blick traf ihren, und Grace schluckte, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie sich in der Tiefe dieser traurig dreinblickenden haselnussfarbenen Augen verlor. Sie wusste, dass sie objektiv an die Sache herangehen und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, was ihr allerdings zugegeben zunehmend schwerer fiel, da man sie bezüglich der geradezu unverschämten Attraktivität ihres neusten Patienten nicht angelogen hatte. Und so etwas lief beim Militär herum? Was für eine Verschwendung, dachte sie.  
  
„Ich soll mit Ihnen reden?“, echote ihr Gegenüber, worauf Grace nickte.  
  
„So lautet der Plan, ja“, erwiderte sie, faltete die Hände und legte sie auf ihrem Schoß ab, um den professionellen Schein zu bewahren. „Reden Sie mit mir“, ermunterte sie ihn. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt.“  
  
„Was mich bedrückt?“ Erneut wiederholte er ihre Worte, lehnte sich dabei zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Nun“, meinte er, nachdem er kurz so getan hatte, als dächte er ernsthaft über die Frage nach, „das ist einfach. Es gibt nichts, was mich bedrückt.“  
  
Grace schmunzelte. „Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich sehe, wenn Sie mich anlügen“, tadelte sie ihn. „Und außerdem“, fügte sie hinzu, „denke ich nicht, dass Mister Woolsey diese Therapiesitzungen nicht aus Jux und Tollerei angesetzt hat…“  
  
„Würden Sie es bitte nicht so nennen?“, fiel ihr Gegenüber ihr unhöflich ins Wort und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Therapie“, wiederholte er mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben. „Das klingt, als sei ich krank… oder irre, aber das bin ich nicht.“ Seine Stimme nahm einen ärgerlichen Klang an. „Also nennen Sie es nicht so!“  
  
„Wie soll ich es denn Ihrer Meinung nach sonst nennen?“, erkundigte sich Grace, worauf er ratlos mit den Achseln zuckte.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete er. „Nur nicht… Therapie.“ Er spie das letzte Wort auf höchst verachtenswerte Weise aus und verzog abermals das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie überhaupt von mir wollen“, meinte er dann und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es geht mir gut. Es ging mir noch nie besser!“  
  
„Mister Woolsey scheint da anderer Ansicht zu sein“, merkte Grace vorsichtig an und beugte sich vor. „Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie, John, und nicht nur er tut das. Mister Woolsey ist nicht der Einzige, der gemerkt hat, dass Sie sich, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, _ verändert _haben.“  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich. „Verändert… inwiefern? Was meinen Sie damit, Doc?“  
  
Grace bannte den Blick ihres Patienten, lehnte sich dann zurück und warf einen raschen Blick auf den leeren Notizblock, den sie auf ihren Knien abgelegt hatte. Die leeren Zeilen standen für das, was sie in den letzten drei Sitzungen erreicht hatte, und Grace fand, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, etwas gegen diese Leere auf dem Papier zu unternehmen. Er hatte lang genug geschwiegen. Schweigsamer Zeitgenosse hin oder her: Grace wusste aus Erfahrung dass, wenn sie es jetzt nicht schaffte, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, sie es nie schaffen würde.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete sie aus diesem Grund auf seine zuvor gestellte Frage und sah ihn scharf an. „Was meinen Sie, John? Haben Sie sich verändert?“  
  
Einen Moment lang schwieg er, dann verzog sich sein attraktiver Mund zu einem schelmischen Lächeln und er präsentierte ihr eine Reihe weißer Zähne. „Wissen Sie, Doc, ich konnte solche Leute wie Sie noch nie ausstehen- nicht, dass ich damit jetzt andeuten möchte, dass ich Sie unsympathisch finde. Es ist nur, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum Sie sich tagein tagaus die Ohren volljammern lassen und sich die Probleme anderer Menschen anhören.“  
  
„Das ist mein Job“, entgegnete Grace, „und weil ich es mir zur Passion gemacht habe, anderen Menschen zu helfen.“ Sie beugte sich erneut vor und erhaschte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, welches mit einem Mal seltsam angespannt wirkte. „Es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung, John. Man muss nur frühzeitig beginnen, dagegen anzugehen. Glauben Sie mir, ich täte nichts lieber, als Ihnen zu helfen un und ihre Seele von dieser Last, die Sie mit sich herumtragen, zu befreien. Ganz egal, was es ist, es scheint Ihnen schwer zu zusetzen.“  
  
Der Soldat seufzte schwer. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Doc.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass man Ihnen das schon oft genug gesagt hat und dass es Ihnen inzwischen zum Hals raushängen muss, aber-“ Sie legte ihren Notizblock beiseite und sah ihm direkt in die Augen- „das, was mit Major Lorne passiert ist, ist nicht Ihre Schuld.“  
  
„Da haben Sie recht“, erwiderte er und Grace dachte, endlich. Doch dann, setzte er unvermittelt nach: „ Das haben wirklich schon verdammt viele zu mir gesagt und mir hängt’s wirklich zum Hals raus. Ich könnt jedes Mal kotzen, wenn ich es höre!“  
  
„Sie versuchen nur Ihnen zu helfen-“  
  
„Mir braucht niemand zu helfen- mir geht’s gut verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm barsch. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe!“  
  
„Dennoch sehe ich Ihnen an, dass Sie mit der Schuld zu kämpfen haben.“ Grace wusste, dass sie sich auf gefährlich dünnem Eis bewegte, aber sie musste es jetzt einfach wagen. „Damit, dass Sie Evan Lornes Leben auf dem Gewissen haben.“  
  
„Das _ habe _ich auch!“, rief er erbost aus und erhob sich mit einem Ruck. „Es ist verdammt noch mal_ meine _Schuld, dass er tot ist-“  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, unterbrach Grace ihn. „Es ist _ nicht _Ihre Schuld, John, hören Sie? Es war ein Unfall, ein schrecklicher Unfall-“  
  
„Den ich hätte verhindern können, hätte ich ihn nicht auf diese gottverdammte Mission gehen lassen“, fuhr er dazwischen. Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und begann in dem kleinen Zimmer, welches Grace zu ihrem Behandlungsraum umfunktioniert hatte, umherzuwandern. „Ich hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen! Ich hätte verflucht nochmal darauf bestehen müssen, dass er hier bleibt und sich auf seine Hochzeit vorbereitet!“ Abrupt blieb er stehen und wirbelte herum. „Seine _ Hochzeit _, verdammt! Der Mann wollte heiraten, Grace! Er wollte heiraten, und ich…“  
  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld“, beharrte Grace ruhig.  
  
„Doch ist es.“  
  
„John…“  
  
„Hören Sie auf, okay? Hören Sie einfach auf!“, herrschte er sie an. Sein kantiges Kinn vorgestreckt, sah er sie an.  
  
„Ich möchte Ihnen doch nur helfen, John.“  
  
„Ich brauch Ihre Hilfe nicht!“, donnerte er daraufhin los. „Ich brauch niemandes Hilfe! Mir geht’s gut. Mir geht’s sogar besser als gut, okay?“  
  
Einen Momentlang standen sie sich gegenüber; er, zum Angriff bereit, sie, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musternd. Schließlich seufzte Grace und setzte sich wieder. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, fuhr sich durch ihr langes, kupferfarbenes Haar und griff dann nach ihrem Notizblock.  
  
„Sie haben Angst“, bemerkte sie. „Das ist es- Sie haben Angst vor irgendetwas, John.“  
  
Der Soldat schnaubte. „Ach, bitte.“  
  
„Nein, nein.“ Grace schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie _ haben _Angst, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie selbst wissen wovor. Wissen Sie“, meinte sie, „ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was die Menschen angetrieben hat, sich dieser Expedition anzuschließen. Bei den meisten war es ihre Neugier, ihr Entdeckergeist, das Verlangen großartiges kennenzulernen, neue Welten zu erforschen. Und bei Ihnen?“  
  
„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?“  
  
„Oh, eine Menge, John“, erwiderte sie ihm. „Ich halte Sie nicht für den großen Entdecker oder gar einen Forscher. Sie sind ein Soldat. Durch und durch. Sie wurden darauf trainiert zu kämpfen und notfalls sogar zu töten. Dennoch sind Sie nicht wie all die anderen Soldaten. Sie… Sie sind irgendwie anders.“  
  
„Anders?“, wiederholte er.  
  
„Sie sind in diese Galaxie gekommen, weil Sie entweder einen Todeswunsch haben oder weil Sie vor irgendetwas davonlaufen. Vor irgendetwas, das Ihnen Angst bereitet. Was ist es John? Warum haben Sie sich dieser Expedition angeschlossen? Habe ich vielleicht recht; sind Sie vor irgendetwas davongelaufen?“ Todesmutig begegnete sie seinem finsteren Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.  
  
„Nur zu Ihrer Information“, brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor, als er so dicht vor sie trat, dass Grace seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte, „dieses Gespräch endete vor sechs Sekunden. Einen schönen Tag noch, Doktor Kinsella“, sagte er, drehte sich um und schickte sich an, ihre Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.  
  
„John!“, rief sie. „John, warten Sie!“ Er blieb auf halber Strecke stehen und wandte sich halb zu ihr um. „Können oder wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen? Warum Sie sich an allem die Schuld geben, meine ich.“  
  
Er schien über ihre Frage nachzudenken. „Was würde das schon für einen Unterschied machen?“, meinte er dann, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ließ seine Hand über das Wandpanel, welches den Türöffnungsmechanismus betätigte, gleiten und verschwand kaum, dass die Türe sich geöffnet hatte._  
  
  
„Doktor Kinsella? Doktor Kinsella!“  
  
„Ich… was?“ Grace Kinsella schreckte zusammen, als sie aus dem Nichts eine warme Hand sanft an der Schulter berührte. Verdammt, dachte sie ertappt, sie war eingeschlafen, wieder einmal. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend und kräfteraubend gewesen, und sie hatte nicht nur einmal bis tief in die Nacht über Patientenakten gebrütet und Teambeurteilungen geschrieben oder abgesegnet. Inzwischen glaubte sie jedes Mitglied dieser Expedition bei Namen zu kennen.  
  
„Anstrengender Tag, huh?“, erklang eine warme, männliche Stimme über ihr, und als Grace aufsah, blickte sie in die wohl grausten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Der Mann, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand und sie freundlich von oben herab anlächelte, trug eine Uniform und Patches, die ihn als einen Soldaten kennzeichneten, dennoch erinnerte sich Grace nicht daran, ihn schon einmal zuvor gesehen zu haben; sein Gesicht war ihr gänzlich unbekannt, aber sein nettes Lächeln gefiel ihr.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie…“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um ihre Verwirrung zu verdeutlichen.  
  
„Oh, Verzeihung, wie unhöflich von mir“, meinte ihr Gegenüber daraufhin und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Major Jason Danville, stets zu Ihren Diensten, Ma’am.“  
  
„Major Danville?“ Langsam begann es Grace zu dämmern. „Aber natürlich! Mister Woolsey erwähnte, dass Sie die Tage eintreffen würden.“  
  
Der Major lächelte. „Tja, und nun bin ich da.“  
  
„Herzlich Willkommen auf Atlantis“, sagte Grace, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. „Seit wann sind Sie in der Stadt?“ Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
  
„Erst seit ein paar Stunden“, antwortete Major Danville, nachdem er ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war und sich hingesetzt hatte. „Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich… überwältigt bin. Diese Stadt…“ Er gab einen anerkennenden Pfiff von sich. „Ich habe schon viel gehört, aber nichts davon reicht auch nur annähernd an die Realität heran. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend und irgendwie ein erhabenes Gefühl.“  
  
Grace schmunzelte. „Mir erging es in den ersten Tagen und Wochen ähnlich. Diese Stadt ist schlichtweg faszinierend, bis in jede noch so kleine Facette.“  
  
„Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon hier?“, erkundigte sich Major Danville.  
  
„Seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren“, antwortete Grace. „Ich kam nach Atlantis, nachdem meine Vorgängerin tragischerweise ums Leben kam.“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte verständig. „Sie sprechen von Doktor Heightmeyer. Ja, das war in der Tat ein tragischer Verlust; ich habe Colonel Carters Bericht diesbezüglich gelesen. Tragisch, wirklich tragisch!“  
  
„Tja, nur leider muss man damit rechnen, wenn man Mitglied dieser Expedition ist“, seufzte Grace und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Aber das werden Sie sicherlich bald herausfinden. Hat man Sie schon in Ihre Aufgaben eingewiesen?“  
  
„Nicht direkt“, entgegnete Major Danville. „Ich wurde etwas herumgeführt und dann Colonel Sheppards altem Team vorgestellt.“  
  
Grace hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Oh, wirklich? Wie lief es?“  
  
„Nun-“ Der Soldat rutschte unbehagen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her-„es war ein wenig… _komisch_. Sie haben versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass sie nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber waren, mich zu sehen.“  
  
„Verdenken Sie es ihnen nicht, Major“, sagte Grace. „Die Situation ist noch neu für sie, so wie für uns alle. Colonel Sheppard war seit Anbeginn der Expedition ein fester Bestandteil der Besatzung, und diese drei Leute waren so etwas wie seine Familie. So leid es mir tut, aber es wird schwer werden in seine Fußstapfen zu treten.“  
  
Major Danville lächelte milde. „So etwas ähnliches wurde mir schon oft gesagt“, erwiderte er. „Und genau aus diesem Grund bin ich eigentlich zu Ihnen gekommen. Ich habe einen kleinen Anschlag auf Sie vor, Grace.“  
  
„Oh… ach, ja?“ Seine plötzliche, persönliche Anrede verwirrte sie zuerst etwas, sie fing sich jedoch rasch wieder und sah zu ihm auf. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
  
„Nun, wie Sie sagten, wird es für mich nicht leicht werden, in Colonel Sheppards Fußstapfen zu treten“, wiederholte er ihre Worte, „und da dachte ich, dass es mir vielleicht leichter fallen würde, wenn ich Einblicke in seine Unterlagen bekommen würde.“  
  
Grace runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie mit seinen Unterlagen?“  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, ihnen ein paar nützliche Tipps entnehmen zu können“, lautete Major Danvilles Antwort. „Sie wissen schon, sozusagen sein Handbuch. Hören sie-“ Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte ab-„ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für mich werden wird. Die Leute begegnen mir mit Skepsis, und ich verstehe das, ich verstehe das wirklich. Alles was ich möchte, ist ein wenig Hilfe.“  
  
„Die Unterlagen des Colonels befinden sich zur Zeit in einem Lagerraum“, gab Grace zögernd preis. „Sie wurden dorthin verfrachtet, nachdem er die Stadt verlassen hatte, und werden demnächst dem Stargatecenter zugestellt werden. Ich befürchte nur, dass Sie dazu noch keinen Zutritt haben.“  
  
„Deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe, Grace. Sie müssten mir dieses eine Mal aushelfen und mir Zugang zu den Unterlagen verschaffen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“ Grace musterte ihren Gegenüber skeptisch von Kopf bis Fuß; er machte einen aufrichtigen Eindruck, dennoch missfiel ihr etwas an ihm. „Es handelt sich dabei nicht nur um Einsatzberichte, sondern auch um persönliche Daten und Angaben.“  
  
„Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass die mich gar nicht interessieren. Warum sollten sie auch? Ich bin nur daran interessiert, mich etwas für meinen Alltag als Kommandant dieser Stadt zu wappnen- mehr nicht. Sie können mir vertrauen, Grace.“ Sagte es und blickte ihr dabei so tief in die Augen, dass sie erschauderte.  
  
„Ich…“ Grace atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Okay, gut“, sagte sie dann, „aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“  
  
Major Danville nickte. „Was immer Sie wünschen.“  
  
„Persönliche Schriften wie Patientenakten sind tabu, verstanden?“ Der Major nickte und erhob sich.  
  
„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Grace“, versprach er ihr, verabschiedete sich mit einem netten Lächeln und machte sich dann daran, ihr Büro beflügelten Schrittes zu verlassen. Hätte Grace das siegessichere Grinsen bemerkt, das über seine Lippen huschte, als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen, hätte sie vielleicht geahnt, dass man sie soeben angelogen hatte. So aber, lehnte sie sich zurück, schloss die Augen und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin, als John mit zwei Flaschen Bier aus der Küche zurückkehrte, sich vor diesem niederließ und die hochschlagenden Flammen betrachtete. Er hatte noch immer keinen Fernsehanschluss, auch wenn er diesen blasierten Futzi der Mediengesellschaft erst vor ein paar Tagen am Telefon buchstäblich zur Sau gemacht und ihm die Meinung gegeigt hatte. Vielleicht war das ja auch der Grund, warum er, was Unterhaltung betraf, noch immer auf dem Trockenen saß. John köpfte die Bierflasche und setzte sie an, trank einen großzügigen Schluck des bitteren Getränks. Er sollte wirklich etwas netter zu den Leuten sein, dachte er dabei. Mit Freundlichkeit kam man ja so viel weiter im Leben, das hatte ihm schon sein Vater einzubläuen versucht. Aber was, wenn ihm nicht nach Freundlichkeit und kleinen Nettigkeiten war?  
  
John seufzte und starrte ins Feuer, etwas, das in den letzten dreieinhalb Wochen den Großteil seiner einsamen Abende ausgemacht hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade in irgendeiner Bar am Tresen gesessen und versucht hatte, mit der Bedienung ins Gespräch zu kommen, was ihm überraschend schwerfiel. Er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, Frauen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, _nie_. Er wusste ganz genau, was die Frauen an ihm fanden. Er wusste, was er sagen oder tun musste, damit sie sich auf ihn einließen. Er _liebte_ es seinen Charme spielen zu lassen, den Damen Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, sie mit Komplimenten und netten Worten zu überhäufen und dann zu beobachten, wie sie darauf reagierten. Hier und da schenkte er ihnen ein nettes, leicht schiefes, bubenhaft anmutendes Lächeln, und meistens war es an dieser Stelle um sie geschehen. Nun ja, _meistens_. In letzter Zeit jedoch…  
John wusste nicht, woran es lag, was bedeutete, dass er daran auch nichts ändern konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er… es verlernt hatte, den Frauen an der Bar schöne Augen zu machen, und es gab weiß Gott genügend, die versuchten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken, mit allen Mitteln, angefangen von tiefen Dekolletees, hin zu Röcken, die als solche nicht mehr zu bezeichnen waren, und verführerischen, rotgeschminkten Lippen, die ihm anzügliche Dinge ins Ohr hauchten. Meistens schmunzelte John, ließ es sich gefallen und die Worte der Frauen auf sich wirken. Doch _das_ war genau sein Problem! Es waren nichts mehr als leere Worte, die ihm nichts bedeuteten. Sie ließen ihn kalt, hatten keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber inzwischen ärgerte er sich nicht mehr darüber. Es war ihm egal. Er brauchte diese Frauen nicht. Sowieso war sein Leben viel leichter geworden, seit er sich nicht mehr darum Gedanken machen musste. Vielleicht, überlegte er, war es besser für ihn, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Frauen machten das Leben zwar schön, aber auch kompliziert, und er erlaubte es sich, zu behaupten, dass der komplizierte Teil stets überwiegte.  
  
John grinste in die Bierflasche hinein, setzte sie an und leerte den Rest des verbliebenen Bieres dann in einem Zug. Er könnte vorgeben schwul zu sein… allerdings kaufte er sich das nicht einmal selber ab, also verwarf er diesen Plan mit einem Seufzen wieder. Warum war es nur so kompliziert? Warum konnte es nicht einfach sein? Es wäre alles um einiges leichter, wenn sich seine Gedanken nicht um…  
Das Grinsen verschwand aus Johns Gesicht und wich einer angespannten Miene und zusammengekniffenen Lippen, als ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge zu entstehen begann, ein Bild, welches ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, sogar in seinen Träumen sah er es vor sich. Es war ein Gesicht, _ihr_ Gesicht. Wann immer er die Augen schloss, sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich, ihre traurigen, braunen Augen, mit denen sie ihn ansah, die fragten, warum er es nur soweit hatte kommen lassen. Eine Frage, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Er _wusste_ nicht, warum er es soweit hatte kommen lassen; er hatte es einfach getan. Und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben; mit dem Schmerz, der tief in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen saß, und mit ihrem Gesicht, das ihm überallhin folgte und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Mit diesen traurigen, rehbraunen Augen, die nach dem Warum fragten. _Warum nur? Warum hast Du das getan? Warum hast Du mich verlassen? Warum? Warum…_  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und John schreckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als das schrille Geräusch die Stille des Hauses durchbrach und ihn eiskalt aus seinen Gedanken riss und in die Realität zurückholte; eine Realität, in der ein Telefon klingelte, das nicht klingeln sollte. John lauschte wie erstarrt dem Klingeln des Telefon. Wer konnte das sein? Außer seinem Bruder, seiner Schwägerin und seiner Nachbarin Adele Bloomwood, die ihn zum Essen hatte einladen wollen, hatte noch nie jemand bei ihm angerufen.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte wieder.  
  
John presste die Lippen aufeinander. Niemand kannte diese Nummer. Er hatte sie niemanden gesagt. Was, wenn… _Ach Quatsch_ , tadelte er sich- das konnte nicht sein. Oder etwa doch? Was, wenn doch?  
  
Das Telefon rang erneut aufdringlich, und schließlich schaffte es John, sich aufzuraffen, und die Beine in die Hände zu nehmen. Er flitzte den Flur entlang, in die Küche, wo das Telefon vor sich hinbimmelte. Doch bevor er den Hörer abnehmen konnte, sprang der Anrufbeantworter an und eine Stimme erklang, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. _Woher zum Teufel…_  
  
„ _John_?“, tönte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. „ _Hier… hier, ähem, spricht Nancy. Nancy Parker_ “, fügte sie hinzu, als ob er nicht wusste, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung war. „ _Du scheinst im Moment nicht da zu sein. Also, ich… ich wollte mich nur einmal erkundigen, wie es Dir geht. Misses Bloomwood hat mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass Du zurück bist, und ich dachte mir_ …“ Die Stimme seiner Exfrau klang unsicher. „ _Vielleicht… also, vielleicht kannst Du mich ja mal zurückrufen, wenn Du willst. Ich bin demnächst für ein paar Tage… geschäftlich in der Stadt. Vielleicht könnten wir uns mal treffen und… reden oder so_.“ Er hörte sie ausatmen, als sei eine große Last von ihren Schultern gefallen. „ _Nun ja, Du kannst mich ja zurückrufen. Das… das war eigentlich auch schon alles_ “, sagte sie dann. „ _Bis dann, John_.“  
  
Die Leitung erstarb und John erstarrte im buchstäblichen Sinne, war auf einmal unfähig sich zu bewegen oder gar klar zu denken. Nancys Stimme hallte noch eine ganze Weile in seinem Kopf nach und erst, als er sie nicht mehr zu hören glaubte, schaffte er es sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, langsamen Schrittes durch den Raum zu schlendern und sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen oder vielmehr sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen zu lassen. Woher um alles in der Welt nahm sich seine Nachbarin bitteschön das Recht einfach so in der Weltgeschichte herumzuerzählen, er sei wieder in die Nachbarschaft zurückkehrt? John verzog das Gesicht, da er genaustens wusste, dass er nicht auf die herzensgute Adele Bloomwood wütend war, sondern vielmehr auf sich selbst. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht einfach so ein neues Leben anfangen konnte, ohne von seinem alten irgendwann einmal eingeholt zu werden. Es lief schließlich immer darauf hinaus, nicht wahr? So oder so hätte Nancy eines Tages davon erfahren, so oder so.  
  
 _Nancy_. John seufzte, als er an seine Exfrau dachte. Sie war wirklich die letzte Person, die er in diese Sache verwickelt haben wollte. Sicher hatte er vorgehabt, sich eines Tages bei ihr zu melden. Aber dass sie auf diese Weise erfuhr, dass er zurück war und auch noch wieder in das Haus in der Marketstreet eingezogen war, hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte es ihrer Stimme am Telefon entnommen, dass sie unsicher war. Wahrscheinlich erging es ihr in diesem Moment nicht viel anders als ihm. Womöglich saß auch sie gerade irgendwo und zerbrach sich den Kopf, fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihn anzurufen und ein Treffen vorzuschlagen. Moment… _Treffen_? John hielt inne und spulte gedanklich zurück, wiederholte das, was Nancy ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte; dass sie für ein paar Tage in der Stadt sein würde uns ich gerne mit ihm treffen wollte. Sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen. _Und… Reden oder so_ , waren ihre genauen Worte gewesen.  
John spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er hatte seine Exfrau das letzte Mal vor mehr als zwei Jahren gesehen, und es war merkwürdig gewesen, sehr merkwürdig, so merkwürdig, dass er nicht einmal genau wusste, warum eigentlich. Ihr Aufeinandertreffen auf der Beerdigung seines Vaters war das erste seit ihrer Scheidung gewesen und trotzdem hatte John wieder einmal dieses seltsame Kribbeln in der Magengegend verspürt, dasselbe Kribbeln wie damals, als er ihr das allererste Mal begegnet war. Es stand nicht zur Debatte, dass er sie geliebt hatte. O ja, er hatte sie geliebt, nur irgendwann hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Nancy nicht dafür geschaffen war die Frau eines Soldaten zu sein, der den Großteil des Jahres auf der anderen Seite des Globusses war. Nancy hatte immer ganz genau gewusst, was sie wollte, und John ebenso. Sie war eine durchweg bodenständige Person gewesen und dafür hatte er sie geliebt. Sie war all das, was er nicht war, hatte immer von einem kleinen Häuschen im Grünen mit weißem Gartenzaun und einer Doppelgarage geträumt. Sie war es, die eine Familie hatte haben wollen, ein bis zwei Kinder, einen Hund, das, was sich alle jungen Frauen wünschten, glücklich sein.  
John hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass einige ihrer Wünsche wohl unerfüllt bleiben würden, und schließlich, nach geraumer Zeit, hatte auch Nancy das eingesehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa, begann ihre Beziehung auseinanderzudriften und sie entfernten sich immer mehr voneinander, bis es schließlich so kam, wie es kommen musste.  
  
 _Vielleicht könnten wir uns mal treffen und… reden oder so_. John war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hatte er vorgehabt, sich noch für eine Weile in seinem Haus zu verkriechen, andererseits, fehlte ihm das soziale Leben schon irgendwie. Die Anrufe seiner Familie und seiner Nachbarn zu ignorieren, würde bestimmt nichts an seiner Einsamkeit ändern, und der allwöchentliche Schwatz mit dem Pizzalieferanten war auch nicht das wahre. Vielleicht, überlegte John, war es gar keine so schlechte Idee. Sein Alltag war eintönig und langweilig, und er sehnte sich nach etwas Abwechselung und vor allem Ablenkung. Die letzten Wochen war ereignisreich gewesen, so ereignisreich, dass er manchmal gar nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Geplagt von allnächtlich wiederkehrenden Alpträumen, versuchte John weiterzumachen so gut wie es eben ging und sich nicht auf sein altes, hinter ihm liegendes Leben, sondern auf sein neues zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht war ein Treffen mit Nancy genau das Richtige, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. _Was sollte denn schon groß schief gehen?_  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Miss Parker? Miss Parker!“ Tony Savage, der Rezeptionist mit dem freundlichen Lächeln, überschlug sich fast, als Nancy Parker die Lobby des Hotels betrat. „Miss Parker!“, rief er und kam um den Empfangstresen herumgeeilt, als gälte es die Königin Mutter persönlich willkommenzuheißen. Nancy, die nach einem anstrengenden, nervenaufreibenden Tag eigentlich weder Lust noch Laune hatte, sich auf ein Schwätzchen mit dem netten Hotelangestellten einzulassen, blieb stehen und wandte sich um.  
  
„Miss Parker“, war es nun zum vierten Male aus Tony Savages Mund zu vernehmen. Völlig aus der Puste erreichte er sie schließlich. „Wie gut… dass ich… Sie erreiche.“ Der Ärmste musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Sein Job als Rezeptionist des _Four Seasons_ verlangte ihm weder große sportliche Betätigung ab, noch war Tony von Natur aus besonders sportlich veranlagt, sondern zog ein gemütliches Dasein vor.  
  
„Du meine Güte, Tony-“ Nancy legte dem keuchenden Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter-„was ist denn los? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„In der Hotelbar-“ Er deutete hinter sich-„wartet ein Gentleman auf Sie.“  
  
„Ein Gentleman?“, wiederholte Nancy verwirrt.  
  
„Jaja.“ Tony nickte eifrig. „Ein Gentleman, ja. Moment“, meinte er dann, „sein Name war-“ Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, seufzte dann. „Herrje, jetzt habe ich diesen verfluchten Zettel verlegt. Moment“, bat er sie erneut, „das haben wir gleich.“ Hastig eilte er hinter den Tresen zurück. Nancy folgte ihm.  
  
„Ein Gentleman, sagten Sie?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Oh ja, und was für einer.“ Tony wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen. „Ein richtiges Sahneschnittchen, wenn Sie mich fragen. Groß, dunkelhaarig, muskulös, unglaublich schöne Augen und… Ah, da ist der Zettel ja!“ Triumphierend hielt er das winzige Stück Papier in die Höhe als sei es ein Pokal. „John Sheppard“, las er vor. „So heißt der gute Mann. Kennen Sie ihn?“  
  
Nancy erstarrte. „Kennen ist gar kein Ausdruck“, erwiderte sie langsam. „Er… er ist mein Exmann.“  
  
„Ihr Exmann?“, echote Tony und stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus. „Holla, die Waldfee, ich wundere mich immer wieder über Sie, meine Liebe. Dieses Schätzchen würde noch nicht einmal ich von der Bettkante schubsen.“  
  
„Es ist eine lange Geschichte“, sagte Nancy.  
  
Tony seufzte. „Naja, sie geht mich ja auch nichts an. Er erwartet Sie in der Bar. Sah ziemlich nervös aus, der arme Kerl, wenn Sie mich fragen.“  
  
„Danke, Tony.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Und würden Sie Mister Collins bitte ausrichten, dass ich heute nicht mit ihm und Mister Seyfried zu Abend essen werde? Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Abend noch dazu in der Stimmung sein werde.“  
  
Der Rezeptionist nickte verständig. „Selbstverständlich, Miss Parker. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend“, fügte er zwinkernd hinzu und begab sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
„Hoffen wir’s“, murmelte Nancy, drehte sich um und schickte sich an, zu gehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen marschierte sie in Richtung Hotelbar, in sicherer Erwartung dort auf ihren Exmann zu treffen. Kurz bevor sie den an die Lobby des Hotels angrenzenden Barbereich betrat, blieb sie stehen und warf einen raschen, kritischen Blick in einen der an den Wänden angebrachten Spiegel. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr sie sich durch ihr langes, dunkles Haar und strich den Stoff ihres anthrazitfarbenen Kostüms glatt, atmete tief ein und wieder aus und betrat selbstbewussten Schrittes die Hotelbar.  
  
Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass John sich auf ihre Nachricht melden oder gar reagieren würde. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen waren etwas mehr als zwei Jahre vergangen, weswegen Nancy stehenblieb, als sie die Silhouette ihres Exmannes an der Bar ausmachte. Er hatte ihr seinen geradlinigen Rücken zugewandt, so dass sie nicht glaubte, dass er sie den Raum hatte betreten sehen. Zögerlich wog Nancy ihre Möglichkeiten ab, wobei sie unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herumnagte. Als sie schließlich eine Entscheidung traf und beschloss ins kalte Wasser zu springen, klang ihre Stimme noch zittriger, als erwartet.  
  
„John?“, rief sie ihn, worauf der Angesprochene den Kopf anhob und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und für einen Moment glaubte Nancy, dass die Welt sich für sie beide aufhörte zu drehen. Die haselnussfarbenen Augen ihres Exmannes musterten sie aufmerksam, aber auch voller Unsicherheit. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden, bis sich schließlich ein angespanntes Lächeln auf Johns Lippen stahl. Er erhob sich und kam ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen, ohne sie dabei auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Nancy.“

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	8. Chapter 8

Die erste Woche des neuen Jahres brachte steigende Temperaturen und Regen mit sich und der Himmel über San Fransisco zog sich zu. Dicke Wolken hingen tief über der Stadt, ließen sie grau, düster und unfreundlich erscheinen. Am Montagvormittag, als die Temperaturen allmählich über den Gefrierpunkt kletterten, begann es zu regnen. Der Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen gefallen war, schmolz und binnen weniger Stunden war nichts mehr von ihm übrig bis auf einige schmutzig-graue Eishaufen, die die Schneeflüge an die Straßenränder gekehrt hatten.   
Die Temperaturen stiegen und die Stadt und ihre Bewohner fanden nach den besinnlichen Weihnachtsfeiertagen langsam, aber sicher in ihren alten Trott zurück. Der Alltag mit all seinen Sorgen kehrte zurück und das Abnehmen der weihnachtlichen Haus- und Straßendekorationen läutete das Ende der bekanntlich schönsten Zeit des Jahres ein. Bereits wenige Tage nach der Jahreswende erinnerte nichts mehr an die besinnliche Atmosphäre der Feiertage.  
Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen.   
  
Eine Tasse heißen, schwarzen Kaffee in der Hand haltend, lehnte John Sheppard im Rahmen seines Wohnzimmerfensters und beobachtete das Geschehen auf der Straße vor seinem Haus- nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, dass Marcia Bigelow ihm im Vorbeigehen zuwinkte und Marv Bloomwood zeternd einen ziemlich nadellosen Tannenbaum aus dem gegenüberliegenden Haus zerrte. Nein, das Treiben des alten Mannes und die freundliche Geste seiner Nachbarin interessierten ihn recht wenig; es war vielmehr das, was sich direkt _vor_ seinem Haus abspielte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.   
John runzelte die Stirn und fasste das kleine, kirschrote Cabriolet ins Auge, welches vor dem Haus am Straßenrand geparkt hatte und aus dem bereits vor etwas mehr als zehn Minuten eine Frau gestiegen war. John führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Er wusste, dass es ihm die Höflichkeit gebot, sie hereinzubitten und ihr ebenfalls etwas Warmes zu Trinken anzubieten, anstatt sie in der Kälte und dem Regen auf dem Bürgersteig stehenzulassen und sie zu beobachten. All das wusste er, ja, er war sich darüber im Klaren, zog es dennoch nicht in Betracht. Zumindest noch nicht. Es mochte komisch und unbarmherzig klingen, aber ebenso wie John wusste, dass es unhöflich war, die Frau dort draußen stehenzulassen, wusste er auch, dass er sie nicht einfach so hereinbitten konnte.   
Also beließ er es dabei sie zu beobachten, nicht heimlich, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn schon längst bemerkt hat.   
  
Fünf weitere Minuten vergingen und der Regen nahm zu, die Frau, jedoch, rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, lehnte gegen ihren Wagen, die Hände in den Taschen ihres Mantels vergraben, den Blick auf die Hausfassade gerichtet, leer und ausdruckslos. Die Lippen zu einem blassen Strich zusammenpressend, zog sie die Hände aus der Manteltasche, nur um ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken zu können. Die Kälte ließ sie zittern und John vermutete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie wieder in ihr Auto stieg und davonfuhr. Auf der anderen Seite erinnerte er sich sehr gut daran, wie hartnäckig und verbissen sie sein konnte. Sie war ehrgeizig und wusste, was sie wollte. Hatte sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, ließ sie sich nicht so schnell von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen.   
John seufzte und begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu nagen. Sie würde nicht weggehen. Das war eine Tatsache. Sie würde nicht weggehen, soviel war sicher, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war er auch ganz froh darüber. Also stellte er seine Kaffeetasse auf der Fensterbank ab, setzte zurück und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Trotz gestiegener Temperaturen wehte ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen, als er die Haustür öffnete und auf die überdachte Veranda hinaustrat. Er überquerte die alten, knarrenden Planken, die einen neuen Anstrich vertragen konnten, in drei großen Schritten und blieb am Kopf der Stufen, die in den Vorgarten hinabführten, stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
Sie blickte auf.  
  
„Hast Du vor, den ganzen Tag hier draußen im Regen zu stehen? Du wirst Dir sonst noch den Tod holen“, rief er ihr zu bemühte sich weder allzu besorgt, noch belustigt zu klingen. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie ihm etwas erwiderte. Sie tat es auch nicht. Tief Luft holend stieg John die Stufen hinab, trabte den Weg, der sich durch seinen Vorgarten schlängelte, entlang und kam schließlich etwas mehr als einen Meter vor ihr zum Stehen.   
Der Regen begann seine Kleidung zu durchnässen und drückte sein Haar platt, als er auf sie herabsah.   
  
„Komm rein“, sagte er.   
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass…“ Sie brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich… ich kann nicht.“ Sie sah ihn an, ihre braunen Augen verzweifelt und ein kleinwenig ängstlich. „Ich kann nicht, John.“   
  
„Nun“, meinte dieser, „hier draußen stehenbleiben kannst Du auch nicht, es sei denn, Du willst Dir wirklich den Tod holen. Und das will ich nicht. Also los-“ Er berührte sie am Ellenbogen und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt von ihrem Wagen weg, in Richtung Haus. „Komm, lass uns reingehen.“   
  
Sie sträubte sich, versuchte sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen. „John, nicht. Ich…“   
  
„Du kommst jetzt mit rein“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Keine Widerrede, verstanden? Du bist klitschnass, Nance.“ Ihren leisen Protest ignorierend, zog er sie hinter sich her, die Stufen hinauf, über die Veranda, durch die Tür und in den warmen Hausflur hinein. Dort angekommen, ließ er sie los, um die Tür zu schließen. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, stand sie wie erstarrt in der Mitte des Flurs.   
  
John seufzte.  
  
„Gib mir Deinen Mantel“, wies er sie an.   
  
Sie bedankte sich leise, als er ihr den Mantel abnahm.  
  
„Du musst erstmal ins Warme“, meinte John zu ihr über seine Schulter hinweg, ging ins Wohnzimmer und hängte ihren Mantel über die Heizung. Er wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würde. Als er sich umdrehte, stand sie in der geöffneten Tür, hatte die Arme um ihren Leib geschlungen. Sie war von zierlicher Gestalt und wirkte in dem großen Wohnzimmer etwas verloren. Unsicher sah sie sich um. John, seinerseits, seufzte leise. Sie so zu sehen, ein Schatten ihrerselbst, ein billiger Abklatsch von der selbstbewussten, strahlenden Frau, die er vor wenigen Tagen in der Bar ihres Hotels getroffen hatte, schmerzte ihn. Er senkte den Kopf; vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee von ihm gewesen, sie hierher einzuladen.  
  
„Möchtest Du was trinken?“, fragte er sie. „Einen Kaffee? Oder vielleicht Tee?“   
  
„Einen Tee, wenn Du hast“, antwortete Nancy.  
  
John nickte und machte kehrt, verließ das Wohnzimmer und hielt auf die Küche zu, in der er sich mehr schlecht als recht zurechtfand, und das, obwohl er seit fast einem Monat hier war. Auf der Suche nach dem geforderten Tee durchforstete er sämtliche Schubladen und Küchenschränke. Er zuckte zusammen, als auf einmal direkt hinter ihm die Stimme seiner Exfrau erklang.   
  
„Oberste Schublade“, sagte sie und deutete auf den Schrank, vor dem John stand. „Da müsste noch immer welcher sein.“ Sie räusperte sich und betrat die Küche.   
  
„Okay“, war alles, was John ihr entgegnete. Er hätte etwas Bedeutungsvolleres von sich geben können, tat es aber nicht, wandte sich stattdessen von Nancy ab, öffnete die oberste Schublade und stieß tatsächlich auf eine unverwüstliche Packung Kräutertee, so wie seine Exfrau vorausgesagt hatte. Ohne Nancy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, bewegte er sich durch die Küche, von rechts nach links, beförderte eine Tasse aus einem der Schränke und stellte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche.   
  
„Weißt Du“, hörte er Nancy sagen, „es ist komisch.“   
  
„Wem sagst Du das“, murmelte John und setzte das Wasser für ihren Tee auf.   
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eines Tages wieder hierher kommen würde.“ Die Absätze von Nancys Schuhen gaben dumpfe Geräusche von sich, als sie durch die Küche ging.   
  
_Da sind wir schon zu zweit_ , dachte John, hütete sich aber davor, es laut auszusprechen. Er wartete, bis der Wasserkessel ein schrilles Pfeifen von sich gab, hob ihn von der Kochstelle und goss das heiße Wasser über den Teebeutel in der Tasse. Sofort stieg ihm ein beißender Geruch in die Nase, ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Nancy diesen Tee ausgesucht haben musste. John rümpfte die Nase und wich zurück, stellte den Kessel ab, drehte sich dann zu seiner Exfrau um, die nunmehr an der gegenüberliegenden Küchenzeile lehnte und ihn unverwandt ansah.   
  
„Und, warum bin ich nun hier, John?“, fragte sie ihn, worauf er nur mit den Schultern zuckte.   
  
„Es wundert mich, dass Du gekommen bist“, sagte er.   
  
„Du hast mich eingeladen“, erinnerte Nancy ihn schmunzelnd; es war das erste Mal, dass er sie seit ihrer Ankunft lächeln sah, und es verzückte ihn.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du tatsächlich kommst“, antwortete er ihr ehrlich und lächelte nun ebenfalls.   
  
Nancy senkte den Blick, starrte auf die Tasse zwischen ihren Handflächen hinab. „Ich weiß. Es ist mir auch nicht leicht gefallen. Aber unser Treffen im Hotel…“ Sie verlor sich in einem Seufzen, hob die Tassen an ihre Lippen und trank einen Schluck. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll.“   
  
„Dann tu’s nicht“, sagte John. „Ich weiß, was Du sagen willst.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Nancy blickte auf, sah ihn an. John nickte.   
  
„Ja“, erwiderte er und beließ es dabei. Es gab nicht mehr zu sagen, also schwieg er. Er war noch nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen und Nancy wusste das und akzeptierte es.  
  
„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, schlug er ihr vor, während er sich selbst noch eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass Nancy ihm antwortete oder seinem Vorschlag zustimmte. Sie folgte ihm wortlos. Zusammen kehrten sie in das beheizte Wohnzimmer zurück und nahmen auf der Couch Platz, setzten sich nebeneinander und dennoch so, dass sie einander ansehen konnten. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand; Nancy trank ihren Tee, John starrte in seine Tasse und fragte sich, wie er ein möglichst unbefangenes Gespräch beginnen konnte, so eines, wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen an der Hotelbar und anschließend in diesem urigen Café geführt hatten, in welches er Nancy eingeladen hatte. Verstohlen warf er ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu und sah, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz offensichtlich mehr dem Raum als ihm galt.   
Ehe er sich versah, stellte sie die Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab, erhob sich und begann vor der Bücherwand, die sich an der dem Sofa gegenüberliegenden Wand befand, auf- und abzumarschieren.   
  
„Ich glaub’s nicht, dass Du nichts von dem Zeug weggeschmissen hasst.“ Sie zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, las den Einband, stellte es zurück und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Warum hast Du das Haus nicht verkauft, John?“, fragte Nancy schließlich. „Warum?“   
  
„Ich… Ich denke…“ John zögerte. Was sollte er seiner Exfrau auf diese Frage antworten? Es gab tausend gute Gründe, warum er dieses Haus hätte verkaufen können und vor allem hätte _sollen_. Ihn und dieses Haus verbanden nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen und es waren schreckliche, unaussprechliche Dinge in diesem Haus geschehen, Dinge, die ihn besonders in der letzten Zeit immer wieder in seinen Träumen heimsuchten.   
Dennoch… Trotz allem… Geradewegen… John seufzte. Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte Nancy keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben, da er selbst nicht wusste, warum er dieses Haus noch immer sein Eigen nannte. Mehrere Jahre hatte es brach gelegen, ab und zu hatten Dave und Addison nach dem rechten gesehen. Es gab nichts, was ihn und dieses Haus verband, außer den Erinnerungen. Dennoch war es auf eine verrückte, hirnrissige Art und Weise, die John nicht beschreiben konnte, in den letzten Wochen sein Zuhause geworden, der einzige Ort, an dem er sich willkommen fühlte.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er Nancy deswegen. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Nance. Ich hab’s einfach nicht getan.“   
  
Seine Exfrau hielt den Blickkontakt noch für einige Sekunden lang aufrecht, wandte sich dann um. „Du bist so stur, John Sheppard“, meinte sie, schritt an der Bücherwand entlang.   
  
„Wie schön, das mal wieder aus Deinem Mund zu hören.“  
  
Als Nancy am Fenster kehrtmachte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu marschieren begann, sah John, dass sie lächelte. „Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was Du gesagt hast“, sagte sie und wechselte dabei mehr als offensichtlich das Thema. John konnte es recht sein. Er legte seine Arme auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab.   
  
„Was meinst Du?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
Nancy schwieg. „Über den Grund, warum Du hier bist“, antwortete sie schließlich, blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
  
John seufzte, schloss die Augen. „Nance…“   
  
„Jaja, ich weiß“, winkte sie ab, kam zu ihm herüber und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Couchpolster sinken. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte“, wiederholte sie die Worte, mit der er sie vor ein paar Tagen abzuspeisen versucht hatte.   
  
„Das ist sie“, bestätigte John. Seine Exfrau neigte den Kopf zur Seite und strich sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren, wobei sie ein Stück ihres langen, schlanken Halses freilegte. John leckte sich über die Lippen, schluckte und riss seinen Blick von dem Übergang zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer linken Schulter los.   
  
„Es geht mich ja auch nichts an“, sagte Nancy, „aber ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „Sorgen?“, echote er.  
  
„Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich, John“, stellte Nancy klar. „Wir waren lange genug verheiratet und ich kann sehen, dass es bei dieser ganzen… Sache um mehr gehen muss. Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als ich durch die Tür der Bar kam und Dich sah.“ Sie bannte seinen Blick. „Ganz egal, was es ist, es wird nicht besser, wenn Du es weiterhin totschweigst.“   
  
„Jetzt klingst Du schon wie alle anderen“, seufzte John.   
  
„Und das sagt Dir nichts, John?“  
  
Der Angesprochene schwieg und starrte auf seine Hände hinab.   
  
„Ich muss allein damit fertigwerden“, gab er Nancy schließlich zu verstehen. „Diese Sache geht nur mich allein etwas an.“  
  
Seine Exfrau nickte verständig, meinte dann aber mit ernster Stimme: „Wir beide wissen, dass es Dich eines Tages auffressen wird. Ich kenne Dich, John“, sagte sie, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie über seine. „Ich weiß, wo das enden wird. Es ist so wie damals, als…“   
  
John wusste nicht, was es war oder woran es lag, dass sein Herzschlag auf einmal überlaut in seinen Ohren dröhnte und kalter Schweiß aus seinen Poren trat. Er richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus, verkrampfte am ganzen Körper und entzog Nancy langsam seine Hand. Eine unbekannte Empfindung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und als er seine Stimme erhob, klang diese gepresst.  
  
„Es ist nicht so wie damals.“ Seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an und er schaffte es kaum, seine Kiefer zum Sprechen auseinander zubringen. Die Worte seiner Exfrau hallten in seinen Ohren wieder und lösten etwas in ihm aus, was John in den letzten Tagen und Wochen so verzweifelt zu ignorieren versucht hatte, Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Wut. Sein Blick vernebelte sich und er nahm Nancys Stimme nur noch gedämpft, am Rande des Bewusstseins wahr. In seiner Brust zog sich sein Herz zusammen und das Band um seine Kehle schnürte sich immer fester zusammen.   
  
„John?“ Im Augenwinkel sah er, dass Nancy sich rührte und ihn ansah. Ihre Hand lag wieder auf seiner, ein flammender Abdruck auf seinem Handrücken. Er schüttelte sie ab, als ob er sich an ihr verbrannt hatte. Nancy zuckte zusammen.   
  
„John, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Es ist nicht so wie damals“, wiederholte er mit kalter, harter Stimme. „Behaupte das ja nie wieder, hörst Du? Es ist überhaupt nicht so wie damals!“ Seine Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen, und mit einem Mal klang er wütend.   
  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, stotterte Nancy und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. „Ich wollte doch nur… Es… es tut mir leid, John, ich…“   
  
John erhob sich, abrupt und so plötzlich, dass seine Knie zitterten, als er sich aufsetzte und aufrichtete. „Es ist nicht so wie damals“, murmelte er, schnappte sich seine Tasse und ließ Nancy allein im Wohnzimmer zurück, stapfte wie im Trance in die Küche, wo er den verbliebenen Inhalt seiner Tasse in den Ausguss kippte und den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. Seine Zahnreihen mahlten aufeinander und seine Kiefer knirschten. Seine Hände zitterten, waren schweißnass, und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen.  
  
 _Es ist nicht so wie damals._  
  
„John?“ Nancy betrat hinter ihm die Küche. „Es tut mir leid, John.“   
  
„Schon gut“, brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.   
  
„Geht es Dir gut?“, hörte er sie fragen.  
  
„Ja“, log er. „Alles in Ordnung.“   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Nancy noch einmal und ihre Schritte näherten sich ihn. „Hätte ich gewusst…“   
  
„Nancy, nicht!“ John wirbelte herum. „Ich sagte, es geht mir gut“, begehrte er auf und funkelte sie mit blitzenden Augen an. Er erwartete, dass sie zurückzuckte, was sie jedoch nicht tat; sie hielt seinem eisigen Blick stand und trat entschlossen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wieso glaube ich Dir das nicht?“   
  
„Da fragst Du den Falschen“, entgegnete John ihr giftig.   
  
„John…“  
  
„Es ist besser, wenn Du jetzt gehst, Nancy.“ John sprach langsam, spürte, wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender und verzweifelter wurde. „Bitte, geh. Geh einfach.“   
  
„Vielleicht wäre das in der Tat besser“, sagte Nancy, drehte sich um und machte sich daran, die Küche zu verlassen. An der Tür angekommen, wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um und rief seinen Namen.  
  
John sah auf.  
  
„Es wird nicht besser, indem Du Dich hier versteckst“, mahnte sie ihn, worauf er mit den Achseln zuckte. Nancy ließ die Schultern sinken und griff nach der Türklinke.  
  
„Nancy?“   
  
Sie hielt inne, sah ihn an. „Ja?“   
  
John leckte sich über seine zitternden Lippen. „Du wolltest den Grund wissen, warum ich dieses Haus noch nicht verkauft habe.“   
  
„Ja, das wollte ich“, bestätigte seine Exfrau nickend und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. „Sagst Du es mir?“ Als er ihr nichts erwiderte, seufzte sie. „John…“   
  
„Ich kann es nicht, Nancy“, sagte er leise. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte, aber es… es ist… kompliziert.“   
  
„Wie so vieles, John.“ Nancy öffnete die Küchentür. „Was ist in Deinem Leben denn bitteschön _nicht_ kompliziert?“ Gerade, als sie über die Schwelle treten wollte, brach es aus John heraus.  
  
„Ich hab gelogen.“ Seine Entschlossenheit überraschte ihn, ebenso wie das Zittern, das ihn durchfuhr, als er fortfuhr. „Es ist wie damals.“ Nancy war stehengeblieben. „Es ist genau wie damals“, wiederholte er und sah, wie die Schultern seiner Exfrau zuckten. Ganz langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um.   
  
„John…“ Ihre braunen Augen flackerten. Sie schluckte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Oh, nein.“ Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, also blieb sie wie versteinert auf der anderen Seite der Kücheninsel stehen, erneut mit dem Kopf schüttelnd und sich der Dinge, die nun folgen würden, absolut im Klaren.   
  
„Es ist genau wie damals, Nancy.“ Johns Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort schwächer und versagte schließlich vollkommen, nachdem er ihr offenbart hatte: „Ich habe einen Mann umgebracht.“   
  
Er hörte seine Exfrau seufzen. „John…“ Nancy umrundete die Kücheninsel, trat vor ihn und blickte zu ihm auf. „Warum… warum… Ist es das?“, fragte sie, und er nickte. „Bist Du darum hier?“ Wieder antwortete er mit einem Nicken.   
  
„Ich habe ihn umgebracht“, flüsterte er. „Wie Lyle.“   
  
„Wie Lyle“, echote Nancy. Den Namen seines in Afghanistan gefallenen Kameraden nach so vielen Jahren aus ihrem Mund zu hören, versetzte John einen fiesen Hieb in der Magengegend. Lyle Holland. _Captain_ Lyle Holland, korrigierte sich John rasch. Der Name Lyle Holland schwebte über ihm wie ein Damoklesschwert, er konnte ihn nicht vergessen und jetzt, wo er ihn ausgesprochen hatte… John schluckte, hart. _Ich habe ihn umgebracht, wie Lyle._  
  
„John?“ Er spürte Nancys warme Hände auf seinem Arm. „John, sieh mich an, bitte.“ Er tat, wie befohlen, sah sie an, blickte tief in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen, in die er sich einmal verliebt hatte. Nancy drückte seine Hand, ihre Finger verworren sich mit seinen.   
  
„Lass mich Dir helfen.“   
  
„Das haben schon so viele versucht“, wich er aus. „Es ändert nichts daran.“   
  
Nancy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das tut es nicht, aber es wird leichter“, sagte sie. „Bitte, John, ich erinnere mich, wie es das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist, als…“ Sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich meine ja nur… Ich habe gesehen, was dieses Erlebnis aus Dir gemacht hat, und ich möchte nicht, dass Du wieder so wirst. Also, lass mich Dir helfen.“  
  
„Nance…“ John setzte zum Protest an, den seine Exfrau jedoch augenblicklich unterband. Sie trat noch näher an ihn heran und drückte seine Hand noch fester. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr John, als Nancys Arm seinen Brustkorb streifte und sich- unbewusst- an ihn lehnte.   
  
„Versteck Dich nicht, John“, flehte sie ihn an. „Wir hatten das schon einmal, und es hat Dich fast kaputtgemacht. Bitte, lass es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen.“   
  
„Ich...“ John schluckte. „Ich… ich kann nicht. Du… verstehst das nicht. Es ist nicht so einfach… es…“ Nancy sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, und John seufzte. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und er ließ den Kopf hängen, blickte auf seine Hände hinab, die Nancys viel kleinere umschlossen hielten. Unwillkürlich musste er zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte, sie nach so langer Zeit so nah bei sich zu haben, ihre weiche Haut an seiner zu spüren.   
  
„John?“ Nancys melodische Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er musste überrascht feststellen, dass sich bei ihrem Klang noch immer dasselbe gänsehauterregende Gefühl wie damals bei ihm einstellte. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, ihr Lächeln erwärmte sein Herz. Er hatte sie vermisst, er hatte sie wirklich vermisst, vielleicht hatte er sie sogar mehr vermisst, als er zugeben wollte.   
  
John seufzte. „Danke.“   
  
„Wofür bedankst Du Dich?“, wollte Nancy wissen. „Noch habe ich nichts getan.“ Sie lächelte wieder und Johns Herz machte einen aufgeregten Sprung. Er liebte es, wenn sie lächelte, er liebte es einfach…   
  
„Dass Du hier bist“, erwiderte er ihr. „Und Dich mit mir herumquälst. Manch anderer hätte schon längst aufgegeben.“   
  
„John-“ Nancy streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange, worauf er kurz zusammenzuckte, dann aber still hielt. „Du quälst mich nicht und ich werde Dich schon gar nicht aufgeben. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Ich weiß, was für ein alter Sturkopf Du bist.“   
  
„Nancy…“   
  
„John…“   
  
Sie sprachen gleichzeitig und brachen zur selben Zeit ab, warteten darauf, dass der andere dort weitermachte, wo er aufgehört hatte, was jedoch nicht geschah. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort, stattdessen sahen sie einander an, blickten sich in die Augen, lächelten scheu. Dann, plötzlich, verschwand das Lächeln aus ihren Gesichtern, ihre Mienen wurden ausdruckslos, ihre Blicke für einen Augenblick leer, bis das Leben in sie zurückkehrte und sie sie über das Gesicht des jeweils anderen gleiten ließen. Nancy leckte sich über die Lippen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war, und Johns Blick glitt nach unten und folgte der feuchten Spur, die ihre Zunge hinterließ. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren, ihre Lippen lagen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, und sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu ihnen hinab. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, diese Lippen zu küssen. Er wusste, wie sie schmeckten.   
Und er wusste, dass es falsch war. Alles an dieser Situation war falsch, alles. Sie durfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein und er hätte sie niemals bitten sollen, hierher zu kommen. Ihr Treffen in der Hotelbar war vertretbar gewesen, ein Treffen alter Freunde, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. _Das_ hier war etwas ganz anderes.  
Und es war falsch.  
Er musste es beenden.   
  
„Ich… ich, ähem, sollte gehen“, stotterte Nancy, rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, und John erschauderte, als ihr warmer Atem seine Lippen streifte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf die liebliche Stimme seiner Exfrau, auf ihren Duft und die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte.   
  
„Ja“, entgegnete er heiser, „das wäre besser.“   
  
„Ja“, echote Nancy, „das wäre es.“ John öffnete die Augen, sah sie nicken, doch nichts geschah. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hände und ihre Lippen befanden sich noch immer in verführerisch geringer Distanz zu seinen.   
  
„Okay“, presste John hervor. An das, was danach geschah, erinnerte er sich später nicht genau; die Einzelheiten entfielen ihm und er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft. Vielleicht war es besser so, vielleicht aber auch nicht.   
  
Das letzte und einzige, an das er sich im Nachhinein bis ins kleinste Detail erinnern konnte, war der Moment, als er die Hände an Nancys Gesicht legte, sie zu sich zog und seinen Mund auf ihren presste.   
  
**Fortsetzung folgt**


	9. Chapter 9

  
  Teyla erinnerte sich an viele Welten, auf denen sie Handel getrieben hatte und die einen gehobeneren Entwicklungsstandard vorzuweisen gehabt hatten. Als junges Mädchen hatte sie ihren Vater oft auf seinen Reisen begleitet und war beeindruckt von der Fortgeschrittenheit anderer Völker gewesen, hatte ihre Kultur und ihre für sie teils futuristische Architektur bewundert. Nicht selten hatte sie sich gewundert, wie es sich wohl umgeben von so viel Luxus und Technik lebte. Die Bewohner der jeweiligen Welt hatten stets zufrieden gewirkt; sie waren geschäftig ihrem Tagewerk nachgekommen, hatten regen Handel mit anderen Völkern getrieben und sich ihres Lebens gefreut.  
Eines Tages hatte Teyla begonnen sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre ebenfalls Teil einer solch fortgeschrittenen Gesellschaft zu sein- nicht, dass sie das einfache Leben _ihres_ Volkes nicht schätzte. Es war nur so, dass sie sich manchmal fragte, wie es sich anfühlte, auf so einer Welt zu leben.  
Gut, sie wusste, dass Wohlstand sie nicht vor dem Schrecken der Wraith bewahren würde. Niemand war vor diesen blutrünstigen, lebenskraftraubenden Wesen sicher, und weder geistiger als technologischer Wohlstand könnten Sicherheit gewähren.  
Ja, auf ihren Reisen durch die Galaxie war Teyla auf vielen Welten gewesen, deren Wohlstand und Technologie die Errungenschaften ihres Volkes in den Schatten stellten. Aber noch nie zuvor war sie auf einen Planeten wie der Erde gewesen, keiner konnte dieser Welt auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen.  
Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Teyla sprachlos. Sprachlos und überwältigt von dem Reichtum und der Fülle, die die Erde zu bieten hatte. Anfangs hatte sie nicht glauben können, dass es tatsächlich Welten gab, die von den Wraith verschont geblieben waren und deren Zivilisation sich über die Jahrtausende, wenn nicht sogar Jahrmillionen einigermaßen friedlich und ungestört entwickeln konnte. Sie hatte stets davon geträumt, sich persönlich einen Eindruck von der Erde zu verschaffen. Sie hatte wissen wollen, wie die Heimat ihrer Freunde aussah, was sie zu bieten hatte. Nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Teyla damals ahnen können, was sie auf der Erde alles erwartete!  
  
Vom technologischen Standpunkt gesehen, war die Erde allen Welten, auf denen Teyla bisher gewesen war, weitaus überlegen, vielleicht mit wenigen Ausnahmen, Atlantis eingeschlossen. Als Teyla jedoch die Stadt der Antiker zum allerersten Mal verlassen und einen Fuß auf den Erdboden gesetzt hatte, war sie überwältigt gewesen und das vom allerersten Moment an. Sie hatte viele Geschichten gehört, doch keine hatte die Wirklichkeit auch nur ansatzweise getroffen.  
Die Wirklichkeit war… überwältigender, erfurchteinflössender und nicht in Worte zu fassen.  
Die Erde war ein lauter Planet, voller Leben, sie schien nie zur Ruhe zu kommen, nie stillzustehen, war immer in Bewegung, immer in Hektik, strahlte aber auf der anderen Seite eine Aura der besonderen Art aus. Teyla wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber sie verspürte auf der Erde ein heimisches Gefühl.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte sie sich doch mehr von der Erde zu sehen! Sie hatte so viele Geschichten gehört, von den vielen, verschiedenen Ländern, über die unzähligen, sich ebenfalls unterscheidenden Kulturen der Menschen. Die Erde musste wirklich ein aufregender Planet sein, und Teyla freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie Atlantis verlassen konnte und wieder ein bisschen mehr von ihrer neuen Heimat erkunden durfte.  
Heute, jedoch, verspürte sie dieses euphorische Gefühl nicht. Gleichgültig blickte sie aus dem Fenster des Wagens, den Rodney durch den dichten Verkehr manövrierte, und sah die meterhohen Gebäude an sich vorbeifliegen, beobachtete die Menschen durch die getönten Scheiben, schweigend, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet.  
  
„Okay“, war es in diesem Moment von Rodney zu vernehmen, der hinter dem Steuer des Wagens saß und aufmerksam den Verkehr im Auge behielt, „wenn ich mich nicht täusche, müssten wir gleich da sein.“  
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Ronon, der neben Rodney auf dem Beifahrersitz des dunklen Leihwagens saß, beugte sich vor und blickte stirnrunzelnd durch die Frontscheibe. „Irgendwie kommt mir diese Straße nämlich bekannt vor.“  
  
„Das täuscht“, antwortete Rodney, setzte den Blinker, zog das Lenkrad herum und bog in eine breite Straße ein, an deren Seiten die Autos dicht an dicht parkten. „In Großstädten sehen alle Straßen gleich aus.“  
  
Ronon nickte, sagte jedoch nichts, und auch Teyla zog es vor zu schweigen und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Sie waren seit einer guten halben Stunde unterwegs und obwohl sie ihrem Ziel nun näher als je zuvor waren, verspürte sie nicht die Aufregung, die sie erwartet hatte- im Gegenteil, sie war ruhiger denn je, wohl etwas _zu_ ruhig, denn als sie den Blick wieder geradeaus richtete sah sie, dass Ronon sie im Rückspiegel beobachtete.  
  
„Alles okay?“, wollte er wissen, worauf auch Rodney kurz aufsah.  
  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte Teyla und lächelte.  
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, hakte nun Rodney nach. „Sie sehen ein wenig blass aus.“  
  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich nur die Aufregung“, log die Athosianerin.  
  
„Okay, wenn Sie meinen.“ Rodney gab sich zufrieden, Ronon hingegen musterte sie noch immer skeptisch. Teyla warf ihm im Spiegel einen warnenden Blick zu. Die grünen Augen des Sateders blitzten kurz auf, dann verzog er den Mund und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Straßenverkehr zu, wenngleich dieser ihn nicht interessierte. Hin und wieder sah er auf oder warf einen raschen, prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, doch Teyla beschloss dies zu ignorieren und sah aus dem Fenster, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später lenkte Rodney den Wagen in eine Parkbucht und hielt vor einem großen, grauen Gebäude, welches sich nicht sonderlich von all den anderen, die Teyla auf der Fahrt gesehen hatte, unterschied. Die Außenwand, die hoch in den Himmel hinauf ragte, bestand fast ausschließlich aus Glas und das Licht der Sonne, die es endlich durch die dichten Regenwolken geschafft hatte, spiegelte sich in den Scheiben. Vor dem Eingang stand ein Pförtner, der den Leuten, die das Gebäude betreten wollten, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Türe aufhielt.  
  
„Das müsste es sein“, sagte Rodney und kontrollierte die Adressdaten, die er sich auf einem kleinen Zettel notiert hatte.  
  
„Sieht ganz danach aus“, bestätigte Ronon und deutete mit dem Kinn auf das große Schild, das über dem Eingang hing. „Sehen Sie.“  
  
Teyla löste den Gurt, um auf die andere Seite der Rückbank rutschen zu können, sah aus dem Fenster, folgte Ronons Anweisung und erstarrte. Ihr Magen krampfte und nachdem ihr Herz kurz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, hämmerte es vom Adrenalin angetrieben gegen ihren Brustkorb, und ihr wurde etwas schwindelig.  
 **Sheppard Industries** stand es in großen Lettern auf dem Schild geschrieben. Teylas Blick glitt staunend an dem Gebäude empor. Sie hatte John vor geraumer Zeit etwas über seine Familie aus der Nase ziehen können, wusste, dass seine Eltern wohlhabend gewesen waren. Sein Vater war vor seinem Tod einer der zehn einflussreichsten Männer an der Westküste gewesen, hatte für den Weltmarkt produziert und mit hochrangigen Geschäftsleuten aus aller Welt perdu gewesen.  
John redete nur ungern über seine Familie und es schien ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise unangenehm zu sein, wie die Leute reagierten, wenn er es doch tat, und auch Teyla sah ihn jetzt, wo sie vor dem mächtigen Gebäude, das das Unternehmen seiner Familie beherbergte, stand, durch ganz andere Augen.  
  
„Okay.“ Wieder war es Rodneys Stimme, die das Schweigen beendete. „Und was jetzt?“ Er drehte sich in seinem Sitz um. „Ich meine, hat sich einer von Ihnen überlegt, wie wir vorgehen wollen.“  
  
„Wir suchen Sheppards Bruder“, antwortete Ronon postwendend. „Dürfte ja nicht so schwer werden.“  
  
„Und was, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben? Wollen Sie einfach so sein Büro stürmen?“ Auf Rodneys Gesicht stand Skepsis geschrieben. „Ich will Ihre Träume ja nicht zerstören, aber ich bezweifle, dass man uns so einfach zu ihm lässt.“  
  
„Denken Sie denn nicht, dass er mit uns reden wird, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass es um John geht?“, fragte Teyla.  
  
„Nun-“ Rodney zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss- „ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich meine, Sie sagten doch, dass er und Sheppard sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden hätten“, meinte er an Ronon gewandt. „Vielleicht weiß er auch gar nicht, wo Sheppard ist. Ich hoffe es natürlich nicht, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen.“  
  
„Wir sollten es aber wenigstens versuchen“, sagte Teyla. „Wir sind nun schon soweit gekommen, und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“ Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl, zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden. Die Tatsache, dass sie nächtelang wach gelegen hatte und unruhig in ihrem Bett umhergewälzt war, weil sie befürchtete, dass dies wieder einmal eine Sackgasse sein würde, ignorierte sie. Dieses Mal mussten sie einfach Erfolg haben! Es ging nicht anders, sagte sie sich. David Sheppard war das allerletzte bisschen Hoffnung, an das Teyla sich klammern konnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was geschah, sollte Rodney recht behalten.  
  
„Na dann, los! Lassen Sie uns nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln.“ Ronon war Feuer und Flamme und schneller aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen, als Teyla es für möglich gehalten hätte. Rasch schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche, öffnete die Wagentüre und folgte dem Beispiel ihres Freundes. Trotz des strahlenden Sonnenscheins schlug ihr eiskalte Luft entgegen, als sie ausstieg. Teyla schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch und zog ihn fester um ihren Leib. Rodney war bereits an Ronons Seite, als sie auf die beiden Männer zutrat.  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagte sie, „wir können.“ Sie nickte ihren beiden Freunden zu, aber entgegen ihrer Erwartung war es Rodney der losschoss und auf den Eingang zueilte, und nicht Ronon. Der Sateder blieb zurück, passte sich ihrem Tempo an und trabte langsam neben ihr her. Teyla spürte seinen Blick auf sich liegen, versuchte sich ihre Nervosität aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Ronon bemerkte es aber trotzdem. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie nervös sind“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin es auch.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Teyla, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Ronon. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Tasche, die sie vor ihrem Leib fest umklammert hielt, eine unbewusste Geste, deren Teyla sich nicht wirklich bewusst war. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Teyla nickte.  
  
„Er wird sich ganz bestimmt freuen“, meinte Ronon, worauf Teyla ihre Arme noch ein wenig fester um ihre Tasche schlang und sie an sich drückte.  
  
„Jetzt geht es erst einmal darum, ihn zu finden“, erwiderte sie ihm. „Danach werden wir weitersehen“, fügte sie hinzu, beschleunigte ihren Schritt und zog an dem Sateder vorbei. Der freundlich lächelnde Pförtner hielt ihr die Tür auf und begrüßte sie mit ein paar netten Worten. Teyla erwiderte das Lächeln des jungen Mannes, holte tief Luft und betrat das Gebäude.

 

**ooOOoo**

 

  
  
 Dave bemerkte die zierliche Frau, die vor dem Gebäudeplan an den Fahrstühlen stand und ihn eingehend zu studieren schien, sofort, warum war ihm jedoch schleierhaft. Er hatte das Gebäude wie immer betreten, nachdem Jack Whithers, der Pförtner des Hauses, ihm galant die Türe geöffnet, die Kappe geliftet und Dave mit wenigen, freundlichen Worten begrüßt hatte. Auf dem Weg durch die marmorgeflieste Vorhalle hatte Dave beschlossen, dem Burschen das nächste Mal eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu zustecken, und war auf die Fahrstühle zugesteuert, als sein Augenmerk die Frau fiel, die allem Anschein nach von der Anzahl der Stockwerke überwältigt zu sein schien.  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Dave ernsthaft darüber nach weiterzugehen, tat es dann aber doch nicht, sondern blieb stehen und steuerte nach kurzem Zögern auf die Frau zu. Später wusste er nicht mehr, warum er das getan hatte. Er kannte die Frau nicht und es gab genügend Personal in der Vorhalle, an das sie sich hätte wenden können. Dennoch, Dave hielt auf die Frau zu, die Aktentasche unter den Arm geklemmt, sein dunkles, sich wellendes Haar einhändig aus der Stirn streichend.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Ma’am?“ Die Frau zuckte zusammen, als Dave unmittelbar hinter ihr zum Stehen kam und sie ansprach, wirbelte herum und sah ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte Dave. Er schätzte sie auf Mitte bis Ende Dreißig. Sie war klein und zierlich, die Tasche, die sie vor ihren Leib presste, war fast eine Nummer zu groß für ihren Körper. Ihr honigbraunes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern und ihre Augen waren braun. Sie schien nicht von ihr zu sein, ihr Teint war sonnengeküsst; Dave vermutete afrikanische Wurzeln, vielleicht aber auch asiatische, denn ihre Züge waren fein, ihre Nase schmal und ihre Augen mandelförmig. Ihr Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, als sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, war ansteckend, Dave erwiderte es.  
  
„Der Plan kann manchmal etwas verwirrend sein“, meinte er und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Wandtafel.  
  
„Wem sagen Sie das“, entgegnete sie. „Meine Begleiter sind ebenso wenig schlau daraus geworden und gerade auf der Suche nach jemanden, der uns weiterhelfen kann.“  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen“, sagte Dave. „Wen oder was suchen Sie?“  
  
Die Frau musterte ihn, fast so, als versuchte sie zu entscheiden, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte oder nicht. Dann lächelte sie wieder und die Skepsis, die in ihren Augen gestanden hatte, verschwand. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach David Sheppard“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Nun“, griente Dave, „dann scheint heute Ihr Glückstag zu sein. Sie haben ihn gefunden.“  
  
„Oh“, machte sie und riss die Augen auf. Mit einem Mal schien sie nervös zu sein. Ihr Blick huschte über sein Gesicht. Das erhoffte Lächeln blieb aus. „Sie… Sie sind David Sheppard?“, wiederholte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Soweit ich weiß ja“, antwortete Dave und unterzog die Fremde nun ebenfalls einer genaueren Musterung, betrachtete sie rasch von Kopf bis Fuß. Nein, befand er, er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, allerdings schien _sie_ ihn zu kennen. Jedenfalls sah sie ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die das verriet.  
  
„Ma’am?“ Seine Stimme klang alarmiert, als er sah wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Er fasste sie sanft am Ellenbogen, befürchtete, dass sie ihm wegkippen würde, was sie jedoch nicht tat. Sie zuckte nur zusammen, als er sie berührte. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?“  
  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein“, winkte sie ab und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Es ist nur, dass ich…“  
  
„Teyla?“, ertönte da auf einmal eine Stimme rechts von ihnen, die Dave irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Teyla!“ Sie immer noch stützend, sah Dave sich um und sah eine wohlbekannte Gestalt auf sich oder vielmehr auf die Frau zustürzen.  
Der erste Blick des Hünen galt… Teyla. _Ja, so hatte er sie genannt_. Dave glaubte den Mann zu erkennen, ja, er war sich sogar ganz sicher, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Diese Dreadlocks hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, er wusste den Träger nur nicht genau einzuordnen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder einfiel, wo er diesen Mann gesehen hatte und mit wem.  
  
„Hallo.“ Der Hüne jedenfalls schien sich an ihn erinnern zu können und streckte ihm seine prankenartige Hand entgegen. Dave ergriff sie, noch immer etwas verwirrt, und schüttelte sie.  
  
„Sie sind doch…?“  
  
„Ronon“, antwortete der Andere. „Ronon Dex. Wir sind uns auf der Beerdigung Ihres Vaters begegnet. Ich bin ein Kollege von Sheppard.“  
  
Daves erster Gedanke war: _Ronon, ja richtig, so hieß der Mann_. Sein zweiter war: _Es geht also um John_. Warum auch sollte Johns Kollege ihn aufsuchen? Bedauerlicherweise musste Dave eingestehen, dass er seit Wochen nichts mehr von seinem Bruder gehört hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn an dem Tag gesehen, als er ihn aus dem Polizeirevier abgeholt und ihn bei sich zuhause abgesetzt hatte. Seitdem hatte er nur ein-, zweimal bei ihm angerufen, ohne Erfolg. Addison hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie sich mit John getroffen hatte, allerdings hatte sie ebenso wenig erreicht wie er; John hatte auf stur geschaltet und seit diesem Tag keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben.  
  
„Mister Dex, ja richtig.“ Dave zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Entschuldigen Sie, wie unhöflich von mir, Sie nicht zu erkennen. Es ist lange her.“  
  
Dex nickte, sein Blick fiel auf Teyla, die Dave noch immer anstarrte wie ein seltenes Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum. Erst als sie merkte, dass sie im Fokus der beiden Männer stand, riss sie sich zusammen und stellte sich Dave ebenfalls vor.  
  
„Mein Name ist Teyla Emmagan“, sagte sie. „Ich bin auch eine Kollegin Ihres Bruders, Mister Sheppard.“ Ihre förmliche Anrede überraschte Dave nicht, allerdings hatte er sich Mitarbeiter der Air Force immer etwas… anders vorgestellt. Obschon Miss Emmagan seinen Vorstellungen mehr entsprach als der hünenhafte Mister Dex. Vielleicht war auch sie eine freiwillige Mitarbeiterin, dachte Dave sich, bezweifelte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund.  
  
„Sie sind wegen meines Bruders hier?“, fragte er, wenngleich er die Antwort bereits zu wissen glaubte.  
  
Mister Dex und Miss Emmagan sahen einander an, dann nickten sie. „Ja“, war alles, was Mister Dex erwiderte.  
  
„Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns helfen können, John ausfindig zu machen“, legte ihm Miss Emmagan ihr Anliegen dar.  
  
Daves Blick glitt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. „Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten, richtig?“  
  
Miss Emmagan neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das würde ich nicht behaupten, Mister Sheppard“, antwortete sie. „Es ist nur so, wir sind Freunde Ihres Bruders und machen uns Sorgen um ihn. Er hat… schwere Zeiten hinter sich und möglicherweise etwas getan, was er bald bereuen wird.“  
  
„Also steckt er doch in Schwierigkeiten!“ _Hatte er es doch gewusst!_ Dave schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich wusste gleich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt“, murmelte er. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er riss die Augen auf. „O Gott“, entkam es ihm, „ er ist doch nicht krank oder so? Ich meine…“  
  
„Es geht ihm gut“, unterbrach Mister Dex ihn. „Wir wollen ihn nur finden und mit ihm reden.“  
  
Dave nickte perplex. „Jaja, klar. Das verstehe ich.“  
  
„Wissen Sie, wo wir ihn finden können?“ Dave bemerkte das Zittern in Miss Emmagans Stimme und sah sie an. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und runzelte die Stirn. In ihren braunen Augen leuchtete etwas auf, das Dave nicht zu deuten wusste, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er diesen beiden Personen vertrauen konnte.  
  
„Natürlich“, antwortete er, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete den beiden mit einer einladenden Geste ihm zu folgen. „Das sollten wir aber besser in meinem Büro besprechen. Ich werde Ihnen seine Adresse geben. Kommen Sie, bitte.“  
  


**ooOOoo**

 

 

  
 John spürte Nancys Hände an seiner Brust in demselben Moment, in dem im Flur das Telefon zu klingeln begann, wusste jedoch nicht, auf was er sich mehr konzentrieren sollte, auf das eindringliche Klingeln des Telefons oder auf die warmen Handflächen seiner Exfrau. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen.  
Das Telefon klingelte wieder und Nancy drückte ihre Handflächen fester gegen seine Brust, schien ihn wegstoßen zu wollen. Ein unwilliger Laut verließ Johns Kehle, eine Art Knurren. Er schlang die Arme fester um Nancys schmale Taille, zog sie an sich, nur um sie dann gegen die Kante der Kücheninsel zurückzudrängen und seinen Mund so unerbittlich auf ihren zu pressen, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Sein Atem stockte, die Welt begann sich zu drehen und John geriet ins Taumeln, übermannt von seinen Gefühlen, von den Emotionen, die ihn in diesem Moment förmlich überrannten, von den Gedanken, die ihm in genau diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf schossen.  
  
Erneut drang das schrille Klingeln des Telefons an sein Ohr.  
  
„Willst Du nicht rangehen?“, fragte Nancy, der es gelungen war, ihre Lippen von seinen loszueisen, atemlos und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. John dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf und küsste sie wieder. Geradezu selbstredend löste er seine Hände von ihrer Taille und ließ sie über ihren Körper wandern; erst über ihre Hüften, um diese herum zu ihrem wohlgerundeten Hinterteil, wo er seine Hände kurz verweilen ließ und das Gefühl ihrer Kurven unter seinen Handflächen genoss.  
  
„Wenn’s wichtig ist, wird er zurückrufen“, murmelte er mit dunkler Stimme gegen ihre Lippen und spielte mit der Zungenspitze in ihren Mundwinkeln. Nancy seufzte, wobei ihre Lippen auseinander stoben, und John nutzte diesen Moment, um ihre Zunge forsch mit der seinen zurückzudrängen.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte wieder.  
  
Nancy drückte ihre Hände wieder gegen seinen Brustkorb. „John, Du solltest wirklich…“ Er brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen.  
  
„Der wird schon zurückrufen“, beharrte er, ließ seine Hände über ihren runden Po gleiten, packte sie dann unter den Schenkeln, hob sie auf die Marmorarbeitsfläche der Kücheninsel und schob ihre Knie auseinander. „Ignorier’s einfach“, meinte er und drängte seine Hüfte zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel.  
  
„Aber was, wenn es wichtig ist?“, fragte Nancy, griff in das dunkle, volle Haar an seinem Hinterkopf und führte ihn genau dorthin, wo sie seine Lippen haben wollte. John beugte sich vor und arbeitete sich küssend ihren Hals hinauf, bis er jenen _einen_ Punkt am Übergang zwischen ihrem Hals und Nacken erreichte, knapp unterhalb ihres rechten Ohres. Nancys leises Stöhnen, das sie ausstieß, als er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seinen Zähnen einfing, übertönte das nächste Klingeln des Telefons.  
  
„John, wir sollten das nicht tun“, brachte sie keuchend hervor und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Wir können nicht“, hauchte sie lieblos und mit bebenden Lippen. „Wir _können_ nicht.“  
Ein Zögern lag in ihrer Stimme, ein leises, aber nicht zu überhörendes Zögern. Sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen, die wieder auf ihren lagen, ihr heißer Atem sandte einen eiskalten Schauer durch Johns ganzen Körper. Sie hatte recht und er wusste das! Er beugte sich vor und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem letzten langsam-sinnlichen Kuss, begleitet von dem ebenfalls letzten Klingeln des Telefons; als er sich von ihr löste- ihre Unterlippe noch einen momentlang zwischen seinen Zähnen gefangen haltend-, ertönte das Klingeln ein allerletztes Mal und erstarb dann.  
John lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete seine Exfrau; sein Blick glitt von ihren dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen hinab zu ihren vollen, geschwollenen Lippen. Ihre Lider flatterten und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihr Kinn bebte. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die vielen, vielen Male, als er neben ihr im Bett gelegen hatte, keuchend, schwitzend, ausgelaugt und zugleich zutiefst befriedigt, umhüllt von dem Geruch von Leidenschaft und Sex, der sich in den Laken festgesetzt hatte.  
Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war derselbe gewesen, doch erst jetzt glaubte John zu verstehen, was er ihm sagen wollte.  
  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und machte einen Schritt zurück, hastig, rasch. Er wollte bloß keinen falschen Eindruck vermitteln, auch wenn er davon ausging, dass sowieso nicht mehr viel zu retten war. Er seufzte und fuhr sich einhändig durchs Haar, das an seinem Hinterkopf wild abstand.  
  
Nancy kniff die Lippen zusammen, sah ihn dann an. „John… was… was _war_ das da gerade?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie saß noch immer auf der Kücheninsel, hatte inzwischen aber wieder ihre Beine zusammengezogen, presste die Knie fest gegeneinander und knöpfte sich verschämt ihre Bluse zu.  
  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“ Das war die Wahrheit. John wusste es nicht. Er sah sie an und hoffte in ihren Augen die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Warum zu finden, doch in ihren dunklen Augen sah er nichts als Verwirrung. Verzweiflung. Bedauern. Ja, er sah Bedauern. John senkte den Blick, richtete ihn auf seine Schuhspitzen und seufzte erneut, ehe er wiederholte: „Es tut mir leid, Nance.“  
  
Nancy kletterte von der Kücheninsel herunter, richtete ihre Klamotten, zupfte an ihrem Rock und an ihrer Bluse, und fuhr sich durch ihr langes mokkafarbenes Haar. Dann räusperte sie sich, strich sich übers Gesicht und trat vor ihn. „John…“  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte er wieder und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich… ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist.“  
  
„Du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter Dir“, meinte Nancy, „und Du-“,  
  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich das nicht hätte tun dürfen“, fiel John ihr ins Wort, stieß sich mit den Händen von der Arbeitsfläche weg und begann in der Küche auf und ab zu marschieren. Er brauchte etwas, um das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper rauschte, zu kompensieren. Er brauchte etwas, das ihn ablenkte, von ihr, der ganzen, verzwickten Situation und von diesem teuflischen Brennen in seinen Lenden, das ihn schon seit Wochen quälte…  
  
„Du hast recht“, hörte er seine Exfrau sagen. „Das ändert nichts.“  
  
John blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Bitte, es tut mir _wirklich_ leid. Ich wollte nicht…“ Er brach ab, seufzte. Es gab nicht die richtigen Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was er im Moment empfand. Er schämte sich, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen, dass er sich von seinen Gefühlen, seinen _unterdrückten_ Gefühlen soweit hatte treiben lassen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich bei Nancy entschuldigen sollte. Er fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte, als beließ er es bei ‚Es tut mir leid’.  
  
Nancy trat auf ihn zu. Er war stehengeblieben und lehnte gegen den Küchentresen, neben der Tür, die ins angrenzende Esszimmer führte. John sah auf und begegnete ihrem Blick, schluckte. Die dunklen Augen seiner Exfrau waren auf ihn gerichtet. Sie musterte ihn eingehend, forschte in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen, seinem Ausdruck. Eine tiefe Falte trat zwischen ihre Augen, dann, plötzlich, lächelte sie. John runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten. Ihr Lächeln brachte ihn aus der Fassung, weswegen er es zuerst gar nicht registrierte, als sie ihn etwas fragte.  
  
„Wer ist sie?“  
  
John zuckte zusammen. „Was?“  
  
„Du hast mich verstanden, John“, meinte Nancy, noch immer lächelnd. „Wer ist sie?“  
  
„Ich… was?“ John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wer ist wer?“  
  
Nancy seufzte. „Ich kenne diesen Blick, John.“ Sie klang wie eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn tadelte, der etwas vor ihr verbarg. „Du warst noch nie sonderlich gut darin zu verbergen, was in Dir vor geht. Also, wer ist sie?“  
  
Nun war es an John zu seufzen. „Niemand“, antwortete er.  
  
„Niemand“, wiederholte Nancy.  
  
John nickte. „Ja, sie ist niemand“, bestätigte er, hielt inne, dachte kurz über sein Gesagtes nach und verfluchte sich dann in Gedanken selbst. Er seufzte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte sich Nancy.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert“, erwiderte er ihr. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Nun ja-“ Er machte eine wirre Handbewegung. „Bis auf diese… _Sache_ , du… weißt schon.“  
  
„Hat sie Dich deshalb verlassen?“, bohrte Nancy weiter, worauf John sie entsetzt ansah.  
  
„Nein!“, rief er. „Ich... ich meine… ich…“ Stotternd brach er mitten im Satz ab.  
  
„Wie gesagt“, schmunzelte sein Gegenüber, „ich _kenne_ diesen Blick, John. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Mit deinem Kameraden und-“  
  
„Es ist kompliziert“, unterbrach John sie.  
  
„Das ist es doch meistens.“  
  
„Nicht _so_ kompliziert. Es ist so kompliziert, dass nicht einmal ich es verstehe.“ John seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich würde es verstehen, kann es aber nicht.“  
  
Nancy bedachte ihn kurz eines eindringlichen Blickes, holte dann tief Luft und gewährte ihm etwas mehr Freiraum, indem sie einen Schritt zurückmachte. „Egal wer sie ist, Dir scheint etwas an ihr zu liegen und sie fehlt Dir.“  
  
„Nance…“  
  
„Ich… ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Es war… schön mit Dir heute, John.“ Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über Nancys Lippen. Mit glühenden Wangen stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld“, hörte er sie flüstern, „ganz egal, was Du Dir einreden magst. Es ist gewiss nicht Deine Schuld.“ Sie strich ihm über den Arm, drehte sich dann um und machte sich daran zu gehen.  
  
John zögerte kurz und rief ihren Namen, als sie fast an der Tür angekommen war. Nancy sah ihn über ihre Schultern hinweg erwartungsvoll an; eine Situation, in der sie sich schon einmal befunden hatten.  
  
„Ich… ich würd’ Dich gern noch einmal sehen, bevor Du die Stadt verlässt“, sagte er. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns noch mal in diesem Café treffen…“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, John.“ Nancy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es gibt einiges, über das ich jetzt nachdenken muss. Sei mir bitte nicht böse.“  
  
John neigte den Kopf. „Natürlich.“ Er holte tief Luft, rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich… ähem, ich ruf’ Dich an.“  
  
Nancy lächelte- traurig, bedauernd, verzweifelt? John konnte es nicht genau sagen. „Wir beide wissen, dass Du das nicht tun wirst.“ Damit verließ sie die Küche. John hörte, wie sie ins Wohnzimmer ging, um ihren Mantel zu holen. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe klapperten über die Dielen. Unbewegt stand er da, lauschte den Geräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer, zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Erst als er den Motor von Nancys kirschrotem Cabriolet anspringen hörte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und schlenderte zum Küchenfenster hinüber, von wo aus er auf die Straße vor dem Haus blicken konnte. Nancy saß hinter dem Steuer ihres Wagens, den Blick stur geradeaus auf vereiste Straße vor sich gerichtet. John konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, dennoch wusste er, dass sie weinte. Ihre Schultern bebten und sie führte eine Hand an ihren Mund. Im nächsten Augenblick jaulte der Motor des Cabriolets auf und der Wagen setzte sich knatternd in Bewegung, brauste davon.  
John sah dem roten Zweisitzer nach, bis er um die Ecke bog. Dann drehte er sich um und räumte die beiden Tassen weg. Die Lippen fest aufeinanderpressend, blickte er auf die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand hinab.  
Später wusste er nicht mehr, woher die Wut gekommen war. Sie war auf einmal da gewesen, unbeschreibliche Wut, gepaart mit Verzweiflung, ein Gefühl, das ihn innerlich zerriss und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.  
  
„Verdammt!“, brach es aus John heraus. Er wirbelte herum. „Scheiße!“, schrie er, seine Stimme hallte durch die leeren Räume des Hauses.  
  
Die Kaffeetasse, die er soeben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, zerbrach in tausend Stücke an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.  
  
Im Flur begann das Telefon erneut zu klingeln.  
  
„Was denn jetzt?“, stöhnte er. Herrgott, war es denn zu viel verlangt, wenigstens einen Tag _nicht_ von diesem bimmelnden Ding belästigt zu werden? Wütend stieg John über die Scherben am Boden hinweg, stapfte aus der Küche in den Flur, wo das Telefon unermüdlich klingelte. Ein kurzer Blick auf den leuchtenden Display reichte aus, um Johns Laune noch weiter sinken zu lassen.  
  
 _Dave._  
  
„Ach, fahr doch zur Hölle“, beschimpfte er das Telefon und wies den Anruf ab, wohl wissend, dass sein Bruder das nicht aufhalten würde, es wieder zu versuchen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder anrufen würde, also schaltete John das Gerät vollends ab und legte es neben die Ladestation; das letzte, was er an diesem heutigen Tag wollte, war eines dieser nervigen, für beide Seiten mehr als unangenehmes Gespräch mit seinem älteren Bruder zu führen.  
Leise vor sich hin fluchend trottete er zurück in die Küche, um das Chaos und die Scherben zu beseitigen. Gerade, als er mit Kehrblech und Besen aus der Abstellkammer zurückkehrte, ertönte die Türklingel.  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder?“ Mit dem Kehrblech in der Hand marschierte John auf die Haustür zu, riss sie auf und blaffte: „Was ist?!“ Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich mit einem Besucher herumzuschlagen, das einzige, was er wollte, war seine Ruhe. Er musste nachdenken, oh ja, er musste über so vieles nachdenken. Schon jetzt schossen ihm die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf, so dass es eine Weile dauerte, ehe sich der Wutschleier vor seinen Augen lichtete.  
Als er jedoch erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, erstarrte er und ließ das Kehrblech fallen, es rutschte ihm einfach so aus der Hand und krachte zu Boden. John glaubte sogar zu spüren, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.  
  
„Teyla?“, war alles, was er hervorbrachte.  
  
  
 ** _Fortsetzung folgt…_**        


	10. Chapter 10

  
„Ich glaube, das müsste es sein.“ Rodney McKay hielt den Wagen am Straßenrand an und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den kleinen Notizzettel in seiner rechten Hand. „’Princeton Boulevard’“, las er vor und verglich die Adresse, die Dave Sheppard ihnen genannt hatte, mit dem Straßenschild.   
  
„Ja, hier müsste es sein.“   
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“ Teyla beugte sich vor und spähte über die Schultern ihrer beiden Freunde hinweg. Vor ihnen lag eine friedliche Vorstadtstraße, die auf beiden Seiten von schnuckeligen, meist mehrstöckigen Häusern gesäumt wurde und in einem kleinen Rondell etwa hundert Meter weiter ihr Ende fand.   
  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher“, antwortete Rodney etwas pikiert. „’Princeton Boulevard’, Nummer 443“, wiederholte er.  
  
„Welches Haus ist es?“, fragte Ronon.   
  
„Nummer 443. Moment, eine Sekunde-“ Rodney spähte abermals auf den Zettel hinab und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schließlich war sein Versuch, Dave Sheppards energisch nach rechts verlaufende Handschrift zu entziffern, von Erfolg gekrönt und er meinte: „Hhm, nach dem hier zu ordnen, müsste es das graue Haus dort hinten sein, das am Ende der Straße.“   
  
Teylas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie Rodneys Finger folgte. Das Haus, welches er anzeigte, war… nicht das, was die Athosianerin erwartet hatte, aber alles in allem genau so, wie John es mögen würde, schlicht, unauffällig, in der Masse fast gar nicht zu bemerken. Die Fassade des Hauses war grau, die Fensterrahmen weiß, das Dach dunkel eingedeckt. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Häusern, die alle in den schillernsten Farben angestrichen waren, wirkte das Haus, in welchem John wollte sollte, geradezu blass.  
  
„Und, was jetzt?“ Rodneys Finger trommelten gegen das Lenkrad. „Ich meine, sollten wir einfach… na, Sie wissen schon.“ Unsicher sah er seine Freunde an. „Sollten wir?“   
  
„Aus dem Grund sind wir hier, McKay“, erwiderte Ronon. „Wir werden jetzt nicht einfach wieder wegfahren.“   
  
„Ich rede davon, dass wir uns vielleicht irgendwie… nun, ja _ankündigen_ sollten“, verteidigte sich der Wissenschaftler. „Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre einfach so vor seiner Tür aufzukreuzen, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine. Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob er uns überhaupt sehen möchte!“  
  
„Vielleicht sollte erst einmal nur einer von uns gehen“, schlug Teyla vorsichtig vor. „Wie Sie sagten, Rodney, wäre es nicht klug einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Ich denke, dass John es uns danken wird, wenn wir ihn nicht zu dritt aus heiterem Himmel überfallen.“ Ihre Überlegung erntete zustimmendes Nicken von den beiden Männern.   
  
„Dann sollten Sie gehen.“ Teyla sah Ronon an. Der Sateder zuckte mit den Schultern, wenngleich er sie mit jenem wissenden Blick ansah, den er sich, seit er von ihr und John und von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, zu Eigen gemacht hatte. „Sie haben den besten Draht zu ihm. Auf Sie wird er hören.“  
  
Teyla lächelte und formte ein tonloses ‚Danke’. Ronon zwinkerte ihr zu. Auch Rodney schien mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden zu sein, zumindest gab er nichts Gegenteiliges von sich.  
  
„Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten“, bat Teyla. Ronon und Rodney nickten, und als sie die Wagentür öffnete und aussteigen wollte, griff der Sateder nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.  
  
„Viel Glück“, sagte er.  
  
Teyla nickte nur, drückte seine Hand und stieg dann aus. Sie wusste, dass die Blicke ihrer Freunde auf sie gerichtet waren, als sie den streusalzüberzogenen Bürgersteig entlangschritt, versuchte sich von diesem Wissen aber nicht allzu sehr aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Ihr wie wild klopfendes Herz steuerte schon einen großen Teil dazu bei, dass sie bei jedem Schritt nervöser und unruhiger wurde- noch _mehr_ Aufregung konnte sie bei aller Liebe nicht gebrauchen. Zumal sie sich ständig fragte, ob das, was sie hier gerade tat, richtig war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich das fragte. John hatte Atlantis aus freien Stücken verlassen, er hatte seine Gründe gehabt, auch wenn Teyla diese nicht verstand. Major Lornes Tod war ein schreckliches Ereignis gewesen, welches John schwer zugesetzt hatte, aber John war ein Kämpfer, das wusste Teyla. Er war stark und ließ sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er das Trauma irgendwann überwunden hätte, mit ihrer Hilfe und der seiner Freunde hätte er es ganz bestimmt geschafft.  
War es also richtig? Teyla wusste es nicht. Alles, was sie sich wünschte, war John davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Platz nicht hier war, sondern auf Atlantis, umgeben von seinen Freunden und Leuten, die ihn schätzten, Ronon, Rodney und all die anderen, nicht zu vergessen ihre eigene Wenigkeit und das Kind, das sie erwartete.   
  
Nachdenklich berührte Teyla ihren Bauch, der unter ihrem Mantel verborgen lag. Wenngleich es noch sehr früh war, spürte sie das winzige, neue Leben in sich schon jetzt Tag für Tag. Sie konnte es fühlen und schon bald würde sie mit ihm oder ihr auf dieselbe Art und Weise kommunizieren können, wie sie es mit Torren zu tun gepflegt hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das wusste sie, und dieser Gedanke bestärkte sie immer wieder in dem Wunsch, dass dieses Kind wissen sollte, wer sein Vater war- und umgekehrt natürlich ebenso. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte Teyla mit dem Gedanken gespielt, John aus der ganzen Sache herauszuhalten. Er hatte einen ebenso großen Anteil zu der Entstehung dieses Kindes beigetragen wie sie; er würde schon bald Vater sein, und Teyla wollte, dass er es wusste. Sie würden eine Familie sein, wenn auch auf ihre eigene Weise. Sie würden es irgendwie hinkriegen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie vertraute sich und sie vertraute John. Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, aber es würde irgendwie funktionieren, vorausgesetzt sie schaffte es John davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Zukunft nicht hier in irgendeinem dieser Reihenhäuser sondern in Atlantis lag, bei ihr und seinem Kind, bei seiner Familie.   
  
Teyla nahm die Hand erst von ihrem Bauch, als sie die Grundstücksgrenze erreichte. Vor der Garage parkte ein dunkelblauer Sportwagen, dessen Felgen und Türen mit Schmutz bespritzt waren. Vom Bürgersteig aus führte ein schmaler Weg hinauf zum Haus. Teyla blieb stehen und ließ das Ganze erst einmal auf sich wirken. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass John in einem Haus wie diesem glücklich sein konnte; es wirkte so… konventionell und einfach. Abgesehen von der Schlichtheit der Fassade hob es sich kaum von den anderen ab. Sie wusste, dass John alles konventionelle verabscheute, dass er stets auf der Suche nach etwas Besonderem, etwas Anderem war. Wenngleich er die Anonymität in der Masse vorzog, mochte er es nicht ein Teil der Masse zu werden.   
Langsam setzte sich Teyla wieder in Bewegung, schritt den kurzen Weg entlang und stieg dann die Treppen zur Veranda empor. Unter der Überdachung wehte ein eisiger Wind, weswegen sie sich ihren Mantel fester um den Leib zog, ehe sie vor der Haustür zum Stehen kam.   
_Was, wenn es nicht richtig ist?_ Wieder spukte ihr dieser eine Gedanke durch den Kopf, doch sie scheuchte ihn fort. Es musste einfach das Richtige sein, sie spürte es. Andernfalls wären ihre ganzen Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen, und das wollte Teyla nicht. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten so viel auf sich genommen und es stand außer Frage, dass sie jetzt, wo sie so nah am Ziel waren, einfach aufgaben. Genau das sagte Teyla sich und dachte an ihre Freunde, an sich und an ihr Baby, holte tief Luft, streckte die Hand aus und betätigte die Türklingel.   
  
Es schellte kurz, dann folgte Stille, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Plötzlich war lautes Poltern aus dem Haus zu hören und Teyla zuckte zusammen, als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und sie sich auf einmal einem bärtigen Mann mit wildem Haar und blitzenden Augen gegenübersah.  
  
„Was ist?“, blaffte er sie an und Teyla wich zurück. Erst danach erkannte sie, dass es sich bei dem ungehobelten Kerl um niemand geringeren als John Sheppard handelte. Sie erschrak, ebenso John, der auch etwas brauchte, um sich bewusst zu werden, wer da vor ihm stand. Als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, entglitten ihm Kehrblech und Handfeger und krachten mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden.   
  
„Teyla?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser und brüchig. Er starrte sie entsetzt und überrascht zugleich an, sodass sich Teyla etwas seltsam vorkam. Trotz allem lächelte sie, zumindest versuchte sie es. Sie war nervös, so nervös, dass ihr fast das Herz aus der Brust zu springen drohte.   
  
Als sie jedoch ihre Stimme erhob, klang diese souverän und keineswegs unsicher oder gar ängstlich. „Hallo, John.“   
  
„H…Hallo“, stotterte er und starrte weiter. Dann, plötzlich, lächelte er; es war ein schmallippiges Lächeln, doch das reichte ihr. Es war so lange her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal hatte lächeln sehen, sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und wenngleich sie noch immer im eisigen Zug stand, wurde ihr warm ums Herz, als seine haselnussfarbenen Augen auf eine Art zu glänzen begannen, die sie in den letzten, schweren Monaten vermisst hatte.   
  
„Du… Du bist hier.“   
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, das bin ich.“   
  
„Ja, allem Anschein nach“, erwiderte John, noch immer lächelnd. „O mein Gott, ich… ich…Aber wie…“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Entschuldige bitte, komm doch erstmal rein.“   
  
Ein paar Minuten, sagte Teyla sich und kam Johns Einladung gerne nach. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt und schloss dann hinter ihr die Tür. Der Flur, der in exakt drei kleinere Gänge abging und von dem mehrere Türen in andere Räume und eine Treppe in das Obergeschoss führten, war spärlich möbliert. Ein Schuhschrank, ein paar kleinere Kommoden, hier und da ein Gemälde auf der Wand, sonst nichts. Die Einrichtung war sehr minimalistisch gehalten, so wie Teyla es erwartet hatte. Vollkommen versunken in ihrer Betrachtung bemerkte sie nicht, dass John hinter sie getreten war, also zuckte sie zusammen, als sie plötzlich seine warmen Hände an ihrem Nacken spürte.   
  
„Entschuldigung“, sagte er rasch. „Ich dachte nur, dass Du vielleicht deinen Mantel ausziehen möchtest.“ Er wartete, bis sie nickte, nahm ihr den Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe, ein Ungetüm aus schwarz-braunem Gusseisen. Dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu, sah sie an und lächelte.  
  
„Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass Du…“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Teyla nickte wieder. Dann etwas leiser erneut: „Ich weiß.“   
  
„Das ist… toll“, sagte John. „Ich… ich freu’ mich.“ Sie wusste, dass er log, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. John wechselte schnell das Thema und fragte, ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Er hätte Kaffee, Tee, alles was sie wollte. Teyla entschied sich für einen Tee und er bat sie doch solange im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und ließ sich von ihm in den besagten Raum führen, der sie… angenehm überraschte. John verschwand in die Küche und kurz darauf hörte sie ihn mit Geschirr herumwerkeln. Erst dachte sie daran, sich auf die Couch zu setzen, doch dann trieb sie ihre Neugier durch den ganzen Raum, der das krasse Gegenteil zu dem spärlich möblierten Flur darstellte. Dieser Raum war gemütlich und alles andere als minimalistisch. In hohen Regalen befanden sich hunderte von Büchern, manche von ihnen sehr alt, schätzte Teyla. Zwischen zwei Regalen war eine Aussparung gelassen worden und man hatte in die Wand einen kleinen Kamin eingebaut, in dem ein zwar niedriges, aber durchaus Wärme spendendes Feuer brannte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich die Fensterwand, vor ihr ein schwerer Holztisch, auf dem eine antike Lampe brannte.   
Fasziniert schlenderte Teyla durch den Raum, verlor sich in jedem einzelnen Detail, angefangen von dem sehr teuer aussehenden Holzfußboden bis hin zu den verzierten Stuckleisten. Sie wusste, dass John aus einer vermögenden Familie stammte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass er damit nie geprahlt hatte. Dieses Zimmer passte aus diesem Grund nicht wirklich zu ihm. Es waren Elemente enthalten, die sie ausgesucht hätte, aber einem Mann hätte sie solch ein Feingefühl nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht…   
  
„So, ein Tee.“ Hinter ihr erklang Johns Stimme und sie wirbelte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen herum. John trug eine dampfende Tasse und reichte sie ihr vorsichtig, gesellte sich dann zu ihr auf den gepolsterten Fensterbankvorsprung.   
  
„Du… Du hast es sehr schön hier“, sagte Teyla und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du…“   
  
„… dass ich auf so etwas stehe?“, beendete John ihren Satz. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Nun ja, nicht wirklich“, seufzte er, starrte für einen Moment ins Nichts und wandte sich dann jedoch wieder ihr zu. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du tatsächlich hier bist.“   
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Es hat mich auch einiges gekostet hierher zu finden.“   
  
„Hhm.“ John senkte den Blick kurz. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte Dir sagen sollen, wohin ich gehe.“   
  
Der Tee schmeckte auf einmal bitter, also stellte Teyla die Tasse ab. „Ach, John“, seufzte sie, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, lehnte sich dann jedoch in ihre Hand und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt ergab sich für Teyla die Gelegenheit ihn näher zu betrachten. Er sah erschöpft und müde aus. Sein Gesicht war fahl und unter seinen glanzlosen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Er war unrasiert, aber nicht auf eine ungepflegte Art und Weise. Sein Haar war länger, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, stand aber wie gewohnt steil in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Teyla lächelte. Vom Äußerlichen war er noch derselbe Mann.   
  
„Ich habe Dich vermisst, Teyla.“ John nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Knöchel, so wie er es immer getan hatte, aber dennoch irgendwie… anders. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Haut, aber Teyla spürte nicht das übliche Kribbeln. Es erschien ihr fast so, als war er nicht wirklich bei der Sache, auch wenn sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass er seine Worte ernst gemeint hatte.   
  
„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst“, sagte sie daher, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Sehr sogar.“   
  
John lächelte zur Erwiderung, ließ dann seinen Blick über sie gleiten, betrachtete sie. „Du siehst gut aus“, meinte er, wobei Teyla nicht entging, dass ihr, durch die Schwangerschaft etwas pralleres Dekolletee für einen etwas längeren Augenblick seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er errötete, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ertappt worden war. Teyla schmunzelte, als sie sah, dass sich seine Wangen leicht rot färbten, beschloss aber nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Es würde schon noch der richtige Zeitpunkt kommen, sagte sie sich und bedankte sich für sein Kompliment.   
  
Dann verfielen sie dem Schweigen. Es war kein peinliches Schweigen, sie hatten sich einfach nichts zu sagen und sahen einander nur an. Er betrachtete sie, sie betrachtete ihn, beide lächelten. Teyla spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und wie nun auch ihr eine leichte Röte unter den Haaransatz kroch. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet… Genaue Vorstellungen hatte sie nicht gehabt; in ihrer Angst und teilweise auch Verzweiflung hatte sie sich alles ausgemalt, angefangen vom Schlimmsten, bis dahin, dass ihr bloßer Anblick ausreichen würde, um John zur Rückkehr nach Atlantis zu bewegen. Dass sie naiv gewesen war, wusste sie jetzt. Ganz so einfach würde es nicht werden, aber ein Anfang war getan.   
  
„Bist Du… ähem, allein?“ John beendete das Schweigen mit einer Frage.   
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und musste auf einmal schmunzeln, als sie an ihre beiden Freunde dachte, die im kalten Auto auf sie warteten und sich wahrscheinlich ebenso anschwiegen wie John und sie es eben getan hatten.   
  
„Ronon und Rodney warten im Auto“, antwortete sie frei heraus. John zog die Stirn kraus, worauf sie ihm lächelnd erklärte: „Wir wollten Dich nicht… überfallen, also wurde ich vorgeschickt.“   
  
„Überfallen? Vorgeschickt?“ John grinste. „Meine Güte, das klingt ja wie ein abgekatertes Spiel. Was habt ihr denn…“ Er brach ab, als es ihm klar wurde. Dann seufzte er tief und seine gute Laune schien mit einem Mal verfolgen zu sein. „Teyla…“   
  
Die Athosianerin rutschte auf der Fensterbank näher an ihn heran. „Wir vermissen Dich, John, und wir machen uns Sorgen“, sagte sie. „Du kannst es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir uns persönlich vergewissern wollten, dass es Dir auch wirklich gut geht.“   
  
„Und das ist alles?“  
  
Teyla senkte den Blick. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber das weißt Du ja bestimmt.“ Sie sah wie John nickte, danach schwieg er eine Weile.  
  
„Teyla“, begann er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme, „ich… ich kann nicht. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen-“  
  
„Du hättest uns etwas sagen können“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort und sah ihn traurig an. „Zumindest _mir_ hättest Du etwas sagen können, John.“   
  
„Ich weiß“, seufzte er. „Ja, das hätte ich wirklich tun sollen, aber Du hättest es nicht verstanden.“   
  
„Woher willst Du das wissen?“, verlangte Teyla daraufhin zu wissen. „Vielleicht hätte ich Dich verstanden. _Jetzt_ allerdings verstehe ich Dich nicht. Du kannst Dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, was für Sorgen wir uns um Dich gemacht haben. Was für Sorgen _ich_ mir gemacht habe, John.“   
  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, sagte er, „aber es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr so weitermachen, verstehst Du? Es wäre von Tag zu Tag nur noch schlimmer geworden! Und das wollte ich niemanden zutrauen- weder mir selbst, noch den anderen und schon gar nicht Dir, Teyla. Verstehst Du das?“   
  
Die Angesprochene seufzte. „Du bist einfach so gegangen…“  
  
„Und das war falsch von mir, ja, das gebe ich zu“, unterbrach er sie, „aber ich wollte für niemanden eine Belastung sein. Bitte glaub mir, Teyla, ich _weiß_ , wie weit es gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht...“ Auch er seufzte nun. „Es… es ist besser so.“  
  
„Nein, John.“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist nicht besser so. Es ist überhaupt nicht besser so.“ Damit erhob sie sich und ging. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer in dem Wissen, dass er ihr folgen würde- und so kam es dann auch. Sie hatte just ihren Mantel angezogen und sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und war auf dem Weg zur Haustür, als John durch die Tür hetzte und ihr in den Weg nach draußen versperrte, indem er sich vor sie stellte und sie mit seinen Armen abblockte.   
  
„Teyla, Du verstehst das nicht.“   
  
„Ja, da hast Du recht- ich verstehe das wirklich nicht.“ Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, aber keine Tränen der Traurigkeit, sondern der Wut. Sie war wütend und verzweifelt zugleich, wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Emotionen, die in ihr aufkochten. Die Schwangerschaft hatte sie sensibler und anfälliger werden lassen und Situationen wie diese überforderten sie leicht. Sie wollte einfach nur noch raus! Das würde das Beste sein! Sie musste weg von hier.   
  
„John, lass mich durch“, fuhr sie ihn an und zu ihrer Überraschung tat er es; er trat zur Seite, sodass sie die Tür öffnen konnte, doch bevor sie hinausstürmen konnte, packte er sie am Arm. Teyla wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn finster an.  
  
„Was…“   
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn John verstärkte den Griff, packte sie so fest, dass sie einen überraschten Laut von sich gab. Aufgebracht versuchte sie sich zu befreien, wollte protestieren, doch John erstickte jeglichen Versuch, sich verbal gegen ihn zu wenden, im Keim, indem er sie herumwirbelte und sie ruckartig an sich zog. Teyla keuchte, als sie gegen seinen breiten Brustkorb geschleudert wurde. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre eine Schulter, während er sie mit anderen Hand immer noch festhielt.   
  
„Du verstehst das nicht“, wiederholte er, zog sie noch fester an sich und küsste sie, presste seinen Mund auf ihren, hart, aber nicht drängend. Als sie wenige Momente später nach Luft schnappend auseinanderfuhren, leckte John sich über die Lippen und Teyla kippte gegen den Türrahmen.   
  
„J…John“, japste sie. „Was…“  
  
„Ich würde es Dir wirklich gern erklären“, sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Aber ich kann’s nicht.“ Wieder drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, dieses Mal jedoch zärtlicher, liebevoller. Teyla schloss seufzend die Augen. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und schmeckten irgendwie…. süßlich, anders als sie es gewohnt waren, aber keinesfalls unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Bedauern wallte in ihr auf, als er zurückwich.   
  
„John…“  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Teyla.“  
  
„Du… Du könntest es versuchen“, schlug sie flüsternd vor.  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein“, erwiderte er ebenso leise, „das kann ich nicht. Hör zu, ich will Dich nicht damit belasten, okay?“   
  
Teyla nickte und gab geknirscht nach. „Okay.“   
  
„Gut.“ John lächelte. „Es ist wirklich besser so, glaub mir.“ Dann seufzte er, hob die Hand und fuhr über ihr Haar. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Grüß Ronon und McKay von mir, ja?“  
  
„John…“   
  
„Tu es einfach, bitte“, beschwor er sie eindringlich. „Teyla?“   
  
Sie nickte, meinte dann aber: „Wir sind noch für ein paar Tage in der Stadt, in dem Hotel am Washington Square, falls Du es Dir anders überlegen solltest und es mir doch erklären möchtest.“   
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird“, schmunzelte John, „aber ich werd’s mir trotzdem merken, danke.“   
  
Ein allerletzter Kuss, ein letztes zärtliches Händedrücken, ein letztes Mal in die Augen blicken, dann fand Teyla sich auf dem Bürgersteig wieder. Die beiden Hälften ihres Mantels klafften auseinander und der Wind zauste durch ihr Haar, als sie schnellen Schrittes durch den Schneeregen eilte. Sie wagte es nicht, sich noch einmal umzudrehen, da sie sehr wohl wusste, dass er ihr nachsah. Die Tränen, die sie vorhin noch so tapfer bekämpft hatte, ließen sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten und strömten über ihre eiskalten Wangen. Sie versuchte sie wegzuwischen, doch es war zwecklos. Anstelle derer, die sie mit dem Handrücken weggewischt hatte, traten neue. Je näher sie dem parkenden Wagen, in dem Ronon und Rodney auf sie warteten, kam, desto heftiger wurde es, als sie jedoch die Wagentür öffnete und auf den Rücksitz des Wagens kletterte, waren ihre Tränen versiegt und nichts erweckte mehr den Anschein, dass sie geweint hatte.   
  
„Und?“, kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig und ihre Freunde sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Teyla holte tief Luft, sagte dann ruhig und besonnen: „Lassen Sie uns zum Hotel zurückfahren, es war ein langer Tag. Wir sollten uns etwas ausruhen.“ Ronon, der den Ausdruck in ihren Augen bemerkt haben musste, nickte wortlos, Rodney, hingegen, klappte die Kinnlade herunter.   
  
„Was? Aber…“ Er schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Wie, Sie wollen so einfach zurückfahren? Was hat Sheppard gesagt? Wie geht es ihm? Wollte er uns denn nicht sehen?“ Es sprudelte aus ihm hervor, wie aus einem Wasserfall. „Aber, wir können doch jetzt nicht so einfach-“  
  
„John weiß, wo er uns findet“, fiel Teyla dem aufgebrachten Kanadier ins Wort, „und das sollte fürs Erste genügen. Also, lassen Sie uns jetzt fahren, bitte.“   
  
„Aber…“ Rodney setzte erneut zu einer Protestsalve an, verstummte jedoch, als Ronon ihm einen eisigen Blick zuwarf. Sich etwas in den Bart brummelnd, ließ er den Motor an, wendete den Wagen in einer Hofeinfahrt und lenkte ihn aus dem ‚Princeton Boulevard’ hinaus.   
  
Teyla sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Bäume, die Gebäude und die Menschen an ihr vorbeiflogen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Ronon sie im Rückspiegel betrachtete und die Stirn runzelte, als die Tränen ihr erneut über die Wangen zu strömen begannen.   
  
**_Fortsetzung folgt…_**  
    


	11. Chapter 11

  
  Es begann zu schneien, als Karen Hodge ihren Chevy umsichtig auf den verschneiten Parkplatz des ‚San Francisco National Cemetery’ lenkte und das alte, rostrote Gefährt wenige Meter von dem Eingang entfernt abstellte. Einen Momentlang saß Karen regungslos hinter dem Steuer ihres Wagens, das Lenkrad mit ihren knöcherigen Fingern fest umklammernd, und sah durch die Frontscheibe, die wegen der feuchten Kälte bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken beschlug. Fasziniert beobachtete sie den bizarren Tanz der Schneeflocken, die sich zu Hunderttausenden vor dem grauen Wolkenvorhang abzeichneten. Tage, an denen es in San Francisco schneite, waren in der Vergangenheit selten geworden und nachdem die Temperaturen zu Beginn der Woche wieder gestiegen waren, hatte Karen die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, sich noch einmal am weißen Treiben erfreuen zu können. Von allen Naturphänomenen, die sie in ihrem Leben hatte beobachten können, war dies hier ihr liebstes, und auf einmal verspürte Karen den dringenden Wunsch das, was sie sah, zu zeichnen. Bedauernd stellte sie fest, dass sie ihren Zeichenblock und die Graphitstifte in ihrem Atelier vergessen hatte. Zudem war sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier.  
  
Karen seufzte.  
  
Ein kalter Wind schlug ihr entgegen, als sie die Autotür öffnete, und die feinen Schneeflocken verfingen sich sofort in dem rauen Wollstoff ihres Capes und in ihrem dünnen, mausbraunen Haar, das sie heute an ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden trug. Karen erschauderte und schlug den gewebten Kragen ihres Capes hoch, drehte sich anschließend um und schloss ihren Wagen ab. Die Kälte fraß sich durch die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel und durch ihre dicken Wollsocken, als sie vorsichtig den Weg vom Parkplatz zum Friedhofseingang entlang ging. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und die Scharniere des alten, schmiedeeisernen Friedhofstors quietschten, als Karen es öffnete- an beides hatte sie sich gewöhnt und so stapfte sie mit gesenktem Kopf weiter.  
  
Ihr Ziel lag am anderen Ende des Friedhofes und auf ihrem Weg dorthin passierte sie unzählige Grabstätten. Karen ließ ihren Blick im Vorbeigehen über die Grabsteine schweifen, las die Namen, registrierte sie aber nicht wirklich. Der Schneefall hatte inzwischen etwas nachgelassen, weswegen sie auch ihr Tempo etwas anzog, sodass sie ihr Ziel nach wenigen Minuten erreicht hatte. Sie blieb stehen und ließ das Bild kurz auf sich wirken; zwei einzelne Grabsteine, die auf einer kleinen Anhöhe dicht beieinander standen, beide von Schnee bedeckt, der eine neueren Datums, der andere verwittert, dennoch wusste Karen, wessen gedacht werden sollte.  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
Einmal in der Woche kam sie hierher, jeden Freitag um punkt halb zwölf Vormittags. Sie wusste nicht warum, es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Weder der Tag, noch die Uhrzeit hatte eine besondere Bedeutung für sie und sie hatte sich schon oft vorgenommen, anstatt freitags einmal montags oder mittwochs hierher zu kommen; am nächsten Freitag, jedoch, hatte sie kurz vor halb zwölf das Friedhofstor passiert, sodass sie pünktlich um halb genau dort stand, wo sie es auch jetzt tat. Es war in ihr drin, sie konnte nichts daran ändern und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, war sie froh über diese Konstante, die eine der wenigen in ihrem Leben war.  
  
Karen verließ den Hauptweg und schlug jenen ein, der sie direkt zu den beiden Grabstätten führte. Angekommen, bekreuzigte sie sich rasch und legte dann vor jedem Grabstein eine rote Gerbera nieder, die sie zuvor, auf ihrem Weg hierher, in dem Blumenladen neben ihrem Atelier gekauft hatte.  
  
„Hallo, Tom“, sagte sie leise, als sie die Blumen vor dem verwitterten Grabstein niederlegte, und lächelte. „Heute ist so ein wunderschöner Tag, mein Schatz“, seufzte sie. „Es schneit. Seit langem schneit es endlich mal wieder. Ach, das müsstest du sehen.“ Liebevoll befreite sie den Grabstein von seiner Schneedecke, bis sie den verschnörkelten Namen ihres Mannes entziffern konnte. _Thomas Lorne._  
Als Nächstes war das nebst gelegene Grab an der Reihe, und Karen biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als sie auch diesen Grabstein vorsichtig säuberte. Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht und sie spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann.  
  
„Und auch Dir wünsche ich einen wunderschönen Tag“, flüsterte sie und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Innenschrift des Grabsteins. „Evan“, entkam es ihr atemlos und sie seufzte erst, dann, auf einmal, schluchzte sie und die Tränen, die sich soeben noch in ihrem Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten, strömten über ihre Wangen. Weinend lehnte Karen die Stirn gegen den kalten Granit des Grabsteins und schloss die Augen. Wie lange es dauerte, bis ihre Tränen versiegten, wusste sie danach nicht mehr. Sich die Wangen trocknend, richtete sie sich auf und sah auf die Gräber der beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben hinab.  
Thomas’ Tod war überraschend, aber sanft gekommen. Karen erinnerte sich, wie sie ihm am Abend zuvor einen allerletzten Kuss gegeben hatte; er saß im Wohnzimmer und sah sich ‚Der Preis ist heiß’ im Fernsehen an, als sie sich verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen, nicht ahnend, dass dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass sie ihren geliebten Mann lebend sah. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte Tom nicht neben ihr gelegen und leise vor sich hingeschnarcht. Besorgt war sie aufgestanden und nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie ihn regungslos in seinem Lieblingssessel gefunden hatte; der Fernseher war die ganze Nacht durchgelaufen. Bei der Obduktion diagnostizierte man später, dass Tom friedlich im Schlaf gestorben war und demnach keine Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Karen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt entsetzt gewesen, doch irgendwann hatte sie sich damit abgefunden. Was jedoch ihren Sohn anging…  
  
Der Tag, an dem Karen Hodge von dem Tod ihres einzigen Kindes erfahren hatte, lag nun mehr als drei Monate zurück, doch sie erinnerte sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit, an jedes noch so kleine Detail. Sie wusste sogar noch ganz genau, was sie getan hatte, als es an ihrer Haustür geklingelt hatte. Es war früher Nachmittag gewesen und sie hatte gerade einen Apfelkuchen in den Ofen geschoben, als es läutete. Verwirrt, da sie niemanden erwartete, war sie zur Tür gegangen. Schon durch das Fenster, das in das Holz eingelassen war, hatte sie zwei Männer ausmachen können. Zwei Männer in Uniform…  
Es war nicht so, dass sich Karen diesen Moment nicht schon einmal ausgemalt hatte, doch in ihrem Innersten hatte sie stets gehofft, dass es niemals dazu kam. Als sie die beiden Männer hereinbat, ahnte sie bereits, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert sein musste. Sie hatte die beiden rein mechanisch gefragt, ob sie etwas trinken oder essen wollten, doch der Ältere hatte dankend abgelehnt; der Jüngere, ein großer, schlanker Mann mit stechenden Augen, wirrem, dunklem Haar und einem frischen Cut unterhalb seiner rechten Schläfe, schwieg und saß regungslos da, selbst als sein offensichtlicher Vorgesetzter Karen die schlimme Nachricht überbrachte, rührte er sich nicht einen Zentimeter.  
Nachdem die beiden Männer ihr Beileid bekundet und ihr versichert hatten, dass bezüglich Evans Beerdigung alles in die Wege geleitet werde, gingen sie. Wie lang sie an diesem Tag in dem Sessel vor ihrem Kamin gesessen und ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, wusste Karen heute nicht mehr. Irgendwann- sie glaubte, gegen Abend - war es über sie gekommen und sie hatte schrecklich zu weinen begonnen.  
Evan, _ihr_ Evan, ihr über alles geliebter Sohn, ihr einziges Kind, war tot. War während eines Einsatzes in Aufopferung für seine Kameraden und für sein Land ums Leben gekommen. _Er war tot._  
Sie weinte, trauerte und klagte die ganze Nacht lang, bis zum Morgengrauen. Danach stand sie auf, ging nach oben, duschte, zog sich an und machte sich daran ihren Haushaltspflichten nachzugehen. Erst als der Abend dämmerte, nahm sie sich die Zeit, sich hinzusetzen und nachzudenken, das allerletzte Foto von sich und ihrem Sohn Evan in den Händen haltend.  
  
Drei Monate waren seit diesem Tag vergangen. Drei lange Monate, doch der Schmerz saß noch immer tief, die Wunde, die in ihrem Herzen klaffte würde nie mehr richtig verheilen.  
  
Karen spürte eine weitere Tränenwelle herannahen und zog deswegen rasch ein Taschentuch auf ihrer Hosentasche. Sie wandte sich von den Gräbern ab, um sich die Nase zu schnäuzen, und erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie ihn. Er stand in nicht allzu großer Entfernung, starr wie eine Säule, die Hände in die Taschen seines dunklen Mantels gestopft, und blickte in ihre Richtung. Wie lange er dort bereits stand, konnte Karen nur schätzen. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn überrascht entdeckte, verrutschte seine strenge Miene um wenige Millimeter.  
Karen verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn hier antraf. Schon etliche Male zuvor hatte sie ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er sich vor das Grab ihres Sohnes stellte. Jedes Mal hatte er ihr den Rücken dabei zugewandt, sodass Karen nicht sehen konnte, ob er etwas sagte oder nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten ging er wieder, ohne etwas zurückzulassen, aber mit einem harten Zug um sein eckiges Kinn. Auch heute war ihm seine Anspannung anzusehen, auch wenn er zugleich überrascht zu sein schien, sie zu sehen.  
Plötzlich, jedoch, zog er die Hände aus den Taschen und setzte sich in Bewegung, schlenderte langsam auf sie zu. Karen konnte den Schnee unter seinen Schuhsohlen knirschen hören und als er sie fast erreicht hatte, erklang seine Stimme, die sie nicht als so warm in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
„Misses Lorne-“ Karen zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. So hatte sie schon lange niemand mehr genannt. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte sie wieder ihren Mädchennamen, Hodge, angenommen.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard“, grüßte sie zurück. „Was für eine Überraschung Sie zu sehen.“  
  
Der junge Mann lächelte, wahrscheinlich aber nur aus reiner Höflichkeit, denn das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen; sie waren kalt und leer, so wie das erste Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten. Doch in allem anderen hatte er sich verändert, stellte Karen fest. Er hatte sich einen Bart stehen lassen, wahrscheinlich um zu verbergen, wie dünn er im Gesicht geworden war. Unter den dunklen Stoppeln waren seine Wangen eingefallen, seine Haut war bleich, seine Augen müde. Er erweckte einen erschöpften Eindruck, auch wenn er das Kinn stolz vorstreckte. Als er den Kopf leicht auf die linke Seite neigte, konnte Karen die feine, aber durchaus sichtbare Narbe an seiner rechten Schläfe erkennen.  
Er stellte sich neben sie, schob die Hände wieder in die Taschen und blickte wortlos auf das Grab ihres Sohnes hinab. Karen vermutete, dass er nicht zu der Sorte von Mensch gehörte, die in solchen Situationen gern redete, also ließ sie es auch nicht darauf ankommen, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu erzwingen.  
  
„Ihr Sohn“, begann er nach einer ganzen Weile von allein, „war ein guter Mann, Misses Lorne.“  
  
Karen schaute auf, sah ihn an.  
  
„Er war ein guter Soldat“, fuhr der Colonel fort. „Ein fähiger Mann. Es war mir stets eine Freude mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Er hat seinen Job wirklich sehr gut gemacht. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren stellvertretenden Offizier als Ihren Sohn vorstellen können.“  
  
„St…Stellvertretender Offizier?“, wiederholte Karen schluckend.  
  
„Er hat Ihnen nicht davon erzählt?“, fragte ihr Gegenüber.  
  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verneinte. „Evan hat nie sonderlich viel über seinen Beruf erzählt“, antwortete sie. „Und ich habe ihn auch nie wirklich danach gefragt. Ich war einfach nur froh, ihn lebend wiederzusehen und bei mir zu haben.“  
  
Einen Momentlang schwiegen sie und Karen schniefte leise, während der Colonel plötzlich großes Interesse an seinen Schuhspitzen hatte und auf sie hinabstarrte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich hätte es verhindern müssen.“  
  
„Ach, mein Junge“, seufzte Karen, „bitte, geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld daran. Es ist passiert, und auch wenn wir und wünschen, es rückgängig machen zu können, es wird nichts ändern. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld.“  
  
„Misses Lorne-“ Der Colonel wandte sich ihr zu-„Ihr Sohn stand unter meinem Kommando während dieses Einsatzes.“  
  
„Aber, dass heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass-“  
  
„Er hätte gar nicht auf diesen Einsatz gedurft“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ich hätte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen dürfen, verstehen Sie?“ Er seufzte tief. „Ich habe geschworen, die Sicherheit meiner Leute zu gewährleisten. Dennoch habe ich Evan auf diesen Einsatz gehen lassen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich es nicht gedurft hätte. Ich will nur damit sagen, wenn es einen Schuldigen für den Tod Ihres Sohnes gibt, dann bin ich derjenige. Ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass er zu diesem Einsatz aufbricht!“  
  
„Aber Sie konnten es doch nicht vorhersehen“, erwiderte Karen. „Niemand kann das. Bitte, Colonel, geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld für etwas, das sie nicht vorhersehen konnten.“  
  
Er begegnete ihrem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts. Nach einer Weile sah er weg und Karen betrachtete sein feingeschnittenes Profil, seine tief gebogene Nase, sein spitzes Kinn. Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich, ganz gleich, was sie auch zu ihm sagen würde, nicht verzeihen würde. Der Schmerz über Evans Verlust schien auch bei ihm tief zu sitzen.  
  
„Wissen Sie-“ Er begann mit einem Seufzen-„ als Soldat sollte man eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein, dass manchmal nicht alle von einem Einsatz zurückkommen. Ich habe das sehr oft am eigenen Leib erfahren, zu oft.“ Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne. „Der Krieg ist hart, Misses Lorne, und es gibt immer welche, die ihm zum Opfer fallen.“  
  
Karen schluckte.  
  
„Ich habe schon oft Männer fallen sehen“, fuhr der Colonel fort, sein Blick leer und dennoch irgendwie verhangen. „Und sehr oft haben mir diese Männer etwas bedeutet. Wir waren nicht nur einfach Kollegen; wir waren Kameraden… Freunde. Wir waren so etwas wie eine Familie.“  
  
„Eine Familie“, wiederholte Karen leise, und der Mann zu ihrer Rechten nickte.  
  
„Eine Familie, ja“, bestätigte er, räusperte sich. „Und es ist schlimm, wenn man hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie ein Mitglied dieser Familie entrissen wird. Und dann ohne dieses Mitglied nach Hause zurückkehren zu müssen…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist hart, es ist sehr hart.“  
  
„Gehörte Evan… gehörte er zu Ihrer Familie?“, fragte Karen vorsichtig. Ein einfaches ‚Ja, das tat er’ war die Antwort.  
  
„Ihr Sohn war ein herzensguter Mann“, sagte Colonel Sheppard. „Selbst im Angesicht des Todes dachte er nicht an sich. Ich… ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als… als er….“ Er brach ab, zog die Hand aus der Manteltasche und machte eine hilflos wirkende Geste.  
  
Karen Augen brannten. „Sie… Sie waren bei ihm, als er…“ Auch sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
  
„Ja, das war ich“, entgegnete der Colonel ihr und senkte den Kopf. „Diesen Moment, bevor er… Ich… ich werde diesen Moment nie vergessen. Ihr Sohn, Misses Lorne, war stark. Er war stärker, als ich es an seiner Stelle jemals hätte sein können. Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich ihn um diese Stärke beneidet und weil er nicht an meinerstatt war und es hilflos mit ansehen musste. Glauben Sie mir, ich hätte _alles_ getan, um Ihren Sohn…“  
  
„Auch _Sie_ waren sehr tapfer“, führte Karen das Gespräch weiter, als sie sah, dass ihr Gegenüber dazu nicht in der Lage war. „Sie sind bei ihm geblieben. Sie haben ihn während dieser schweren Augenblicke nicht allein gelassen und dafür danke ich Ihnen.“ Wortlos griff sie nach seiner warmen Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen dafür.“  
  
„Aber ich habe ihn nicht retten können“, widersprach er ihr, und Karen schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Aber Sie waren für ihn da“, sagte sie. „Sie waren für meinen Evan da und haben ihn nicht alleingelassen. Glauben Sie mir, Sie waren mindestens genau so tapfer wie er. Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht die Schuld daran geben, mein Junge. Lassen Sie es gut sein.“  
  
Die Hand des Colonels lag warm in ihrer und wenngleich er sie völlig erstarrt ansah, spürte sie, dass seine Finger eiskalt wurden und zu zittern begannen. Plötzlich lächelte er und es war kein Lächeln aus reiner Höflichkeit; es erreichte seine Augen und brachte sie, wenn auch minimal, zum Leuchten. Karen fand, dass er ein nettes Lächeln hatte, leicht schief, irgendwie bubenhaft. Er sollte öfter lächeln, sagte sie sich und hoffte, dass er es jetzt, wo sie ihm gut zugeredet hatte, auch öfter tat.  
  
„Danke“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken“, winkte Karen ab. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie so freimütig zu mir waren. Das zeugt von Mut.“  
  
Das Lächeln des Colonels verrutschte leicht. „Glauben Sie mir“, seufzte er, „im Moment bin ich alles andere als mutig. Ich glaube, ich… war es mal, aber jetzt…“  
  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen“, ermunterte ihn Karen und drückte erneut seine Hand. „Irgendwann“, meinte sie, „wird dieses Gefühl vorübergehen. Es wird etwas dauern, aber es _wird_ vorübergehen- das versichere ich Ihnen.“  
  
Schmallippig sah er sie an. „Und wie ist es mit Ihnen? Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass es auch bei Ihnen vorübergehen wird?“  
  
Karen seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen darauf eine Antwort geben“, sagte sie und blickte zu den Grabsteinen ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes herüber. „Eines Tages, ja, vielleicht.“  
  
„Ja, eines Tages“, wiederholte Colonel Sheppard ihre Worte. Danach sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander. Karen ließ seine Hand los und er schob sie wieder in die Manteltasche zurück. Schulter an Schulter standen sie noch eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und betrachteten die Gräber. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und ein kalter Wind war aufgekommen und irgendwann war es schließlich soweit. Der Colonel verabschiedete sich von ihr, zollte Evans Grab einen kurzen Salut und ging. Karen blieb allein zurück, lauschte den davongehenden Schritten, bis der Schneefall jedes Geräusch verschluckte.  
  
Erst als sie sich ganz sicher war, dass sie allein war, fiel die Anspannung von ihren Schultern ab und Karen Hodge begann erneut zu weinen.

 

**ooOOoo**

 

 Teyla starrte gedankenverloren in die halbhohen Flammen des Kaminfeuers, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ohne sich vom Feuer abzuwenden, rief sie: „Herein!“  
Sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und sah, als sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, Rodney McKay das Hotelzimmer betreten.  
  
„Sie sollten die Tür wirklich besser abschließen“, kam es statt einer Begrüßung aus seinem Mund. „Wer weiß, was für Gestalten abends hier so durch die Gänge streunen.“  
  
Schmunzelnd drehte sich Teyla zu ihm um. „Ihre Sorge rührt mich, Rodney, aber ich denke, dass ich sehrwohl auf mich allein aufpassen kann.“  
  
„Nun ja…“ Der Kanadier errötete und trat unsicher von einen Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich will halt nicht, dass… dass Ihnen irgendwas passiert. Hier auf der Erde“, meinte er, „geht es anders zu, als in der Pegasusgalaxie oder auf Neu Athos.“ Auf ihre gehobene Augenbraue folgend, gestand er ein: „Gut, vielleicht wimmelt es hier nicht allzu oft von blutrünstigen, lebenskraftraubenden Weltraumvampiren, aber-“ Er holte kurz Luft- „seien Sie trotzdem etwas vorsichtig, ja?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Teyla und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ist sonst noch irgendetwas oder war es das, was Sie mir sagen wollten?“, fragte sie dann.  
  
„Was? Oh!“ Rodney schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dann nickte er oder wog zumindest den Kopf von rechts nach links. „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht auch etwas essen wollen. Ronon und ich wollten jetzt nämlich mal schauen, was unten so angeboten wird. Falls Sie also Lust haben…“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, vollführte stattdessen nur einladende Handbewegung.  
  
Teyla lächelte, lehnte aber dankend ab. „Ich habe heute Abend nicht wirklich großen Appetit“, sagte sie. „Ich werde noch etwas meditieren und dann früh zu Bett gehen. Es war ein paar anstrengende Tage und etwas Schlaf wird mir sicher gut tun. Amüsieren Sie beide sich schön.“  
  
„Ich befürchte nur, dass Ronon und ‚sich amüsieren’ nicht unbedingt kompatibel sind“, gab Rodney stirnrunzelnd zu Bedenken. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie das mit ihm aushalten; dieser Kerl ist wirklich ein Eisschrank. Ich schwöre Ihnen, im Vergleich zu Ronon redet selbst meine Großmutter mehr- und die ist seit Jahren tot!“  
  
„Vielleicht müssen Sie ihn nur ein bisschen aus sich herausholen“, schlug Teyla lachend vor. „Glauben Sie mir, Ronon kann ein sehr angenehmer Gesprächspartner sein.“  
  
Rodney verdrehte die Augen. „Und Sie wollen uns _wirklich_ nicht begleiten? Ich habe gehört, das Büfett soll hier wirklich ausgezeichnet sein.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd schob Teyla ihren Kollegen in Richtung Zimmertür. „Sie zwei werden sicher ganz viel Spaß zusammen haben und einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen.“  
  
„Ja, ähem… okay.“ Sonderlich überzeugt klang das nicht, aber auf dem Weg nach draußen schien sich Rodney mehr und mehr mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden. Vor der Tür, auf dem Flur, angekommen, drehte er sich aber noch einmal zu ihr um.  
  
„Und das geht wirklich in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, Rodney“, antwortete Teyla. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Wir sehen uns morgen.“  
  
„Okay, dann… gute Nacht.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Rodney“, erwiderte Teyla und sah ihrem Kollegen nach, bis er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, das ein paar Meter weiter auf der anderen Seite des Flurs lag. Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich kurz dagegen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Die Sorge ihrer Freunde rührte sie, aber nach drei Abenden, die sie in Gesellschaft von Ronon und Rodney verbracht hatte, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Abend nur für sich. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen zu meditieren, verwarf den Plan jedoch wieder und beschloss stattdessen ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen und danach ein schönes, heißes Bad zu nehmen.  
Das wenig Unordnung, das sie in den drei Tagen, die sie nun schon hier waren, gemacht hatte, war schnell beseitigt. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie ordentlich auf der Couch zusammengelegt, den Rest hatte sie gar nicht erst aus dem Koffer, den sie unter dem Bett verstaute, geholt, denn schon übermorgen würde es zurück nach Atlantis gehen.  
Teyla blickte der Rückkehr mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, aber hauptsächlich fühlte sie sich verzweifelt. Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit sie John gebeten hatte, doch im Hotel vorbeizuschauen, aber er hatte sich weder blicken lassen, noch hatte er ihr oder den anderen eine Nachricht am Empfang hinterlassen. Sie wollte nicht schwarz malen, aber so langsam beschlich Teyla das ungute Gefühl, dass sie umsonst hoffte und wartete.  
  
Seufzend entledigte sie sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ihrer Kleidung, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und stieg aus ihrer Hose. Sie drehte den Hahn der Badewanne ziemlich weit in den roten Bereich, gab etwas Badezusatz in das einfließende Wasser, band sich die Haare zurück und wartete dabei, dass die Wanne halbvoll lief, griff hinter sich und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs. Zum Schluss hakte sie die Finger in den Bund ihres Slips und zog diesen an ihren Beinen hinunter.  
Das Wasser war heiß, fast zu heiß, und Teyla entkam ein zischender Laut, als ihre Fußsohle die schaumige Wasseroberfläche berührte. Behutsam kletterte sie in die Wanne, ließ sich langsam sinken, bis Wasser und Schaum sie ummantelten. Nach einer Weile spürte sie die Hitze nicht mehr so intensiv wie zu Anfang, also sank sie tiefer in das warme Wasser und schloss die Augen.  
Ihre Arme und Beine begannen im Wasser zu schweben, ihre verspannten Schultern lockerten sich ein wenig und ein wohliges Gefühl überkam die Athosianerin, die ihren Kopf seufzend gegen den Badewannenrand zurückfallen ließ.  
Ganz allmählich begann sie sich zu entspannen und mit ihren Händen durch das warme Wasser zu gleiten, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, den Schaum in der ganzen Wanne und auf ihrem Körper verteilend. Lächelnd schob sie einen kleinen Schaumberg von rechts nach links, streifte dabei immer wieder mit den Fingerkuppen ihren Bauch. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sie die leichte Rundung, die für Außenstehende zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum erkennbar war, ertastete, durchfuhr sie ein kalter Schauer und sie zog ihre Finger schnell zurück, nur um sie Sekunden später erneut nach ihrem Bauch auszustrecken.  
Teyla wusste, dass diese Geste zu dem natürlichsten auf der Welt zählte, trotzdem fühlte sie sich jedes Mal komisch dabei. Während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft war das ganz anders gewesen; sie hatte es genossen, ihren Sohn in sich heranwachsen zu spüren, war entzückt gewesen, als Torren sich das allererste Mal in ihrem Inneren bewegt hatte. Dieses Mal, jedoch, verspürte sie diese Gefühle nicht. Sie freute sich auf dieses Kind, auch wenn es nicht geplant gewesen war, und sie liebte es, aber da war immer noch dieses eine Etwas, das sie daran hinderte, sich vollends fallen zu lassen. Teyla wusste nicht, was es war, sie wusste nur, dass es da war und sie daran hinderte, diese Schwangerschaft in vollen Zügen zu genießen.  
  
Eine ganze halbe Stunde lag sie dösend in dem immer kälter werdenden Wasser, bis sie schließlich den Stöpsel zog, aus der Wanne kletterte und sich ein großes Handtuch um den Leib schlang. Während sie darauf wartete, dass ihre Haut trocknete, putzte sie sich die Zähne und kramte unter der Bettdecke ihr Nachtblouson und das dazu passende Unterteil hervor.  
  
Sie hatte sich gerade so weit für die Nacht fertig gemacht, als es auf einmal erneut an ihrer Tür klopfte. _Klopf, klopf, klopf_. Insgesamt dreimal, kurz aber kräftig, so dass man es nicht überhören konnte. Den letzten Knopf ihres Blousons schließend, schritt Teyla zur Tür und öffnete sie. Das Erste, was sie sah, war eine Faust, die sich gerade daran machen wollte, ein zweites Mal zu klopfen. Dann erst sah sie das Gesicht des Mannes und erstarrte.  
  
„John?“  
  
„Oh, hey.“ John Sheppard zog die Hand zurück und lächelte sie an. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Teylas ganzen Körper, als sie ihn vor ihrer Tür stehen _und_ lächeln sah, und ihr Herz begann in ihrer Brust zu flattern.  
  
„Hey“, erwiderte sie.  
  
Johns Blick fiel auf ihre für die Nacht bereite Aufmachung. „Komme ich ungelegen?“, fragte er unsicher. „Ich wusste nicht, ob-“  
  
„Nein, nein“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort, „Du kommst überhaupt nicht ungelegen.“ Zaghaft lächelte sie ihn an, wahrlich entzückt von seinem unerwarteten Erscheinen. „Willst Du nicht reinkommen?“, fragte sie und musterte ihn kurz. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er roch nach Kälte und Schnee. Sein Mantel stand offen und er hatte den Schal recht unordentlich um seinen Hals geschlungen. Das dunkle Haar stand wie gewohnt in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab, bis auf ein paar etwas längere Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn hingen. Alles in allem erweckte er einen ziemlich gehetzten Eindruck und seine Augen zuckten nervös von rechts nach links.  
  
„Klar“, antwortete er, klang dabei überraschend gefasst und ruhig. Teyla trat zur Seite und gewährte ihm Einlass. Ohne zu zögern betrat John das Hotelzimmer in zügigen Schritten, doch seine langen Beine brachten ihn nicht allzu weit. Er machte kehrt, bevor Teyla die Tür geschlossen hatte, langte mit dem Arm über ihre Schulter und erledigte den Rest. Die Tür war kaum ins Schloss zurückgefallen, da spürte Teyla schon seine Arme, die sie gierig umschlangen. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, hatte aber kaum genügend Zeit, um zu realisieren, was gerade passierte, da drängte sie John bereits zurück gegen die Tür.  
  
„John, was-“ Ganz egal, was in ihn gefahren war, er schien keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen. Hart senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren, schnitt ihr so das Wort ab und küsste sie stürmisch. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihren Ellenbogen, und er strich über ihre Arme, hinauf zu ihren Schultern, dann wieder hinunter zu ihrer Taille und zu ihren Hüften. Teyla japste, als Johns Hände sie harsch packten und näher an seinen Körper zogen. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich dabei leicht, was dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sie küsste, nicht entging. Auf einmal waren seine Hände wieder an ihrem Gesicht und seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sie spürte sie an ihren Zähnen, an ihrer Wangeninnenseite, spürte, wie sie sie zu einem feurigen, feuchten Tanz anzustacheln versuchte. Als sie sich nicht sofort darauf einließ, drang ein tiefer, unzufriedener Laut aus Johns Kehle und er biss ihr zur Strafe kurz in die Unterlippe.  
  
Dann, plötzlich, ließ er sie los und sie fuhren auseinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Atemlos ließ sich Teyla gegen die Tür zurückfallen, holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, ehe Johns Lippen wieder auf ihren waren. Ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen haltend, schmiegte er seinen Körper an ihren, seufzte, als die Anspannung endlich von ihr abfiel und sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern begann. Teyla stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser erreichen zu können, und wühlte durch sein kurzes, dunkles Haar.  
  
„John¬-“ Sie keuchte, ihr Atem heiß an seiner Haut. Seinen Mundwinkel küssend, wölbte sie den Rücken durch und presste sich noch enger an ihn. Seine Lippen verließen ihre, aber sie spürte sie keine zwei Sekunden später an ihrem Kinn, dann an ihrem Hals, dann, plötzlich, an dem Übergang zwischen Schulter und Hals. John hatte die obersten Knöpfe ihres Blousons unbemerkt geöffnet und den Stoff etwas beiseite geschoben, so dass ihre halbe rechte Schulter freilag und ihm und seinen heißen Küssen schutzlos ausgeliefert war.  
  
„John“, versuchte Teyla es wieder, stöhnte, als seine hungrigen Lippen einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in der Senke ihres Halses fanden. Angetrieben von ihrer prompten Reaktion liebkoste John die Stelle weiter, bis die Athosianerin sich wimmernd in seinen Armen wand und ihn heiser anflehte, nicht damit aufzuhören, sondern weiterzumachen.  
  
„Wie Du willst“, raunte er, schob die Arme unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Kichernd schlang Teyla ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem Bett tragen, jauchzte, als er sie schwungvoll auf die Matratze beförderte. Lachend rollte sie sich auf den Bauch, doch er lag bereits neben ihr, packte sie an den Hüften und rollte sie wieder auf den Rücken. Mit einem Mal war er über ihr und sein glühendes Gesicht schwebte über ihrem. Teyla hielt den Atem an. Johns Pupillen waren groß, seine Augen dunkel. Sein Atem ging schnell, kam in abgehackten Stößen, und seine Schultern bebten, hoben sich ruckartig, sanken zitternd.  
  
„John-“  
  
„Ssht, nicht.“ Er brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen. „Bitte sag mir nur, dass Du das auch willst“, hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Bitte, Teyla, sag es.“  
  
Die Athosianerin streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm die störrischen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, setzte sich dann weit genug auf, um ihn küssen zu können. Die Augen schließend, schloss sie ihre Lippen zu einem alles sagenden Kuss zusammen, legte dann die die Arme um seine breiten Schultern, schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen.  
  
 **Fortsetzung** **folgt** …       


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17!

  
Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Teyla langsam aus ihrem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Das Feuer im Kamin war bis auf die Glut heruntergebrannt und der Raum derartig ausgekühlt, dass Teyla zitterte, als sie die Augen öffnete und ein paar Mal gegen das diffuse Licht anblinzelte. Seufzend rollte sie sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand nach dem neben ihr schlafenden Mann, doch ihre Finger griffen überraschenderweise ins Leere. Verwundert drehte Teyla ihren Kopf, nur um die andere Hälfte neben sich verlassen und kalt vorzufinden. Das Laken war zerknüllt, die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und er… verschwunden.   
  
Wie im Trance setzte sich Teyla auf und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum, dorthin schweifen, wo Johns Kleidung auf dem Boden verstreut lag… oder es zumindest bis vor Kurzem getan hatte. Einzig und allein ihren lavendelfarbenen Seidenblouson und ihre Unterwäsche konnte Teyla entdecken. Johns Mantel, den er über die Lehne des Sessel geworfen hatte, seine Schuhe, sein Hemd, seine Hose- alles verschwunden. Panik wallte in Teyla auf.  
  
„John?!“, rief sie seinen Namen in die Stille hinein, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Die Bettdecke um ihren Körper raffend, schob sie die Beine über die Kante des Bettes und richtete sich auf. „John?“, versuchte sie es erneut, wieder ohne Erfolg. _Nein, nein, nein_ , dachte sie, als sie verunsichert durch das Hotelzimmer stolperte, hastig ihre Kleidung zusammensuchte und sich anzog. Er durfte nicht fort sein! Teylas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er durfte nicht fort sein, nicht nachdem, was letzte Nacht passiert war! Tränen schossen der Athosianerin in die Augen und sie verspürte wieder einen Anflug von Panik, als sich plötzlich ihr die Zimmertür öffnete.   
  
„Teyla?“, erklang auf einmal Johns vertraute Stimme hinter ihr, worauf sie herumwirbelte und ihn die Tür hinter sich schließen sah. Die Wangen rosig und die Augen ausgeschlafen, hielt er einen Pappträger mit zwei dampfenden Coffee-to-go-Bechern in der rechten Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er mit besorgt klingender Stimme.  
  
„Ja, ja! Den Vorfahren sei Dank!“, stieß Teyla erleichtert hervor, lief auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seine breiten Schultern. John erwiderte die Umarmung leicht verwirrt legte seinen freien Arm um sie, während Teyla ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und ihre Nase in dem weichen Stoff seines Mantels vergrub. Erneut seufzend, gestand sie leise: „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du warst nicht da, als ich aufgewacht bin, und da dachte ich…“   
  
„Ich hab’ uns nur einen Kaffee geholt“, meinte John, worauf Teyla ihre Arme jedoch nur noch fester um ihn schlang und sich auf die Zehenspitze stellte, um sich an ihn schmiegen zu können. „O… _Okay_.“ John lachte etwas irritiert, stellte den Pappträger auf dem Sideboard neben der Tür ab und nahm sie in die Arme. „Entschuldige, ich wusste ja nicht, dass-“  
  
„Ich hatte Angst“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort. „Du warst nicht da und ich dachte, dass… dass Du fort bist, ohne…“ Sie brach ab und schluckte. Wieder brannten Tränen in ihren Augen, doch dieses Mal war sie nicht schnell genug und es gelang ihr nicht, die Tränen vor John zu verbergen.   
  
„ _Oh_ “, begriff er, „oh, hey!“ Die Hand ausstreckend, wischte er ihr mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg. „Hey, nicht weinen! Ich bin doch hier. Es ist alles okay, Teyla. Ich bin hier! Ich bin nicht weg!“   
  
„Ich… ich weiß“, schniefte die Athosianerin. „Es ist nur… ich… ich dachte…“ Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, ihre Stimme versagte und ein lautes Schluchzen verließ ihre bebenden Lippen. „Ich… ich hatte einfach Angst“, brachte sie mühsam hervor, bevor sie sich wieder an Johns breite Brust warf.   
  
„Ssht“, murmelte dieser in ihr Haar, das ihr zerzaust vom Kopf abstand, „alles okay. Ich bin ja jetzt hier, Teyla. Ich bin ja hier“, wiederholte er beschwörend und wog sie in seinen Armen wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind, hielt ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gedrückt, sodass sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Ein langsamer, stetiger Rhythmus, der irgendwie eine beruhigender Wirkung auf sie hatte, denn schon nach wenigen Momenten schloss Teyla seufzend die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das dumpfe Geräusch des schlagenden Herzens.   
  
„Alles okay?“, hörte sie John nach einer Weile fragen.   
  
„Ja“, antwortete sie, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Und so standen sie noch ein paar weitere Minuten eng umschlungen in dem kleinen Eingangsbereich des Hotelzimmers, bis Teyla schließlich einen zögerlichen Schritt zurückmachte.   
  
„Entschuldige bitte“, murmelte sie verschämt, ohne John dabei anzusehen. „Ich war nur etwas… durcheinander.“   
  
„Schon okay“, entgegnete ihr John mit warmer Stimme, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm tief in seine ausgeschlafenen, haselnussfarbenen Augen zu sehen. John lächelte und sein Blick huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine warmen Lippen auf ihre legte. Alle Anspannung fiel in diesem Moment von Teyla ab, und sie schloss, begleitet von einem tiefen, zufriedenen Seufzer, die Augen, schob ihre Hände in Johns dunkles Haar und erwiderte den zarten Kuss hingebungsvoll.  
  
„Guten Morgen erst einmal“, hauchte John gegen ihre Lippen, bevor er sie wieder küsste, dieses Mal etwas länger und leidenschaftlicher. Teyla erschauderte, als er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Lippen spaltete und fast gleichzeitig seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil schob. Seine Finger waren kalt, und Teyla keuchte erschrocken in seinen offenen Mund hinein, als sie langsam an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, in Richtung Schultern ihren Rücken hinaufkrochen.   
  
„John-“ Er brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen, schob nun auch seine andere Hand unter ihr Oberteil, packte sie sanft, aber bestimmt an der Taille und zog sie an sich.   
  
„Gott, Teyla, Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe“, seufzte er, rieb seine Wange an ihrer und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. „Ich habe _Dich_ vermisst“, hörte sie ihn flüstern, als er seine Stirn sanft gegen ihre fallen ließ und sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Haut spüren konnte.   
  
Teyla lächelte. „Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, John“, säuselte sie und berührte ihn zärtlich mit ihren Fingern am Kinn, strich mit den Kuppen über die mit dunklen Haarstoppeln übersäte Haut seiner Wangen- ein so vertrautes Gefühl, das sie vor Sehnsucht aufseufzen ließ und Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, weckte.   
  
„John…“   
  
„Ssht, nicht.“ John schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen. „Sag nichts, bitte“, wiederholte er und bannte ihren Blick, machte einen Schritt zurück, um sich seines Mantels zu entledigen und ihn auf dieselbe unachtsame Weise wie am vorherigen Abend über die Lehne des Sessels zu werfen. Seinem Mantel folgte der graumelierter Schal, und ehe Teyla sich versah, hatte er seine Schuhe ausgezogen und unter den Couchtisch gekickt. Der Kaffee auf dem Sideboard war vergessen, als John die Arme um ihre schlanke Taille schlang, sie an sich zog und ohne zu zögern erneut küsste.   
Es begann langsamer als zuvor, fragend, geradezu schüchtern, wie ein allererstes Mal. Als ob es galt, die Grenzen aufs Neue auszutesten, presste John seinen Mund sanft auf ihren, ließ seine Lippen über ihre gleiten, nippte, kostete, liebkoste zärtlich, aber zurückhaltend. Als er sich schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von ihr löste und zurücklehnte, musterte er sie eingehend, als ob er auf einmal befürchtete etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Sein Blick sprang unruhig zwischen ihren Augen und ihren Lippen hin und her. Er schluckte, einmal, zweimal und dann ein drittes Mal.  
  
„Teyla-“  
  
„Nicht.“ Dieses Mal war _sie_ diejenige, die _ihm_ war das Wort abschnitt. Teyla stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und näherte sich seinem bärtigen Gesicht langsam. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angezogen, lehnte sich John ihr entgegen, sodass sie sich schließlich unvermeidbar auf der halben Strecke begegneten. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander wie zwei starke Magnete, die nie ihre Anziehungskraft zueinander verloren hatten. Sie bewegten sich in einer so vollkommen perfekten Art und Weise übereinander, dass es sich einfach nur richtig anfühlte. Seufzend gab sich Teyla dem Moment hin und küsste ihn so voller Inbrunst, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. John, seinerseits, umfasste liebevoll ihr Gesicht und zog sie näher zu sich, um sie mit derselben Leidenschaft wie in der letzten Nacht zu küssen.   
Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen sie sich immer mal wieder kurz zum Luftholen voneinander lösten.   
  
John nutzte diese augenblickliche Pause und japste. „Wir sollten…“   
  
„Ja“, stimmte Teyla ihm, ebenfalls sehr außer Atem, zu und nickte heftig. „Ja, das sollten wir.“ Lachend schlang sie die Arme um den Hals des Soldaten, als dieser sie auf seine Arme hob und zum Bett trug. Auf dem Weg dahin öffnete sie geschickt die Knöpfe von Johns Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern, bevor er sie auf das Bett warf, sie an den Hüften packte und auf den Rücken rollte. Mit einem wilden Funkeln in seinen Augen schob er ein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel und beugte seinen nackten Oberkörper tief über sie. Teyla bekam ihn an der silbrigglänzenden Kette seiner Hundemarke zu packen und zog John daran zu sich herunter. Wieder trafen ihre Münder auf halber Strecke zu einem Kuss mit einer bisher noch nicht da gewesenen Intensität zusammen, die Teylas Welt in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte und für einen kurzen Moment zum Wanken brachte.  
Stöhnend wölbte sie daher ihren Rücken durch und schmiegte sich gurrend an die harte Form von Johns durchtrainiertem Körper. Der Soldat erschauderte, als sie ihre vollen Brüste gegen seinen Rippenbogen presste. Nur verhüllt von dem zarten Seidenstoff ihres Oberteils, konnte er ihre Brustwarzen spüren, die sich aufstellten und verhärteten, als sie sich, während den Geschmack seiner Lippen kostete, an ihm rieb.   
  
„Teyla…“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern, und sein Verlangen machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich zu sprechen. Sein Blick folgte den raschen Bewegungen ihrer Finger, als Teyla die Knöpfe ihres Blousons öffnete, und seine Lippen stoben dürstend auseinander, als sie sich aufrichtete, den Stoff von ihren Schultern schüttelte, sich seine Hand schnappte und sie genau dort hinführte, wo sein Blick bereits fest verankert war. John stöhnte leise, und Teyla spürte, wie sich seine Hand erst um die eine, dann um ihre andere Brust schloss. Der Atem, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, entwich ihr zischend. Die Augen schließend, hob sie sich ihm entgegen, lehnte sich in seine Berührung und stellte sich vor, auf diese Weise von ihm am ganzen Körper berührt und liebkost zu werden.   
  
Von dem Moment an, als John den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen um eine der beiden dunklen Spitzen ihrer Brüste schloss und sie sanft zu liebkosen begann, schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Keuchend griff Teyla in sein dunkles Haar und drückte seinen Kopf noch weiter herunter, hob ihr Becken und rieb ihren pochenden Schoß in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen provozierend an seiner Erektion. John stöhnte auf, ein dunkler, tiefer Laut, der geradezu animalische Urinstinkte in Teyla wachrief und sie alles andere vergessen ließ.   
Mit einmal konnte es ihr gar nicht schnell genug gehen und die Zeit holte sie beide wieder ein. Hastig entledigten sie sich zerrend ihrer restlichen Kleidung und schleuderten sie von sich, wälzten keuchend, stöhnend und knurrend in inniger Umarmung auf der breiten Matratze herum, bis nichts mehr außer nackter, verschwitzter Haut zwischen ihnen war, und küssten sich gierig.   
Kissen und Bettdecke wurden unachtsam beiseite gestrampelt. Das Bettlaken raschelte unter ihnen, als sich John über Teyla schob und in einer einzigen vollkommenen Bewegung in sie eindrang.   
  
Mit einem stummen Seufzen auf den Lippen blickte Teyla in das gerötete Gesicht ihres Geliebten, welches über ihr schwebte. Seine Augen, groß und dunkel, blitzten, und als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, grinste er, beugte sich zu ihr herab, küsste sie und beschleunigte gleichzeitig das Tempo. Stieß in sie, worauf sie aufkeuchte, verharrte für einen Augenblick in ihr, was sie mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen quittierte, zog sich dann langsam aus ihr zurück und wiederholte das Ganze, immer und immer wieder, bis sich ihr verzücktes Keuchen in ein flehendes Stöhnen verwandelte und sie sich winselnd unter ihm wand.   
  
„Sieh mich an“, befahl John ihr, und sie spürte, wie er in ihr stillhielt. Zitternd tat Teyla wie ihr geheißen und sah ihn an, schlang die Beine um seinen breiten Rücken und ihre Arme um seine Schultern. John brach sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln von den Lippen, packte sie an den Hüften und begann sich dann erneut in ihr zu bewegen. Die Federn des Bettes quietschten unter ihnen in dem langsamen Rhythmus ihrer Leidenschaft, wurden aber schon bald von Teylas anhaltendem Stöhnen übertönt. Mit ihren Fingernägeln über sein Rückgrat kratzend, warf Teyla den Kopf zurück und präsentierte John ihren schlanken Hals. Er liebkoste ihn, aber nur kurz.   
  
„Ich hab gesagt, Du sollst mich ansehen“, hörte sie ihn stöhnen und spürte das dunkle Vibrieren seiner Stimme in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Na los, komm schon, sieh mich an, Tey“, lockte er sie im Flüsterton und setzte zu einer Reihe harter Stöße an, die das Kopfteil des Bettes wiederholt gegen die Wand schlagen ließen. Sie wusste, dass er es erregend fand, ihr beim Kommen zu zusehen, und dass es nichts Schöneres für ihn gab, als sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie den Gipfel der Lust erreichte. Er packte sie an den Handgelenken und hielt sie gegen die Matratze gedrückt, und Teyla blickte durch flatternde Wimpern zu ihm auf. Plötzlich war sein Gesicht direkt über ihrem und er küsste sie, lang, feucht und leidenschaftlich.   
  
„Lass los“, beschwor er sie, spalt ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge und keuchte heiß in ihren Mund hinein: „Komm für mich, Tey.“   
  
_Komm für mich_. Die Athosianerin nickte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dann beides zusammen und gleichzeitig. Mit Tränen in den Augen, von denen sie nicht wusste, woher sie auf einmal kamen, begann sie sich ihm entgegen zu heben, begegnete jeden seiner nunmehr harten, nehmenden Stöße und tat, wie er von ihr verlangte. Sie kam, wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte, stöhnte, keuchte, jammerte, und schrie seinen Namen so laut wie noch nie zuvor, grub ihre Nägel in sein sich hebendes und senkendes Gesäß, um ihn noch fester an sich zu ziehen und als Folge dessen noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
  
„John… bitte. Oh... oh, _bitte_! Ich... ich..." Das Kribbeln begann in ihren Zehen, zog sich dann ihre Beine hinauf, verwandelte sich in ihrem Unterleib in ein heißes, aber durchaus angenehmes Beben, das schließlich ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte. "Oh.... _John_!" Ein lauter, spitzer Schrei entkam ihrer Kehle und sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich von der Welle der Leidenschaft mitreißen. Ihre Welt zersplitterte binnen eines Augenblicks und Farben begannen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern zu explodieren. Sie spürte wie John ebenfalls am ganzen Körper zu beben begann und dann losließ. Ihre Hände über seinen zitternden Leib wandern lassend, nahm sie seine restliche Energie in sich auf, klammerte sich dann an ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Oh, _fuck_ “, fluchte John auf dem Gipfel seiner Leidenschaft, presste sein Gesicht wieder in ihre Halsbeuge, und Teyla spürte ihn in sich zum Höhepunkt kommen und schloss die Augen, als sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete. Nur Sekunden später entspannte sich sein Körper, und er kollabierte keuchend über ihr und sank auf sie nieder. Sein Oberkörper lastete schwer auf ihrem Brustkorb und schnürte ihr die Luft ab, dennoch schlang Teyla die Arme fest um ihn und hielt ihn dort, wo er war. Heftig nach Atem ringend, schweißgebadet und eng umschlungen lagen sie so eine ganze Weile beieinander, bis John sich auf die Ellenbogen aufrappelte, um den Druck von ihrem Brustkorb zu nehmen.   
  
„’Tschuldigung, ich erdrück' Dich ja“, murmelte er mit schuldbewusster Miene. „Alles okay?“   
  
Teylas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln. „Mhm“, gurrte sie, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm das Haar aus der nassen Stirn. „Das war gut.“   
  
„ _Oh ja_ , das war es“, erwiderte John lachend, ließ von ihr ab und sank tief ausatmend neben sie auf die Matratze. Teyla, ihrerseits, starrte noch für einige, nicht enden wollende Sekunden zur Zimmerdecke hinauf, drehte sich dann aber auf die Seite, sodass sie John direkt gegenüber lag. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte der Soldat die Augen bereits geschlossen, auch wenn sein Atem immer noch beschleunigt war. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck war in seinen Zügen zu erkennen, und Teyla kam nicht darum herum, die Hand auszustrecken und sein Gesicht zu berühren. Sanft zeichnete sie seine scharfgeschnittenen Konturen nach; sein markantes Kinn, seine hohen Wangenknochen, seine stolze, nach unten gebogene Nase. Sie fragte sich, ob… 

  
  
 In diesem Moment schlug John die Augen auf, drehte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah sie unverblümt an.   
  
„Ich habe das vermisst“, sagte er leise.   
  
„Was hast Du vermisst?“, wollte Teyla wissen, obwohl sie es ganz genau wusste. Doch sie wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, wohl wissend, wie sentimental der sonst so verschlossene, in sich gekehrte John Sheppard in solchen Momenten sein konnte. Sie liebte diese gefühlvolle, schwärmerische Seite an ihm, gerade weil sie nur selten zum Vorschein kam.   
  
„Das hier“, antwortete John und ließ seine Hand über ihre Schenkel und Hüften gleiten. „ _Uns_ “, fügte er hinzu und lächelte. „Uns beide, zusammen.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann breitete er seine Arme aus. „Komm her.“ Willig kam Teyla seiner Einladung nach und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen. John zog sie zwischen seine Beine, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und bettete ihren Kopf sanft auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen, küsste sie auf die Stirn und vergrub seine Nase dann seufzend in ihrem honigbraunen Haar.   
Es folgten mehrere Minuten des Schweigens, und John fiel in eine Art postkoitalen Dämmerschlaf und döste still vor sich hin, während Teyla nachdenklich mit seiner Hundemarke spielte, bis sie das Interesse daran verlor und stattdessen seine dunkelbeharrte Brust zu streicheln begann.   
Wieder strichen einige tatenlose Minuten ins Land, und Johns Atmung wurde flacher und sein Herzschlag, den Teyla unter ihrer Hand spürte, langsamer. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl schon eingeschlafen war…   
  
„John?“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.   
  
„Mhm?“, brummte er, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte die Athosianerin, würde er sowieso nur die Hälfte von dem mitbekommen, was sie ihm nun gleich sagen würde, aber dieses Wissen schmälerte die plötzliche Nervosität der jungen Frau nur sehr gering. Und so musste sie erst einmal tief durchatmen, ehe sie sich bereit fühlte Es war bei aller Liebe nicht der beste Moment, um damit herauszurücken, aber Teyla wusste, dass sie es tun musste. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten; sie hatte diesen Moment schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert und zu viele Chancen vertan. Jetzt oder nie, sagte sie sich, löste sich von Johns dösender Gestalt und richtete sich in eine halb sitzende, halb liegende Position auf. John musste dies wohl bemerkt haben, denn seine Augen öffneten sich flatternd, was Teylas Nervosität sofort um einiges verstärkte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, sah sie dann fragend und besorgt zugleich an.   
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er mit schläfriger Stimme. Teyla nickte.   
  
„Ja“, antwortete sie. „Ich… Ich muss Dir nur etwas sagen, John.“   
  
„Oh, okay.“ John gähnte und rieb sich über das Gesicht, bevor er ihr wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. „Schieß los!“   
  
„Ich…“ Teyla schluckte und lächelte nervös. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwierig werden würde, aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, wie schwierig. Dass sie John Sheppard eines Tages eine solche Nachricht überbringen musste, hatte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt. Nun war es aber soweit, es gab kein Zurück mehr; John sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Teylas Kehle war staubtrocken, ihr Herz schlug kräftig und ihr Puls raste.   
  
„Teyla?“   
  
Sie konnte das. Sie _konnte_ das und sie würde es tun. Teyla holte tief Luft, sah den Mann neben ihr an und ließ die Worte, bevor sie es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, einfach aus ihrem Mund heraussprudeln.   
  
„Ich… Ich bin schwanger, John.“   
  
Einen Momentlang regte sich nichts im Gesicht des Mannes, dem sie soeben gesagt hatte, dass er Vater werden würde. Dann, plötzlich, lächelte John. Grinsen meinte er: „Ich bin zwar kein Fachmann auf diesem… Gebiet, aber ich denke nicht, dass das so schnell geht, Teyla.“   
  
„Wie…“ Die Athosianerin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er scherzte ganz offensichtlich; er schien sie wohl nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. „Nein, John“, seufzte sie, setzte sich auf, griff seine Hand und drückte sie, „ich meinte damit, dass ich ein Kind _erwarte_.“ Johns Lächeln verrutschte etwas, aber er schien es immer noch nicht vollends zu begreifen, also setzte Teyla nach. „Ich _bin_ schwanger, John“, machte sie ihm unmissverständlich klar, „und es ist Dein Kind.“   
  
„Du-“ Johns Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte. Er setzte sich auf und blickte ihr erst ins Gesicht, dann hinab auf ihren Bauch und anschließend wieder in ihr Gesicht. „Du… Du bist… schwanger?!“   
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, das bin ich.“   
  
„Schwanger“, wiederholte John und starrte mit leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen wieder auf ihren Bauch hinab. „Du bekommst ein… Baby.“ Er murmelte die Worte wie eine Art Schwur herunter, schüttelte dabei mal mit dem Kopf, nur um gleich darauf zu nicken. Plötzlich riss er die Augen weit auf. „Oh, mein Gott!“, rief er in einer Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung aus, und Teyla vermutete, dass ihm das ganze Ausmaß der Angelegenheit erst jetzt klar geworden war.   
  
Sie seufzte.   
  
„Oh, mein… Du bekommst _mein_ Baby!?“ Teyla wusste nicht, ob das eine Frage gewesen war, also sagte sie nichts, sondern nickte nur. „Ich…“ John stockte, während man in seinem Gesicht die verschiedenen Stadien der Informationsverarbeitung beobachten konnte. „Ich… werde Vater?“   
  
Teyla nickte noch immer. „Ja, John“, bestätigte sie.   
  
„Wie… wie lange?“, fragte er. „Wie lange weißt Du’s schon?“   
  
„Ich weiß es erst seit knapp zwei Wochen“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe es an dem Tag erfahren, als Du… fortgegangen bist. Glaub mir, hätte ich es eher gewusst, hätte ich es Dir-“  
  
„Und wie weit bist Du?“, unterbrach John sie. „Ich meine, in der wievielten Woche bist Du?“ Sein plötzliches Interesse verwunderte Teyla ein wenig, trotzdem zögerte sie nicht ihm zu antworten.   
  
„Fast in der zehnten.“   
  
„Fast in der zehnten“, echote John. „Das heißt…“ Er brach ab und schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Ein Baby“, hörte Teyla ihn murmeln, „verdammt!“ Ein einziges Wort, das Teyla jedoch schlimmer zusetzte, als es tausend mehr hätten tun können. _Verdammt_.  
  
„Eigentlich“, sagte sie und schaute auf ihre Hände hinab, „hatte ich ja erwartet, dass Du ein bisschen mehr dazu zu sagen hättest, als nur ‚verdammt’.“   
  
„Was…“ John schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen zu haben und sah sie nun etwas verwirrt an. „Wie… _oh_ , ich meinte nicht… Ich wollte nicht… Teyla, ich hab’ das nicht so gemeint, hörst Du?“  
  
„Dafür klang es aber ziemlich überzeugt“, presste die Athosianerin schmallippig hervor.   
  
„Ich bin überrascht, okay?“, verteidigte John sich. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jeden Tag zu hören bekommen, dass ein Baby unterwegs ist! Also, entschuldige bitte, aber ich…“ Wieder brachte er den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Ich… ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Das kommt so…“   
  
„… unerwartet?“, fragte Teyla, und John nickte.   
  
„Unerwartet, ja“, stimmte er ihr zu, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend und die Lippen aufeinanderpressend. „Oh, Mann“, stöhnte er, „wie… wie konnte das passieren? Wir waren immer vorsichtig! Wir haben immer…“   
  
„John, es bringt jetzt nichts mehr, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass wir einmal nicht aufgepasst haben“, sagte Teyla. „Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Wir müssen jetzt nach vorne schauen.“   
  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte, wenn auch etwas verklemmt. „Du hast ja recht. ‛Tschuldigung, ich brauch nur noch ein bisschen, um… das zu verstehen. Ich meine, ein Baby… das ist eine ziemlich große Sache, nicht wahr? Eine verdammt große Sache!“   
  
„Ich will dieses Baby, John“, gab Teyla ihm zu verstehen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht geplant gewesen ist und dass es dadurch zu… Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte.“ Sie dachte kurz an ihre Familie, die sie in der Pegasusgalaxie zurückgelassen hatte, an ihren Sohn, Torren, und an Kanaan, der auf ihre Rückkehr hoffte. Bis heute hatte sie sich bemüht, sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, doch nun, wo John Bescheid wusste und eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste, konnte sich plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an den Mann, den sie verraten, und an den Sohn, den sie im Stich gelassen hatte.   
  
„Teyla?“ Sie spürte, wie John ihre Hand ergriff und sie zärtlich drückte. „Teyla, ist alles in Ordnung?“   
  
„Ich… Ich will dieses Baby“, wiederholte sie unter Tränen. „Ich will es wirklich“, schluchzte sie, „aber ich… ich habe Angst. Ich habe furchtbare Angst, John. Ich weiß nicht, ob… ob ich…“ Die Gefühle übermannten sie und sie warf sich bitterlich weinend in Johns Arme. Dieser zog sie an seine Brust und hielt sie, während sie weinte. Teyla weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, lag danach aber noch ein Weilchen schniefend in den beschützenden Armen, die sie liebevoll wogen.   
  
„Wir bekommen das hin, Teyla“, hörte sie John flüstern. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, okay?“   
  
„Okay“, wisperte die Athosianerin und nickte. Sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend, setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und sah John an. „Ich werde Deine Hilfe brauchen.“   
  
„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte John. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“   
  
Teyla schluckte. „Ich werde sie aber nicht hier brauchen, sondern auf Atlantis.“   
  
John seufzte. „Teyla…nicht.“   
  
„Was _nicht_ , John?“, gab sie zurück.   
  
„Teyla, ich kann nicht“, fuhr John dazwischen. „Ich schwöre Dir, _könnte_ ich es, wäre ich schon längst wieder in der Stadt. Aber ich _kann_ es nicht, okay? Ich _kann_ nicht länger dort leben. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist.“ Damit setzte er sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und angelte mit der Hand nach seiner Boxershorts, die im Eifer des Gefechts auf dem Schirm der Nachttischlampe gelandet war. Rasch zog er sich an und machte sich als Nächstes daran seine restlichen Klamotten zusammenzusuchen.   
Teyla beobachtete ihn dabei, blieb auf dem Bett sitzen, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, die Stirn gerunzelt.   
  
„Das ist doch Irrsinn“, entkam es ihr dann. „Das ist doch keine Ausrede! Du enttäuschst mich.“  
  
John hielt in seiner Suche nach seinem Hemd inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wie bitte?“   
  
„Du enttäuschst mich, John“, wiederholte Teyla klar und deutlich und kletterte nun ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte sie sich ihr Oberteil, zog es über und knöpfte rasch ein paar Knöpfe zu. Auf dem Weg fand sie auch noch ihren Slip, so dass sie wenigstens halbwegs bekleidet war, als sie sich vor John aufbaute. „Der John Sheppard, den ich damals kennengelernt habe, wäre nie so naiv gewesen! Er hätte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen und er wäre schon gar nicht vor etwas davongelaufen, das überhaupt nicht existiert!“   
  
„Teyla…“   
  
„Nein-“ Die Athosianerin schüttelte mit dem Kopf- „Du hörst mir jetzt zu. Du bist ein Idiot, John! Glaubst Du ehrlich, dass Dich irgendjemand für das, was mit Major Lorne passiert ist, anklagt? Nein, und weißt Du auch warum? Weil es nicht Deine Schuld war! Es war ein Unfall, ein schrecklicher Unfall, den niemand hätte voraussehen können. Noch nicht einmal Du, John.“ Teyla legte eine kurze Atempause ein, seufzte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.   
  
„Wann begreifst Du endlich, dass Du nicht an allem die Schuld trägst?“, wollte sie von ihm wissen. „So eine Last kann kein Mensch tragen. John“, rief sie ihn, „sieh mich.“ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld“, sagte sie langsam. „Bitte, hör auf Dir das einzureden.“ Seinen Kopf zu sich herunterziehend, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld.“   
  
„Es ist nicht nur das, Teyla“, seufzte John. „Ich… Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr länger. Ich kann keine Leute, die mir etwas bedeuten, mehr sterben sehen. Es geht nicht darum, ob ich mir die Schuld gebe oder nicht. Ich will einfach niemanden mehr verlieren. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Erst Ford, dann Elizabeth und jetzt Lorne! Weißt Du, wie viele unter meinem Kommando gestorben sind? Zu viele! Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele es genau sind!“   
  
„ _Das_ macht Dir Angst?“, wiederholte Teyla, und John nickte zögerlich.   
  
„Ich kann einfach niemanden mehr verlieren“, antwortete er leise, „ohne mir die Schuld daran zu geben. Ich will das einfach nicht, und ich habe Angst, dass… dass ich noch mehr verlieren werde, wenn ich nach Atlantis zurückgehe.“   
  
„John-“ Teyla wich zurück und wandte den Blick ab. Sie suchte kopfschüttelnd nach den richtigen Worten und wie sie sie ihm am schonensten beibringen konnte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, also beschloss sie, ihm die unbequeme Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie trat wieder an ihn heran und berührte ihn sanft an den Armen.   
  
„John, Du _wirst_ noch mehr verlieren, wenn Du _nicht_ nach Atlantis zurückkommst.“   
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er begriff und mit dem Kopf zu schütteln begann. „Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein!“   
  
„Atlantis ist mein Zuhause, ebenso wie es Deines ist“, sagte Teyla. „Ich werde nach Atlantis zurückkehren und wäre natürlich sehr froh, wenn Du mit mir kommen würdest. Ich kann Dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber bitte sei Dir darüber im Klaren, was das für Dich bedeuten würde.“   
  
Johns Blick war panikerfüllt. „Das… Das kannst Du nicht tun, Teyla.“   
  
„Ich befürchte, dass ich es tun _muss_ “, widersprach sie ihm. „Unser Kind wird als Nachfahre der Antiker in Atlantis geboren werden und auch aufwachsen. Atlantis wird sein Zuhause werden!“   
  
„Teyla… nicht.“ John schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schlang die Arme fest um ihre Taille. „Bitte tu’ das nicht. Ich flehe Dich an!“   
  
Langsam, aber energisch befreite sich Teyla aus seiner Umarmung, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn dann an. „Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, John“, begann sie, „mehr, als ich noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte denken können. Jetzt musst Du mir nur beweisen, dass Du ebenso empfindest.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, fuhr dann aber sofort wieder fort:   
„Wenn Dir irgendetwas an mir und an Deinem Sohn oder Deiner Tochter liegt, John, befreie Dich endlich von den Geistern Deiner Vergangenheit und lass sie ein für allemal hinter Dir.“   
  
Sie sah, wie es in Johns Gesicht zu arbeiten begann, drehte sich aber um, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Angestrengt lauschte sie, aber er rührte sich für mehrere Minuten nicht von der Stelle. Dann, plötzlich, ertönte seine Stimme.   
  
„Ich… Ich muss darüber nachdenken“, sagte er, und Teyla hörte, wie er hinter ihr im Raum umherzulaufen begann und seine Sachen zusammensuchte. „Ich gehe jetzt“, verkündete er schließlich und trat noch einmal hinter sie. „Teyla…“   
  
Die Athosianerin schluckte und warf ihm einen kurzen, frostigen Blick über ihre Schulter zu. „Du müsstest nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn Du Dich nicht schon entschieden hättest“, zischte sie. Die Erkenntnis zerriss ihr das Herz, doch sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.   
  
John seufzte. „Es… es ist kompliziert.“   
  
„Das ist es bei Dir doch immer“, entgegnete Teyla ihm resignierend und wandte sich ab. „Das ist es doch immer.“   
  
  
_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_       


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
„Teyla?“ Es folgte ein kurzes Klopfen, und als die Athosianerin in die Richtung umwandte, aus der sie gerufen worden war, entdeckte sie Ronon, der das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Ich wollt’ Ihnen nur sagen, dass McKay jetzt den Wagen holt.“   
  
„Danke, Ronon“, nahm Teyla nickend zur Kenntnis. „Ich komme sofort“, sagte sie und wandte sich von ihrem Freund ab, um rasch ein paar letzte Dinge in ihrer Handtasche zu verstauen; ihre Geldbörse, ihr vom Stargatecenter zur Verfügung gestelltem Mobiltelefon, dessen Bedienung ihren Horizont überstieg, und ihre Unterlagen, die ebenfalls vom SGC zusammengetragen worden waren. Sie hatte nicht viele Dinge auf diese Reise mitgenommen und das meiste war bereits gepackt.   
  
„Okay“, hörte sie Ronon nun sagen, „ich werd’ dann unten auf Sie warten. Oder brauchen Sie noch Hilfe bei irgendetwas?“, ließ er nach einer kurzen Pause fragend folgen.   
  
Teyla sah sich vorsichtshalber noch einmal rasch um, musste dann aber verneinen. „Es ist alles fertig“, antwortete sie. Ihre Tasche stand gepackt neben der Tür und sie war ebenfalls abreisebereit. Trotzdem meinte sie: „Ich brauche nur noch einen Moment.“   
  
„Klar“, sagte Ronon, und nach einer Weile hörte Teyla, wie er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Plötzlich, aber, hielt er inne, fast so als würde er zögern. Dann erklang seine Stimme erneut: „Ist alles okay?“   
  
„Ja, ja“, erwiderte Teyla rasch, etwas zu rasch, wie sich herausstellte, denn als sie sich umdrehte und durch den Raum ging, um ihre Tasche zu holen, runzelte Ronon die Stirn und bedachte sie skeptischen Blickes. Er schwieg, doch als Teyla kurz zu ihm sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn nicht anzulügen brauchte; er schien zu ahnen, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Tapfer hielt sie seinem bohrenden Blick stand, bis sich Ronons Züge schließlich ebneten und sie sogar ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu sehen glaubte.   
  
„Er war hier, nicht wahr?“, fragte er und bestätigte damit ihren Verdacht. Teyla seufzte. Manchmal verfluchte sie diesen Mann, dass er sie so gut kannte, dass er sie nur ansehen musste, um zu sehen, was ihr fehlte, was sie beschäftigte. Geknickt nickte sie.   
  
„Er war hier, ja“, bestätigte sie. „Gestern“, fügte sie hinzu. Ronon schwieg, zog jedoch erneut die Stirn kraus, und Teyla senkte, sich ihrer Schuld bewusst, den Blick. Sie hatte weder ihm noch Rodney etwas von Johns überraschendem Besuch am erzählt und wusste jetzt nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte. Sie befürchtete, dass Ronon enttäuscht sein würde, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte, doch als sie den Sateder ansah, schlug ihr überraschenderweise Verständnis entgegen, und auch ohne etwas zu sagen, gab Ronon ihr zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er verstand, dass sie nichts weiter sagen musste.   
  
„Haben Sie es ihm gesagt?“, fragte er, statt weiter nachzuhaken und mehr über Johns Besuch in Erfahrung zu bringen. „Dass Sie schwanger sind, meine ich.“   
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja“, antwortete sie, „ich habe es ihm sagen können. Er war ein wenig… überrascht.“ Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie an Johns geschockte Reaktion zurückdachte. „Die Nachricht kam wohl sehr unerwartet für ihn“, meinte sie weiter.   
  
„Geben Sie ihm Zeit“, riet Ronon ihr. „Das sind große Neuigkeiten für ihn. Er wird das erstmal verarbeiten müssen.“   
  
„Ich befürchte nur, dass ich damit alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht habe“, gab Teyla zu Bedenken. „Er wirkte danach etwas angespannt. Ich kann Ihnen nicht einmal sagen, ob er sich gefreut hat. Es… seine Reaktion war… merkwürdig, und es hat sich nichts geändert. Scheinbar ist es nicht wichtig genug für ihn.“ Sie erschauderte bei den letzten Worten.   
  
Ronon rümpfte die Nase. „Denken Sie das wirklich? Dass Sie und das Baby nicht wichtig für ihn sind?“, wiederholte er. Als Teyla die Lippen aufeinanderkniff und nickte, packte er sie sanft an den Schultern. „Sagen Sie das nicht, Teyla. Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was in dem Mann vorgeht. Er hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Irgendwann wird er sich schon wieder fangen, glauben Sie mir!“   
  
„Aber wann?“, entkam es Teyla. „Wann, Ronon? Mir ist klar, dass John Zeit braucht, aber ich brauche ihn _jetzt_ und nicht erst in ein paar Monaten, wenn das Baby auf die Welt kommt. Ich… ich…“  
Der Druck, der sich schon die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Kehle aufgestaut und den sie bis jetzt zu ignorieren versucht hatte, kam als ein lautes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen über ihre Lippen, und plötzlich war Teyla ihren Gefühlen ausgeliefert. Vollkommen losgelöst begann sie zu weinen, lief in Ronons Arme und warf sich an seine warme, breite Brust. Schweigend hielt der Sateder sie, während sie weinte, tätschelte ihre Schulter, als sie in den letzten Zügen am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann. Der ganze Stress der letzten Tage fiel von Teyla in diesem Moment ab und sie gab sich vollends ihren Gefühlen und Emotionen hin, weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und ihre Augen brannten.   
Schniefend löste sie sich schließlich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich über das Gesicht.   
  
„Danke“, murmelte sie, als Ronon, der in der Zwischenzeit kurz im Badezimmer verschwunden war, mit einem Taschentuch zurückkam und es ihr reichte. „Ich… Ich muss furchtbar aussehen“, versuchte sie leichtatmig zu scherzen, nachdem sie sich geschnäuzt hatte.   
  
„Sie sehen toll aus“, widersprach ihr Freund. Teyla lächelte verlegen und starrte zu Boden. „Hey-“ Ronon legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es sachte an- „alles wird gut. Sie werden das nicht allein durchstehen müssen. Ich werd’ bei Ihnen sein und helfen. Ich und die anderen, okay?“   
  
Teyla schniefte und nickte. „Das weiß ich doch.“   
  
„Dann hören Sie endlich auf, so deprimiert zu sein“, sagte Ronon. „Das Traurigsein steht Ihnen nämlich überhaupt nicht. Und nun kommen Sie-“ Er nahm sie bei der Hand und drückte diese sanft- „McKay wartet sicher schon auf uns.“   
  
„Ja, das wird er wohl“, seufzte Teyla, putzte sich noch einmal die Nase trocken, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte Ronon aus dem Zimmer. Die Türklinke in der Hand haltend, ließ sie den Blick noch ein allerletztes Mal durch den Raum schweifen, ehe sie die Tür endgültig zuzog und abschloss.   
  
„Wissen Sie“, meinte Ronon, als sie nebeneinander Hand in Hand den Gang entlangschlenderten und auf die Aufzüge zusteuerten, „Ronon wäre ein guter Name. Für einen Jungen, aber auch für ein-“  
  
„Ich werde die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen“, unterbrach Teyla ihn schmunzelnd. „Wenn die Zeit kommt“, fügte sie hinzu.   
  
Ronon grinste. „Ich wollte es nur schon einmal rechtzeitig erwähnt haben“, verteidigte er sich und betrat nach ihr den Aufzug, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten.  
  
„Und ob Sie das wollten.“ Teyla schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf und betätigte auf dem Wahltableau den untersten Knopf, worauf sich der gläserne Aufzug elegant in Bewegung setzte. Wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen mit einem leisen ‚Pling’, und Teyla und Ronon verließen den Aufzug, durchquerten die Hotellobby und hielten noch einmal kurz an der Rezeption, wo Teyla ihren Zimmerschlüssel abgab und freundlich von der jungen, lächelnden Rezeptionistin verabschiedet wurde.  
Rodney wartete im Wagen, den er gegenüber des Hotels geparkt hatte, und war in eine Tageszeitung vertieft, sah aber auf, als er sah, wie seine Freunde das Hotel verließen und die Straße überquerten. Er startete den Motor, aber just in dem Moment, als Teyla den Kofferraum öffnete, um ihre Taschen zu verstauen, hörte sie Ronon ihren Namen rufen. Er fing ihren Blick auf und deutete dann mit seinem kräftigen Kinn auf einen Zeitungsstand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, direkt neben dem Eingang ihres Hotels.  
  
„Sehen Sie“, sagte er leise und in einem Tonfall, der Teyla stutzig werden ließ. Wie ihr geheißen, drehte sie sich um und ließ ihren Blick suchend in die von Ronon angedeutete Richtung schweifen. Wegen der klirrenden Kälte und des anhaltenden Schneefalls waren nach wie vor nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße und den Gehwegen unterwegs, weshalb sie ihn sofort entdeckte; er stand im Schatten des Zeitungsstandes und sah zu ihr und Ronon herüber. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatte.   
  
„John“, flüsterte Teyla und seufzte. Fragend wandte sie sich Ronon zu, der ihr daraufhin einmal kurz zunickte.   
  
„Gehen Sie ruhig“, sagte er verständnisvoll. „Wir warten.“   
  
„Wollen Sie denn nicht…“ Teyla sah sich um, aber John schien noch immer wie angewurzelt darauf zu warten, dass sie zu ihm herüberkam, auch wenn sein Blick immer mal wieder kurz zu Ronon huschte, als dieser ebenfalls in die Richtung des Soldaten sah.   
  
Der Sateder schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke, er ist wegen Ihnen hier“, meinte er, nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und verstaute sie im Kofferraum. „Gehen Sie, reden Sie mit ihm.“ Teyla schenkte ihrem Freund ein dankbares Lächeln, worauf Ronon ihr aufmunternd die Schulter tätschelte und sich zurückzog, natürlich nicht ohne ein weiteres Mal zu John herüberzusehen und ihm grüßend zu zunicken. Teyla wartete, bis er eingestiegen war, und hörte, als sie sich daran machte, die Straße zu überqueren, Rodney, der John inzwischen ebenfalls entdeckt hatte, heftigst mit dem Sateder diskutieren; er schien nicht zu verstehen, warum Ronon ihn am Aussteigen hindern wollte, und schimpfte wütend auf ihn ein. Teyla beeilte sich, die Straße zu überqueren.   
  
John empfing sie mit einem Lächeln und einem leisen „Hi“.   
  
„Hi“, erwiderte sie und gesellte sich zu ihm, unter das, vor dem Schneefall schützende Vordach des Zeitungsstandes.   
  
„Ihr reist ab?“, fragte John und blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg zu dem Auto, in dem Ronon und Rodney noch immer stritten.   
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja“, antwortete sie. „Mister Woolsey erwartet uns heute zurück.“   
  
„Oh, okay.“ Der Soldat gab sich verstehend, aber in seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen blitzte Enttäuschung auf. „Klar, ihr werdet gebraucht.“   
  
„John“, seufzte Teyla, „was willst Du hier?“   
  
„Ich wollte Dich nur noch einmal sehen“, gestand er ihr. „Ich… also, nun ja, ich wollte…“ Er brach ab und seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig durchs Haar, das aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit in der Luft sehr eigenartig von seinem Kopf abstand. „Und… ich wollte mich bei Dir… entschuldigen.“   
  
Teyla schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf. „Das ist schön, aber wofür willst Du Dich entschuldigen?“   
  
„Dafür, dass ich gestern einfach so gegangen bin“, antwortete John. „Das war falsch von mir, und es tut mir leid, Teyla. Ich… Ich hätte dableiben sollen, das weiß ich jetzt. Bitte, entschuldige.“   
  
„Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, John“, sagte Teyla und lächelte sanft. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das gestern für Dich alles etwas überraschend kam, und ich verurteile Dich nicht dafür.“   
  
„Überraschend, _oh_ , ja“, wiederholte der Soldat nickend, und ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe nachgedacht“, meinte er dann aber wieder sehr ernst. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht über das nachgedacht, was Du zu mir gesagt hast.“  
  
Teylas Miene hellte auf. „Das ist gut.“ Sie versuchte nicht allzu zuversichtlich zu klingen, konnte eine gewisse Euphorie aber nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten. Erwartungsvoll richtete sie ihren Blick auf John, der sich über die Lippen leckte und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien.  
  
„Hör zu“, begann er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass Teyla den Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn ansehen zu können, „ich will das Beste für Dich und das Baby, aber¬-“ Er hob die Hand und streichelte ihre Wange- „es ist so, wie Du gesagt hast, Teyla. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, den Du einmal kennengelernt hast. Ich habe mich verändert, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Dir das, was Du brauchst und was Du willst, geben kann.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. „Nein, John, das ist nicht wahr! Das habe ich doch einfach nur so gesagt…“   
  
„Aber Du hattest recht“, sagte er. „Du hattest mit allem recht, Teyla! Glaub mir, ich würde das Dir jetzt nicht sagen, hätte ich mir nicht die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Doch ich hab’s nicht geschafft! Und Du und ich wissen warum.“   
  
„Das heißt-“ Teylas Stimme klang rau und kratzig, weshalb sie sich räusperte, ehe sie das aussprach, was sie in Johns Augen geschrieben sah. „Das heißt, Du wirst nicht mit uns mitkommen?“  
  
John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich wünschte ich könnte, Tey, aber ich-“  
  
„Ist... ist in Ordnung“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort. „Ich verstehe das.“   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, hörte sie John sagen und spürte dann auf einmal, wie er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und es sanft hochschob. „Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann nicht zurück.“   
  
Teyla nickte, die Lippen aufeinanderpressend. „Was… was ist mit dem Baby?“, fragte sie mit gepresster Stimme. „Ich schaffe das nicht allein. Ich will, dass es einen Vater hat- ich will, dass es _Dich_ hat, John.“   
  
Ein zartes Lächeln huschte über Johns Lippen, und er ließ eine Hand zwischen die Hälften ihres Mantels gleiten, berührte ihren darunter verborgen liegenden Bauch sanft, aber vorsichtig. „Alles wird gut werden. Wir werden das hinkriegen“, sagte er. „Versprich mir nur, dass Du gut auf Dich und unser Baby aufpasst, bis es soweit ist“, beschwor er sie, ließ seine Hand schließlich genau über der Stelle verharren, wo er sein ungeborenes Kind heranwachsen vermutete.   
  
„John…“ Teyla wollte gerade ansetzen, als John den Kopf zur Seite neigte und sie küsste. Der Kuss an sich war weder leidenschaftlich, noch dauerte er besonders lang. Trotzdem sagte John mit diesem Kuss alles. Beruhigt schloss Teyla die Augen, denn sie spürte, dass dieser Kuss zugleich ein Versprechen war, ein Versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde, so wie er gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wann und wie John dieses Versprechen einlösen würde, aber sie vertraute fest darauf, dass es eines nahen Tages soweit sein würde.  
  
John beendete den Kuss und lehnte sich zurück, sah sie an, hob dann die Hand und streichelte über ihre Wange. „Versprich es mir, Teyla!“   
  
Die Athosianerin schluckte und nickte dann. „Ich verspreche es Dir“, gelobte sie, und auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke. Hektisch begann sie in ihrer Tasche zu kramen, bis sie fand, was sie suchte. „Hier, nimm“, sagte sie und drückte John das zerknitterte Stück Papier, welches sie, seit sie es von Carson erhalten hatte, stets bei sich getragen hatte, in die Hand. Der Soldat löste den Blick kurz von ihrem Gesicht, um die Abbildung zu betrachten, hielt dann hörbar den Atem an und sah sie mit großen Augen an.   
  
„Ist das etwa…?“   
  
Teyla lachte. „Ja, das ist es“, bestätigte sie. „Du kannst es behalten, damit Du es nicht vergisst.“   
  
„Als ob ich so etwas vergessen würde“, griente John und starrte ergriffen und voller Stolz auf das erste Bild seines Kindes hinab. „Wow, Teyla, das… das ist...“ Plötzlich, jedoch, wurden seine Augen groß und begannen zu blitzen und er sah sie aufgeregt an. „Wird es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?“, wollte er wissen, sprach dabei so leise, als handele es sich um ein Geheimnis; Teyla tat es fast leid, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen.   
  
„Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sehen, John“, erklärte sie ihm, worauf seine freudige Miene in sich zusammenstürzte.   
  
„Oh, wie schade“, meinte er. „Du wirst es mir aber sagen, sobald Du es weißt, oder?“  
  
„Aber natürlich“, versprach Teyla ihm. „Wenn _Du_ mir sagst, wohin Du als Nächstes gehen wirst?“   
  
John lächelte. „Pasadena“, antwortete er. „Ist ein Stückchen weg von hier, aber ich denke, dass der Abstand mir ganz gut tun wird. Mein Dad hat meinem Bruder dort ein kleines Stadthaus vermacht; ich denke, dass Dave nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich mich für ein paar Wochen dort einquartiere.“ Er zog nun ebenfalls ein gefaltetes Stück Papier aus der Jackentasche und reichte es ihr; es war eine Adresse in Pasadena. Teyla bedankte sich lächelnd und steckte den Zettel in ihre Tasche, seufzte dann.   
  
„Ich muss jetzt los“, sagte sie leise.   
  
„Dann will ich Dich nicht aufhalten“, erwiderte John, zog sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen allerletzten Kuss. „Pass auf Dich auf, ja?“, hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen, und Teyla nickte. „Versprochen?“   
  
„Versprochen“, grinste sie und löste sich von ihm. „Also, Pasadena?“   
  
„Pasadena“, bestätigte John nickend. „Lass mich ja nicht zu lange warten, hörst Du?“   
  
Teyla lachte und lief los. „Wir werden sehen“, rief sie ihm über ihre Schulter zu und überquerte dann umsichtig die Straße. Am Wagen angekommen, hielt sie noch einmal nach ihm Ausschau, doch er war bereits verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dennoch fühlte sich Teyla keineswegs enttäuscht, sondern zuversichtlich. Lächelnd öffnete sie die Tür und stieg in den Wagen ein…   
… nur um sich sofort im Fokus ihrer beiden Freunde wiederzufinden; Ronon lächelte, während Rodney sie entgeistert und mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade anstarrte.   
  
„Okay“, meinte er kaum, dass Teyla die Tür geschlossen und den Gurt angelegt hatte, „ _was_ war das da gerade?“   
  
„Wonach sah es denn für Sie aus, Rodney?“, fragte Teyla ihn ruhig.   
  
„Sie… Sie haben ihn _geküsst_!“, rief der Kanadier entsetzt. „Ich meine, so _richtig_ geküsst! Aber ich dachte Sie… Und er… Ich meine, Sie beide sind doch… _Himmel_ “, keuchte er, „wieso wusste ich nichts davon?!“   
  
„Sie müssen halt nicht alles wissen“, antwortete Ronon, was ihm einen eisigen Blick seines Kollegen einbrachte.   
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie wussten es? War ja klar.“ Rodney stülpte die Unterlippe vor. „ _Mir_ wird so etwas ja nie gesagt. Was ich übrigens nicht fair finde“, setzte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger nach.   
  
Teyla lachte, beugte sich vor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir werden das in Zukunft gewiss berücksichtigen, Rodney“, versprach sie ihm.   
  
„In Ordnung“, grummelte der Wissenschaftler und wandte sich um, startete den Wagen und ordnete sich in den Verkehr ein. „Was hat Sheppard nun eigentlich gesagt, als seine Zunge _nicht_ in Ihrem Hals steckte? Denken Sie, er wird zurückkommen?“, fragte er.   
  
„Oh ja, ich denke er wird zurückkommen“, antwortete Teyla. „Wenn er soweit ist.“   
  
„Wenn er soweit ist?“, echote Rodney. „Und wann soll das sein? Der Kerl hatte fast einen Monat Zeit!“   
  
„McKay“, zischte Ronon.  
  
„Was denn? Ich mein’ ja nur“, verteidigte der Angeklagte sich und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Verkehr. „Frag’ mich nur, was er jetzt vorhat.“   
  
Teyla lächelte. „Pasadena“, sagte sie leise und doch laut genug, dass ihre beiden Freunde es hören konnten. Ronon drehte sich zu ihr um und auch Rodney warf ihr im Rückspiegel einen fragenden Blick zu.   
  
„Wie meinten Sie?“   
  
„Ach, nichts, Rodney“, winkte sie ab.   
  
Der Kanadier hob eine Augenbraue, äußerte sich untypischerweise aber nicht weiter dazu. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich nach etwas anderem kaum, dass sie den Freeway in Richtung Stadtmitte erreicht hatten. „Was waren das übrigens für geheime Zettelchen, die Sie beide sich da zugesteckt haben?“   
  
Ronon lachte leise und auch Teyla schmunzelte.   
  
„Rodney, ich glaube, es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie wissen sollten.“   
  
__  
**Fortsetzung folgt…**  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  
_Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und der Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht blies, als er ins Freie trat, war frisch. Er hob den Kopf an, ließ seinen Blick gen Westen schweifen und sah in der Ferne einen hellen, gezackten Blitz über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel zucken. Nur wenige Sekunden später folgte ein dunkles, bedrohlich klingendes Grollen. Er hatte nicht mitgezählt, schätzte aber, dass das Unwetter weniger als fünf Kilometer von ihnen entfernt sein musste. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es sie erreichen würde.  
Er wandte sich um und betrachtete nachdenklich den Aufbau, in dem sie Schutz gesucht hatten, eine schlichte, aus Brettern gefertigte Waldhütte mit Löchern in den Wänden und einem abgewetzten, im Wind flatternden Tierfell statt einer befestigten Tür. Nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend und bei Weitem nicht das, was er unter einem sicheren Unterschlupf verstand, aber das Einzige, was sie hatten finden können. Ob es dem aufziehenden Sturm standhalten könnte? Er bezweifelte es stark, hoffte, dass man sie vorher fand, sodass sie es nicht herausfinden mussten.  
  
„Wie… sieht es… aus, S…Sir?“, erklang die schwache Stimme seines Kameraden hinter ihm, als er in die Hütte zurückkehrte. Mit dem Rücken gegen eine umgestürzte Kiste lehnend, bewegte sich Evan Lorne auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Wachsein und Ohnmacht. Sein Atem ging schwer, sein Brustkorb hob sich unregelmäßig und begleitet von einem rasselnden, besorgniserregenden Geräusch.  
  
„Da braut sich ganz schön was zusammen“, informierte er den verwundeten Soldaten und machte sich daran den improvisierten Verband des Majors zu kontrollieren. „Verdammt“, presste er leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als er die mit dunkelrotem Blut getränkte Gaze sah.  
  
„So… schlimm?“, röchelte Lorne. Seine blutverkrusteten Mundwinkel zuckten, ein jämmerlicher und vor allem ein erfolgloser Versuch, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
  
„Sparen Sie Ihre Kräfte, Lorne“, schalt er ihn daher. „Sie werden Sie noch brauchen.“  
  
Der Major nickte, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und seufzte gedehnt. Dann, mit leiser, kaum zu hörender Stimme: „Sie… werden nicht… rechzeitig hier sein.“  
  
„Sagen Sie nicht so etwas, Major. Natürlich werden Sie rechtzeitig hier sein. Sie werden sehen, in ein paar Tagen, wenn’s Ihnen wieder besser geht, werden wir über das alles hier lachen.“  
  
„Sir….“  
  
„Sie _ werden _rechtzeitig hier sein“, wiederholte er im Brustton der Überzeugung und presste eine Hand auf die noch immer blutende Wunde des Majors, während er in der Innentasche seiner Weste nach einem Päckchen frischer Gaze fischte. Rasch wechselte er die Gaze und legte mit gekonnten Handgriffen einen Druckverband an, fluchte leise, als er bemerkte, wie das unaufhörlich aus der Wunde quellende Blut die dünne Gaze binnen Sekunden tränkte. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Verdammt, dachte er, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, nein. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie Ernst die Lage war, doch Evan Lorne musste sein miserables Pokerface durchschaut haben, denn als er seinen Namen rief und er ihn daraufhin ansah, bedachte sein Kamerad in mit diesem einen Blick, den er nie mehr vergessen würde.  
  
„John-“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Evan Lorne ihn bei seinem Vornamen ansprach-„lassen… Sie es… gut sein.“  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie werden mir hier draußen nicht sterben, hören Sie?“ Entschlossen versuchte er nun mit beiden Händen die Blutung zumindest etwas zu mindern, wenngleich er wusste, dass der Major recht hatte. „Sie sterben mir nicht. Nicht heute, verstanden, Lorne?“  
  
„S…Sir?“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Das Atmen bereitete ihm arge Schwierigkeiten, die Schmerzen hatten sein Gesicht gezeichnet. „S…Sir?“, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Nein, nein, nein, dachte er, nein. Er kniff die Lippen aufeinander und begegnete dem trüben Blick seines Kameraden. „Was?“  
  
Lornes Körper erbebte. Schweiß trat aus seinen Poren, Schweißtropfen so dick wie Blut. Eine kurze Pause. Ein Keuchen. Ein Röcheln. Dann, schwach, aber durchaus verständlich: „S…sagen S…Sie L…Kathleen…“  
  
„Nein“, schnitt er ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Nein, verdammt, nein! Das werde ich nicht tun!“  
  
„S…Sir…“  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts da ‚Sir’! Ich werde das nicht tun, haben Sie das verstanden? Sie werden es ihr schön selbst sagen, okay?“ Schweigen, keine Antwort. Schluckend sah er Lorne an, der mit trüben, blauen Augen zu ihm aufsah, Augen voller Enttäuschung, Angst vor dem Kommenden, Furcht. Er sagte nichts, dennoch sprach sein Blick mehr als tausend Worte, tausend Worte zu viel.  
  
„Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen“, wiederholte er mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme. „Sie werden es ihr selbst sagen, verstanden, Major? Sie werden es ihr verdammt nochmal selbst sagen, wenn Sie zwei bald vor dem Altar stehen! Haben Sie mich gehört? Sie werden jetzt nicht sterben! Verdammt, das ist ein Befehl!“  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich über die blutleeren Lippen seines Kameraden. „J…John?“, flüsterte er.  
  
Schluckend sah er auf. „Ja?“  
  
„S…Sie sind e…ein g…guter M…Mann, J…John. Es… es w… war mir e…eine E…Ehre…“  
  
„Nein!“, herrschte er ihn an. „Nein, verdammt, das sagen Sie jetzt nicht, ja? Scheiße, sagen Sie das jetzt nicht, sonst schwöre ich Ihnen bei Gott, dass ich Sie die gottverdammten Böden der Mannschaftsquartiere mit der Zahnbürste schrubben lassen werde, wenn das hier vorbei ist! Haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
  
Wieder ein Lächeln. „S…Sie sind ein g…guter M…Mann, J…John.“ Ein letzter röchelnder Atemzug. Ein letztes Blitzen in den vergehenden meeresblauen Augen. John hielt den Blick des sterbenden Soldaten für ein paar endlos erscheinende Sekunden, die Hände weiter auf die blutende Wunde pressend. Lorne lächelte, doch sein Blick war leer. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und es erschien fast so, als blickte er ein allerletztes Mal aus dem Fenster.  
Danach ging es schnell, Schlag auf Schlag und dann, plötzlich, war es vorbei. Evan Lornes Blick wurde starr, seine Lippen hörten auf zu beben, sein Brustkorb auf sich zu heben. Ein allerletzter Atemzug, dann spürte John den Körper unter seinen Händen erschlaffen und in sich zusammensinken. Das Blut hörte auf zu fließen und Evan Lorne zu leben.  
  
John seufzte und schloss die Augen, ballte die Hände in der Wunde zu Fäusten, spürte das warme Blut seines toten Kameraden durch seine Finger rinnen._  
  
  
Der Traum endete mit einem kehligen Schrei, den John ganz offensichtlich selbst ausgestoßen hatte, als er schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte. Keuchend setzte er sich auf, der Stoff seines Shirts an seinem schweißnassen Körper, seinem Rücken, seiner Brust, klebend. Zutiefst beunruhigend von den Geschehnissen in seinem Traum, rieb sich John am ganzen Leib zitternd über sein erhitztes Gesicht und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. _Ganz ruhig, John_ , sagte er sich, versuchte sich selbst und seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. _Ganz ruhig, alter Junge, es war nur ein Traum, nur ein verdammt realistischer Traum, kein Grund zur Panik. Es ist alles in Ordnung._  
  
Draußen blitzte und donnerte es, und John zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein Blitz das Schlafzimmer für wenige Sekunden taghell erleuchtete. Ein Gewitter zog über die Stadt hinweg, und es regnete und stürmte nun schon seit Stunden, seit er zu Bett gegangen war. John hörte die schweren Tropfen auf das Dach niederprasseln, und der Wind pfiff durch jede Ritze des Hauses und ließ die Äste des Baumes, der hinter dem Haus im Garten stand, gegen das Schlafzimmerfenster und die Hauswand peitschen. Vergeblich hatte er in dieser Geräuschkulisse einzuschlafen versucht, sich von einer Seite auf die andere und vom Rücken auf den Bauch gerollt, zur Decke hinaufgestarrt und Däumchen gedreht. Eine ganze Stunde hatte es gedauert, bis sein Körper den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit aufgab, und er endlich eingeschlafen war.  
  
Nur kurz darauf hatte er zu träumen begonnen.  
  
John blies die Wangen auf, entließ zischend den darin gefangenen Atem und rieb sich wieder und wieder über sein verschwitztes Gesicht. Sein Herz pumpte noch immer kräftig in seiner Brust, und er spürte das ausgeschüttete Adrenalin durch seinen ganzen Körper pulsen. Dass er zitterte, bemerkte er erst, als er sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes zurückfallen ließ, sich auf seine Handflächen stützen wollte und seine Arme zu schmerzen begannen. _Es war nur ein Traum_ , sagte er sich wieder und wieder, _nur ein Traum, John_. Stets dieselben beschwörenden Worte, bis er nach geraumer Zeit merkte, dass er langsam, aber sicher etwas ruhiger wurde und sich entspannte. Das Klingeln in seinen Ohren war nur noch ein sehr weit entferntes Fiepen, als er schließlich die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und sich aufrichtete.  
  
Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und tapste barfuss den stockdusteren Flur entlang, eine Hand tastend ausgestreckt, um nicht aus Versehen gegen eine der vielen Kisten zu laufen, die er rechts und links auf dem Flur aufgereiht und gestapelt hatte und die seine wenigen Habseligkeiten beinhalteten, die er mit nach Pasadena nehmen würde. Unbeschadet erreichte er die Treppe, stieg sie hinab und steuerte auf die kleine Küche zu, stieß die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht an. Getrieben von dem Brand in seiner staubtrockenen Kehle hielt er schnurstracks auf den Wasserhahn zu, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen ein Glas von der Theke und füllte es randvoll mit eiskaltem Wasser. Gierig kippte er sich die Flüssigkeit in seinen Schlund, seufzte, als der Brand gelöscht wurde.  
  
Draußen blitzte es erneut. John stellte das Glas beiseite, trat ans Fenster und blickte auf den von Regen triefenden Laubvorhang hinaus- nicht, dass er viel erkennen konnte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, drei Uhr sechsundzwanzig leuchtete es ihm von der Digitalanzeige der Mikrowelle entgegen. John seufzte. Er sollte wirklich etwas schlafen, aber er bezweifelte, dass es ihm jetzt noch einmal gelingen würde.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mitten in der Nacht von einem Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, und diese Tatsache beunruhigte ihn zusehends. Die Anzahl der Träume hatte, seit er vor ein paar Wochen hier angekommen war, drastisch zugenommen, und John hatte das Gefühl, dass sie von Mal zu Mal realistischer wurden. Er spürte, wie sie ihm an die Substanz gingen, wie sie an seinen Nerven nagten, und wie er sich davor fürchtete, einzuschlafen, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte.  
Der Inhalt der Träume war nicht immer derselbe, doch es war jedes Mal ein Alptraum, dessen Intensität John den Atem raubte und ihn um seine Kraft und meistens auch um seinen Schlaf brachte. Die Bilder waren so realistisch, so schwer von der Wirklichkeit zu unterschieden und so tiefgehend, so… so…  
  
John spürte, wie sein Herz sich in seiner Brust zusammenzog. Er stellte rasch sein Glas ab und musste sich an der Arbeitsplatte festhalten, als auf einmal auch seine Beine den Dienst zu quittieren drohten. _Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum, alter Junge_. Ein Traum, der, so sehr er es auch zu beschönigen versuchte, auf eine wahre Begebenheit zurückzuführen war, auf ein wahres Ereignis, das wirklich stattgefunden hatte- eine Tatsache, die ihn jedes Mal erneut aus der Fassung zu bringen drohte, wenn er daran dachte.  
  
Sechs Monate waren seither vergangen, sechs lange, lange Monate, ein halbes Jahr, indem es ihm weder gelungen war, darüber hinwegzukommen, noch sich davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht er den tragischen Tod von Evan Lorne zu verschulden hatte. Es war ein Unfall gewesen, und John wusste das, entgegen der Annahme seiner Freunde und Kollegen, die sich sicher waren, dass er es nicht tat. Ja, John wusste, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, den man niemals hätte voraussehen können. Das war nun einmal das Risiko ihres Berufs; jedes Mal, wenn man das Gate durchquerte, lief man Gefahr, nicht wieder zurückzukehren. Viele Männer und Frauen waren von diesem Schicksal heimgesucht worden, und auch seine Wenigkeit war mehr als nur einmal nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen.  
  
Evan Lornes Tod, hingegen, hatte nicht verhindert werden können; es war ein Unfall gewesen, ein Schuss aus dem Hinterhalt während eines Einsatzes, nichts ungewöhnliches und bedauerlicherweise etwas, mit dem stets gerechnet werden musste.  
Ein Unfall, ein schrecklicher, nicht vorhersehbarer Unfall- ja, das war es gewesen, und John wusste das.  
Dennoch konnte er nicht damit aufhören, sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu geben, wenngleich er wusste, dass dem nicht so war.  
Er hätte es nicht verhindern _können_ , dass Major Evan Lorne während dieses Einsatzes ums Leben kam, aber er hätte es verhindern _sollen_. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, und er hatte kläglich versagt.  
  
Es blitzte und kurz darauf ließ ein lautes Donnergrollen die Hauswände erzittern. John presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, schaute aus dem Fenster und musterte die dunkle Wolkenwand, die sich am Himmel kilometerweit auftürmte nachdenklich. _Wie an jenem Tag_ , dachte er traurig, machte dann kehrt, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ die Küche. Obschon er bezweifelte, dass es ihm gelingen würde, in dieser Nacht noch einmal einzuschlafen, kehrte er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, tapste über den Teppichboden, kletterte ins Bett zurück und zog sich die Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn hoch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zur Zimmerdecke hinauf und lauschte dem Unwetter, das draußen tobte.  
  
Drei Stunden später stand er auf, ohne ein Auge zu getan zuhaben, und schlurfte zerknirscht in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen, der ihn hoffentlich für den anstehenden Tag wappnete.  
  


**ooOOoo**

 

 

„Und wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden; ich möchte Ihnen gern noch das Obergeschoss zeigen. Glauben Sie mir, die Aussicht, die Sie von dort aus haben, ist _atemberaubend_.“ Die blonde Maklerin hatte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, welches seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte; das junge Interessentenpaar folgte ihr bereitwillig aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus auf den Flur und ließ sich anschließend von ihr die breite Wendeltreppe hinauflotsen.  
  
„Gehen Sie ruhig schon einmal vor“, rief Irene Caffrey- so hieß die Maklerin- den beiden trällernd hinterher. „Schauen Sie sich um; ich werde sofort nachkommen.“ Sagte es und drehte sich zu John um, der als Letzter das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte und nun mit neutraler Miene dem jungen Paar hinterher blickte, das sich enthusiastisch daran machte, das Obergeschoss des Hauses zu erkunden.  
  
„Und, was denken Sie?“ Erwartungsvoll blickte die Maklerin ihn an.  
  
John runzelte die Stirn. „Die beiden sind… nett.“  
  
„Nett?“ Irene lächelte milde. „Ich hatte mir eigentlich etwas mehr erhofft, als ‚nett’, John. Gefallen sie Ihnen denn überhaupt nicht?“  
  
„Doch“, winkte John ab, „es ist nur…“ Er gestikulierte mit beiden Händen, doch das Wort, das er suchte, wollte einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen, weshalb er seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte noch immer. „Sie sind ziemlich schwer zufrieden zu stellen, wissen Sie das eigentlich?“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, bestätigte John und schenkte ihr ein verlegenes Grinsen. „Tut mir leid“, meinte er dann. „Sie geben sich solche Mühe, jemanden für dieses Haus zu finden, und ich versaue es Ihnen jedes Mal.“  
  
Irene lachte. „Das ist mein Job, John, und glauben Sie mir, ich hatte schon mit weitaus schlimmeren Verkäufern zu tun; sie sind noch human dagegen. Also, keine Sorge“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich habe ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl bei den beiden“, fügte sie hinzu und deutete mit dem Kinn die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Wenn Sie das sagen.“ John lächelte. „Lassen Sie uns rauf gehen. Bitte nach Ihnen“, sagte er und überließ der Maklerin galant den Vortritt. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und einen koketten Augenaufschlag, schritt dann vor ihm die Treppe empor. John wollte ihr gerade folgen, als er hinter sich hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und jemand den Flur betrat. Er drehte sich um… und erstarrte.  
  
 _Oh, nein._  
  
„Oh, guten Tag.“ Irene hatte den Neuankömmling ebenfalls entdeckt, sich auf der Treppenstufe umgedreht und lächelte nun. „Können wir Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss?“, fragte sie.  
  
John blinzelte. „Nancy?“  
  
„Hallo, John.“ Seine Exfrau lächelte nervös.  
  
„Oh, Sie beide kennen sich?“ Irenes Blick sprang zwischen John und Nancy hin und her, die sich überrascht anstarrten und keinen Zentimeter rührten. „Okay.“ Die Maklerin begriff schnell, was nicht weiter schwer war, stand die Anspannung ihrem Kunden doch ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich werde mal nach unserem jungen Paar sehen“, informierte sie John leise, drehte sich, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, um und flitzte auf ihren roten, verboten hohen High Heels die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf.  
  
„Ich komme gleich nach“, rief John ihr hinterher, was Irene mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte. Dann war sie verschwunden; John hörte, wie sie den Flur entlang stöckelte und schließlich das Zimmer betrat, in dem sich das Interessentenpaar an der ‚atemberaubenden’ Aussicht auf den San Francisco Bay ergötzte. Die Tür wurde geschlossen, Stille trat ein, und das einzige, was John nun hörte, war sein schneller Herzschlag und sein nervöses Atmen.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
„Hey“, erwiderte Nancy, die sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Sie lächelte dünn. „Du verkaufst?“, fragte sie schließlich leise.  
  
John nickte. „Ja, es wird Zeit.“  
  
„Ja, das wird es wohl“, entgegnete sie und legte die Hände fester um die Trageschlaufen ihrer roten Handtasche, klammerte sich beinahe daran. „Ich… ich war gerade in der Gegend und habe das Schild gesehen“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Bist Du etwa interessiert?“, griente John, biss sich sogleich aber in die Innenseite seiner Wange, als er sah, wie Nancys Miene sich veränderte. Ihr Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen und ein trauriges Funkeln trat in ihre braunen Augen. „’Tschuldigung“, murmelte er. „Das war unpassend.“  
  
„Schon gut“, winkte seine Exfrau ab und bewegte sich endlich auf die Treppe zu. „Du verkaufst also“, wiederholte sie. John nickte. „Wohin wirst Du als Nächstes gehen?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
  
„Pasadena“, antwortete John, ohne zu Zögern. „In Dads altes Stadthaus.“  
  
„Oh, okay.“ Nancy senkte den Blick und starrte auf die blitzblank polierten Spitzen ihrer schwarzen Lackpumps hinab.  
  
„Nance“, rief John sie, und sie sah auf, „ist alles okay?“  
  
Seine Exfrau schluckte, lächelte dann aber. „Ja, natürlich. Es… es ist nur komisch nach all diesen Jahren jetzt auf einmal zu wissen, dass Du wirklich verkaufst. Ich hatte eigentlich schon viel früher damit gerechnet. Trotzdem bin ich jetzt etwas überrascht.“  
  
„Etwas?“, echote John.  
  
„Etwas“, bestätigte Nancy. „Ich hatte nie angenommen, dass Du es übers Herz bringst. Dieses Haus hat Dir immer so viel bedeutet, und nach allem, was-“ Sie brach ab, schluckte erneut. John, der ganz genau wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte, nickte.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte er. „Es ging mir eine Zeitlang genauso.“  
  
Nancy schwieg, aber John konnte Zustimmung in ihren Augen erkennen. Als sie schließlich einen Schritt zurückmachte, kam es ihm vor, als hätten sie einander für Stunden in die Augen gesehen.  
  
„Ich sollte gehen“, hörte er Nancy leise sagen. _Nein, geh noch nicht, bitte_ , rief eine Stimme in Johns Unterbewusstsein, doch anstatt sie aufzuhalten und zu bitten, noch nicht zu gehen, schwieg er und nickte.  
  
„Du fährst nach Washington zurück?“, presste er hervor.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Nancy.  
  
„Heute?“  
  
Wieder lautete ihre Antwort ja. „Grants Eltern haben uns morgen zum Dinner eingeladen“, fügte sie hinzu. „Und außerdem wartet bestimmt schon ein riesiger Batzen Papierkram auf mich.“  
  
„Ich hasse Papierkram“, grummelte John, und Nancy lächelte.  
  
„Oh, ja, ich glaube mir daran erinnern zu können“, erwiderte sie. Sekunden später war ihr Lächeln verschwunden und sie sah ihn ernst an. „Na dann“, murmelte sie. „Es war schön Dich noch einmal zu sehen, John.“  
  
„Ja, Dich auch.“ John stieg die Treppe hinab. „Fahr vorsichtig.“  
  
„Ich fahr immer vorsichtig, John“, erinnerte Nancy ihn.  
  
„Und grüß Grant von mir.“  
  
Sie lachte und schüttelte gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass Du das wirklich willst. Das gebietet Dir nur Deine Höflichkeit.“  
  
John schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ertappt“, seufzte er. „Grüß ihn trotzdem.“  
  
„Werde ich machen“, versprach Nancy ihm, und ehe John wusste, was geschah, trat sie auf ihn zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.  
  
„Pass auf Dich auf, okay?“  
  
„Kann ich nicht versprechen“, antwortete er flüsternd und schlang die Arme um sie, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie kurz und vorsichtig, fast so, als täte er damit etwas Unrechtes.  
  
Nancy lachte leise. „Wieso nur wusste ich, dass Du das jetzt kommt?“, fragte sie, als sie sich von ihm löste. „Du änderst Dich wirklich nie, oder?“  
  
„Oh, wenn Du wüsstest“, widersprach John. „Du würdest Dich wundern.“ Seine Exfrau kniff neugierig die Augen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie hob die Hand und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu, als sie kehrt machte und auf die Haustür zumarschierte.  
  
„Nancy?“  
  
Die Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?“  
  
„Ich…“ John fuhr sich durchs Haar, als er auf sie zutrat und sie ansah. „Ich… weiß echt nicht, wie ich das jetzt sagen soll, aber…“ Er leckte sich mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er nervös war und nicht weiter wusste. „Ich… Es… Worauf ich hinaus möchte… Das, was zwischen uns passiert ist…“  
  
Nancy öffnete leicht den Mund, als sie begriff, was er meinte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und für einen Moment befürchtete John das Schlimmste, doch dann stahl sich plötzlich ein mildes Lächeln auf die Lippen seiner Exfrau.  
  
„Es ist nichts passiert, John“, sagte sie langsam. „Mach Dir keinen Kopf. Es ist okay.“  
  
„Das, _was_ passiert ist…“ John sah sie an. „Ähm, das… das hätte _nicht_ passieren dürfen, ich meine-“  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht“, erwiderte Nancy. „Aber, wie gesagt, es ist okay.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte der Soldat nervös. „Es ist nämlich so, dass-“  
  
„John“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Es _ist_ okay. _Wirklich_.“  
  
„Oh… okay.“ Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrann Johns Kehle. „Du… Du bist also nicht… sauer deswegen?“, fragte er unsicher.  
  
Nancy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein“, sagte sie, „es ist ja nichts weiter passiert. Ich denke, wir sollten es einfach vergessen, in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, in Ordnung“, bestätigte John.  
  
„Gut.“ Nancy lächelte und öffnete die Haustür, drehte sich jedoch noch ein letztes Mal um und ließ ihren Blick über Johns Schulter hinweg, durch den Flur und die Treppe hinaufschweifen.  
  
„Ich werde dieses Haus irgendwie vermissen.“  
  
„Ja, ich auch“, pflichtete John ihr bei.  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du es wirklich verkaufst.“ Ein Ausdruck von Melancholie trat in Nancys Gesicht, als sie sich ihrem Exmann zuwandte und ihn unverwandt ansah. „Warum?“, fragte sie plötzlich.  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, warum Du verkaufst, John“, antwortete Nancy. „Warum? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?“  
  
Der Soldat zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen“, sagte er. „Und außerdem glaube ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich von hier wegkäme.“ Er seufzte. „Ich muss raus, Nancy. Es… Es ist zu viel passiert, als dass ich einfach so hierbleiben könnte. Es gibt Dinge… Leute, die ich gerne… vergessen möchte. Und das kann ich hier nicht.“  
  
„Dinge… Leute.“ Nancy runzelte die Stirn. „Gehört _sie_ dazu?“ John zuckte zusammen, als er seine Exfrau von _ihr_ sprechen hörte, Teyla. Seine Gedanken wanderten kurz zu der Athosianerin, und er musste lächeln, als ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte. Er dachte an ihre vorletzte Begegnung, wie sie ihm im Hotelzimmer um den Hals gefallen war, erleichtert darüber, dass er sie nicht verlassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, an ihr Gesicht, als sie gekommen war, ihre lustverzerrte Miene, ihr Stöhnen, ihr Winseln und die Art, wie sie seinen Namen gekeucht hatte.  
Und er erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie schwanger sei. Ja, er erinnerte sich genau und an alles. An das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen, als sie es ihm sagte, und an das merkwürdige, aber angenehme flatternde Gefühl in seiner Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihre Worte für sie beide bedeuteten, und als er überrascht und erfreut zugleich begriff, dass er Vater werden würde. _Er erinnerte sich an alles._  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er daher, „ _sie_ -“ Sein Herz krampfte sich in seiner Brust zusammen- „gehört nicht dazu.“  
  
Nancy lächelte. „Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?“ Sie hatte ihm diese Frage schon einmal gestellt, und auch dieses Mal wusste John nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es war… kompliziert, aber er wollte diesen Satz nicht _schon wieder_ zu seiner Antwort machen. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach, ehe er beschloss, einfach auf das zu hören, was sein Herz ihm sagte, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstand.  
  
„Vielleicht“, sagte er langsam. „Ich… weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht.“ _Es ist kompliziert_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass es Dir eines Tages klar wird. Frauen sind nicht gerade geduldig, was dieses Thema angeht.“ John wusste, dass Nancy scherzte, dennoch gingen ihm ihre Wort durch und durch. Er nickte, wohl wissend, dass sie auf eine Art und Weise recht mit ihrem Rat hatte.  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich auch“, erwiderte er.  
  
Nancy schmunzelte und küsste ihn ein erneutes und allerletztes Mal auf die Wange, ehe sie auf die überdachte Veranda des Hauses hinaustrat. John folgte ihr, blieb aber in der Tür stehen.  
  
„Na, dann.“  
  
„Na, dann.“ Nancy legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Machs gut, John.“  
  
„Du auch“, erwiderte er und blickte ihr hinterher, als sie zu ihrem kirschroten Cabriolet schlenderte, das am Straßenrand parkte. Sie winkte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie einstieg, den Wagen startete und mit knatterndem Motor davonfuhr. Johns Blick folgte ihrem Wagen, bis dieser um die Ecke bog und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Dennoch vergingen etliche Minuten, bis er ins Haus zurückkehrte und sich auf die Suche nach der Maklerin Irene Caffrey und dem jungen Paar, das Interesse zeigte, das Haus zu kaufen, machte.  
  
Er fand sie im Obergeschoss, auf dem Balkon des ehemaligen Schlafzimmers, von wo aus man, wie von Irene versprochen, eine wirklich schöne Aussicht hatte.  
  
„Ah, _Mister_ Sheppard“, begrüßte ihn Irene freudig, als er auf den Balkon hinaustrat und sich zu der Gruppe gesellte.  
  
„Und“, wandte er sich an das junge Paar, das Händchen haltend die schöne Aussicht genoss, „wie gefällt es Ihnen?“  
  
Irene musterte ihn aufmerksam, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
„Es ist wirklich wunderschön“, antwortete die junge Frau, die sich ihm als Eva vorgestellt hatte. Er schätzte sie und ihren Gatten, Christian, auf Mitte bis Ende zwanzig. Ein glückliches, frisch verheiratetes Paar auf der Suche nach einem gemeinsamen Nest. John grinste.  
  
„Wir würden es wirklich sehr gerne nehmen“, ergänzte Christian und warf seiner Frau einen verliebten Blick zu. „Nicht wahr, mein Schatz?“  
  
Neben ihm grinste nun auch Irene,  
  
„Ja“, lautete Evas überschwängliche Antwort. „Es ist das, was wir uns immer erträumt haben. Es ist… schlichtweg perfekt“, lachte sie. „Perfekt“, wiederholte sie leise und mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen, welches John erst zu deuten wusste, als er bemerkte, wie der Mann der jungen Frau eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und sie anlächelte.  
  
„Oh, heißt das etwa…“ Auch Irene war die liebevolle Geste des jungen Mannes nicht entgangen. Das Strahlen, welches sich daraufhin auf den Gesichtern der beiden ausbreitete, war Antwort genug. „Na, wenn das kein Grund ist“, scherzte Irene, mehr an John als an das junge Paar gerichtet. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
  
Eva bedankte sich verlegen, während Christian einfach nur weiterstrahlte und sich nicht daran zu stören schien, dass John ihn anstarrte und musterte. Der junge Mann mit dem störrischen blonden Haar grinste bis über beide Ohren und seine blaugrünen Augen leuchteten heller als es ein Stern je könnte. Er war glücklich und man konnte es ihm ansehen; er hatte die Frau geheiratet, die er liebte, und erwartete nun ein Kind mit ihr.  
  
Auf einmal wusste John, was er zu tun hatte. Er zog die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie dem jungen Mann. Dieser starrte sie kurz an, ehe sein Grinsen noch breiter und seine Augen noch weiter wurden.  
  
„Danke, Sir.“  
  
„Passen Sie gut auf das Haus auf“, bat John ihn und seine Frau, die nun ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. „Es ist etwas Besonderes. Auf seine Art.“  
  
„Das werden wir“, versprachen die beiden wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Nun-“ Irene klatschte in die Hände- „ich nehme an, dass heißt, dass wir uns alle einig sind.“  
  
Eva und Christian nickten, aber ihre Blicke wanderten abermals zu John, der, von unglaublicher Erleichterung ergriffen, nun ebenfalls lächelte.  
  
„Ja“, sagte er schließlich, „wir sind uns einig.“  
  
  
„Was war es?“, fragte ihn Irene wenig später, als er sie, nachdem das junge Paar sich überschwänglich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, zur Haustür begleitete. „Was war es, dass Sie Ihre Meinung geändert haben?“  
  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke, dass es so etwas wie eine spontane… Eingebung war“, antwortete er.  
  
„Spontane Eingebung?“, wiederholte Irene und zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Aha, und Sie sind sich sicher, dass nicht rein zufällig Ihr Damenbesuch etwas damit zu tun hatte?“ Er wusste, dass sie ihn nur aufziehen wollte, weswegen er sich auch nicht an ihrer Forschheit störte.  
  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte er geheimnisvoll. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“ Er grinste.  
  
Irene schmunzelte. „Ich muss gestehen, dass Sie mitunter der interessanteste Kunde waren, den ich je hatte“, meinte sie. „Und vielleicht auch der, den ich am wenigsten verstehe.“  
  
„Jedem das seine, Miss Caffrey“, flötete er, worauf die junge Frau errötete. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und verabschiedete sich von ihr. „Es war mir eine Freude mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, Irene.“  
  
„Die Freude lag ganz auf meiner Seite, John.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Ich werde Ihnen sämtliche Unterlagen zukommen lassen.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich.“  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, John.“  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Irene“, echote er, winkte ihr, als sie auf ihren High Heels zu ihrem Wagen schwebte.  
  
„Eines interessiert mich jetzt aber doch.“ John, der schon halb ins Haus zurückgekehrt war, drehte sich noch einmal um, als hinter ihm Irene Caffrey’s Stimme ertönte, die unvermittelt noch einmal stehengeblieben war.  
  
„Ja?“, rief er.  
  
„Sie sagten, dieses Haus sei etwas Besonderes“, sagte sie. „Es gibt also eine Geschichte?“  
  
John zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Ja, die gibt es.“  
  
„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie sie mir erzählen?“ Sie fragte mit aufrichtigem Interesse und mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in ihren Augen, so dass es John beinahe etwas leid tat, sie enttäuschen zu müssen.  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass das eine gute Idee wäre“, antwortete er. „Es ist keine schöne Geschichte.“  
  
Irene dachte über seine Worte nach und nickte dann. „Dann verstehe ich das.“ Ihre Stimme klang sanft, und ihre Worte waren einfühlend. „Machen Sie es gut, John“, lächelte sie.  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen.“  
  
Irene Caffrey stieg in ihren Wagen ein und fuhr davon, John, seinerseits, sah dem silbernen Volvo nach, kehrte dann ins Haus zurück und schloss die Tür.  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Ich bin ein Freund von (unerwarteten) Zeitsprüngen, und folgendes ist nur zum besseren Verständnis: Seit dem letzten Kapitel sind acht Wochen ins Land gezogen; Teyla, Ronon und Rodney sind nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt und John, trotz allem, nach Pasadena gezogen. Nur so nebenbei erwähnt…

  
  
 Es war ein lauer Märzmorgen, und die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab und brachte das frische Frühlingsgrün der Bäume und Sträucher zum leuchten, und die vielen, kleinen Vögel, die munter von Ast zu Ast hüpften, zwitscherten heiter, ein lautes, mehrstimmiges Pfeifkonzert, das in der ganzen Nachbarschaft zu hören war und die Anwohner langsam und sanft aus ihren Träumen riss.  
Ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen.   
Es war kurz nach halb sieben, als John auf die Veranda seines Hauses hinaustrat, die Tür hinter sich abschloss und dann stehenblieb, um erst einmal tief einzuatmen und seine Lungen mit der frischen Frühlingsluft zu füllen. _Oh ja_ , dachte er und lächelte versonnen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ließ den Blick die leere Straße vor seinem Haus entlangschweifen. Noch war niemand unterwegs, doch John wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Türen der Häuser geöffnet werden würden und seine Nachbarn sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit, zur Schule oder zum Einkaufen in die Stadt machten.   
  
John warf erneut einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Nun war es genau halb sieben, was bedeutete, dass er etwas weniger Zeit als sonst zur Verfügung hatte, da er heute nach einer mehr oder weniger schlaflosen Nacht wieder einmal sinnlos ein paar Minuten länger im Bett liegengeblieben war. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und führte routiniert und schnell seine Aufwärmübungen durch, so dass er keine zwei Minuten später zügig die Straße hinabtrabte, vorbei an den Häusern seiner Nachbarn. An dem kleinen, urigen Postamt an der Ecke, das noch aus Zeiten des Bürgerkrieges stammte, bog er links auf einen Schotterweg ab, der ihn auf direktem Wege in das kleine, an das Wohngebiet angrenzende Waldgebiet führte. Dies war seine Lieblingsroute für seinen allmorgendlichen Lauf, abwechslungsreicher Grund und vor allem, was ihm ganz besonders wichtig war, ruhig. Nur sehr selten begegnete er einem Gleichgesinnten, die meiste Zeit war er für sich, joggte mit ständig variierendem Tempo durch den Wald und hing seinen Gedanken nach.   
  
Es verging eine halbe Stunde, ehe John das erste Mal auf einer von der Sonne beschienenen Lichtung anhielt und sich und seinem Körper eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnte. Die Hände in die Seiten stemmend, versuchte er wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ging langsam auf und ab, rieb sich über sein erhitztes Gesicht und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Wenngleich er sich wacker geschlagen hatte und weniger erschöpft als noch vor einer Woche war, verspürte er nicht jenes triumphale Gefühl, welches er erwartet hatte- im Gegenteil, er war unzufrieden. Er wusste, dass er es besser konnte, dass er früher einmal ganze fünfundzwanzig Meilen am Stück gelaufen war, ohne dass sich auch nur eine Schweißperle auf seiner Stirn abgezeichnet hatte. Jetzt waren es gerade einmal zehn Meilen gewesen, wenn nicht sogar weniger, und er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, und der Schweiß floss in Strömen, hatte sein T-Shirt durchtränkt, das nun an seinem Körper klebte. Von den anderen Dingen wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.   
  
John schnitt eine Grimasse, als er seine rechte Flanke abtastete und die Narben zu spüren bekam, die sich unter dem dünnen, schweißgetränkten Stoff seines Shirts deutlich abzeichneten und ihm vor allem in den letzten Tagen, während des Wetterumschwungs, gewaltige Probleme und Schmerzen bereitet hatten. Die Haut, die sie umgab, fühlte sich hart und heiß an, kein gutes Zeichen, das wusste John. Vorsichtig schob er sein Shirt ein Stück nach oben und musterte den Grund für seine Schmerzen kritisch, runzelte sie die Stirn, als er sah, dass die Stelle gerötet war und sich allem Anschein nach auch noch entzündet zu haben schien.  
  
„Na, klasse“, brummte er. Das hatte ihm hetzt gerade noch gefehlt! Er seufzte. Vielleicht, gestand er sich widerwillig, ist es besser, wenn ich umkehre. Mitten im Wald umzukippen war wahrlich das Letzte, was er wollte, also machte er sich langsam auf den Rückweg.   
  
Als er die Ecke am Postamt umrundete und sein Haus in Sichtweite kam, waren die meisten Auffahrten wie zu erwarten bereits leer. Am Ende der Straße sah John eine Gruppe Kinder lachend über den Gehweg flitzen, die Taschen über ihre Schultern geworfen, die Lunchboxen unter ihre Achseln geklemmt. Der quittengelbe Schulbus parkte nur wenige Meter weiter, und der Fahrer öffnete die Türen. Der Reihe nach bestiegen die Kinder das Gefährt, das kurz darauf, nachdem auch das letzte Kind eingestiegen war, abfuhr. John blieb stehen und sah dem Bus, der gerade am Ende der Straße nach links in Richtung Stadt abbog, nach.   
  
In diesem Augenblick entdeckte er den schwarzen SUV.   
  
„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, knurrte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Forschen Schrittes auf den dunklen Geländewagen, der unweit von seinem Haus am Straßenrand geparkt stand, zusteuernd, versuchte John seinen Zorn herunterzuschlucken, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz so gut gelang wie er erhofft hatte.   
Als er den Wagen erreichte und mit der Faust gegen die getönte Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite hämmerte, war er wütender als zuvor, und seine Missgunst steigerte sich sogar noch, als das Fenster heruntergelassen wurde und er in ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht blickte.   
  
„Donahue.“   
  
„Colonel Sheppard.“ Matthew Donahue lächelte, und John verspürte auf einmal das dringende Verlangen diesem schmierigen Kerl seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.   
  
„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier?“ John senkte seine Stimme auf ein bedrohliches Level, so dass diese fast wie Knurren klang. „Ich glaube, ich hatte mich beim letzten Mal deutlich genug ausgedrückt, oder etwa doch nicht?“   
  
„Sie haben sich deutlich ausgedrückt“, bestätigte Donahue, noch immer lächelnd, doch seine blitzenden, blauen Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Donahue stierte ihn herausfordernd und abschätzend zugleich an.  
  
„Schön“, zischte John, „und was tun Sie dann noch hier? Verschwinden Sie!“   
  
„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann, John“, antwortete Donahue kühl. „Es steht nicht in meiner Macht das zu entscheiden.“   
  
„Verdammt“, presste John zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „mir ist scheißegal in welchen Macht das steht oder nicht steht. Sie und Ihre Leute werden jetzt verflucht nochmal verschwinden!“   
  
„Tut mir leid-“ Donahue lächelte süffisant- „aber wir werden nirgendwo hingehen.“   
  
John schnaubte und fuhr sich durch sein verschwitztes Haar. „Warum?“, fragte er seinen Gegenüber. „Warum spionieren Sie mich aus? Was erhofft sich das IOA davon? Sagen Sie’s mir, Donahue! Was? Ich habe nichts Verwerfliches getan. Trotzdem lässt man mich beschatten wie einen Straftäter. Herrgott, ich will verflucht nochmal nicht wissen, was die Leute inzwischen von mir denken!“   
  
„Glauben Sie mir, John, es hat alles seine Richtigkeit“, antwortete Matthew Donahue ruhig. „Natürlich sind Sie kein Straftäter, aber mein Auftraggeber interessiert sich nun einmal für Ihr aktuelles Treiben.“   
  
„’Mein aktuelles Treiben’“, wiederholte John in einem abfälligen Tonfall. „Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, Donahue.“  
  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das würde ich niemals tun, John.“ Sagte es und lächelte dabei auf eine sarkastische Art und Weise, welche Johns Zorn erneut aufflackern ließ.  
  
„Verschwinden Sie!“, knurrte er und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Donahue rief ihm etwas nach, doch John blendete seine geleckte Stimme mit dem grässlichen britischen Akzent aus und marschierte über die Straße auf sein Haus zu. Am Fuße der Verandatreppe angekommen, hörte er, wie der Motor des SUV gestartet wurde, und als er die Haustür öffnete und sich noch einmal umdrehte, war der Wagen tatsächlich verschwunden. John wusste, dass er sich nun eigentlich erleichtert fühlen sollte, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall, da klar war, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Donahue und seine Männer zurückkehren würden. _Nur eine Frage der Zeit._  
  
Grübelnd betrat John das Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. So lief es nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen und so langsam reichte es ihm. Unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen, machte ihn verrückt und zugleich so unglaublich wütend, dass er sich jedes Mal, wenn er besagten SUV in seiner Nähe ausmachte, zusammenreißen musste, um Donahue nicht aus dem Wagen zu ziehen und seine sowieso schon hässliche Visage noch mehr zu verunstalten. Wie er diesen Kerl doch hasste! Von allen anzugtragenden Spürhunden, die das IOA auf ihn hätte ansetzen können, war es ausgerechnet Matthew Donahue geworden. Allein das war Strafe genug! Ausgerechnet Donahue, der Kerl, der ihm nicht zum ersten Mal das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte.   
John erinnerte sich nur ungern an seine und Matthew Donahue erste Begegnung zurück, da diese in einem Abschnitt seines Lebens stattgefunden hatte, den er seit geschlagenen acht Monaten zu vergessen versuchte.   
  
_Wie fühlt es sich an für den Tod eines Kameraden verantwortlich zu sein, Colonel?_   
  
Johns Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und er hörte es knirschen. Niemals wieder würde er den siegessicheren Ausdruck in Matthew Donahue’s Gesicht vergessen, als es ihm gelang, ihm einzureden für Major Evan Lorne’s Tod verantwortlich zu sein. _Niemals wieder_.   
  
Warum nur ließ das IOA ihn beschatten? Diese Frage stellte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er hatte bis heute noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Schätzte man ihn etwa als eine Bedrohung ein? Das war doch Irrsinn! Als ob ihm daran etwas liegen würde- nein! Und dass das IOA sich für sein ‚aktuelles Treiben’ interessierte, glaubte John noch weniger. Irgendetwas war da im Busch, er wusste nur nicht was, und genau das setzte ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr zu. Er hasste es der Unwissende zu sein, ja, er verabscheute es regelrecht. Er konnte nachts nicht mehr schlafen deswegen, lag Stunde um Stunde wach und fragte sich, was diese ganze Überwachung wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Was erhoffte sich das IOA davon? Dass er irgendeinen Fehler machte? Warum? Wieso? Weshalb? Er war vor fast drei Monaten mit dem Verlassen Atlantis’ aus dem Stargateprogramm ausgeschieden und hatte seitdem keinen einzigen Versuch gewagt wieder in Kontakt mit irgendeinem Verantwortlichen zu treten. Was nur rechtfertigte diese ständige Überwachung? Er wollte verflucht noch einmal endlich Antworten! _Warum_?   
  
Den Kopf voller Gedanken, beschloss John, für etwas Ablenkung zu sorgen. Er ging nach oben und duschte ausgiebig, zog sich ein frisches, weißes T-Shirt und eine alte Jeans an und kehrte dann ins Erdgeschoss zurück, begab sich in die Küche und frühstückte hastig im Stehen ein Sandwich und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und die Schlüssel, setzte die Sonnenbrille auf und verließ das Haus. Von Donahue und seinen Männern war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen, wie John wohlwollend registrierte, als er zur Garage schlenderte. _Nur eine Frage der Zeit_ , erinnerte er sich, während er darauf wartete, dass das automatische Garagentor hochfuhr.   
  
Schnurrend erwachte der 1969er Chevrolet Impala zum Leben, und John begann zu grinsen. _Oh ja, Baby!_ Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und ließ den schwarzen Wagen aus der Garage, die Einfahrt entlang bis auf die Straße rollen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sich zu so früher Stunde nicht gehörte, trat John das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Der Motor röhrte auf und der Impala machte einen Satz nach vorne. Seufzend legte John die Hände fester um das Lenkrad und richtete den Blick auf die Straße, die leer und verlassen vor ihm lag. Er fuhr bis zur Kreuzung, setzte den Blinker und bog rechts ab. Die Straße führte aus der Stadt hinaus, denn das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war das Verkehrschaos, das in diesen Minuten in Pasadenas Innenstadt herrschte. Wohin er stattdessen wollte, wusste er jetzt noch nicht. Er würde einfach fahren. Vielleicht half ihm das ja zu vergessen.   
  
Das Autoradio auf volle Lautstärke aufdrehend und den vertrauten Klängen von Bruce Springsteen’s _Streets of Philadelphia_ lauschend, trat John erneut aufs Gaspedal, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet.   
  
Dass nach rund einem Kilometer auf einmal der schwarze SUV aus einer Seitenstraße bog und sich in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm einordnete, bemerkte John vorerst nicht.    
  
  


**ooOOoo**

 

**  
  
„** Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass ich Sie nicht doch lieber begleiten sollte?“ Rodney McKay begann verunsichert auf seiner Unterlippe zu nagen. „Ich meine, diese Experimentreihe ist nicht so wichtig, dass ich Sie nicht-“   
  
„Rodney“, wurde er von Teyla unterbrochen. Die Athosianerin seufzte, zog den Reißverschluss ihrer kleinen Reisetasche zu und drehte sich zu ihrem besorgt dreinblickenden Kollegen um. „Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie und Doktor Zelenka haben sich nun schon so lange auf diesen Test vorbereitet, und es ist Ihnen anzusehen, dass Sie lieber hierbleiben und das Experiment durchführen wollen als mich zu begleiten.“   
  
„Ja, aber-“   
  
„Und außerdem werde ich ja auch nicht allein gehen“, fügte Teyla hinzu. „Ronon wird mich begleiten. Also, machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen.“   
  
„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen“, verteidigte sich Rodney prompt. „Es ist nur, dass… Also, ich… Worauf ich hinaus möchte…“ Seufzend brach er ab. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen“, beharrte er. „Ich meine, es-“  
  
Erneut wurde er von Teyla unterbrochen. „Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Rodney“, sagte sie und legte ihm lächelnd eine Hand auf den Arm. „Und ich freue mich, dass Sie so denken.“   
  
Rodney blickte auf. „Wirklich?“, fragte er nervös.   
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Teyla. „Aber es gibt nun einmal Dinge, die es allein zu bewältigen gilt.“   
  
„Trotzdem begleitet Ronon Sie“, bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, worauf Teyla milde zu schmunzeln begann.  
  
„Nun“, meinte sie, „er ist nicht so leicht von etwas abzubringen wie Sie, Rodney. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte.“ Sie musste bei der Erinnerung an ihre wortreiche ‚Unterhaltung’ mit dem Sateder grinsen. „Wenn Ronon erst einmal von einer Sache überzeugt ist…“ Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, war sich aber sicher, dass Rodney wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.   
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Er nickte, runzelte dann aber plötzlich die Stirn. „Es ist nur, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass wir das irgendwie… zusammen machen könnten. Ich meine, wir sind schließlich ein… Team- Sie, Ronon, Sheppard und ich.“   
  
„Natürlich sind wir das, Rodney, aber-“  
  
Dieses Mal war es der Wissenschaftler, der ihr ins Wort fiel und sie nicht ausreden ließ. „Jaja, mir ist klar, dass Sie sozusagen eine ‚Sonderrolle’ haben; Sie sind schwanger und…“  
  
Teyla seufzte. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Ich will auf gar nichts hinaus“, antwortete Rodney. „Ich möchte nur, dass… Also, eigentlich möchte ich schon auf etwas hinaus, aber…“ In seiner Aufregung begann er wie üblich hektisch mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren. „Ich will… äh, möchte nur…“ Erneut eine Pause, dann: „Holen Sie ihn endlich zurück, Teyla. Diese Stadt ist nicht mehr dieselbe ohne Sheppard.“   
  
„Ich werde es versuchen“, erwiderte Teyla sanft und seufzte. Mehr konnte sie nicht dazu sagen. Sie konnte ihrem Freund nichts versprechen; sie konnte nur sagen, dass sie es versuchen würde. Erleichtert nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass Rodney nickte und sie wenigstens etwas beruhigt ansah.   
  
„Okay“, sagte er und stopfte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, zog sie aber gleich wieder hervor, als Teyla nach ihrer Tasche griff. „Warten Sie“, rief er, hastete um das sie und das Bett herum und schnappte sich die Tasche, „ich nehm das schon.“   
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Das ist sehr zuvorkommend, Rodney, aber ich kann meine Tasche allein tragen.“   
  
„Jaja, schon, aber Jennifer meinte, dass Sie nicht so schwer tragen sollten“, winkte Rodney ab und schulterte die Tasche.   
  
„Ich bin schwanger und nicht krank“, erinnerte Teyla ihn ernst, konnte sich ein amüsiertes Mundwinkelzucken jedoch nicht verkneifen. „Sie müssen mich nicht behandeln als sei ich zerbrechlich oder so ähnlich.“   
  
Doch Rodney ließ sich nicht erweichen. „Nein, ich tu das gern. Wirklich“, sagte er und fügte, kurz bevor sie aus Teylas Quartier hinaus auf den Korridor traten, etwas leiser hinzu: „Und außerdem befürchte ich, dass Sheppard mich umbringen würde, wenn Ihnen oder dem Baby etwas zustößt- worauf ich absolut nicht scharf bin, also-“ Er machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit der rechten Hand- „trage ich jetzt Ihre Tasche.“   
  
„Danke… Rodney.“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf, beließ es aber dabei.   
  
„Keine Ursache“, murmelte der Wissenschaftler. Die Athosianerin warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches Rodney verhalten erwiderte. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge und betraten schließlich einen Transporter.   
  
„Hören Sie“, hörte Teyla Rodney sagen, als sich die Transportertüren vor ihnen schlossen, „ich freu mich für Sie. Ich freu mich wirklich.“   
  
„Das sagten Sie mir bereits“, erinnerte ihn Teyla.   
  
„Ja, ich… weiß“, entgegnete Rodney. „Es ist nur so, dass… es mir immer noch schwer fällt, zu glauben, dass das… ähm, wirklich passiert. Das mit dem Baby, meine ich.“ Als Teyla die Augenbrauen hob und ihn fragend ansah, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Nicht dass ich damit jetzt andeuten will, dass Sie keine gute Mutter sind. O Gott, nein! Nein! Ich meine nur, dass…“   
  
„Rodney?“  
  
„Ähem… ja?“   
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Lassen Sie es einfach gut sein“, sagte sie ruhig. „Ich verstehe, was Sie mir sagen wollen.“   
  
„Ja… okay, gut.“ Erleichterung stand in das Gesicht des Kanadiers geschrieben, und er drehte sich um und aktivierte das Bedienfeld des Transporters. Keine zwei Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen, und sie verließen den engen Transporter und betraten den Korridor, an dessen Ende sich die Tür befand, hinter der Kontrollraum lag. Ronon Dex erwartete sie bereits und lief vor der Tür auf und ab, schaute, als Teyla seinen Namen rief, auf und begann zu lächeln, als er seine beiden Freunde entdeckte.   
  
„Hey“, grüßte er sie und nahm Rodney ihre Tasche ab. „Bereit?“   
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, das bin ich“, antwortete sie.  
  
„Und ich soll Sie beide _wirklich_ nicht begleiten?“, fragte Rodney erneut. „Ich kann immer noch alles absag-“  
  
„Machen Sie Ihre Tests, McKay“, brummte Ronon. „Teyla und ich werden das schon hinkriegen.“   
  
„Okay, schön“, murmelte Rodney. „Ich wollte es ja auch nur angeboten haben!“   
  
„Das schätze ich wirklich sehr“, sagte Teyla, trat näher an ihren Freund heran und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.   
  
„Passen Sie auf sich auf, okay?“, hörte sie Rodney flüstern, und nickte.  
  
„Das werde ich“, versprach sie.  
  
„Und kommen Sie mir nicht ohne Sheppard zurück, verstanden?“  
  
Wieder nickte Teyla. „Ich werde es versuchen.“   
  
Rodney seufzte. „Sagen Sie es bitte nicht so. Das klingt so… pessimistisch.“   
  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte es Ihnen versprechen, Rodney.“ Teyla löste sich von ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte traurig. „Doch wir sprechen hier von John; es wäre kühn Ihnen etwas Derartiges zu versprechen.“   
  
„Versuchen Sie es einfach“, bat Rodney.  
  
„Das werden wir“, antwortete Ronon, bevor Teyla es konnte, und sah sie dann an. „Und, können wir?“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagte die Athosianerin, nickte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie lächelte versonnen, als sie das leichte Flattern spürte, das von ihrem Ungeborenen ausging.   
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Ronon besorgt.   
  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Es scheint, als spüre mein Kind meine Aufregung.“   
  
„Vielleicht freut es sich aber auch einfach, dass es jetzt endlich losgeht“, mutmaßte Rodney. „Babys können sehr empfindlich sein, was das angeht.“ Auf die verwunderten Blicke seiner beider Freunde hin, meinte er achselzuckend: „Habe ich irgendwann mal irgendwo gelesen. Glaube ich.“   
  
Ronon kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber sicher doch.“ Teyla, hingegen, lachte leise, während Rodney leicht errötete.   
  
„Jetzt gehen Sie schon“, zischte er. „Sie werden noch zu spät kommen!“, scheuchte er. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe zu tun.“   
  
„Ach, jetzt auf einmal?“, triezte Teyla ihn, was ihr wie erwartet einen eisigen Blick des Kanadiers einbrachte.   
  
„Ja, jetzt auf einmal“, schnappte er. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise und…“ Der Rest war ein unverständliches Gebrabbel, welches Teyla nicht zu deuten wusste. Rodney hob die Hand zum Abschied, drehte sich um und preschte mit hochrotem Kopf eilig in Richtung Transporter davon. Ronon lachte.   
  
„Er hat es irgendwann mal irgendwo gelesen?“, wiederholte er die Worte seines Freundes amüsiert grinsend.  
  
Teyla rollte mit den Augen und knuffte ihn in den Ellenbogen. „Sei gefälligst nicht immer so gemein zu ihm“, tadelte sie ihn. „So etwas gehört sich nicht. Er macht sich einfach nur Sorgen.“   
  
„Was auch immer.“ Ronon zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und“, meinte er dann, „wollen wir?“   
  
Die Athosianerin holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja, lass uns gehen.“ **  
  
  
**

**ooOOoo**

 

  
  
_Die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, marschierte sie unruhig durch ihr Quartier, blieb hin und wieder stehen, um nervös auf die Uhr zu blicken. Viertel nach sechs. Das leise Ticken dröhnte überlaut in ihren Uhren._ Er hätte längst wieder zurück sein müssen _, dachte sie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, tigerte von einer Ecke des Raumes zur nächsten und wieder zurück, die Hände mal hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, dann krampfartig an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Wieder ein Blick zur Uhr. Achtzehn Uhr sechzehn, verkündete die Digitalanzeige nun.  
Ein Seufzen entkam ihr, und sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte rastlos in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. _ Wo steckt er nur _, fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd und wandte ihren Kopf in Richtung der noch immer verschlossenen Tür, nur um dann erneut auf die Uhr zu sehen. Die Konferenz war seit einer guten halben Stunde zu Ende, und er hatte ihr versprochen, auf direktem Wege zu ihr zu kommen und sie über die neusten Entwickelungen und Entscheidungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Was, wunderte sie sich, wenn etwas schief gelaufen war. Was, wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen worden war, die ihn darin hinderte sofort zu ihr zu kommen. Was, wenn…  
Nein, dachte sie, nein, das konnte und durfte nicht sein. Entschlossen schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und beschwor sich, dass es nicht so sein würde. Tief Luft holend versuchte sie sich zu sammeln, wenngleich sie innerlich schon seit Tagen so angespannt war wie eine Matratzenfeder. Der Druck in ihrem Inneren, der sie schon geraumer Zeit um ihren Schlaf, Appetit und ihre Nerven brachte, lastete einfach zu stark auf ihren Schultern, als dass sie ihn einfach ignorieren oder gar wegdenken konnte. Die Geschehnisse und Entwickelungen der letzten Zeit hatten erbarmungslos an ihren Kräften gezerrt, und es gab nichts, was sie sich mehr wünschte, als dass endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, die ihr dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit nahm.   
Sie seufzte erneut, machte kehrt und verschränkte die Finger vor ihrem Brustkorb, in dem ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihren Rippenbogen klopfte.   
  
Plötzlich hörte sie das vertraute Zischen der sich öffnenden Türen und Schritte ertönten hinter ihr. Sie wirbelte herum, zu schnell für ihren unter Anspannung stehenden Körper, doch sie schaffte es, den ziehenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.   
  
„Und? Wie… wie ist es ausgegangen? Was wurde entschieden?“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, als sie erwartungsvoll auf ihn zueilte. Er sah erschöpft aus, seine Miene war angespannt. Ein harter Zug lag um sein markantes Kinn und unter seinen glanzlosen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab. Von Mitleid bewegt und ihr eigenes Anliegen bei seinem Anblick vergessend, trat sie an ihn heran und berührte ihn sanft an den Ellenbogen. „Komm“, sagte sie einfühlsam und geleitete ihn zu der weißen Couch herüber. Mit seinem schweren Seufzer ließ er sich auf die Polster sinken, lehnte sich gegen das Rückenteil zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, legte die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, tätschelte sein Knie.   
  
„War es so schlimm?“, erkundigte sie sich, worauf er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie ansah- nein, anstarrte. Er _starrte _sie an, als sähe er heute zum allerersten Mal, durchbohrte sie mit seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen. Sie schluckte. Es bedeutete nie etwas Gutes, wenn er sie so ansah. Sie kannte diesen Blick, sie kannte ihn nur allzu gut. Seine Augen waren voller Emotionen, voller Worte, die er nicht auszusprechen vermochte, Worte, von denen er genau wusste, dass sie ihr das Herz brechen würden, Worte, die sie nicht hören wollte.  
  
„Teyla“, sagte er leise.   
  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie begriff, und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein.“ Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Nein“, wiederholte sie, dann erneut: „Nein.“  
  
„Teyla…“ Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sie sanft an der Wange, doch sie entzog sich ihm.  
  
„Nein!“, krächzte sie. „Nein!“ Sie sprang auf und begann kopfschüttelend vor ihm auf und abzumarschieren. „Nein, nein, nein! Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!“   
  
„Teyla-“ Er hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben und versuchte sie zu beruhigen-„es tut mir leid.“ Seine Hände bekamen sie an den Schultern zu packen, doch sie wand sich aus seinem Griff, wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn finster an.  
  
„_Es tut Dir leid _?“, echote sie erbost. „Nein, das tut es nicht! Dir tut es überhaupt nicht leid!“  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„Hör auf“, fuhr sie ihn an und stieß ihn von sich, als er erneut Anstalten machte, sie an sich zu ziehen. „Fass mich nicht an! Lass… es einfach, bitte. Lass mich einfach. Ich muss… Ich kann nicht… Ich will nicht…“ Sie brach ab und erstarrte.   
  
„Teyla?“ Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. „Teyla…“   
  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schloss die Augen. „Nicht“, bat sie ihn. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die ihren Blick verschleierten, und noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr überhaupt geschah, verließen sie die Kräfte. Ihre Knie gaben zitternd unter ihr nach und geschüttelt von einem beginnenden Weinkrampf stolperte sie in seine ausgebreiteten Arme, die sie in Empfang nahmen. Schluchzend ließ sie sich an seine breite Brust ziehen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem nach ihm duftenden Stoff seiner Uniform.   
  
„W…Warum?“, wimmerte sie. „Warum, John? Warum entscheiden sie…“ Er ließ sie ihren Satz nicht beenden, zog sie stattdessen noch fester an sich, schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und presste sein Gesicht in ihre Haare.  
  
„Ssht“, hörte sie ihn murmeln und spürte, wie er sie sanft auf den Scheitel küsste. „Ssht, es ist alles gut. Ich bin ja da.“ Seine Arme legten sich fester um ihren zitternden Leib, und er begann sie sanft hin und her zu wiegen, wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind. „Ich bin da“, wiederholte er immer und immer wieder und küsste sie abwechselnd auf Stirn und Wangen. „Es tut mir so leid, Teyla. Ssht, ich bin da. Alles wird gut, okay?“   
  
Sie wollte ihm so gern glauben, konnte es jedoch nicht. Woher wollte er schon wissen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Wie konnte er sich da sicher sein? Schluchzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, seufzte, als sie sein Herz schlagen spürte, kräftig und stark. Das stetige Wummern unter ihrer Handfläche hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Die Tränen strömten noch immer über ihre Wangen, als sie ihr Ohr gegen seinen Brustkorb legte und andächtig dem Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte.   
  
„Ich bin da“, ertönte seine Stimme über ihr. „Ich bin ja da, Tey.“ Sie mochte es, wenn er sie so nannte und ihr liebevolle Spitznamen gab. Es gab ihr das Gefühl dieser besonderen Vertrautheit, ein Gefühl, welches sie nur mit ihm verband und das Balsam für ihre leidende Seele war.   
  
„G…Geh nicht“, flehte sie ihn leise an. „Bitte-“ Sie krallte in den Stoff seiner Uniform hinein-„geh nicht.“   
  
„Okay“, erwiderte er und küsste sie erneut zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Okay.“   
  
Sie brauchte ihn, brauchte ihn mehr als alles andere. Nur er gab ihr die Kraft auszuharren. Er war ihre Feste, ihr Anker, die Person, die sie davor bewahrte, vollkommen durchzudrehen. Schon viel zu oft hatte die Situation sie zu überwältigen versucht, und sie hatte harte Rückschläge erdulden müssen, so wie es heute der Fall war. Sie hatte so viel Leid, Kummer und Schmerz erdulden müssen, doch er war immer für sie da gewesen und hatte ihr die Kraft gegeben, die sie während dieser anstrengenden Zeit für immer verloren geglaubt zu haben schien.   
Er war ihre Feste, ihr Zufluchtsort, und sie war froh, dass sie ihn hatte, dass er bei ihr war und nicht ging, wie all die anderen. Er war der einzige, dem sie all das, was ihr wichtig war, anvertraute. Ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen…ihre Gefühle und Emotionen… ihr Leben… ihr Herz…   
  
Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und blickte ihn durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen hindurch an, begegnete seinem besorgten Blick, der auf sie gerichtet war. Ihre Blicke verketteten sich, und sie schluckte, als sie das tiefe Mitgefühl in seinen Augen bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass er nicht zu der Sorte Mensch gehörte, die offen mit ihren Gefühlen umging und sie herausposaunte, aber wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte sie sich niemals gewünscht, dass er so sein Mensch war. Sie liebte seine zurückhaltende Art, die ihn irgendwie geheimnisvoll und interessant machte. Er war anders als all die anderen, das hatte sie vom allerersten Moment an gewusst. Sie hatte ihm tief in die Augen geblickt und mehr zu sehen bekommen, als er ihr je hätte sagen können.   
Auch jetzt gelang es ihr einen Einblick in seine Seele zu erlangen, zu sehen, wie es um ihn bestellt war, wie er sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte, und sie stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass er ebenso empfand wie sie.   
  
„Alles wieder gut?“, hörte sie ihn fragen. Er hob die Hand und trocknete ihre Tränen, schenkte ihr dann ein liebevolles Lächeln, das ihr Herz erwärmte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm darauf erwidern sollte. Gab es überhaupt eine richtige Antwort auf diese Frage? Wenn ja, dann kannte sie sie nicht. Die Lippen zu einer schmalen, weißen Linie zusammenpressend, schaute sie zu ihm auf, während ihre Hände ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schienen und über seinen sich so lebendig anfühlenden Brustkorb strichen. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihr, als sie seine Muskeln unter ihren Handflächen zucken spürte. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seine starken Arme gleiten, die um ihre Taille lagen, arbeitete sich dann von seiner warmen Brust zu seinen breiten Schultern hinauf, ohne ihn dabei auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Er, seinerseits, ließ sie machen, zog sie noch fester an sich, als ihre Fingerspitzen seine gemeißelten Gesichtszüge berührten. Sie seufzte, als sie die Härte und Stärke seines Körpers wahrnahm, und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.   
  
„Teyla…“ Sie brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum schweigen. Er seufzte nun ebenfalls, ließ seine Stirn gegen ihre fallen und schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Die Hände von seinem Gesicht lösend, strich sie über seine Schultern, merkte, wie sie sich, wenn sie sie berührte, an- und wieder entspannten und so unfreiwillig Zeuge seines eigenen, inneren Konfliktes wurden. „Teyla, wir sollten…“   
  
„Nicht“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. „Nicht.“ Bevor er überhaupt über die Möglichkeit, ihr etwas zu erwidern, nachdenken konnte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte die Hände an sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Und küsste ihn.   
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, und er erwiderte den Kuss mit allem, was er hatte. Küsste sie hart und leidenschaftlich. Schlang die Arme um sie und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Raubte ihr den Atem, den Verstand, einfach alles. Fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar. Packte sie und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Zog sie noch fester an sich, so fest, dass sie spürte, wie die Erregung durch seinen Körper pulste.   
  
„Oh, Gott, Tey“, keuchte er zwischen zwei heißen, feuchten Küssen gegen ihre Lippen, seine Stimme voller Leidenschaft und Verzweiflung. „Teyla…“ _  
  
  
„Miss!?“, ertönte auf einmal eine fremde, männliche Stimme, und die Vision von John, der sie küsste, löste sich vor ihrem Auge in Luft auf. Verwirrt blinzelnd kehrte Teyla in die Realität zurück und sah plötzlich nicht mehr das Gesicht ihres leidenschaftlichen Liebhabers vor sich, sondern das des Taxifahrers. „Miss?“   
  
„Teyla?“, schaltete sich nun auch Ronon, der neben ihr auf der Rückbank des Taxis saß, ein und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.  
  
„Ich… ja?“ Die Konturen der Vision verschwanden immer mehr, bis schließlich nichts mehr von ihnen übriggeblieben war. War sie eben noch in den Armen des Soldaten gewesen, verspürte Teyla jetzt nichts als Leere und Kälte. Verwirrt blickte sie zwischen Ronon und dem besorgt dreinblickenden Taxifahrer hin und her.   
  
„Ähem, wir sind da“, verkündete der Taxifahrer und wiederholte zur Sicherheit noch einmal die Adresse, die Teyla ihm genannt hatte. „Blackwood Boulevard’ Nummer 267, richtig?“   
  
Teyla nickte, auch wenn sie nur einen geringen Teil von dem mitbekommen hatte, was der Mann zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ihr Herz schlug hinsichtlich der nur langsam vor ihrem geistigen Auge verblassenden Erinnerungen rasend schnell, ihre Kehle war trocken und sie fühlte sich schwindelig.  
  
„Ja, die Adresse stimmt“, antwortete daher Ronon für sie und reichte dem Taxifahrer, dessen Blick noch immer auf Teyla gerichtet war, das Geld, öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus.   
  
„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Miss?“, fragte er mit zerfurchter Stirn. „Sie sehen blass aus.“   
  
„Nein, nein, mir geht es gut, vielen Dank“, presste Teyla eilig hervor, genau in dem Moment, als sich die Tür auf ihrer Seite des Taxis öffnete und Ronon ihr die Hand reichte, um ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein. Dankbar ergriff sie sie und stieg aus.   
  
„Warten Sie bitte noch einen Moment“, wies Ronon indessen den Taxifahrer an, der ebenfalls ausgestiegen war, um das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. „Nur ganz kurz.“ Der Fahrer nickte, und Ronon wandte sich an Teyla. „Willst Du vorgehen? Ich könnte warten.“   
  
Teyla nickte, ohne es zu bemerken. „Ja“, sagte sie.   
  
„Okay.“ Ronon griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Ist wirklich alles okay?“, fragte er. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus.“   
  
„Das ist die Aufregung“, log Teyla. „Mir geht es gut.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein nervöses Lächeln, ließ seine Hand los, umrundete den Wagen… und fand sich auf einmal allein auf dem leeren Gehweg vor einem Haus mit rauchblauer Fassade wieder. Unsicher schaute sie sich nach allen Seiten um, doch niemand schien von ihrer und Ronons Ankunft Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Ein paar Häuser weiter spielten zwei Kinder im Garten mit einem großen, schwarzen Hund und am Ende der Straße brachte ein junger Mann den Müll raus und verschwand, ohne sie zu bemerken, kurz darauf wieder in seinem Haus.   
_Nun denn_ , sagte Teyla sich und presste sich die Tasche vor den Leib. Die Aufregung war in jeder Faser ihres Körpers zu spüren und übertrug sich auf ihr Kind; angesteckt von den Gefühlen seiner Mutter begann das Kleine in ihrem Bauch zu strampeln und gegen ihre Bauchdecke zu treten.   
  
„Ich weiß, Kleines“, flüsterte Teyla und legte eine Hand auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches. „Ich weiß.“ Sie konnte die innere Zerstreutheit des Babys spüren, wusste, dass das alles hier ziemlich anstrengend für das kleine Wesen in ihrem Bauch sein musste. „Ssht, alles wird gut“, sagte sie. „Wir werden jetzt Deinen Vater besuchen.“   
  
Das Baby trat gegen ihre Hand, und Teyla lächelte.   
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, wiederholte sie, setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung und hielt auf das Haus, welches John nach eigener Angabe bewohnte, zu. Es wirkte ziemlich dunkel und verlassen, und gerade als Teyla sich fragte, ob John überhaupt zuhause war, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch, das aus der Garage zu kommen schien.   
Das Tor der Doppelgarage stand offen, und Teyla entdeckte einen dunklen Wagen mit offener Motorhaube in der Auffahrt stehen und sah einen Schatten in der Garage hin und herflitzen. Sie blieb kurz stehen, fasste dann allen Mut, den sie auf die Schnelle finden konnte, zusammen, trat auf den Wagen zu und machte sich mit einem lauten Räuspern bemerkbar.   
Ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem leisen, aber unschönen Fluch, ertönte und dann, plötzlich, erschien John in einem dreckigen, weißen T-Shirt, ein nicht minder verdrecktes Handtuch über die rechte Schulter geworfen; er trat aus der dunklen Garage ins Freie und kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.   
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann breitete sich ein strahlendes, aber auch überraschtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.   
  
„Teyla!?“   
  
  


**ooOOoo**

 

Der Anruf wurde nach dem dritten Klingeln entgegengenommen. „ _Ja, was_?“, schnauzte es genervt am anderen Ende der Leitung, und Matthew Donahue runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Weißt Du, ich sitze mir hier für Dich schon seit Tagen den Hintern wund“, brummte er, „da hätte ich eine etwas freundlichere Begrüßung erwartet.“   
  
Schweigen, dann: „ _Matt_?“   
  
Donahue verdrehte die Augen. „Wer denn sonst, Mann?“, knurrte er. „Ich glaube, dass ich der einzige bin, der diese Nummer kennt.“   
  
„ _Hast Du was herausgefunden_?“ War ja klar, dachte Donahue, gleich zum Geschäftlichen. Der Kerl hatte Nerven. Aber naja…   
  
„Würde ich Dich sonst anrufen?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, weshalb er eine Antwort nicht abwartete. „Sieht so aus, als hättest Du recht mit Deiner Vermutung gehabt“, sagte er, stützte sich auf dem Lenkrad seines SUV ab und spähte durch die Windschutzscheibe. „Zwei seiner Freunde sind gerade eingetroffen.“   
  
„ _Bist Du Dir sicher_?“  
  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher“, schnauzte er in sein Handy. „Ich verstehe etwas von meinem Job. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen“, fügte er brummelnd hinzu.   
  
„ _Das habe ich gehört_ “, dröhnte es aus dem Lautsprecher seines Handys.   
  
„War ja auch beabsichtigt.“ Donahue grinste und wusste, dass der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung es auch tat. „Und“, fragte er dann, „was jetzt?“   
  
„ _Beobachte sie weiter_ “, lautete die Antwort. „ _Ich will wissen, worauf das alles hinausläuft. Pass aber auf! Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass das Ganze auffliegt_.“  
  
„Mann, Du kennst mich-“  
  
„ _Deswegen sage ich das ja auch_.“  
  
Donahue schnaubte. „Vielen Dank für Dein entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen.“   
  
„ _Ich will nur, dass Du aufpasst, Matt_.“  
  
„Werde ich.“  
  
„ _Na dann ist ja gut_.“   
  
„Hey, warte, was ist mit meinem Geld?“, beeilte sich Donahue zu fragen, bevor sein Gesprächspartner auflegen konnte, so wie er es normalerweise tat, wenn das Gespräch an dieser Stelle angekommen war.   
  
„ _Ich werde es Dir heute noch überweisen_.“  
  
„Wenn ich weiter machen soll, sind das aber nochmal fünftausend.“ Donahue kreuzte die Finger, denn der Kerl war ebenso geizig wie eiskalt. Kurzes Schweigen, dann ertönte die dunkle Stimme erneut.  
  
„ _Geht klar_.“   
  
Donahue ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Gut.“ _Wow, fünftausend weitere Dollar!_ Sein ergiebigster Fall seit Langem! „Sag mir nur Bescheid, wenn Du übernimmst, klar?“   
  
„ _Klar_.“   
  
„Okay.“ Er war schon kurz davor, das Gespräch zu beenden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, Danville?“   
  
„ _Was_?“   
  
„Es ist schön mir Dir Geschäft zu machen, Mann“, grinste Donahue. „Fühlt sich echt gut an mal wieder einen Fall in der Tasche zu haben.“   
  
„ _Sag das, wenn wir den Kerl drangekriegt haben, okay_?“, erwiderte Danville. „ _Vorher nicht. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Es wird nicht so einfach, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe_.“   
  
Ein Dämpfer. „Wie meinst Du das?“, verlangte Donahue zu wissen.   
  
„ _Der Kerl ist beliebt, Matt. General O’Neill selbst hat ihn für die Mission ausgewählt und steht nach wie vor hinter ihm. Wir müssen höllisch aufpassen, wenn wir den Kerl an der kurzen Leine halten wollen_.“  
  
„Hey“, rief Donahue, „ _Du_ willst den Kerl an der kurzen Leine halten, nicht ich. Sobald ich hier fertig bin und meine Kohle habe, ist der Typ Dein Problem. Ich bin dann raus aus der Sache.“   
  
„ _Jaja, ich werd’ das schon hinkriegen_.“  
  
„Hast Du schon eine Idee wie Du das anstellen willst?“   
  
Ein leises, raues Lachen. „ _Oh, Matt, ich habe mehr Asse im Ärmel, als Du denkst, mein Freund_.“ Im Hintergrund ertönten Stimmen, und Donahue hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde. Dann: „ _Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich meld mich bei Dir. Pass auf, klar_?“  
  
„Herrgott, Jason“, stöhnte Donahue. „Ich _werde_ aufpassen. Ich schwöre es. Beruhigt?“  
  
„ _Nicht wirklich_.“ Sagte es und legte auf. Donahue schnitt eine Grimasse und starrte das Telefon in seiner Handy finster an.   
  
„Idiot.“ **  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
 Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Die Wolken, die seit Tagen tief über der Stadt hingen, hatten sich im Laufe der Abendstunden verflüchtigt und der Regen hatte aufgehört. Stattdessen wehte nun ein kalter, böiger Wind, der die Fensterscheiben klirren und die alten Balken auf dem Dachboden knarren ließ. Als Kind hatte er sich vor solchen Geräuschen gefürchtet und im Bett seiner Eltern Schutz gesucht, nun, fast vierzig Jahre später, waren es andere, aber nicht unbedingt weniger furchterregende Dinge, die ihn um den Schlaf brachten. Dinge, die man nicht ausblenden konnte, indem man sich eine Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Dinge, vor denen man sich nicht so einfach verstecken konnte, ganz egal wie sehr man es auch versuchte. Dinge, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten.   
John seufzte. Hinter ihm prasselte das Feuer im Kamin, sirrende Flammen entzündeten trockenes Holz, und John spürte die angenehme Wärme langsam seinen Rücken empor krauchen. Vollkommen ruhig saß er im Wohnzimmer vor dem flimmernden Fernsehgerät, doch er registrierte nicht wirklich, welches Programm er sich anschaute. Mit leerem Blick verfolgte er eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd auf dem Bildschirm, die ihn nicht interessierte. Er rückte sich in dem steiflehnigen Sessel zurecht, kreuzte die Beine und streckte sie wieder aus. Ein Gefühl der inneren Zerrissenheit ließ ihn unruhig auf dem Sitzpolster hin und her rutschen, bis er schließlich regelrecht aufsprang in dem dunklen Raum auf und ab zu marschieren begann. Seine zitternden Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkend, trottete er von der einen Ecke des geräumigen Wohnzimmers in die nächste und wieder zurück. Vor dem Fenster blieb er kurz stehen, warf einen raschen Blick in den vom Mond und den Sternen erhellten Garten und schlenderte weiter. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, dachte er resigniert bei sich und seufzte erneut. Wann, fragte er sich, wann würde es enden. Es konnte doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen, nein. Irgendwann musste es ein Ende haben, nur wann?   
John schloss die Augen, bereute es jedoch sofort. Bilder, die er zu vergessen versuchte, tauchten vor ihm auf und verschwanden nicht einmal, als er atemlos die Augen aufriss und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Wie ein Film spielten sich die grausamen Szenen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und ließen das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, stand er in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, barfuss, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, den Blick starr geradeaus auf eine Szene aus seiner Vergangenheit gerichtet, die er so verzweifelt zu vergessen versuchte.  
  


_Sir… Nein, nein, nein… Sir… Halten Sie die Klappe… John… Nein… Blut… Noch mehr Blut… Oh, Gott… Es hört nicht auf… Warum hört es nicht auf… John… NEIN… Ein Donnern… Ein Blitz… John… Nein, verdammt, nein… Sie sind ein guter Mann, John… Seien Sie still, verdammt… Noch mehr Blut… Scheiße, scheiße, VERDAMMT… Ein Lächeln… Schwach… Dann, ein Röcheln… Gefolgt von einem heftigen Zittern… Plötzlich ist es still… Er bewegt sich nicht mehr… Lorne… Evan…. Blutverschmierte Hände… Evan, verdammt… Keine Antwort… Tot… Er ist tot… Überall Blut… Tot… Scheiße… Verdammt... Nein, nein, nein… Das darf nicht wahr sein…  
… NEIN!!!!!!!!_

 

  
„Nein“, flüsterte John, verzweifelt mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, wirbelte herum und ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzer zurück auf die Couch sinken. „Nein, nein, nein“, wiederholte er mit belegter Stimme, beugte sich nach vorne über, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen eiskalten, schwitzigen Händen. So kam es, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und eine dunkle Gestalt ins Wohnzimmer huschte. Völlig fixiert auf seinen schwirrenden Kopf bemerkte John Teyla erst, als sie ihn von hinten sanft an der Schulter berührte und leise seinen Namen rief.  
  
„John?“ Ihre Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen, ihre Berührung hingegen zusammenzucken. Er drehte sich um und starrte zu Teyla hinauf, die ihn besorgt musterte. „Entschuldige, ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken“, sagte sie und wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen, doch John packte sie, hielt sie fest und drückte sie.  
  
„Nicht doch. Schon gut“, murmelte er, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste ihre zarten Fingerknöchel, was der Athosianerin ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Sie hob ihre andere Hand und legte sie an seine bärtige Wange. Seufzend schmiegte John seine Wange an ihre weiche Handfläche, deckte ihre Hand mit seiner zu, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von ihr berührt zu werden.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Teyla vorsichtig. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du solltest schlafen, John.“   
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte er. „Ich…“ Er brach ab, bevor er richtig angefangen hatte. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, schweißgebadet aufgewacht war und nicht wieder einschlafen konnte? Dass er Angst davor hatte die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen? Gott, nein, wie lächerlich das klang. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, der sich von einem jämmerlichen Alptraum aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Das war absurd, nein, es war mehr als das. Es war… _lächerlich_. John wusste es nicht anders auszudrücken. Lächerlich. Lachhaft. Verärgert zog er die Stirn kraus und presste grimmig die Lippen aufeinander.   
  
„John?“ Teylas sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend umrundete die Athosianerin die Couch und setzte sich zu ihm. „Du hattest einen Alptraum, nicht wahr?“ Aus ihrem Mund klang es beinahe banal, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. John, der bis jetzt konzentriert auf seine Finger gestarrt hatte, sah auf.   
  
„Ja“, war alles, was er sagte. Ein einfaches, schmuckloses ‚ja’. Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. Er wollte sie nicht belasten, indem er ihr irgendwelche Details verriet. Je weniger Teyla wusste, desto besser war es. Für ihn und insbesondere für sie.   
  
„Oh, John“, seufzte sie, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, zog es zu sich heran und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die seine. Ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Wange, als sie leise fragte: „Evan?“ Er spürte die Vibration ihrer weichen Stimme an seinen Lippen, und ihre Worte ließen ihn erschaudern. Er zögerte einen Momentlang, dann nickte er.   
  
„Ja… Evan.“   
  
„Das war nicht Dein erster Alptraum, oder?“, hakte sie nach, und er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was ihr als Antwort genügte. „Wie oft hast Du solche Träume, John?“   
  
John schnitt eine Grimasse. „Teyla, ich-“ Doch sie unterbrach ihn, fiel ihm unschön ins Wort und bedachte ihn eines maßregelnden Blickes.   
  
„Wie oft, John?“   
  
Er seufzte. Hätte er gewusst, dass es darauf hinauslief, hätte er ihr nicht geantwortet. Jetzt sah er sich gezwungen ihr zu antworten. Sie erwartete eine Erklärung, und John wusste, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde, ehe sie nicht ihre Antwort hatte. „Oft“, erwiderte er ihr daher.   
  
„Oft?“, echote Teyla und hob die Brauen. „ _Wie_ oft, John?“   
  
„Sehr oft.“  
  
„ _John_.“   
  
„Jede… Nacht“, gestand er schließlich kleinlaut.   
  
„ _Jede_ Nacht?“, wiederholte Teyla, und John nickte. „Wirklich?“ Wieder nickte er. Sie seufzte. „Wie lange geht das schon so?“   
  
„Eine Weile“, antwortete er.   
  
„Hattest Du solche Träume schon, als Du noch in Atlantis warst?“ Als er ihr auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht antwortete und wegsah, griff sie seufzend nach seinem Gesicht und drehte es in ihre Richtung. „John, ich möchte Dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Ich möchte _verstehen_ , was Dich bedrückt. Und ich möchte Dir helfen. Okay? Denkst Du wirklich, ich bekomme das alles nicht mit?“  
  
John schwieg.   
  
„Ich habe nur nichts gesagt, weil ich hoffte, dass Du vielleicht von allein mit mir darüber sprichst“, fuhr Teyla fort. „Das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen und es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Du brauchst Dich nicht entschuldigen“, sagte John. „Du hast doch nichts gemacht. Wenn, dann ist es meine Schuld, Teyla. Aber ich möchte Dich nicht damit… belasten, okay? Das ist meine Sache.“   
  
„Das ist es eben nicht“, seufzte die Athosianerin. „Nicht mehr“, fügte sie hinzu. „Es ist nicht mehr nur Deine Sache, John. Es geht mich auch etwas an, und ich möchte Dir helfen.“   
  
Warum, wollte er fragen, ließ es aber bleiben. Teyla lehnte sich zurück, und er sah, wie sich das Flimmern des Fernsehbildschirms in ihren großen, rehbraunen Augen reflektierte und die Flammen des Kaminfeuers ihr Gesicht mit einem warmen Schimmer belegten. Er seufzte. Gott, wie schön sie doch ist, dachte er just in diesem Moment, und die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte sie vermisst. Acht lange Wochen war sie fort gewesen, und nun war sie endlich hier, bei ihm. Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben; es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Manchmal befürchtete er, dass es sich hierbei auch nur um einen Traum handelte, aus dem er jeden Augenblick zu erwachen drohte. Es erschien ihm so surreal, dass sie hier war. Dass sie in dieser Sekunde tatsächlich neben ihm saß und ihn besorgt ansah. John runzelte die Stirn. Diese Sorgenfalten standen ihr nicht und ließen sie älter und ernster wirken, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Sie gefielen ihm nicht. Nein, er wollte sie nicht seinetwegen so besorgt sehen, weshalb er die Hand ausstreckte und sie über ihre Wange gleiten ließ. Augenblicklich entspannte sich Teyla etwas, und ihr Blick wurde weicher.   
  
„Ich mache mir doch bloß Sorgen“, sagte sie leise.   
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte John, „aber ich will nicht, dass Du Dir welche machst.“ Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft zwischen ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich will diese hässliche Sorgenfalte nicht mehr sehen, hörst Du, Teyla?“ Sie nickte und lächelte leicht. „Gut“, meinte John zufrieden, schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie zu sich. Die Nase in ihrem Haar vergrabend, murmelte er das Erste, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam: „Ich habe Dich vermisst.“   
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Tatsächlich?“   
  
„Tatsächlich“, bestätigte er grinsend und küsste ihren Nacken. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Du mich vergessen hast und gar nicht mehr kommst.“   
  
„Ich habe Dir doch versprochen, dass ich wiederkomme“, sagte Teyla und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Und das bin ich. Ich bin jetzt hier, John.“   
  
„Ja, das bist Du. _Endlich_.“ Teyla verdrehte die Augen, lachte dabei aber leise, was John den letzten Anstoß gab, endlich das zu tun, wonach er sich in den letzten Stunden so sehr gesehnt hatte. Den Blick nicht von ihr lösend, streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch. Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber auch großartiges Gefühl, an das er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste. Aber zu wissen, dass er zur Entstehung dieses neuen Lebens beigetragen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit genügend Stolz, um über diese, ersten Bedenken hinwegzusehen. Schon jetzt, nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, konnte er es kaum abwarten, dieses Baby, _sein_ Baby, kennenzulernen und es in den Armen zu halten.  
Lächelnd ließ er seine Hand über die Wölbung von Teylas Bauch gleiten und malte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge bereits aus, was er seinem Sohn oder seiner Tochter alles würde zeigen können, wenn er oder sie erst einmal auf der Welt war, als plötzlich…   
  
Teyla lachte leise, als es geschah, legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Warte“, wies sie ihn an, und John tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich wieder etwas unmittelbar unter seiner Handfläche. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Flattern. Nein, wie ein… zartes Stupsen. Ja, irgendetwas stupste sanft gegen seine Hand. Irgendetwas oder… irgendjemand. Johns Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was hier gerade vor sich ging.   
  
„Oh, mein Gott. War das etwa gerade…“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „War das das Baby?“, fragte er und sah Teyla, die mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Handrücken streichelte, erwartungsvoll an. Sie nickte, worauf Johns Herz in seiner Brust einen freudigen Salto schlug. Ein faszinierter Laut entrann seiner Kehle, und er ließ seine Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten, hielt inne und grinste. Zu spüren, wie sich das Baby bewegte, ließ ihn seinen Alptraum und die schrecklichen Bilder, die ihn heimgesucht hatten, für einen Augenblick vergessen, und er konzentrierte sich nur auf das Strampeln seines Kindes.   
  
„Da scheint jemand nicht schlafen zu können“, stellte er belustigt fest.   
  
„Von Schlaf scheint sie in letzter Zeit in der Tat nicht viel zu halten“, bestätigte Teyla und rieb sich seufzend die Rippen. „Sie hält mich nachts oft wach. Da scheint sie ganz nach ihrem Vater zu kommen“, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu.   
  
John verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich etwas dafür“, empörte er sich. „Und es tut mir ja auch leid, dass-“ Abrupt hielt er inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Teyla soeben gesagt hatte, und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. _Hatte sie etwa gerade_ … Moment mal“, meinte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, „sagtest Du gerade… _sie_?“  
  
Teyla lächelte verschwörerisch. Dann nickte sie, und John hielt unbewusst für einen Moment den Atem an.  
  
„Sie wie ein…“   
  
„Ein Mädchen“, beendete Teyla seinen Satz, woraufhin Johns Brauen hochschnellten. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
„Sie?“, echote er.   
  
Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Teylas Mundwinkel. „Sie“, bestätigte sie flüsternd und streichelte seine Wange. „Es wird ein Mädchen. Wir bekommen eine Tochter, John.“   
  
„Ein… Mädchen.“ John spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte. In seiner Brust begann es zu kribbeln. Ein Mädchen. Ein kleines Mädchen. Eine… Tochter. Er würde schon bald eine kleine _Tochter_ haben!   
  
Teyla nickte erneut. „Ein Mädchen, ja, John. Freust Du Dich?“, fragte sie leise, worauf John sie irritiert ansah.   
  
„Sollte ich das etwa nicht?“, wunderte er sich und umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „ _Natürlich_ freue ich mich. Wie kommst Du nur auf die Idee, dass ich es nicht täte?“   
  
„Weil ich dachte, dass Du lieber einen Sohn gehabt-“ Weiter ließ John sie nicht kommen. Er legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann ersetzte er seinen Finger durch seine Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er flink sie auf seinen Schoß zog.   
  
„Dass macht Dir Sorgen?“, fragte er, als er sich von ihr löste. „Dass ich mich über eine Tochter nicht genauso freue wie über einen Sohn? Teyla-“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf - „das ist doch absurd.“   
  
„Ehrlich?“   
  
„Ehrlich“, erwiderte John nickend, küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und zog sie in seine Arme. Teyla entspannte sich augenblicklich und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Brustkorb. „Allerdings“, murmelte John und runzelte die Stirn, „befürchte ich, dass ich mich nicht so leicht für Teepartys und so begeistern lassen kann.“   
  
„ _Teepartys_?“, wiederholte Teyla und schmunzelte, während John allein bei der Vorstellung erschauderte. Er, auf einem viel zu kleinen Stuhl an einem viel zu kleinen Tisch sitzend, imaginären Tee aus quietschbunten, ebenfalls viel zu kleinen Teetassen trinkend, imaginären Kuchen essend und mit einem anderen „Gast“- einem übergroßen Teddybär mit rosafarbener Schleife im Fell- über das aktuelle Weltgeschehen philosophierend.   
  
„Oh, Himmel“, stöhnte er, und musste dabei wohl sehr verzweifelt geklungen haben, denn keine fünf Sekunden später brach Teyla in gedämpftes Gelächter aus, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn mitten auf den überraschten Mund.  
  
„Du wirst unserer Tochter ein wundervoller Vater sein, John“, wisperte sie. „Davon bin ich fest überzeugt.“   
  
„Hhm, schön, dass es wenigstens einer von uns es so sieht. Das ist doch schon mal was“, meinte er grinsend, lehnte sich vor, um sich einen weiteren Kuss von ihr zu ergaunern. Teyla seufzte, als ihre Münder wieder zueinander fanden, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen gierig auf seine. _Hoppla_ , dachte John, ließ sich von dieser überraschten Stimme in seinem Kopf aber nicht beirren und nutzte stattdessen jenen Augenblick, als Teyla stöhnend ihre Hände in sein dunkles Haar grub, um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund vorzudringen. Sie wimmerte, als seine Zungenspitze die ihre berührte und zu einem heißen, feuchten Tanz anstachelte, auf den sie sich nur zu sofort einließ und sich noch enger an die feste Form seines Körpers schmiegte. Sie an den Hüften haltend, zog John sie so nah wie es die Wölbung ihres Bauches zuließ zu sich und vergrub die Nase in ihrem weichen, honigbraunen Haar, atmete ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Ein Kichern brach über Teylas Lippen, welches sich jedoch binnen eines Augenblicks in ein leises, aber lustvolles Stöhnen verwandelte, als John vorsichtig in das weiche Fleisch ihres Halses biss und ihre Schultern küsste, erst die rechte und dann die linke. Zärtlich liebkosten seine Lippen ihre empfindlichsten Stellen, und er arbeitete sich küssend ihren Hals entlang, bis hoch zu jenem besonders sensiblen Punkt unterhalb ihres linken Ohrs.   
  
„John!“ Teyla keuchte auf, als er mit den Zähnen kühn an ihrem Ohrläppchen zog. „Nicht“, wimmerte sie atemlos, doch er ignorierte ihr Flehen und presste seine Lippen in die Beuge zwischen ihrem Hals und der Schulter.   
  
„ _Gott_ , Tey“, stöhnte er, „Du hast mir gefehlt. So sehr.“ Sie erschauderte bei seinen Worten und seufzte wohlig. Mit einer Hand durch ihr schulterlanges Haar pflügend, packte er sie mit der anderen im Nacken, zog sie noch näher zu sich und küsste sie wieder. Nicht zärtlich oder gar liebevoll, sondern hart. Verlangend. Sehnsüchtig. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sich ihm willig und ihre Zunge erwies sich als eine vertraute Gespielin. Die Augen schließend, kostete John den Kuss bis zur letzten Sekunde aus, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und sie ansah.   
  
„Tey-“ Die Athosianerin schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen.   
  
„Ssh, nicht“, befahl sie und er gehorchte. „Sag jetzt nichts, John.“ Sanft ließ sie ihre Hand über seinen Brustkorb und tiefer gleiten, sehr wohl wissend, was sie ihm mit dieser Berührung antat. „Du siehst erschöpft aus“, stellte sie fest und legte die andere Hand an seine Wange. „Du solltest wirklich versuchen etwas zu schlafen, John.“   
  
„Ich bin aber nicht müde“, widersprach er ihr und vereinte, ehe Teyla wusste wie ihr geschah, ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Und außerdem-“ Er grinste anzüglich und wickelte sich eine Strähne ihres Haares um seinen Zeigefinger- „kann ich mich schon gar nicht mehr so richtig daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal im Haus meines Vaters mit einem Mädchen auf der Couch rumgemacht habe.“   
  
Teyla hob die Brauen. „ _Rummachen_? Im Haus Deines Vaters? John Sheppard“, tadelte sie ihn mit gespielt strenger Stimme, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du so kühn sein kannst!“   
  
„Oh, wenn Du wüsstest“, griente er und begann ihren Hals erneut mit den Lippen zu attackieren. „Sagen wir einfach, mein Dad fand es nicht wirklich… amüsant“, murmelte er atemlos zwischen mehreren Küssen.  
  
„Und das Mädchen?“   
  
John stoppte. _Vorsicht, alter Junge_ , ermahnte er sich, _das ist 'ne Fangfrage_. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern“, behauptete er daher und beugte sich rasch vor, um sie zu küssen, doch Teyla war schneller. Sie lehnte sich zurück und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. John seufzte. „Okay.“ Er gab auf; es hatte keinen Zweck sie anzulügen. „Sie war auch nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Ich hab sie danach nicht mehr wieder gesehen.“   
  
„Wann war das?“, fragte Teyla.   
  
„Vor sehr, sehr, _sehr_ langer Zeit“, antwortete John. „Ist 'ne halbe Ewigkeit her. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie sie heißt“, log er, obschon er sich noch ganz genau an ihren Namen erinnerte.   
  
„Du hast also mit einem Mädchen, das Du danach nie wieder gesehen hast, auf der Couch im Haus Deines Vaters _rumgemacht_ und wurdest erwischt?“, fasste Teyla zusammen, und John nickte.   
  
„Mehr oder weniger“, murmelte er. „Ich denke nicht gern daran zurück. Mein Vater hat fast zwei Wochen kaum ein Wort mit mir geredet“, erinnerte er sich.   
  
„Du würdest es also nicht wieder tun?“, fragte Teyla und lächelte ihn dabei auf eine Art und Weise an, die Johns Blut in Wallung versetzte.   
  
„Kommt drauf an“, meinte er achselzuckend. „Bis jetzt hat sich einfach nicht die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben, glaube ich.“   
  
„Oh“, jammerte Teyla, „wie bedauerlich.“   
  
John seufzte theatralisch und gab sich geknickt. „Ja, das ist es, in der Tat. Dabei hat’s so einen Spaß gemacht.“ Er hielt die Maskerade noch für einige Momente aufrecht, ehe er die Athosianerin an den Hüften packte und fest an sich zog. Teyla jauchzte auf, doch er erstickte den Laut, indem er seinen Mund rasch auf ihren presste und küsste sie. Hart, drängend und leidenschaftlich, während Teyla seufzend mit ihren Händen unter sein Shirt fuhr. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Bauch, ihre Finger umkreisten seinen Bauchnabel, wanderten schließlich erst ein Stück nach oben und tanzten über seinen rechten Brustmuskel, dann begaben sie sich wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, und John stöhnte auf, als Teyla sie unter den Bund seiner Pyjamahose schob.   
  
„Das scheint mir eine _gute_ Idee zu sein“, keuchte er heiser gegen ihre Lippen, schob den Saum ihres Nachthemdes beiseite und glitt mit den Händen an ihren Schenkeln hinauf. Teyla wimmerte und schloss die Augen, als er sie an den Hüften packte und gegen seinen Unterleib zog. Ihre Hände ruhten einen Momentlang auf seinem Oberkörper, dann ließ sie ihre Finger über seine Brust, bevor sie nach dem Kragen seines Shirts griff und es ihm mit einem Ruck über den Kopf zog und wegwarf. Sie betrachtete kurz seinen Oberkörper, ließ dann aber mit den Händen von seiner Brust ab und fuhr mit ihnen in seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare, presste ihre Lippen auf seine, sodass sie wieder zu einem feurigen Kuss verschmolzen, der ihm alle Sinne raubte.   
Während sie ihn küsste, suchte John nach einem Weg sich ihres Kleides zu entledigen. Er strich ihren Rücken hinauf, als sein Blick jedoch auf ihren Bauch fiel, der zwischen ihnen war. Bei dem Gedanken an seine kleine, ungeborene Tochter wurde ihm plötzlich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ganz anders und er brach aus dem Kuss aus.   
  
„Was ist denn?“, wollte Teyla wissen, als er ihr auswich. „John?“ Sie folgte seinem starren Blick und seufzte, als sie den Grund für sein plötzliches Zögern entdeckte. „John“, flüsterte sie, legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es an, „es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst Du? Es wird weder mir, noch unserer Tochter schaden. Alles wird gut.“   
Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber trotzdem sträubte sich etwas in ihm. Die Vorstellung Teyla oder seiner Tochter irgendwie… wehzutun, ließ ihn erschaudern und wirkte sich mehr als nur ein wenig kontraproduktiv auf seinen erregten Körper aus. Er schloss die Augen und kniff die Lippen zusammen, versuchte nicht daran zu denken und sich zu beruhigen- doch es funktionierte nicht.   
Seufzend ließ er sich gegen das Polster zurückfallen, hob beide Hände und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er spürte, dass es hierbei um weitaus mehr als seine Angst, Teyla und das Baby zu verletzen, ging. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber es nagte an ihm und machte ihn fertig.   
  
„Tut… tut mir leid“, presste er hervor und blinzelte Teyla, die ihn besorgt musterte, durch die Ritzen seiner Finger hindurch an. „Ich… kann das nicht, Teyla.“   
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, John“, lächelte sie und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Ich kann das verstehen, aber Du brauchst Dir _wirklich_ keine Sorgen zu machen.“   
  
„Das ist es nicht“, seufzte er. „Glaub mir, ich… ich würde _gern_ da weitermachen, wo wir… aufgehört haben, aber… ich… ich kann nicht. Tut mir wirklich leid.“   
  
Teyla beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst Dich nicht zu entschuldigen“, flüsterte sie und machte sich dann daran, von seinem Schoß zu klettern. Sie richtete ihre Kleidung, strich ihr Nachthemd glatt, fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Komm, wir sollten jetzt versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen, oder was meinst Du?“   
  
John, der ganz genau wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht gewiss kein Auge mehr zu tun würde, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. „Geh Du nur. Ich bleib’ noch ein bisschen hier.“   
  
„Bist Du sicher?“, fragte Teyla besorgt.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte er, „geh. Ich komm’ schon klar.“   
  
„Versprich mir, dass Du wenigstens _versuchst_ , zu schlafen, John“, bat sie. „Du siehst so erschöpft aus“, wisperte sie und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und die erschreckend spitzen Konturen seiner Wangen nach.   
  
„Geh jetzt“, wiederholte John mit Nachdruck, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und ließ ihre Hand schließlich los. „Schlaf ein wenig.“   
  
Teyla nickte zögernd. „Gut“, meinte sie leise. „Gute Nacht, John.“  
  
„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte er und sah ihr nach, als sie sich umdrehte und langsam davonschlenderte. An der Tür angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, und er wusste, dass sie ihm einen allerletzten besorgten Blick zuwarf. Dann war sie verschwunden und er blieb allein im Wohnzimmer zurück.   
  
„Verdammt“, fluchte John leise, als er hörte, wie eine Tür am Ende des Ganges sich öffnete und wenige Sekunden darauf zurück ins Schloss fiel. „Verdammt.“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Verzweiflung stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem T-Shirt. Wieder vollkommen bekleidet ließ er sich zurück in die weichen Polster der Couch sinken und starrte auf den flimmernden Fernsehbildschirm. Ein Mann jagte über Häuserdächer, verfolgt von den Cops. John schnaubte, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Apparat ab. Dunkelheit breitete sich augenblicklich aus, eroberte jeden noch so kleinen Winkel des Raumes zurück. Das Feuer im Kamin war längst heruntergebrannt, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis John in völlige Dunkelheit starrte.   
  
Allein. Für den Rest der Nacht, denn er würde ganz gewiss nicht schlafen, so wie er es Teyla versprochen hatte.   
  
_Verdammt._   
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…**       


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating NC-17!!!

  
  
  
„Er hat Alpträume.“  
  
Es war eine einfache Bemerkung am Rande einer recht einsilbigen, morgendlichen Unterhaltung, und Ronon war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Teyla bewusst war, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, beinahe gedankenverloren, weshalb er es sich vorbehielt etwas zu sagen und schwieg. Er blickte von seinem Frühstück auf und warf Teyla, die ihm am Küchentisch gegenübersaß und eine Tasse mit heißem, dampfendem Tee zwischen ihren Handflächen balancierte, einen fragenden Blick zu.   
  
„Er gibt sich noch immer die Schuld für das, was passiert ist.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann“, sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Ich könnte mal mit ihm reden“, bot Ronon an, wenngleich er wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich nichts an der bisherigen Situation ändern würde.  
  
Teyla schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Das ist ein netter Gedanke, aber ich bezweifle, dass das etwas an der Sache ändern wird, Ronon“, sprach sie schließlich wie erwartet genau den Gedanken aus, der dem Sateder soeben durch den Kopf geschossen war. „John _will_ sich nicht helfen lassen. Er ist so… _stur_ “, klagte sie. „Es wäre um einiges leichter, wenn er sich nicht immerzu in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würde, kaum dass man ihn daraufhin anspricht.“   
  
Ronon nickte und nippte nachdenklich an seinem Kaffee. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass Lorne tot ist. Das müsste ihm doch inzwischen klar sein.“   
  
„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es nicht nur allein das ist“, seufzte Teyla. „Ich weiß nicht, _was_ es ist, aber wenn ich ihn ansehe, ist da noch etwas anderes.“   
  
„Du befürchtest, dass er Dir etwas verschweigt?“, wiederholte Ronon. Sein Gegenüber zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete sie, „ das tue ich. Ich weiß nur nicht _was_. Er ist so… so anders“, berichtete sie ihm mit nunmehr zitternder Stimme. „Manchmal erkenne ich ihn kaum wieder.“ Tränen begannen ihre Sicht zu trüben. „Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ist er zurückhaltend und versucht aus dem Gespräch zu flüchten.“  
  
Ronon schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Warum sollte er Dir etwas verschweigen?“, wunderte er sich und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Und vor allem was?“   
  
Ein klägliches Seufzen verließ Teylas Kehle. „Das weiß ich nicht“, sagte sie, „aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um John. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, Ronon. Irgendetwas belastet ihn und er will mir nicht sagen, was es ist. Ich fühle mich so… hilflos.“   
  
„Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht einen Grund dafür geben könnte?“, gab der Sateder seiner aufgewühlten Freundin zu bedenken. „Du hast recht- er _will_ es Dir nicht sagen, aber vielleicht aus einem ganz anderen Grund, als Du denkst.“   
  
„Versuchst Du gerade ihn zu verteidigen?“, fragte Teyla. „Ronon, Johns Verhalten ist besorgniserregend. Er-“   
  
„Ich versuche überhaupt nicht, ihn zu verteidigen“, insistierte Ronon. „Alles, was ich will, ist, dass Du die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehst, dass Sheppard versucht Dich zu schützen. Sei ehrlich, würde es Dir wirklich besser gehen, wenn Du es wüsstest?“   
  
„Aber natürlich “, erwiderte die Athosianerin augenblicklich.   
  
„Tatsächlich?“   
  
Teyla seufzte. „Ronon…“   
  
„Ich will Dir keine Vorwürfe machen“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ich möchte nur, dass Du mal darüber nachdenkst. Wir beide wissen, wie Sheppard tickt. Du kennst ihn vielleicht sogar noch besser als ich. So abwegig ist der Gedanke nicht, und das weißt Du genauso gut wie ich.“   
  
„Ja, das weiß ich“, lenkte Teyla nach kurzem Überlegen ein und seufzte zum wiederholten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit. „Es macht mir nur zu schaffen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihm helfen kann.“   
  
Ronon nickte verständig. „Ich glaube, dass Du ihm sehr dadurch hilfst, dass Du jetzt hier bei ihm bist. Allein zu sein tut niemandem gut, Teyla. Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, glaub mir. Irgendwann wird er von ganz allein darauf kommen.“   
  
„Irgendwann, ja“, wiederholte die Athosianerin und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Ihre nunmehr frei gewordene, rechte Hand gesellte sich zu der Linken, die schon seit längerer Zeit auf Teylas leicht gerundetem Unterleib ruhte. Zärtlich und mit einem nach innen gerichteten Lächeln auf den Lippen strich sich die werdende Mutter mit beiden Händen über die Wölbung ihres Bauches. „Es wird ein Mädchen“, hauchte sie mit so leiser Stimme, dass Ronon den Sinn ihrer Worte erst verstand, als sie aufsah, ihn durch ihre tränenfeuchte braunen Augen anblickte und mit etwas lauterer, wenn auch zitternder Stimme wiederholte: „Ich bekomme eine Tochter.“   
  
„Wirklich?“ Ronon spürte Freude in sich aufsteigen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, als Teyla nickte. „Aber ich dachte, Du wolltest nicht, dass Keller es Dir sagt“, erinnerte er sich stirnrunzelnd an das Gespräch, welches er mit der Athosianerin vor ein paar Wochen geführt hatte und in dem sie ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie sich, was das Geschlecht ihres Kindes anging, überraschen lassen wollte.   
  
„Das hat sie auch nicht“, entgegnete Teyla ihm. „Sie hat es mir nicht gesagt.“   
  
„Dann hat Beckett…“ Er brach ab, als er begriff. „ _Oh_ “, murmelte er, „ich verstehe.“   
  
Teyla schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.   
  
„Eine Tochter also“, grinste Ronon.   
  
„Ja, ein Mädchen“, erwiderte Teyla.   
  
„Freust Du Dich?“, erkundigte er sich.   
  
Seine Freundin nickte.   
  
„Und Sheppard?“   
  
„Ich denke, dass er sich auch freut“, antwortete Teyla gedehnt. „Er freut sich auf _seine_ Weise“, fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Es erschien mir so, als müsse er sich noch etwas mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.“   
  
Ronon grinste. In der Tat war die Vorstellung recht amüsant. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass sein Freund in seinem tiefsten Inneren begeistert sein musste. Sheppard würde seine kleine Tochter nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen und auf Händen tragen, dessen war Ronon sich schon jetzt sicher. Nicht einmal der stärkste Mann konnte dem mauerneinreißenden Charme eines kleinen Mädchens mit Engelslächeln widerstehen, und wenn die Kleine auch nur ansatzweise nach ihrer wunderschönen Mutter kam… Ronon brauchte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu führen, er wusste schon jetzt, dass dieses kleine Mädchen, das momentan noch behütet im Leib seiner Mutter heranwuchs, ihren Vater und wahrscheinlich auch jedes andere männliche Wesen, das ihr im Laufe ihres hoffentlich langen Lebens über den Weg laufen würde, in Windeseile um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt haben würde.   
  
„Naja.“ Teylas Stimme und ihr leises Seufzen rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. „Hast Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich aufstehe?“, fragte sie. „Ich würde mich gerne noch etwas frisch machen, bevor wir in die Stadt fahren.“   
  
„Klar, kein Problem.“ Ronon sprang auf, um seiner schwangeren Freundin behilflich zu sein, doch Teyla winkte nur milde lächelnd ab.   
  
„Heb Dir diese Hilfsbereitschaft für später auf“, tadelte sie ihn mit gespielter Strenge und richtete sich ohne Probleme auf. „Noch schaffe ich es allein, aber in zwei, drei Monaten werde ich sicher auf Dein Angebot zurückkommen.“ Sagte es und strich sich über den Bauch, der nun, da sie stand, unter dem fließenden Schnitt ihres Oberteils für unwissende Außenstehende fast unsichtbar war. Selbst er, als eingeweihte Person, musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, um die sanfte Rundung ihres Unterleibes zu entdecken.   
  
Teyla verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen, sich zu beeilen, und verließ die Küche. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bis auch Ronon sich erhob, sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und unterwegs seinen Kaffee lehrte. In dem Moment, als er beide Tassen in den Ausguss stellte, öffnete sich quietschend die Terrassentür. Ronon sah auf und erblickte Sheppard, der, seinem verschwitzten Shirt nach zu ordnen, gerade von einer morgendlichen Laufrunde zurückkehrte.   
  
Zu sagen, dass sein Freund furchtbar aussah, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, aber Ronon fiel kein anderes Wort ein, dass das beschreiben konnte, was er sah, als Sheppard das Wohnzimmer betrat, welches an die offene Küche angrenzte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte es etwas gedauert, bis er in der hageren, blassen Gestalt, die nun heftig atmend die Tür hinter sich schloss, seinen besten Freund und Kumpel erkannte.   
  
„Oh, he, Chewie.“ Völlig außer Atem vom Laufen rang sich Sheppard ein erschöpftes Lächeln ab, als er den Sateder bemerkte.   
  
„He“, erwiderte Ronon.   
  
Sheppard rümpfte die Nase. „Ist das etwa Kaffee, den ich rieche?“   
  
„Wollen Sie welchen?“, fragte Ronon. „Ist frisch aufgesetzt.“  
  
„Klar.“ Sein Gegenüber nickte, umrundete den Tresen und betrat die Küche.  
  
„Milch? Zucker?“  
  
„Schwarz“, antwortete Sheppard.   
  
„Kommt sofort.“ Ronon stellte die beiden leeren Tassen ab, um eine weitere aus dem Küchenschrank zu befördern, sie vor Sheppard auf die Arbeitsfläche zu stellen und bis zum Rand mit heißem Kaffee zu füllen- das alles, ohne seinen Freund dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen.   
  
„Danke“, murmelte der Soldat, führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und trank sogleich einen kräftigen Schluck. Ronon, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls eine weitere Tasse eingeschenkt hatte, tat es ihm gleich, trank mehrere Schlucke des heißen Getränks. Abwechselnd nippten sie an ihrem Kaffee, und ein peinliches Schweigen entstand, welchem jedoch keiner von ihnen ein Ende setzen wollte. Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, bis Ronon seine Tasse geräuschvoll auf dem Tresen abstellte; Sheppard, der in diesen Minuten plötzlich sehr großes Interesse für seine Füße entwickelt hatte, zuckte dabei so sehr zusammen, dass er etwas von seinem Kaffee verschüttete.   
  
„Mist“, konnte Ronon ihn leise fluchen hören, als der heiße Kaffee über seine Schuhe lief.   
  
„Hier“, sagte er und reichte dem Soldaten ein Handtuch, welches von diesem mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen genommen wurde. „Alles okay? Tut mir leid.“   
  
Sheppard machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Alles gut. Ist nichts weiter passiert.“   
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Ronon. „Sie sehen ziemlich fertig aus, Mann.“   
  
„Was womöglich daran liegt, dass ich die letzten zwei Stunden gelaufen bin“, antwortete Sheppard. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie nicht gefragt habe, ob Sie mitkommen wollen, aber Sie haben noch geschlafen, und ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.“   
  
„Fünf Uhr morgens ist auch schon eine ungewöhnliche Zeit, um zu laufen“, stellte Ronon fest und spürte sogleich den fragenden Blick seines Freundes auf sich liegen. „Schlecht geschlafen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ja“, war fürs Erste alles, was Sheppard darauf zu erwidern hatte. „Ich… ich hab nicht besonders gut geschlafen letzte Nacht, ja.“   
  
„Nur letzte Nacht?“, hakte Ronon nach, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und maß seinen Freund mit einem strengen Blick. „Haben Sie sich schon mal im Spiegel angesehen? Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr geschlafen!“ Was nicht von allzu weit hergeholt war, entschied Ronon. Dunkle Schatten unter müden, glanzlosen Augen, eingefallene Wangen, blasse Gesichtsfarbe, geduckte Körperhaltung, hängende Schulter- all das rührte von mehr als nur _einer_ schlaflosen Nacht her, da war er sich sicher. Teyla hatte recht. Ganz gleich, was an John Sheppard zerrte, es musste ernst sein und bereitete nun auch Ronon Sorgen.   
  
Sheppard verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn Sie damit sagen wollen, dass ich scheiße aussehe, vielen Dank“, knurrte er und warf das Handtuch, mit dem er sich die Schuhe abgeputzt hatte, in den Ausguss. „Aber das weiß ich selbst.“   
  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen.“   
  
„Wie rührend, aber mir geht’s gut.“   
  
„Klar, sieht man ja“, murmelte Ronon. „Sie sehen aus wie der wandelnde Tod, Sheppard, also hören Sie verdammt nochmal auf, wir weismachen zu wollen, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Das tut es nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht!“   
  
„Und wenn schon“, entgegnete sein Freund ärgerlich, „was interessiert es Sie?“  
  
„Was es mich interessiert?“ Ronon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seit wann war dieser Kerl nur so etwas von naiv? Teyla hatte recht, irgendetwas stimmte mit Sheppard nicht. Anstatt auf die Frage seines Gegenübers zu antworten, musterte er ihn scharf.   
  
Sheppard nutzte diesen Moment, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ist Teyla schon wach?“, erkundigte er sich.   
  
„Ja, sie ist wach“, antwortete Ronon. „Sie wollte sich noch etwas frisch machen, bevor wir in die Stadt fahren.“   
  
„Sie beide wollen in die Stadt fahren?“, echote Sheppard und hob die Brauen. „Warum das?“   
  
„Teyla wollte Besorgungen erledigen“, wiederholte Ronon die Worte der Athosianerin. „Wahrscheinlich will sie ein paar Dinge für das Baby einkaufen“, fügte er hinzu.   
  
„Und warum hat mir niemand davon etwas gesagt?“ Sheppard klang ein wenig verärgert, wenngleich seine Augen bei der Erwähnung des Babys zu leuchten begannen. „Ich komme mit, ganz klar.“   
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“ Eine rhetorische Frage, die Ronon einen verständnislosen Blick einbrachte.   
  
„Klar.“ Sheppard machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich dusche nur schnell, zieh mir frische Sachen an, dann bin ich fertig. Geben Sie mir eine viertel Stunde.“ Und damit hatte er zumindest gedanklich die Küche verlassen. Ronon nicht weiter beachtend, stellte er seine Tasse in der Spüle ab und schnappte sich im Weggehen noch eine Wasserflasche.   
  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit“, rief Ronon ihm nach, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihn nicht mehr hörte.   
  
  


**ooOOoo**

 

  
  
 Just in dem Moment, als sie den Heißwasserhahn aufdrehen wollte, hörte Teyla, wie sich die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da nichts ahnend den Raum betrat, tat es aber trotzdem; sie drehte sich um und erblickte John, der die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss, sich umwandte und erstarrte, als er sie in der Duschkabine entdeckte, splitterfasernackt, seinen Blicken schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
  
„Oh… hey!“, rief er. „Scheinbar hatten wir zwei denselben Gedanken.“ Ein keckes Grinsen schlich über seine Lippen, und Teyla erwischte ihn dabei, wie er seinen Blick über ihren nackten Körper wandern ließ. Die gläserne Kabinentür verbarg nichts vor ihm und seine haselnussbraunen Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig.  
  
„John!“, rief sie mahnend und versuchte ihre Blöße mit Händen und Armen zu verdecken, während sie zur gleichen Zeit die Duschtür beiseite schob und nach einem Handtuch tastete. „Hättest Du Dich nicht irgendwie bemerkbar machen können?“, schimpfte sie, verzweifelt mit der Hand nach dem Handtuch angelnd.   
  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, und ehe Teyla sich versah, durchquerte er mit drei großen Schritten das Badezimmer, schnappte sich das Handtuch und entriss es dreist ihren suchenden Fingern.   
  
„Was… _John_!“  
  
„Du brauchst Dich nicht verstecken. Ich weiß wie Du aussiehst“, sagte er sanft.   
  
Teyla seufzte. „Gib mir das Handtuch, John“, beharrte sie. Der Angesprochene tat für einen Moment so, als dächte er ernsthaft darüber nach, fasste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, schüttelte dann jedoch mit dem Kopf und schwenkte das Handtuch vor ihrer Nase, bevor er es in eine Ecke des Raumes warf.   
  
„Du bist unmöglich, John Sheppard“, meinte Teyla kopfschüttelnd. „Und was soll _das_ jetzt bitteschön werden?“, fragte sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen, als John an den Saum seines T-Shirts griff. „ _Denk_ nicht mal dran“, warnte sie ihn- wie erwartet ohne Erfolg. John zog sich das verschwitzte Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos fallen.   
  
„Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich jetzt zu Dir reinkomme.“ Es war keine Frage, also antwortete Teyla auch nicht darauf.   
  
„Du bist unmöglich“, wiederholte sie, worauf John grinsend an dem Bund seiner Hose zu nesteln begann, sie nach unten gleiten ließ und aus ihr hinausstieg. Auf dieselbe Weise verfuhr er auch mit seinen Boxershorts. Teyla verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie er aus seinen Shorts stieg, und wich seufzend einen Schritt zurück, als er die Duschkabine betrat.  
  
„Hey“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Ronon ist unten. Er könnte uns hören“, erinnerte Teyla ihn warnend an die Anwesenheit ihres Freundes, als eine von Johns Händen nach ihrer Hüfte griff, während die andere den Warmwasserhahn betätigte. Ein angenehm lauer Sprühregen setzte ein, und Teyla seufzte wohlig und vergaß für einen Moment jegliche Einwände, als das warme Wasser auf ihre Haut traf, prasselnd ihre angespannten Schultern massierte und an ihrem Körper hinabströmte.   
  
„Lass mich“, hörte sie John sagen, als sie in kreisenden Bewegungen die Verspannungen zu lösen versuchte. Er drehte sie um, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zu Wand stand, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und begann sie sanft zu massieren. Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich Teylas Kehle und ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
„Das fühlt sich gut an“, flüsterte sie. „Danke.“   
  
„Immer wieder gern“, erwiderte Johns Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr, und sie spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, küsste er ihr Ohrläppchen. „Und wie ist das?“, fragte er, fuhr mit der Hand an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten. Knapp oberhalb ihres Steißbeins hielt er inne, und Teyla schnappte nach Luft, als er sie dort zu massieren begann.   
  
„Wie ist das?“, fragte John noch einmal, schob ihr nasses Haar beiseite und presste die Lippen in ihren Nacken, küsste sie zärtlich, leckte über ihre feuchte Haut.  
  
„Schön“, keuchte Teyla und stöhnte leise, als John das wilde Pulsieren ihrer Halsschlagader mit seiner Zungenspitze nachzuzeichnen begann. Kopfschüttelnd begann sie sich in seinen Armen zu winden, was ihn veranlasste sie noch fester um ihre Taille zu schlingen. „John, nicht“, hauchte sie, als er sie an sich zog und das Gesicht wieder in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub.   
  
„Tut mir leid, was letzte Nacht passiert ist“, murmelte er zwischen mehreren heißen, neckenden Küssen, mit denen seine Lippen sich an ihrem Hals entlang nach oben arbeiteten. „Ich wollte nicht…“ Er brach ab, seufzte und presste seinen Mund an ihren Hals. „Es tut mir leid.“   
  
„John.“ Teyla drehte sich in seinen Armen um, ohne aus seiner Umarmung auszubrechen, und sah zu ihm auf. „Du brauchst Dich nicht zu entschuldigen“, flüsterte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die nunmehr verunsichert zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Ihre Hände wanderten instinktiv zu seinem Oberkörper, strichen vorsichtig über die vernarbte Haut; ihre Augen folgten. Sie hatte sich an den Anblick dieser Narben, die seinen Brustkorb übersäten, gewöhnt, ignorierte ihre Gegenwart größtenteils. Der sanfte Seufzer, der ihm entwich ließ sie auf ihre Lippe beißen, ein schmales Lächeln konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Während ihre Finger seine nackte Haut und die unzähligen Narben erkundeten, ließ sie ihre Augen wieder nach oben schweifen bis sie die seinen traf. Johns Blick war auf sie gerichtet, ließ sie nicht los, ließ sie erröten.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn Du das tust“, teilte er ihr lächelnd mit. Sich nach vorne beugend, forderte er ihre Lippen erneut zum Tanz, sanft am Anfang, fast schon schüchtern, als ihre Hände von seinen Bauchmuskeln über seine Seiten zu seinem Rücken glitten. Ihre Fingernägel sacht in seine Haut krallend, genoss sie seine Reaktion, wie sein Körper sich gegen den ihren presste, seine Hüften sanft gegen ihre stießen, seine Zunge in ihren Mund eintauchte, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Ein leises Brummen entfuhr ihm, als ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken fuhren, und er packte sie an den Hüften und drängte sie rückwärts. Widerwillig löste Teyla ihre Lippen von seinen, als sie die nasse, geflieste Wand an ihrem nackten Rücken und an ihren Schultern spürte, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn sanft von sich.    
  


„Ronon“, erklärte sie ihm fast flüsternd, als er fragend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Wir können nicht, John.“   
  
„Wer sagt das?“, wollte er wissen, strich mit seinen großen, starken Händen über ihre Schultern und Arme, griff nach ihren zarten Handgelenken, zog sie nach oben und brachte sie über dem Kopf der Athosianerin zusammen, hielt sie mit einer Hand an die Wand gedrückt. „Dreh Dich um“, flüsterte er ihr rau ins Ohr, und Teyla tat wie ihr geheißen und drehte sich um. „Schließ die Augen.“  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, mit dem Rücken an seiner breiten Brust lehnend, seinen feuchtwarmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und seine stetig wachsende Erregung an ihrer Hüfte spürend.   
  
„Gott“, hörte Teyla ihn stöhnen, „weißt Du eigentlich, wie schön Du bist?“ Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, ließ seine Hände um sie herumwandern und für einen Moment auf ihrem gerundeten Bauch verharren. „So wunderschön“, hauchte er nahe bei ihrem Ohr, streichelte liebevoll über die zarte Wölbung, die seine ungeborene Tochter beherbergte, und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab. „Schläft sie?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Teyla kopfschüttelnd und legte ihre Hände auf seine. „Deine Stimme beruhigt sie nur.“   
  
John lachte leise. „Tatsächlich? Cool“, murmelte er, zog mit seiner rechten Hand noch einmal eine kreisende Runde über ihren Bauch, ließ sie dann weiter nach oben wandern, bis…   
Teyla stöhnte laut auf, als er ihre Brust umfasste und die sensible Spitze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu reiben und zu drehen begann. Eine intensive Welle der Erregung und der Lust brandete augenblicklich durch ihren Körper und ließ ihn in lodernde Flammen aufgehen. Ihr Kopf prallte gegen seine breite Schulter und ihre Hüften begannen sich intuitiv in einem uralten Rhythmus hin- und herzubewegen und an seiner Härte zu reiben, als sie seine Zunge und seine Lippen erneut an ihrem Hals spürte, seine Hände ihre Brust zu kneten begannen und er mit seinen Fingern über ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen strich.   
Sehr zaghaft, hingegen, ließ er die andere Hand auf ihren Schenkeln nieder, vorsichtig über diese streichelnd, ein seichtes Brummen von sich gebend. Warme, elektrisierende Schauer rannen durch Teylas Körper und brachten sie sie dazu winselnd um mehr zu betteln. Sich seinen Berührungen entgegenwölbend, hob sie eine Hand, fuhr mit zitternden Fingern durch sein nasses Haar, welches ihm strähnig in die feuchte Stirn fiel, und klammerte sich schließlich an seinen kräftigen Nacken, den Halt suchend, den ihr ihre wackeligen Knie und ihre bebenden Beine immer mehr verweigerten. Wieder und wieder zuckte ihr Körper aus Erregung, als seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel wanderten, federleicht ihre Haut erprickeln ließen. Während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sich seinen Berührungen völlig hingebend, verpasste sie, wie er sich mit seiner Zunge spielerisch über die Lippen fuhr, hin und wieder auf diese beißend, um ein zwanghaftes Keuchen zu unterdrücken.   
Einer dieser Laute, der in seiner Kehle stecken blieb, riss Teyla aus ihrer Ekstase und sie schlug die Augen auf, entzog sich ihm, wenn auch nur widerwillig, und drehte sich um. Sah zu ihm auf und begegnete seinem lustverschleiertem Blick.   
  
„Tey“, seufzte er, doch sie hinderte ihn daran weiterzureden, indem sie die Hand hob und ihm einen Finger an die Lippen legte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Fuhr mit dem Finger die geschwungenen Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Fing mit der Kuppe einen Tropfen auf, der in der Senkung seiner vollen Oberlippe hing. Beugte sich vor, sodass ihre Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt waren.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich will es“, beantwortete sie seine stille Frage mit einem Lächeln, griff in sein feuchtes Haar und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinab, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich will _Dich_ “, keuchte sie heiser in sein Ohr, nahm seine Hand und führte sie wieder zwischen ihre Beine. „Genau hier, John. Genau hier“, wiederholte sie und bearbeitete sein kräftiges Kinn mit einer Reihe feuchter Küsse. „Bitte.“   
  
„Tey..“ John schluckte hart, streckte seine Finger nach ihr aus und ließ sie durch ihre seidige Nässe gleiten. Seine tastenden, aber selbstsicheren Bewegungen brachten ein lautes, ekstatisches Stöhnen aus Teylas Kehle hervor, seine Lippen waren sofort zur Stelle, um dieses herunterzuschlucken und zu dämmen.   
  
„Bitte“, keuchte sie flehend. „ _Bitte_ , John.“   
  
„Was ‚bitte’?“ An ihrer Unterlippe knabbernd, drang er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger in sie ein, hielt aber still, eine schreckliche Tortur, an Qual und Folter grenzend. Sich wild in seinen Armen windend, warf Teyla ihren Kopf von rechts nach links, winselte seinen Namen, stöhnte ihn, schrie ihn schließlich sogar fest, wölbte sich ihm entgegen, der Verzweiflung nahe und in der Hoffnung, ihn dadurch zu animieren seine Finger endlich zu bewegen oder sie gar durch die volle Länge seiner Männlichkeit zu ersetzen. Doch er tat nichts von beidem, grinste sie stattdessen nur an. „Ich höre“, raunte er.   
  
„John…“ Teylas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Bitte… _Bitte_!“   
  
„Sag mir, was Du willst, Teyla“, befahl er ihr, jede vorausgegangene Unsicherheit vergessend, zog seine Finger aus ihr zurück, nur um gleich darauf wieder quälend langsam in sie einzudringen. „Was willst Du?“, fragte er, übertönt von ihrem lauten Stöhnen. „Sag’s mir. Was willst Du?“   
  
„Dich“, keuchte die Athosianerin atemlos und bewegte ihr Becken in demselben kreisenden Rhythmus wie seine Finger „Dich, John. Jetzt… _Bitte_.“ Auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen purer Verzweiflung und purer Ekstase balancierend, hörte sie ihn leise lachen, spürte in der nächsten Sekunde, wie er seine Finger aus ihr zurückzog und sie erneut gegen die Wand drängte. Erst ihr rechtes Bein um seine Hüfte legend, dann auf dieselbe Art und Weise auch mit ihrem linken Bein verfahrend und sie anschließend mit dem Rücken an die Wand drückend. Teyla erschauderte, als ihre Schulterblätter die kalte, nasse Duschwand berührten, und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihr, welches John jedoch sofort dämmte, indem er ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckte.   
Sie küssten sich kurz, aber leidenschaftlich, dann packte John sie an den Hüften, schob sie ein Stückchen an der Wand nach oben und rückte sie sich zurecht, stieß nach oben und drang endlich, ohne ein weiteres Vorspiel in sie ein.  
Teylas riss die Augen weit auf und ihr stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in Johns Rücken, ihre Zähne sanken in seine Schulter als sie den Aufschrei der Ekstase unterdrückte. Sein Kopf fiel auf ihre Schulter, sein heißer, unregelmäßiger Atem traf ihre Haut, ließ sie erschaudern. Ein dankbares Seufzen drang an ihr Ohr, und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen, gab ihm die stille Order sich zu bewegen. Allein das Gefühl ihn nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder in sich zu spüren… Es fühlte sich _himmlisch_ an.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen als er langsam in ihr versank und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Ein tiefer, brummender Laut verließ Johns Kehle und vibrierte an ihrer Haut. Unwillkürlich verspannte sie sich, als er sie Stück für Stück mehr ausfüllte, doch wieder war er sofort zur Stelle und flüsterte ihr leise liebevolle Worte ins Ohr; wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, wie gut sie sich anfühlte, wie sehr er es genoss auf diese Weise mit ihr zusammen zu sein und noch viel, viel mehr.   
Allein Johns warme Stimme beruhigte sie, und langsam entspannte sie sich, spürte ihn nun komplett in ihr. Groß, pulsierend, hart, heiß. Sein warmer Atem streifte über ihre feuchte Haut, seine Zunge strich über ihr Ohr, seine Nase rieb gegen ihre Wange. Er gab ihr Zeit, hielt still, auch wenn es ihm schwer fallen musste. Seine Hand strich zart über ihr Haar, seine Augen auf ihre Gesichtszüge fixiert. Sanft fing er an, sich immer weiter aus ihr zurückzuziehen, bis er beinahe aus ihr glitt. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut, und Teyla drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, zwang ihn praktisch, sich erneut in ihre engen Gefilde zu stoßen. Ein erregtes Stöhnen verließ ihre Kehle, wurde von seinem Mund geschluckt, ein Lächeln auf Johns Lippen, als er die Aktion wiederholte und erneut in ihr versank.   
  
Seine Bewegungen waren fließend, seine Stöße langsam aber tief. Sehr schnell fand sie seinen Rhythmus und passte sich ihm an. Teyla ließ ihre Finger sanft über seinen Rücken streifen. Wenn er in sie stieß, löste sie ihre Hüften von der Wand hinter ihr und schob sie ihm entgegen; wenn er sich zurückzog, tat sie es ihm gleich. Mit jedem Stoss tief in sie, zitterte ihr Körper und heiße Seufzer entschlüpften ihr. Mit jeden harten Stoss krallte sie sich mehr in seinen Rücken. Mit jedem langsamen Stoss trafen sich ihre Lippen zu feurigen, feuchten Küssen.   
Teyla schlang ihre Schenkel fester um Johns Hüften und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen dunklen Haaren, lehnte ihren bebenden Körper gegen die Wand zurück und wiegte ihre Hüften kreisend vor und zurück, glitt ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen, nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Ihr Körper glühte als er immer wieder und wieder in ihr versank. Sie konnte jeden Zentimeter seiner Erregung spüren, jeder pochende Vene, jeden pulsierenden Millimeter. Ein warmer Kuss ließ sie erschaudern. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie das Feuer in ihr spürte, merkte wie ihre Lenden zu pochen begannen.   
  
„Tey… Oh, _Gott_!“ Johns Kopf sackte auf ihre Schulter nieder, und er biss in ihr Fleisch, um die Lautstärke seines eigenen Stöhnens wenigstens etwas zu dämmen. Sein Stöhnen und sein atemloses Keuchen waren Musik in ihren Ohren, Geräusche, die sie sicherlich nie vergessen würde, die sie verfolgen würde. Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Rücken hinab, griffen seine Hüften als sie seine Lippen fand und ihn küsste, ihn ihre Gefühle spüren ließ, ihm zeigte, wie tief sie für ihn empfand.  
Sein Rhythmus wurde langsam unregelmäßig, schneller und abgehackter, seine Erregung pulsierte stärker, fühlte sich noch größer an. Mit jedem Stoß vergrub er sich tiefer in ihr, drang bis zum Anschlag in sie ein. Dann, plötzlich, verkrampfte er sich, von Kopf bis Fuß, und stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, als er kam und sich zuckend in ihr ergoss.  
Teyla folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden später, warf den Kopf zurück und keuchte seinen Namen. Rasch presste John seine Lippen auf die ihren, dämmte ihren Schrei, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hineinbrach und sie mit sich riss. Er hielt ihre Taille fest umklammert, während sie zitterte, verkrampfte und sich rhythmisch um ihn schloss, dämpfte seinen eigenen Schrei der Ekstase in ihrer Halsbeuge.   
  
Dann war es vorbei. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ließ die Spannung nach und es wurde still; nur ihr angestrengtes Atmen, ihr Keuchen, das Rasseln in ihren Brustkörben und das Rauschen des Wassers waren zu hören. Schweigen. Und, plötzlich, leise:  
  
„Ich liebe Dich!“   
  
Teyla öffnete die Augen und richtete ihren Blick auf John. Durch flatternde, schwarze Wimpern hindurch starrte er sie an. Wie eine Schwefelwolke hingen seine Worte über ihnen in der feuchtwarmen Luft. John rührte sich nicht, hielt sie immer noch gegen die Wand gedrückt, noch immer tief in ihr versunken, hart und groß, hin und wieder am ganzen Leib erschaudernd. Seine schweißnasse Brust hob und senkte sich mit tiefen Atemzügen. Schließlich bewegte er sich, blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dann ein drittes Mal. Neigte seinen Kopf, um ihren fragenden Blick zu erwidern. Dann lächelte er; vorsichtig formten sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

  
„Ich liebe Dich“, wiederholte er so leise, dass das Rauschen des Wassers es beinahe übertönte.   
  
Teyla schluckte. Er hatte es gesagt. Es war das allererste Mal, dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Das allererste Mal in acht Monaten. Drei kleine Worte. _Nur drei kleine Worte._ Worte, die alles verändern sollten. Worte, die sie erstarren und das lodernde Blut in ihren Adern schlagartig gefrieren ließen. Drei Worte. Nur drei kleine Worte.   
  
_Ich liebe Dich._  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**       


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
  
 Mister Woolsey höchstpersönlich hatte ihn vor diesem Kerl gewarnt, und nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde wusste Major Jason Danville auch warum. Es war keine Kunst, James Coolidge nicht zu mögen, und Jason hatte recht schnell begriffen, dass es sich bei dem kleinen, bebrillten Mann um jemanden handelte, den es zu meiden in jedem Fall lohnte.   
James Coolidge war Diplomat- an für sich schon Grund genug für Jason, ihn nicht zu mögen- und zu allem Überfluss benahm er sich auch noch wie einer. Ja, Jason, der diesem Mann bis heute noch nie zuvor begegnet war, hatte ihn vom allerersten Augenblick an nicht leiden können, diesen aufgeblasenen, selbstverliebten, egoistischen Sesselfurzer, der, obwohl die Mehrheit ihn um gute zwei Köpfe überragte, auf alles und jeden herabsah. James Coolidge war ein Mann von der Sorte, von der Jason annahm, dass er es ohne größere Anstrengungen schaffte, die Hölle zufrieren zu lassen. Oder sich zumindest auf einen heißen Tanz mit dem Teufel einzulassen. Oder selbst der Teufel zu sein. _Oh ja_ , dachte sich Jason und versuchte sich den kleinen, halbglatzköpfigen Mann mit Mistgabel und kleinen, spitzen Hörnern vorzustellen.  
  
Ja, James Coolidge war der Teufel im Nadelstreifenanzug und mit stets korrekt sitzender Krawatte und hinzukommend jener Mann, den ganz Atlantis in diesen Tagen am meisten fürchtete. Seit Coolidge’s Ankunft vor ein paar Tagen hatte eine angespannte Atmosphäre in die Stadt der Antiker Einzug gehalten und zu gewissen Zeiten erschien es einem fast so, als hielte die ganze Expedition gespannt und zugleich auf gewissen Grade verängstigt den Atem an. Denn, so sehr James Coolidge auch verwünscht wurde, wusste doch jeder, dass von diesem Mann ihrer aller Zukunft abhing.  
Jeder wusste es, insbesondere Jason, der sich selbst, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwerfiel, hatte schwören lassen, sich in Coolidge’s Gegenwart seiner allerbesten Seite zu zeigen. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass er seine Missgunst dem IOA-Gesandten gegenüber zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Es ging hierbei nicht nur darum, seinen Hintern zu retten, sagte sich Jason immer und immer wieder, sondern auch die Jobs von den rund zweihundert anderen Mitgliedern dieser Expedition. Es ging hierbei nicht nur um seine Zukunft oder um die der anderen; es ging um mehr, um weitaus mehr.  
  
Es ging um Atlantis’ Zukunft.   
  
An dieser Stelle riss sich Jason selbst aus seinen Gedanken und kehrte in die Realität zurück, einer Realität, in der er im Gespräch mit James Coolidge alles, aber auch wirklich alles versuchte, um diesen von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, Atlantis in die Pegasusgalaxie zurückzukehren lassen- mit geringem Erfolg, wie er zu seinem großen Leidwesen feststellen musste, denn auch wenn James Coolidge so tat, als interessierten ihn Jasons Argumente, glaubte der junge Soldat, dass die Entscheidung des blassen Anzugträgers bereits feststand. Es war in Coolidge’s rattenartigem Gesicht zu sehen, in seinen dunklen Augen, einfach in allem, in der Art wie er Jason im Konferenzraum gegenüber saß, in der Art wie er den Soldaten ansah. Jason hatte es anfangs nicht gewagt seinem Gegenüber in seine dunklen, geradezu schwarzen Augen zu blicken, weil ihm nicht gefiel, was er in ihnen sah.   
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Jason sein Gegenüber. James Coolidge’s buschige Augenbrauen kräuselten sich in einer Art Wellenbewegung und seine Stirn war zerfurcht, was ihn ernst und unnahbar wirken ließ. Seine tiefbraunen Augen blickten starr durch die makellos geputzten Brillengläser und wanderten über die unzähligen Blätter Papier, die Coolidge im Laufe des ‚Interviews’- wie er diese Farce nannte- vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte und auf denen er jedes zwischen ihm und Jason gefallene Wort vermerkt zu haben schien. Aufmerksam betrachtete er seine Notizen, machte hier und dort eine kurze Randbemerkungen, ehe er die Papiere schließlich zu einem Haufen zusammensammelte, sein Brillengestell zurechtrückte und dann mit einem verhaltenen Räuspern zu seinem Gegenüber aufsah.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Major, das wäre dann alles.“ _Mehr nicht_.  
  
„Das war’s?“, rutschte es Jason heraus, da er ehrlich überrascht war.   
  
Coolidge nickte. „Ja, ‚das war’s’, Major“, wiederholte er, die Augenbrauen abschätzig zusammenziehend. „Ich denke, dass ich alles Wichtige, was Ihre Meinung betrifft, zusammengetragen habe. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir etwas Ihrer Zeit erübrigen konnten. Sie können gehen.“   
  
„Ich kann gehen?“, war es nun an Jason zu wiederholen. James Coolidge blickte ihn über den Rand seines Brillengestells verständnislos an, ehe er wieder nickte.   
  
„Ja, dass können Sie“, erwiderte er. „Ich habe heute im Laufe des Tages noch einige weitere Interviews, auf die ich mich gerne noch etwas vorbereiten würde. Also, falls Sie nichts mehr auf dem Herzen habe, würde ich unser Gespräch an dieser Stelle gern beenden.“ Damit erhob er sich, klemmte sich seine Unterlagen unter den Arm, nickte Jason zu und schickte sich an zu gehen.  
  
Der Major rief ihn zurück.   
  
„Mr. Coolidge, Sir?“   
  
Coolidge blieb stehen und wandte sich um. „Ja, Major?“  
  
 _Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte Jason und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. „Ich wundere mich nur, wie viele Interviews Sie noch führen wollen, ehe eine Entscheidung fallen wird“, meinte er. „Es ist nur, dass viele von uns sich bereits fragen, ob-“  
  
„Es wird so lange dauern, wie es nun einmal dauern wird, Major“, fiel Coolidge ihm ins Wort. „Wir sprechen hier von einer sehr weit reichenden Entscheidung, die sich nicht zwischen Tür und Angel treffen lässt. Es geht hier um weitaus mehr, als nur um eine simple Unterschrift auf einem Stück Papier.“  
  
Jason nickte. „Es ist nur so, dass die Leute vermuten, dass bereits eine Entscheidung gefallen ist. Ich bin nicht gerade ein Freund, was Tratsch und Klatsch angeht, aber die Gerüchte sind in den letzten Tagen doch lauter geworden.“  
  
„Gerüchte? Was für Gerüchte?“, erkundigte sich Coolidge, und Jason sah ihm an, dass er genau wusste, um welche Gerüchte es sich handelte. Das IOA hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall, wollte es jedoch nicht zugeben- kein Wunder also, dass Coolidge den Unwissenden mimte.   
  
„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, aber Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche“, erwiderte Jason. Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn, worauf Jason auf ihn zutrat und die Stimme senkte. „Das ZPM, das SG6 vor ein paar Wochen gefunden hat.“ Coolidge rechter Mundwinkel begann zu zucken. „Ja, ich weiß davon“, bestätigte Jason, „und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis es jeder hier weiß.“   
  
James Coolidge war blass geworden, seine Miene jedoch blieb unbewegt, auch wenn Jason glaubte, einen winzigen Schweißtropfen entdeckt zu haben, der sich auf Coolidge’ Stirn gebildet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Major. Ich bedaure-“  
  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten so eine Neuigkeit lange vor den Leuten hier geheim halten?“, schnitt Jason ihm das Wort ab. „Ich meine, wenn selbst ich-“  
  
Jetzt war es Coolidge, der sein Gegenüber nicht ausreden ließ. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Major?“  
  
Jason räusperte sich. „Ich will auf gar nichts hinaus“, beteuerte er. „Ich möchte nur, dass Sie meinen Leuten endlich sagen, woran Sie sind.“   
  
„Ihren Leuten?“, wiederholte Coolidge.  
  
„Ja, meinen Leuten“, bestätigte Jason.   
  
„Ich erinnere Sie nur ungern daran, Major, aber diese Leute sind noch sehr weit davon entfernt _Ihre_ Leute zu sein.“ James Coolidge wusste, wo er ansetzen musste, und seine Worte trafen unmittelbar Jasons wunden Punkt. Der rechte Mundwinkel des Soldaten begann unmerklich zu zucken, was den wachsamen Augen seines Gegenübers jedoch nicht entging, und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen stahl sich auf Coolidge’s dünne Lippen.   
  
„Sie sollten sich erst einmal den Respekt und die Anerkennung der Leute hier erarbeiten, bevor Sie etwaige Forderungen an mich oder das Komitee stellen, Major“, meinte er dann. „Ein befehlshabender Offizier, dem die Leute nicht vertrauen, macht sich nicht gut. Ich möchte Sie nur noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Sie sich momentan auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegen. Lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein und passen Sie auf, dass Sie den Unwillen der Leute nicht noch mehr auf sich ziehen.“   
  
„Wenn Sie das meinen, Sir“, presste Jason hervor.   
  
„Wie schön, dass wir darin einer Meinung sind.“ James Coolidge lächelte süffisant. „Nun, wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, Major, ich habe Mister Woolsey versprochen, mit Ihm zu frühstücken. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag.“  
  
„Aber-“ Das Zischen der sich schließenden Flügeltüren schnitt Jason das Wort ab. James Coolidge war gegangen, und Jason blieb alleine im lantianischen Konferenzraum zurück, verwirrt und wütend zugleich zur Tür herüberstarrend, durch die Coolidge verschwunden war. _Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis_. „Mistkerl“, knurrte Jason, obschon er wusste, dass dieses fleischgewordene Ekelpaket recht hatte, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er nur auf den Tag gewartet, an dem jemand das aussprach, was alle in der Stadt wussten.   
Jason kniff verärgert die Lippen zusammen, versuchte den bitteren Beigeschmack von James Coolidge’ Worten zu ignorieren- vergebens. Sein wunder Punkt war getroffen, das Gesagte schmerzte mehr als Jason sich eingestehen wollte.   
  
„Mistkerl“, brummelte er noch einmal und legte seine ganze Frustration in dieses eine Wort hinein. Er wartete noch einige Minuten, bis sich sein Ärger über James Coolidge und das Komitee etwas gelegt hatte, bevor er den Konferenzraum verließ. Mit einer Miene, die für Außenstehende absolute Resignation widerspiegelte, schritt Jason die Treppen in den Gateraum hinab und bog nach kurzem Zögern in Richtung Mensa ab. Ein starker, schwarzer Kaffee, so wie man ihn in der hiesigen Mensa bekam, würde ihn schon auf andere Gedanken bringen, sagte er sich, und etwas zu essen, hatte noch nie jemanden geschadet. Krampfhaft versucht, sich nicht noch mehr über James Coolidge, das Komitee und dessen kopflosen Entscheidungen aufzuregen, machte sich Jason forschen Schrittes auf den Weg.   
  
  
In der lichtdurchfluteten Mensa tobte das Leben, und Jason, der soeben aus dem Transporter getreten war, blieb stehen, um sich einen Überblick über das bunte Treiben zu verschaffen.   
Die Atmosphäre war heiter, die Stimmung der Expeditionsmitglieder, die sich zum Frühstück in der Mensa versammelt hatten, war ausgelassen. Angeregt schien sich jeder mit jedem zu unterhalten, es wurde gescherzt und gelacht, und scheinbar jeder schien diesen neuen Tag zu genießen.  
Jason sah sich um und seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass fast alle Tische sowohl in der Mensa, als auch auf den angrenzenden Balkonen belegt waren, was wohl oder übel zu bedeuten hatte, dass er das Frühstück in sein Büro verlegen musste. Mal wieder, stellte er nüchtern fest, klemmte sich den Tablettcomputer unter den Arm und setzte sich wieder schlendernd in Bewegung. Am Ende der Schlange vor der Essensausgabe angekommen, schnappte er sich ein Tablett und belud es mit einer Wasserflasche, dem ersehnten Becher Kaffee, einem abgepackten Truthahnsandwich und einer der vielen, kleinen bereitgestellten Schüsseln mit frischen Früchten und Jogurt. Zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl machte er kehrt und schritt an den anderen Wartenden vorbei, zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.   
  
Er hatte die Transporter fast erreicht, als auf einmal jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief.   
  
  
„Major Danville? Major!“   
  
Jason wandte sich um und suchte die Menge nach der Person ab, die ihn gerufen hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er Doktor Grace Kinsella entdeckte, die an einem der vorderen Tische saß und ihm lächelnd zuwinkte.   
  
„Hier drüben, Major“, rief sie und deutete auf den freien Platz vor sich. Jason spürte Freude in sich aufsteigen, und je näher er dem Tisch kam, an dem Doktor Kinsella auf ihn wartete, desto besser fühlte er sich. Beschwingt und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge.   
  
„Grace, Sie sind meine Rettung“, meinte er, als er den Tisch erreichte, und stellte sein Tablett ab. Grace Kinsellas grüne Augen begannen zu funkeln, und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Jason sich ihr gegenübersetzte.  
  
„Ganz schön was los heute, was?“, bemerkte er und ließ den Blick kurz durch die Mensa schweifen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Grace zuwandte, die ihm gegenübersaß und ihn mit glühenden Wangen ansah.   
  
„Ich liebe das“, antwortete sie. „Diese Geschäftigkeit meine ich. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und die Leute beobachten.“   
  
Jason lächelte. „Tun Sie das nicht ohnehin schon jeden Tag?“, neckte er sie, worauf Grace erst errötete, dann die Augen verdrehte und ihm einen finsteren, aber nicht ernst gemeinten Blick zuwarf. Die Art, wie sie dabei die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, amüsierte ihn und er konnte sich ein leises Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.   
  
„Was?“, fragte Grace verwundert. „Was ist denn?“   
  
„Ach, nichts“, antwortete er ihr und griff nach dem Sandwich. Er spürte ihren scharfen, geschulten Blick auf sich liegen, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und biss ab. Kauend sah er auf.  
  
„Nichts?“, echote Grace, hob die Augebraune und musterte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die Jason noch vor ein paar Wochen als höchst unangenehm empfunden hätte, an der er sich jetzt aber nicht mehr störte. Im Gegenteil, ihre ernste, professionelle Seite faszinierte ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr.   
  
„Nichts“, bestätigte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Nun zog seine Gesprächspartnerin auch ihre andere Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Aha“, machte sie, und Jason grinste, wenngleich er auf der anderen Seite auch etwas verunsichert war.  
  
„Sie sind mir jetzt aber nicht böse, oder?“, hakte er vorsichtshalber nach.   
  
„Wieso sollte ich?“, fragte Grace. „Es liegt doch an Ihnen, was Sie mir sagen und was nicht.“   
  
„Sie sehen mich nur so… merkwürdig an.“   
  
„Ich sehe Sie merkwürdig an?“, wiederholte Grace überrascht.   
  
Jason nickte. „Ja“, sagte er.  
  
„Stört es Sie denn, wenn ich Sie _merkwürdig_ ansehe?“, war es auf einmal aus dem Mund der jungen Frau zu vernehmen. Jason blickte auf. Grace musterte ihn unverblümt, und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze den Nacken hinaufkroch. _Jetzt bloß nicht rotwerden, Mann_ , beschwor er sich und schob sich, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, den verbliebenen Rest des Truthahnsandwiches in den Mund.   
  
„Vielleicht“, nuschelte er.   
  
„ _Vielleicht_?“ Ein amüsierter, aber auch wissender Unterton lag in Grace’ Stimme, der Jason die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. _Verdammt_! Grace lachte, als sie es bemerkte. „Nun“, meinte sie und spießte ein Salatblatt auf, „wie ist Ihr Gespräch mit Mister Coolidge verlaufen?“  
  
Jason verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ach, doch so gut?“, lachte Grace. „Ich hätte Sie vielleicht vorwarnen sollen. James Coolidge ist eine… schwierige Person.“  
  
„Was Sie nicht sagen“, brummte Jason. „So ähnlich hat Mister Woolsey ihn auch beschrieben. Und Doktor McKay nannte ihn klein kariert und egozentrisch.“  
  
Grace schmunzelte. „Sie haben narzisstisch vergessen. Also… ist es nicht gut verlaufen?“  
  
„Ich wünschte ich wüsste, wie es verlaufen ist“, antwortete Jason, „aber im Moment kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, als Sie eh schon wissen. Tut mir leid.“   
  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen“, sagte Grace. „Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten.“   
  
„Wenn Sie meinen“, murmelte Jason.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher“, bestätigte Grace lächelnd. „Und“, fuhr sie in einer veränderten Tonlage fort, „wie kommen Sie mit Ihren Nachforschungen voran?“   
  
„Nachforschungen?“ Es vergingen einige Momente, ehe Jason bewusst wurde, dass Grace das Thema gewechselt hatte. Ein dankbares Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen, welches die junge Psychologin mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte. „Oh, ganz gut…eigentlich“, antwortete er und stierte nachdenklich auf die Schüssel mit den Früchten und dem Jogurt hinab.   
  
„Eigentlich?“, wiederholte Grace. „Na, das klingt ja nicht sehr begeistert. Gibt es Schwierigkeiten?“, wollte sie wissen.   
  
_Wenn Sie wüssten_ , dachte Jason und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass die Aufzeichnungen so… so…“  
  
„…so umfangreich sind?“, beendete Grace lächelnd seinen Satz. „Ich hatte Sie ja gewarnt, aber Sie wollten ja nicht auf mich hören.“   
  
„Nun, ich denke, _umfangreich_ trifft es nicht ganz.“ Jason dachte an die Aktenberge, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro stapelten und an die verbleibenden beiden Kisten, die ihn in seinem Quartier erwarteten, und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie angefangen.“ Dass das inzwischen keine Lüge mehr war, verwunderte ihn am meisten.   
  
Grace schmunzelte. „Haben sie Ihnen denn wenigstens etwas weitergeholfen?“, erkundigte sie sich.   
  
Jason lächelte schmallippig. _Mehr als Sie denken, Grace_. „Ein wenig“, antwortete er achselzuckend. „Auf jeden Fall waren sie… aufschlussreich.“ _Sehr aufschlussreich_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _mehr als das_.  
  
„Die Aufzeichnungen sind beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“   
  
„Sie haben sie auch gelesen?“, fragte Jason erstaunt. _Und wieso zur Hölle ist es Ihnen dann nicht aufgefallen?_ „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht.“  
  
„Das zählt zu meinem Job“, lachte Grace. „Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es keine Freude war, mich durch zweihundert Personalakten zu lesen, aber die des Colonels war mit Abstand eine der beeindruckendsten.“   
  
„Inwiefern?“, hakte Jason nach. _Ja, inwiefern_? Ernsthaftes Interesse vortäuschend, stellte er seinen Kaffeebecher ab und verschränkte die Hände ineinander.   
  
Grace schien kurz über seine Frage nachzudenken. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wo soll ich da bloß anfangen“, sagte sie. „Es gibt so vieles. Wissen Sie, Jason, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das bin, was ich bin. Ich habe schon damals große Freude daran gefunden, Menschen zu analysieren. Ich war ein sehr kontaktfreudiges Kind.“   
  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen gern“, warf Jason ein, was Grace erneut erröten ließ. _Wie süß_ , dachte er.   
  
„Naja.“ Grace räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe schon damals immer großen Wert darauf gelegt, die Geschichte der Menschen zu erfahren. Ihre Vergangenheit zu erforschen. Zu verstehen, warum sie so sind, wie sie sind, und wie sie so geworden sind.“  
  
Jason nickte. „Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinauswollen.“  
  
Grace wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht, ging auch nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein, sondern nahm ihn nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln zur Kenntnis, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Die Geschichte von Colonel Sheppard war eine der wenigen, die mich berührt hat. Ich konnte seine Akte kaum noch aus der Hand legen.“ Sie schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung. „Meiner Meinung nach, lässt sich an seinem Beispiel ganz deutlich zeigen, dass berufliche Erfolge nicht alles im Leben sind. Dass man trotz dunkler Flecken sehr viel erreichen kann.“   
  
„Sie meinen durch Befehlsverweigerung und naives Verhalten?“ Grace hob die Augenbrauen, während sich Jason selbstzufrieden auf die imaginäre Schulter klopfte.   
  
„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen“, meinte sein Gegenüber und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Man sollte einen Menschen nicht auf seine Fehler beschränken. Jedem kann so etwas passieren. Und ich finde es beeindruckend, was der Colonel trotz allem aus seinem Leben gemacht hat. Bedauerlicherweise durfte ich ihn nicht früher kennenlernen.“   
  
„Hmpf.“ Jason schnaubte. „Ich bin Soldat, Grace“, sagte er. „Es ist sozusagen eine Berufskrankheit, andere an ihren Taten zu messen. Und nachdem, was ich gelesen habe…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch er sah in Graces Augen, dass sie wusste, worauf er hinauswollte.   
  
„Und Sie denken tatsächlich, dass es so einfach ist?“, fragte sie. „Dass Sie einen Menschen nur am Gelesenen beurteilen können?“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und begann ihr leeres Geschirr zurück auf das Tablett zu räumen. „Sie tun ja fast so, als kannten Sie ihn.“   
  
Jason seufzte. „Ich kenne den Colonel besser, als Sie denken, Grace, und glauben Sie mir, ich beurteile ihn nicht an ein paar geschwärzten Zeilen in irgendeiner Akte oder an den Fehlern, die er in der Vergangenheit gemacht hat. Er muss selbst damit zurechtkommen, dass seine Entscheidungen mehrere Menschenleben gekostet und diese Stadt nicht nur einmal an den Rand der Zerstörung gebracht haben. Ich will mich nicht als Richter auftun-“  
  
„Was auch besser ist“, fiel Grace ihm ins Wort und musterte ihn schmaläugig. „Sie sagten, Sie kennen ihn? Woher?“   
  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragte Jason ruhig.   
  
Grace schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein“, antwortete sie, „es interessiert mich nur. Ich liebe Geheimnisse.“  
  
„Sie denken, ich hätte ein Geheimnis?“ Jason grinste, wenngleich ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und er sich auf einmal mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, aber er wagte es nicht, seine Position irgendwie zu verändern.   
  
„Jeder Mensch hat Geheimnisse, Major“, meinte Grace, griff sich ihr Tablett und erhob sich. „Aber natürlich kann ich mich auch irren.“   
  
Jason neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Dass wird es wohl sein.“   
  
„Ja.“ Die plötzliche Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Grace bedachte ihn noch einen Momentlang eines musternden Blickes, dann lächelte sie. Doch Jasons Anspannung blieb. Seine Menschenkenntnis beschränkte sich auf das Notwendigste. Dennoch begriff er schnell, dass Grace mehr wusste, als sie zugeben wollte. Und genau dieses Wissen beunruhigte ihn. Gerade eben noch war sie ihm sympathisch gewesen und ihr Lächeln und Wimpernklimpern hatte ihn wie einen dummen Jungen erröten lassen. Jetzt fragte er sich nur noch, wie weit und ob er ihr vertrauen konnte.   
Grace lächelte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Lächeln nur gespielt war, denn es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Jason schluckte. Was, wenn sie wirklich mehr wusste?   
_Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das bin, was ich bin. Ich habe schon damals große Freude daran gefunden, Menschen zu analysieren_. Genau das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sie analysierte gern. Natürlich tat sie das, sagte er sich, das war schließlich ihr Beruf. _Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das bin, was ich bin… Jeder Mensch hat Geheimnisse, Major._  
  
„Major.“   
  
Jason sah auf, entdeckte das Funkeln in Grace Kinsellas apfelgrünen Augen und erstarrte. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es. Grace nickte zufrieden, als die Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht schlich. _Nein_. Jason biss sich auf die Lippe. _Nicht doch_.   
  
„Es scheint mir, als hätten nicht nur Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt“, sagte Grace, machte kehrt und schickte sich an zu gehen. Jason sah ihr nach, panisch und nicht wissend, was er tun sollte. Also tat er das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam; er sprang auf und rief ihren Namen, laut, dennoch ging es in dem Lärm, der um sie herum herrschte, unter.   
  
„Grace.“ Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Woher?“   
  
„Wie gesagt, nicht nur Sie haben-“   
  
„Verkaufen Sie sich mich nicht für blöd“, herrschte er sie an. „Ich kenne meine Akte. Es ist nichts dergleichen darin zu finden.“ Sein Tablett ignorierend, entfernte er sich von seinem Tisch und trat auf sie zu. „Also“, wiederholte er und senkte die Stimme, ehe er fortfuhr: „Woher wissen Sie es?“   
  
„Ihr vermehrtes Interesse an seiner Akte hat mich anfangs schon stutzig gemacht, aber nicht beunruhigt“, erwiderte Grace mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Ich musste nicht einmal große Nachforschungen anstellen. Es war viel einfacher, viel subtiler.“   
  
Jason schwieg, starrte sie stattdessen finster an, doch Grace gab nicht nach, hielt seinem Blick stand, lächelte und machte einen Schritt zurück. Kurz bevor sie sich abwandte, um zu gehen, hörte Jason sie schließlich die Worte sagen, die er am meisten fürchtete und die ihm jedes Mal, wenn er sie hörte, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.   
  
„Sie sehen ihm ähnlich, Jason. Es verwundert mich nur, dass ich bisher die einzige zu sein scheine, der das aufgefallen ist.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…  
  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17!!!

  
  
  
_Ich liebe Dich._  
Teyla war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, nur nicht auf… so etwas. _Hatte er gerade wirklich_ … Das Blut gefror in ihren Adern, und alles an ihr erstarrte kaum, dass diese drei kleinen, aber wahrscheinlich alles verändernden Worte John Sheppard’s Mund verlassen hatte. Er hatte sie tatsächlich ausgesprochen! Jene drei Worte, von denen sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen angenommen hatte, dass er sie jemals zu ihr sagen würde. Aber jetzt hatte er es getan, er hatte es _tatsächlich_ getan! Nur drei, kleine Worte… Nach so langer Zeit… _Nur drei, kleine Worte!_  
  
„Teyla?“ Johns besorgt klingende Stimme beendete die bedrückende Stille, die mit seinem Geständnis uns ihrem daraus resultierenden Erstarren eingetreten war. Den Blick nicht von ihrem absolut regungslosen Gesicht lösend, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf die Füße und packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Hüften, als sie wegzubrechen drohte, weil ihre zitternden Knie postwendend ihren Dienst quittierten und ihre Beine allein sie nicht halten konnten.   
Widerstandslos ließ sich Teyla gegen seinen breiten Brustkorb ziehen.   
Es war der Druck seiner starken Arme, der sie schließlich allmählich und Schritt für Schritt in die Realität zurückkehren ließ. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schmiegte sie sich gegen die feste Form von John’s Körper, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinem schnellen, kräftigen Herzschlag, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von dem pumpenden Rhythmus an ihrem Ohr beruhigen.   
  
„Teyla…“ Johns Brustkorb vibrierte, als er die Stimme erhob. „Teyla, bitte…“ Die Art, wie er es sagte, verriet ihr, dass er selbst nicht wusste, worum er eigentlich bat. Es war vielmehr ein verzweifelter Versuch dieser verzwickten Situation zu entkommen und rückgängig zu machen, was geschehen war.   
  
„John.“ Es kostete Teyla große Mühe seinen Namen auszusprechen, sich von ihm zu lösen und ihn anzusehen. „Ich…“ Es war so einfach, sie musste nur den Mund aufmachen und die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, einfach herauslassen. Teyla schluckte. „Ich… ich…“ Sie schnappte nach Luft, riss die Augen auf und sagte das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. „Ich… ich kann das nicht, John.“  
  
„Was…“  
  
„Ich kann das nicht“, keuchte sie, wand sich aus seinen Armen, drückte sich an ihm vorbei, verließ fluchtartig die Duschkabine und schlang sich auf dem Weg nach draußen hastig ein großes Handtuch um den Leib.  
  
„Teyla, warte!“ Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen; sie wusste, dass er ihr folgte, sie konnte seine schnellen Schritte hinter sich hören. Im Schlafzimmer, am Fußende des Bettes blieb sie stehen und schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schlagartig in ihrer Brust zusammen, was ihr das Gefühl gab, zu ersticken. Immer und immer wieder holte sie tief Luft und fasste sich an die Brust, in der Hoffnung ihr rasendes Herz so beruhigen zu können.   
  
„Teyla?“, hörte sie John unmittelbar hinter ihr sagen. „Ganz ruhig“, befahl er ihr mit liebevoller Bestimmtheit. „Ganz ruhig.“ Regungslos verharrte sie, als sie seinen Atem im Nacken spürte und seine Nähe ihr die Haut wärmte. „Bitte, sieh mich an“, sagte er leise, fast schon in einem bittenden, wenn nicht sogar flehenden Tonfall, „sieh mich an, Tey. Bitte“, wiederholte er sanft, und sie sog die Luft ein, als er ihren Arm nahm und sie langsam umdrehte.  
  
„Ich… ich kann das nicht“, schluchzte sie kopfschüttelnd. „John, ich kann das nicht, ich-“   
  
„Dann lass es bleiben“, fiel er ihr ins Wort, nahm ihre Hand, führte die Innenseite ihres Gelenks an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf, ein Kuss, der sie erschaudern ließ.  
  
„John“, seufzte sie und versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.   
  
„Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte er. „Du musst Dich jetzt beruhigen, Teyla, hörst Du? Atme ganz ruhig, atme tief ein und wieder aus“, wies er sie an. „Okay? Denk an unser Baby. “  
  
Teyla nickte, sagte „Ja“ und tat wie ihr geheißen, atmete ruhig, atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dachte an ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sofort merkte sie, wie sich ihr Herz etwas beruhigte.   
  
„Sehr schön.“ John lächelte. „Komm her.“ Er breitete die Arme aus, und Teyla ließ sich bereitwillig in eine Umarmung schließen.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte sie und presste die Lippen gegen seine nackte, feuchte Haut.   
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte John, streichelte ihren Rücken und zog sie noch fester an sich. „Ganz ruhig“, beschwor er sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Alles wieder gut?“, fragte er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile, in der sich keiner von ihnen beiden bewegt hatte. Sie an den Armen haltend, schob er sie sanft von sich und musterte sie vorsichtig. Als sie nickte, lächelte er erneut. „Gut.“ Er ließ von ihr ab, drehte sich um und marschierte ins Badezimmer, kehrte aber nur wenige Augenblicke später mit einem großen Handtuch zurück. Teyla griff nach dem Handtuch, doch John schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Lass mich das machen“, sagte er, löste den Knoten des Handtuches, welches sie sich in der Eile um ihren nassen Leib geschlungen hatte, und beobachtete schweigend wie es an ihr hinabrutschte und schließlich zu ihren Füßen landete. Teyla errötete und griff erneut nach dem Handtuch in John’s rechter Hand, doch er entzog es ihr wieder.   
  
„Nicht doch“, meinte er. „Ich habe Dir schon mal gesagt, dass Du Dich nicht verstecken brauchst. Du bist wunderschön, Teyla, und es gibt nichts an Dir, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe.“ Sagte es, hob ihren Arm und begann damit, sie in langsamen, sanften Bewegungen abzutrocknen. Erst ihre beiden Arme. Dann ihre Schultern, ihren Hals und Rücken, ihren Leib…   
  
„Darf… ich?“ Teyla öffnete die Augen, als sie John’s fragenden Blick verspürte. Das klamme Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen, hatte er beide Hände an ihren Bauch gelegt. Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an, suchte in ihren Augen nach ihrer Einverständnis.   
  
Teyla nickte nach kurzem Zögern. „Bitte“, hauchte sie leise, was John als Antwort zu genügen schien. Lächelnd ging er vor ihr auf die Knie, bis sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem Bauch war, und strich mit seinen großen Händen liebevoll über die Wölbung, bedeckte sie mit federleichten Küssen und murmelte zärtliche Worte, von denen Teyla nur die Hälfte verstand. Seufzend fuhr sie mit den Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar und genoss seine sanften Berührungen.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Art von Dad sein kann, die Du Dir wünschst“, flüsterte John, „aber ich werd’s versuchen. Das verspreche ich Dir.“   
  
Teyla wollte etwas erwidern, als ihr klar wurde, dass seine Worte nicht an sie, sondern an das Baby gerichtet waren. Gerührt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten, als ihre ungeborene Tochter mit einem leichten Tritt auf die Berührungen und die Stimme ihres Vaters reagierte. John lächelte.   
  
„Ich versprech’s Dir, Kleine“, wiederholte er, und das Baby bewegte sich erneut, boxte und strampelte, trat von innen gegen die Handfläche seines Vaters.   
  
„Ich glaube, Du hast sie überzeugt“, schmunzelte Teyla. John’s Augen leuchteten, und er erwiderte ihr zaghaftes Lächeln freudig. Seine Hände glitten ein allerletztes Mal über ihren Bauch, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, die Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie an sich zog. Wortlos schmiegte sie ihren Leib an seinen und genoss für einen Moment die Wärme, die durch ihre Haut sickerte. Ein leiser, resignierter Seufzer entfuhr dabei Johns halb geöffneten Lippen, und als Teyla den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, waren seine haselnussfarbenen Augen voller Wehmut.   
  
„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich mich für das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, entschuldigen sollte?“, flüsterte er und strich ihr eine feuchte Haarlocke aus der Stirn.   
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „John…“   
  
„Es wäre besser, nicht wahr?“, schnitt er ihr erneut das Wort ab. Er klang gequält, genauso wie sich Teyla in diesem Moment fühlte, elend und verzweifelt. Dennoch ließ er seine Hand liegen, wo sie war, hielt ihren Nacken und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Teyla, die bereits ahnte, worauf sie zusteuerten, schluckte und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch John schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.   
  
„Ich liebe Dich“, flüsterte er, und Teyla erschauderte erneut. John’s Finger zitterten, ein Muskel an seinem Kiefer zuckte, und Teyla fragte sich, was wohl gerade in ihm vorging. Er holte tief Luft, zog sie dann, wie erwartet, an sich und presste, ehe sie Einwände erheben konnte, seinen Mund sanft auf ihren und küsste sie zärtlich. Seufzend schloss Teyla ihre Augen, nahm die Hand von seiner Brust, strich an seinem kräftigen Hals entlang nach oben und ließ es geschehen; ließ sich von ihm küssen und küsste zurück.   
Es vergingen nur wenige Momente und das anfangs so zarte, zurückhaltende Streicheln seiner Lippen verwandelte sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gierig presste John seinen Mund auf ihren und glitt fordernd mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen. Stöhnend schob Teyla ihre Hände in sein feuchtes Haar, und er nutzte genau diesen Augenblick, um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund vorzudringen. Teyla seufzte, als seine Zungenspitze die ihre berührte und zu einem heißen, feuchten Tanz anstachelte, ließ sich aber nur sehr zögerlich und langsam darauf ein.   
Als John ihr Zögern bemerkte, löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an, seine Augen von Leidenschaft und Verlangen getrübt, seine Pupillen groß und dunkel.   
  
„Ich… ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt fertigmachen. Ronon wartet gewiss schon auf uns“, murmelte Teyla leise. Seinem feurigen Blick ausweichend, versuchte sie einen Schritt zurück zu treten, doch John’s fester Griff hinderte sie daran. Erbarmungslos hielten seine starken Arme sie in der Umarmung gefangen.  
  
„Sag es“, befahl er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Verwundert sah Teyla ihn an. „Was soll ich sagen?“  
  
John zog sie fester an sich. „Das weißt Du ganz genau“, brummte er. Seine dunkle Stimme jagte Teyla einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, und sie spürte ganz genau wie ihr Widerstand zu bröckeln begann. „Sag es.“   
  
„Ich… ich kann nicht“, stotterte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht, John.“   
  
„ _Kannst_ Du es nicht oder _willst_ Du es nicht?“, fragte er.   
  
„John“, stöhnte Teyla. „Nicht.“ Sie wandte sich ab, doch er griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf mit einem leisen ‚Sieh mich an’ zurück.   
  
„Beantworte meine Frage, Teyla.“ Seine dunklen Augen flackerten, und Teyla wusste, dass er nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste, was er von ihr hören wollte, doch konnte sie es einfach so sagen? Konnte sie es? _Wollte_ sie es? Sie war verunsichert. Ihr Herz, das wild in ihrer Brust schlug, sagte ja, ihr Verstand… nein. Er sagte nein, und sie hasste ihn dafür.   
  
„Ich… ich kann nicht. Es ist nicht so… einfach“, versuchte sie sich kopfschüttelnd aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Sie brauchte mehr Zeit. Sie musste nachdenken. Die Vor- und Nachteile abwägen. Sie war schlichtweg noch nicht soweit.   
John, hingegen, schien es zu sein. Er wirkte ungeduldig, fast schon nervös, als er sie wieder küsste, leidenschaftlich, innig und keinen Zweifel daran lassend, dass er bereit war alles zu tun, um ihr die gewünschten Worte zu entlocken. Er presste seine Stirn gegen ihre.   
  
„Sag es“, raunte er fordernd gegen ihre Lippen.   
  
„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte Teyla erneut. Entsetzt keuchte sie auf, als John ihr daraufhin kurz auf die Unterlippe biss und sie so fest an den Hüften packte, dass es schmerzte. Zielstrebig setzte er sich in Bewegung, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und schob sie dabei vor sich her.   
  
„Sag es.“ Er schob sie immer weiter in die gewünschte Richtung, glitt dabei mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals und zurück zu ihrem Mund, knabberte, leckte, liebkoste, triezte und tat andere Dinge, die Teyla den Verstand zu rauben drohten. Stöhnend schob sie alle Vernunft und alle Vorsätze beiseite und zauste durch sein dunkles Haar, legte den Kopf auf die Seite, als seine Lippen sie darum baten, und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie keuchte seinen Namen, verfluchte ihn im selben Augenblick aber gedanklich. Erst ihn, dann sich selbst. Dann wieder ihn. Ihn und seine verflucht charismatische und verführerische Ausstrahlung, der sie jedes Mal erneut erlag.   
  
„Du sollst es sagen, Teyla.“ Allmählich nahm John’s Stimme einen ungeduldigen Unterton an. Am Fußende des Bettes angekommen, hielten sie an. „Sag es, oder ich muss Dich dazu zwingen“, warnte er sie mit funkelnden Augen, doch Teyla blieb stumm. Was ihn offensichtlich reizte, denn plötzlich packte er sie, hob sie hoch und warf sie auf das Bett. Teyla, die insgeheim auf so etwas vorbereitet gewesen war, richtete sich rasch auf, doch John war schneller. Bedacht darauf sie des Babys wegen nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu belasten, schob er sich nur halb über sie, packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie gegen die Matratze gedrückt.   
  
„Sag es“, knurrte er, das Haar zerzaust, die Augen dunkel. „Ich will, dass Du es sagst, Tey.“   
  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen wand Teyla sich unter ihm, versuchte ihm zu entkommen, doch die Schwere seines Körpers machte es ihr unmöglich. Ihr ganzer Leib bebte inzwischen vor Lust und Verlangen, und sie hasste sich selbst für die Schwäche ihres Fleisches. Sie atmete keuchend aus, warf den Kopf von rechts nach links, bog sich ihm aber gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll entgegen, spreizte die Beine und schlang eines um seine schmalen Hüften.   
  


John schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Darauf läuft es also hinaus.“ Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. „Wie Du willst“, brummte er und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. „Ich hatte Dich gewarnt“, keuchte er zwischen mehreren heißen und feuchten Küssen, ließ von ihr ab und glitt mit seinen Lippen über ihr Gesicht, ihre Wangen, ihren Hals und ihre Schultern, bis hin zu ihren vollen, schweren Brüsten.   
Ein langes, dumpfes Stöhnen entkam Teylas trockener Kehle, und ihr Blick wurde verhangen. Sie vergrub die Hände in dem zerwühlten Laken und bäumte sich unter ihm auf, als seine Lippen ihre Brüste zu liebkosen begannen.   
  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.“ John’s Stimme klang abgehakt, und sein Atem kam stoßweise. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt“, wiederholte er und fuhr fort ihr Verlangen nach ihm mit seiner forschen Zunge und seinen kundigen Lippen weiter anzustacheln, indem er saugte, knabberte, leckte und biss, mit den Zähnen kratzte und zog. Immer weiter, immer schneller und forscher, bis sich Teyla mit einem lauten Stöhnen, welches sich tief in ihren Unterleib hineinbohrte, aufbäumte und verkrampfte, immer und immer wieder, bis sie schließlich erschlaffte und schweißüberströmt in die Kissen zurücksank.   
Nach Atem ringend starrte sie ihn an, während heiße Schauer durch ihren Körper rannen. John beobachtete sie aufmerksam und grinste, als sie zitternd nach Luft schnappte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem anzüglichen Lächeln und seine Augen verdunkelten sich abermals. _Dunkel und gefährlich_ , schoss es Teyla durch den Kopf, _und unglaublich erregend_. Das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkel hatte gerade aufgehört, da kehrte es auch schon wieder zurück.   
  
„Sagst Du es jetzt?“, fragte John, und Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete sie atemlos und fuhr mit den Händen in sein dunkles, feuchtes Haar, das sich in seinem Nacken kräuselte. Einige ungebändigte Strähnen hingen ihm lockig in die Stirn und ließen ihn in Verbindung mit dem kecken Lächeln und den dunklen Augen verwegen und wild aussehen.   
  
„Tja, dann…“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und begann sie mit den Fingern zu triezen. Feucht und warm hieß sie ihn willkommen, so feucht und so warm, dass er mit ihr aufstöhnte, als er mit den Fingern in sie eindrang.   
  
„Oh. Gott!“ John schloss die Augen, und seiner Kehle entkam ein tiefes, fast schon animalisch anmutendes Knurren. „Wieso tust Du mir das an?“, keuchte er, zog seine Finger aus ihr zurück und stieß wieder zu. Teyla schrie auf, als ein heißer Schauer der Lust sie durchzuckte und erneut gefährlich nahe an die Klippe herantrieb.   
  
„John… _bitte_ “, wimmerte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er mit seinem rauen Daumen ihre empfindliche Knospe zu umkreisen und zu reizen begann. „ _Bitte_!“   
  
„Sag es“, erwiderte er und verstärkte den Druck. „Ich werde nicht damit aufhören, bist Du es sagst.“ Quälend langsam zog er seine Finger aus ihr zurück, ließ sie ebenso langsam wieder in sie eindringen und kratzte mit dem Fingernagel über ihre pulsierende Klit. Ein lauter, kehliger Schrei trieb Teyla’s Lippen daraufhin entzwei, den sie zu dämmen versuchte, indem sie sich auf die Zunge biss und sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug. Ronon, der unten noch immer auf sie und John wartete, sollte nicht noch mehr von dem, was sich hier oben abspielte, mitbekommen.   
  
„Sag es, Teyla!“, befahl John ihr. „Sonst kommen wir heute zu nichts mehr.“ Er verlangsamte seine Bewegungen und verringerte den Druck, und Teyla spürte wie ihre Erregung abebbte. Gerade als sie so weit war, dass die Spannung in ihrem Körper etwas nachließ, setzte John erneut an, drang schnell und hart mit den Fingern der einen Hand in sie ein, während er ihre Klit zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand drehte.   
  
„Sag es!“  
  
Teyla schrie auf. „Ich-“  
  
„Na los, sag es!“, herrschte er ihr sie an und trieb sie immer näher und näher an die Klippe heran. „Sag es, Teyla!“, krächzte er und schnaubte angestrengt. „Verdammt, _sag_ es!“   
  
Dieses Mal gehorchte sie. „Ich… ich… liebe Dich“, wimmerte sie.  
  
„Sag es noch einmal“, stöhnte John. „Lauter, Teyla.“  
  
„Ich liebe Dich.“   
  
„Lauter“, wiederholte er. „Ich kann Dich nicht hören, Baby.“   
  
„ICH LIEBE DICH!“, schrie die Athosianerin, der Verzweiflung und ihrem zweiten Höhepunkt näher als je zuvor. „Ich… liebe Dich, John. _Bitte_ “, keuchte sie, „ich will Dich in mir spüren. _Bitte_.“   
  
„Sag es noch einmal. Für mich“, fügte er hinzu und zog die Finger aus ihr zurück. „Sag es für mich, Baby.“ Er zitterte vor Erregung am ganzen Leib. „Sag es, bitte“, wiederholte er, spreizte ihre Beine entzwei, hob ihre Hüfte ein Stück an und brachte sich kniend in die richtige Position, um das zu vollenden, was er begonnen hatte. „Sag es!“   
  
„Ich liebe Dich, John Sheppard“, entgegnete Teyla, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. „Endlich, braves Mädchen“, hauchte er und schob sie zwischen ihre Beine. Als er endlich zustieß und in sie eindrang, entrang sich Teyla ein befreiender Schrei, während sie zugleich Wellen der Lust umspielten. Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, bog den Rücken durch und klammerte sich nach Halt suchend an das hölzerne Kopfteil des Bettes fest. Verlangend streckte sie sich ihm entgegen, bot sich ihm dar, gab sich ihm hin. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass es auch um ihn geschehen war; den Kopf ebenfalls in den Nacken geworfen, genoss John das Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung, hielt sie an den Hüften, während er immer tiefer in ihr versank. Stück für Stück, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es nicht mehr weiter ging.   
Entgegen Teyla’s Erwartungen, zog er sich nicht gleich wieder zurück, sondern verharrte in der Bewegung, tief in ihr versunken, sie mit seinem harten und pulsierenden Glied bis zum Anschlag ausfüllend. Sein Kopf kippte nach vorne, und sein Blick begegnete ihrem. Teyla erschauderte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie in seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen sah. _Liebe, Zuneigung, tiefes Verlangen, das Bedürfnis auf dieselbe Art geliebt zu werden, wie er sie liebte… und Angst, Angst verlassen zu werden._  
  
„Ich liebe Dich“, versicherte sie ihm. „Und ich werde Dich nicht verlassen“, fügte sie beschwörerisch hinzu, worauf das ängstliche Flackern in John’s Augen erlosch, richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und legte die Hände an seine Brust. „Hast Du das verstanden?“ Als er nickte, lächelte sie und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, und ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen zu lösen, in die Kissen zurück. Nun war sie es, die die Kontrolle besaß, und sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Er ließ sie machen, lehnte sich zurück, bannte ihren Blick und überließ ihr die neugewonnene Kontrolle über ihr Liebesspiel.  
Als sie sich zu bewegen begann, schloss er stöhnend die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich ihrem Rhythmus angepasst. Im völligen Einklang gaben sie sich einander hin, bewegten sich, als wären sie eins; wenn sie sich zurückzog, tat er es ebenfalls. Wenn sie sich wieder langsam auf ihn sinken ließ und ihn in sich aufnahm, kam er ihr entgegen, bockte auf und stieß nach oben in sie hinein, worauf sie, durchflutet von dem Gefühl der ungebändigten Lust, jedes Mal das Tempo beschleunigte.   
  
Ein Wimmern verließ ihre Lippen, als John eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte löste und sie zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen stachelte er ihre Erregung mehr und mehr an, bis Teylas Oberkörper nach vorne kippte und sie sich mit den Handflächen auf seiner Brust abstützte, während sie ihn wild und ungezügelt ritt. Stöhnend grub sie ihre Nägel tief in sein Fleisch hinein, kratzte über seine Brust, lange, rote Striemen hinterlassend. Der brennende Schmerz ließ John aufkeuchen.   
  
„Wenn das Narben gibt, wirst Du mir das büßen“, scherzte er, doch seine Worte gingen im lauten Gestöhne Teyla’s unter. Das erste Pulsieren ihres Orgasmus ließ ihren Körper erzittern und sie warf den Kopf zurück, beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen abermals, erhob sich und sank wieder auf ihn nieder, umschloss ihn fest, in einem schnellen Rhythmus, der keinen Widerstand duldete. Mit jeder Bewegung spürte sie ihn mehr. Nahm mehr von ihm. Schenkte ihm mehr von sich. Gemeinsam trieben sie auf einer hohen, heißen Woge dahin, um schließlich in den Armen des anderen die Erlösung und Erfüllung zu finden.  
Sie kamen zusammen mit der Gewalt eines Sturms, bissen, kratzten, schluchzten, stöhnten, schrieen, klammerten und pressten sich so fest aneinander, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnten und nur vor und zurück schaukelten, als ihre Orgasmen über sie hineinbrachen und mit sich rissen. Teyla kniff die Augen zusammen, krallte sich in seine Schultern, warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seinen Namen laut und lustvoll, als sie kam. John hielt sie fest, während sie zitterte, verkrampfte und sich rhythmisch um ihn schloss, zog sie dann zu sich herunter und dämpfte seine eigenen ekstatischen Laute, indem er sie küsste.   
  
Schneller als beim Mal zuvor war es vorbei, und Teyla rutschte erschöpft von John’s Hüften und ließ sich neben ihn auf die zerwühlten und verschwitzten, nach Sex riechenden Laken fallen. Heftig nach Atem ringend lagen sie nebeneinander und starrten zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Als Teyla sich schließlich auf die Seite drehte und einen Arm über John’s Brustkorb warf, waren fast fünf Minuten vergangen. Ein zufriedenes und zutiefst befriedigt klingendes Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Sofort stieg ihr sein unverwechselbarer, herber Duft in die Nase; eine recht eigenwillige Mischung aus den Überresten seines Eau de Cologne, Schweiß, Moschus und Sex. Begierig schnupperte sie an seiner Haut und ließ die Hand über seine schweißnasse Brust gleiten. 

  
  
„Alles okay?“, hörte sie ihn fragen.  
  
Teyla nickte. „Mhm“, seufzte sie und drückte sich mit den Ellenbogen nach oben. „Es war nie besser“, flüsterte sie, lehnte sich über ihn und küsste John auf die lächelnden Lippen. Viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack war dieser magische Moment jedoch auch schon wieder zu Ende, denn John löste sich von ihr und richtete sich auf.   
  
„Wo willst Du denn hin?“, fragte Teyla ihn verwundert, als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang, aufstand, nach dem Handtuch, welches auf dem Fußboden lag, griff und es sich um die Hüften schlang.   
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, versicherte John, beugte sich zu ihr herab und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Rühr Dich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, verstanden?“   
  
Teyla verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und rollte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie John beim Fortgehen beobachten konnte. Zielsicher marschierte er zurück ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Seufzend drehte sich Teyla auf den Rücken, starrte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf und ließ die letzten Minuten Revue passieren. Ihr war klar, dass sich von nun an vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles ändern würde. Heute war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, von dem sie nie angenommen hatte ihn jemals zu erreichen, und sie wusste, dass sie, so schwer es ihr auch fiel, neutral an die Sache herangehen musste, um ein Urteil fällen zu können.   
Stöhnend vergrub Teyla ihr Gesicht im Kissen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was _genau_ in den letzten Minuten vorgefallen war. Mit nur drei kleinen, magischen Worten war John’s und ihre Beziehung auf eine neue, höhere Ebene gehoben worden, und Teyla war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wusste, was das nun bedeutete. Sie liebte John, keine Frage. Er war der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes, der Mann, mit dem sie das Bett teilte, ihr mit Abstand bester Freund, ihr engster Vertrauter, ihr Teamkollege, ihr… Gefährte.   
Teyla schluckte. Ihr… Gefährte. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. John Sheppard war ihr Gefährte geworden, und somit war ihre Beziehung weitaus mehr als eine bedeutungslose Affäre. Wenngleich das zwischen ihnen für sie nie… bedeutungslos gewesen war. Mit John zusammen zu sein… _nein_ , es war alles andere als bedeutungslos. Es war… _mehr_.   
  
Viel mehr.  
  
Die Athosianerin seufzte. Sie wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war mit John über ihre Erkenntnis zu sprechen. Sie musste sich vergewissern, dass er ebenso empfand, schließlich war es eine weit reichende Entscheidung, die getroffen werden musste. Eine Entscheidung, die sie bis zum heutigen Tag hinausgezögert hatte, weil sie nicht wusste, inwiefern die darauf resultierenden Konsequenzen ihr Leben und John’s Leben beeinflussen würden.   
  
Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Etwas anderes hatte sie aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet. Vorsichtig öffnete Teyla sie und lugte durch den kleinen Spalt in das Badezimmer hinein. Sie musste ihren Blick nicht erst lange schweifen lassen, bis sie John entdeckte. Er stand vor dem Spiegel, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er sie an den Rand des Waschbeckens fallen ließ und sich abstützte. Seine breiten Schultern bebten; immer wieder hoben und senkten sie sich krampfhaft. Er atmete schwer, und Teyla konnte ihn keuchen hören, geradeso als bereitete das Luftholen ihm immense Schwierigkeiten.   
  
„John?“, rief sie seinen Namen leise, worauf er zusammenzuckte, sich aber nicht zu ihr umdrehte. Seine Augen zuckten unruhig in ihren Höhlen, und er klammerte sich so fest an den Waschbeckenrand, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
In diesem Moment, als sie seine angespannte Körperhaltung und seinen leeren, geradezu tranceartigen Blick bemerkte, wurde Teyla klar, das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie _kannte_ diesen Blick.   
  
„John?“, rief sie ihn erneut etwas lauter. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, wusste jedoch, dass sie ihn irgendwie aus dieser Starre holen musste. „John, sieh mich an“, begann sie daher mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihn einzureden und näherte sich ihm langsamen Schrittes. Er reagierte nicht und starrte weiter in den Spiegel, mit einem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Teyla noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und der sie verunsicherte.   
  
„John? John, bitte, sieh mich an.“ Sie kam knapp einen halben Meter hinter ihm zu stehen und überlegte kurz, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. „John?“, rief sie ihn abermals und stellte sich neben ihn. „Bitte“, flehte sie, „sieh mich an.“ Ein verzweifelter Unterton war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. „Bitte“, wiederholte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, legte sie ihm vorsichtig auf den Arm. Er zuckte zusammen und löste den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild. Dann sah er sie an. Nein, _starrte_ sie an, ähnlich wie er es mit seinem vom Spiegel reflektierten Antlitz getan hatte.  
  
„John?“   
  
„Du… Du solltest gehen“, brachte er gepresst hervor und schloss die Augen. „Es… es wäre besser, wenn Du jetzt gehst.“  
  
Auch wenn diese plötzliche, distanzierte Art sie verunsicherte, schüttelte Teyla energisch mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht gehen“, sagte sie ruhig. „Was ist los? Was hast Du?“   
  
„Teyla… _bitte_ “, stöhnte John. „Geh!“ Die Art, wie er es sagte, verriet ihr, dass er es ernst meinte, aber sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. Irgendetwas geschah mit ihm; irgendetwas, das sie nicht verstand. Gerade eben war er noch ihr John gewesen, aber jetzt… Sie erkannte ihn nicht mehr wieder, und das machte ihr Angst.   
  
„Was ist los, John?“, verlangte sie von ihm zu wissen. „Ich sehe doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Fühlst Du Dich nicht gut?“   
  
Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Teyla…“ Sein entblößter Oberkörper fühlte sich heiß und klamm an. Kurze Schauer durchfuhren Johns Leib und ließen ihn wie Espenlaub erzittern. „Geh, Teyla“, wiederholte er langsam, aber eindringlich. „Bitte, geh einfach.“   
  
„Nein, ich werde nicht-“  
  
„Verflucht, ich habe gesagt Du sollst gehen“, brach es in diesem Moment aus John heraus. Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte er herum und packte sie so fest am Handgelenk, dass Teyla überrascht aufstöhnte. „Geh“, spie er aus. „Geh!“   
  
„Aber-“ Wieder ließ er sie ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen und verdrehte ihr Gelenk leicht, nicht doll, aber dennoch ausreichend, um Teyla vor Schmerz kurz aufkeuchen zu lassen.  
  
„Geh jetzt“, zischte er. Seine Augen blitzten und seine Pupillen waren stark vergrößert, wodurch er noch furchteinflößender wirkte, als er es eh schon war. „Ich möchte Dir nicht wehtun, Teyla. Geh!“   
  
„In… in Ordnung“, stotterte Teyla, worauf John ihr Handgelenk losließ. Sofort machte sie einen Schritt zurück und entfernte sich von ihm. Den Blick immer noch auf Johns wutverzerrte Miene gerichtet, bemerkte sie seine zitternde rechte Hand, die nach einer kleinen, orangefarbenen Dose tastete, im ersten Moment nicht. Erst als das starke Zittern seiner Hand dazu führte, dass sich der Inhalt der Dose im Waschbecken verteilte, und John einen lauten, unschönen Fluch ausstieß, wurde Teyla aufmerksam.   
  
„John, was ist das?“, fragte sie, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Inhalt der Dose aus dem Ausguss zu fischen. „John!?“, rief Teyla und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um besser sehen zu können, weswegen der Soldat so außer sich war.  
  
„Verdammt“, fluchte John. „Scheiße!“   
  
„John, was ist denn¬-“   
  
„Scheiße“, echote er. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße verdammt!“ Ein wütender Schrei verließ seine Kehle, und Teyla konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite machen, bevor John herumwirbelte und begleitet von einem weiteren lauten Schrei die kleine Dose samt gerettetem Inhalt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte, wo sie in tausend kleine Einzelstücke zerbarst.   
  
Dann trat Stille ein. Einzig und allein Johns heftiges Atmen war zu hören. Wie erstarrt blickte Teyla auf die vielen kleinen, orangefarbenen Scherben hinab, zwischen ihnen lagen verstreut… _Oh, bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein_!... eine Handvoll weiße Tabletten. Mit zitternden Knien ging Teyla in die Hocke, sammelte die Tabletten nacheinander auf und bewahrte sie in der Mulde ihrer Hand. Sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Sie richtete sich auf und sah John an, der sich seine zitternde, rechte Hand vor den Mund gelegt hatte und sie mit flackernden Augen beobachtete.   
  
„John-“ Teyla sprach ruhig und langsam-„was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Sie kannte die Antwort, wollte sie aber aus seinem Mund hören. Doch John schwieg und presste die Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen. Teyla seufzte. Darauf lief es also hinaus. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Wieso nur war es ihr nicht früher aufgefallen? Mit einem Mal ergaben viele Dinge einen Sinn.   
  
„Wieso hast Du es mir nicht gesagt?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie die übriggebliebenen Tabletten in die Seifenschale hatte rieseln lassen, sich vor ihm aufgebaut und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, weswegen sie nach seinem Kinn griff und seinen Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung drehte. „John, ich rede mit Dir.“ Endlich sah er sie an. „Warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?“, wiederholte sie ruhig.   
  
John, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas gefangen zu haben schien, seufzte und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, ehe er ihr etwas erwiderte. „In meinem Nachttisch… Könntest Du… Ich…“ Das beantwortete ihre Frage nicht, aber Teyla wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie nickte, machte mit einem leisen ‚Natürlich’ kehrt und verließ das Badezimmer.   
Wie John gesagt hatte, stieß sie in seinem Nachttisch auf eine weitere orange Dose, die bis zum Rand mit denselben weißen Tabletten gefüllt war, die er verschüttet hatte. Nachdenklich starrte Teyla einen Momentlang auf die Dose in ihrer Hand. _Warum nur hatte er ihr nichts gesagt?_  
  
Sie seufzte tief, ehe sie rief: „Ich habe sie gefunden.“ Sie erhielt keine Antwort. _Oh, John_ , dachte sie, drehte sich um und kehrte langsamen Schrittes ins Badezimmer zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass John ihr endlich erklärte, was hier vor sich ging und was es mit diesen Tabletten und seinem unerwarteten Stimmungsumschwung auf sich hatte. Sie wollte Antworten und sie wollte sie wenn möglich sofort!   
  
„So, hier sind sie.“ Mit diesen Worten betrat Teyla das Badezimmer. „Soll ich-“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Der Rest blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte sie. Dann schrie sie. Es war ein lauter, markerschüttender Schrei, den sie selbst jedoch nur am Rande wahrnahm, denn ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt in diesem scheinbar ewig währenden Augenblick nur einem.   
  
„John!?“ Die Pillendose rutschte ihr aus der Hand, fiel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Stücke. Kleine Scherben bohrten sich in ihre Knie, als sie um Hilfe rufend neben John’s krampfenden Körper zu Boden ging, doch sie ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz. „John?! John!“   
  
Die Badezimmertür sprang auf und Ronon, der ihre verzweifelten Schreie gehört haben musste, stürzte in den Raum. „Was ist los?“, verlangte er zu wissen. „Was…“ Sein Blick fiel auf John, der sich unter Teyla’s Händen vor Schmerzen wand.”   
  
„Hol Hilfe!“, wies sie ihn über das laute Stöhnen des Soldaten hinweg an. „Los!“   
  
„Ja… ja…“ Ronon eilte davon, und Teyla blieb zurück, hilflos, panisch und zu Tode verängstigt. Sie packte John an den Schultern, versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als hätte er einen Stromstoß erhalten. Immer wieder. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… Krampfartig. Und jedes Mal stöhnte er lauter, verzog das Gesicht, schnaubte und keuchte. Sein feuerrotes, angespanntes Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und die Adern, die an seinen Schläfen hervortraten, pulsierten so kräftig, dass Teyla befürchtete, sie könnten jeden Moment platzen.   
  
Dann, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, war es auf einmal vorbei, und John’s schweißbedeckter Körper erschlaffte unter ihren Händen. Regungslos sackte er in sich zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Teyla erstarrte.   
  
„John?“, flüsterte sie in die entstandene Stille hinein. „John?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte, und sie schluchzte, als sie keine Reaktion erhielt. „John!“, versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal lauter und rüttelte kräftig an seiner Schulter, doch nichts geschah. Verzweifelt beugte sie sich über ihn, lauschte seinem Atem, fühlte seinen Puls und presste ihre Handflächen gegen seine vernarbte Brust.   
  
Nichts.   
  
„John… nein“, wimmerte sie. Ihr Blick wurde verhangen, als sie verstand, was hier gerade passierte. „Nein“, schluchzte sie und packte John’s Hand. „Wag es ja nicht!“, krächzte sie und tastete mit den Fingern an seinem Handgelenk herum.  
  
Nichts.   
  
„Nein, nein, nein. Bitte, tu mir das nicht an, John.“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf, kletterte auf ihn und begann stetigen, kräftigen Druck auf die Brust des leblosen Mannes auszuüben. „Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte“, flehte sie, als sie den Kopf neigte und Luft in seine Atemwege pumpte.  
  
„Bitte… nein… tu mir das nicht an…“   
  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…  
  
**   


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich intensiv mit einer unter Soldaten weitverbreiteten, psychischen Erkrankung und deren Folgen. 'Psychisch labilen' Personen rate ich vom Lesen dieses Kapitels ab.

Er öffnete die Augen.  
Stille.  
Alles einvernehmende Stille. war nur ein dumpfes Geräusch; das Geräusch seines schlagenden Herzens in seiner Brust. Und ein Rauschen; das Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper. Und ein penetrantes Klingeln in seinen Ohren; es nervte ihn, doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte es, er versuchte es, doch sein Körper widersetzte sich seinem Bestreben. Er verharrte still und lauschte weiter dem Geräusch seines Herzens, dem Rauschen seines Blutes und dem Klingeln in seinen Ohren. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er war ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Körper, klammerte sich an die Gitterstäbe seines Gefängnisses und starrte hinaus in die Freiheit. Sein Ich schien in den letzten Winkel seines Körpers zurückgedrängt worden zu sein und ihm war klar, dass er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht daraus befreien konnte…  
  
John Sheppard schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder. Ein heiseres, krächzendes Seufzen rutschte über seine Lippen. Sein Mundraum war trocken, seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer und seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Seine ausgetrockneten Lippen stoben auseinander und er leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze über sie, um sie zu befeuchten, doch statt der erhofften Erleichterung war da ein kratzender Schmerz in seinem Hals. Etwas schabte an seiner Kehle entlang, stieß gegen sein Zäpfchen. Er musste würgen, schnappte gleichzeitig panisch nach Luft, doch das machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer.  
Irgendetwas lag rau in seiner Kehle und der Geschmack von Plastik, der sich über seine Zunge und seine Lippen legte, ließ ihm übel werden. _Was zur Hölle_ …  
  
Er riss seine Augen auf. Panisch versuchte er sich bewegen, sich aufzurappeln oder wenigstens seine Arme bewegen zu können, doch er vermochte es nicht zu tun. In seiner Panik begann sein Körper zu beben und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Das Ding - er wusste nicht, was es war oder wie es dort hingekommen war- schabte an seinem Hals entlang.  
Ein panisches Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle und erregte endlich Aufmerksamkeit. Er hörte Schritte. Sie näherten sich ihm; dumpf hallten sie in seinen Ohren und übertönten das Klingeln. Eine Gestalt erschien am Rand seines Sichtfeldes, beugte sich über ihn.  
  
„Colonel?“ Es war ein Mann und er sprach mit einem starken Akzent, der John irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „John? Können Sie mich hören, mein Junge?“ John blinzelte träge, sah auf und blickte in die wie wohl blausten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag.  
  
 _Carson Beckett._  
  
„Können Sie mich hören, John?“ Carson wirkte besorgt, dennoch umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel, welches John schon immer als sehr beruhigend empfunden hatte. So auch heute. Er wollte nicken, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Stattdessen blinzelte er, hoffte, dass Carson ihn verstand.  
  
„Ich glaube, das war ein ‚Ja’“, meldete sich plötzlich eine zweite, weibliche und ebenfalls bekannte Stimme zu Wort. Eine junge, brünette Frau tauchte neben Carson auf. „Colonel Sheppard, blinzeln Sie einmal, wenn das ein ‚Ja’ war.“  
  
 _Carolyn Lam._  
  
 _Natürlich war das ein ‚Ja_ ’, dachte John aufgebracht und blinzelte einmal wie verlangt.  
  
„Er hört uns!“, rief Doktor Lam erleichtert aus.  
  
Carson’s Lächeln wurde breiter. „Na, Gott sei Dank“, stimmte er in die Freude seiner Kollegin mit ein. „Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht, mein Junge.“  
  
 _Schön, dass sich hier alle freuen_ , schrie John in Gedanken, _aber kann jemand mal dieses Ding entfernen_! Er bekam keine Luft mehr und er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ. Bei jedem verzweifelten Versuch Luft zu holen, drang das fremde Ding noch tiefer in seine Kehle ein. Er wollte es rausziehen und von sich werfen, doch seine Finger zuckten nur kurz- er hatte einfach keine Kraft, um seine Hand zu heben.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, John“, wies Carson ihn an. „Sie müssen ganz ruhig bleiben, haben Sie das verstanden?“  
  
 _Ganz ruhig bleiben_?, echote John aufgebracht. _Doc, dieses Ding bringt mich um_! Die Umgebung vor seinen Augen begann zu flackern und dann ineinander zu verschwimmen.  
  
„Colonel.“ Mit ruhiger Stimme begann Doktor Lam auf ihn einzureden. „Wir werden jetzt versuchen, den Beatmungsschlauch zu entfernen. Es konnte etwas wehtun, aber versuchen Sie ganz normal weiter zu atmen, ja?“  
  
 _Ich mache alles, was Sie wollen, Doc, wenn Sie nur endlich dieses Ding aus mir herausholen_ , dachte John.  
  
„Okay, auf drei“, hörte er Carson sagen. „Eins, zwei, drei…“ Es war nicht mehr als ein kurzer, schmerzloser Ruck, als der Arzt den Beatmungsschlauch zu packen bekam und ihn aus seiner Kehle herauszog.  
  
John konnte nicht genau sagen, was schöner war- das erleichternde Gefühl, als sich seine Lungenflügel mit Sauerstoff füllten, oder dass dieses schreckliche Schaben aufgehört hatte. Er holte tief Luft und stieß sie geräuschvoll wieder aus- es klang vielmehr nach einem angestrengten Keuchen, doch dass war ihm egal. Sein Blick wanderte dankbar zu Carson Beckett, der sich in diesem Moment über ihn beugte und lächelte.  
  
„Gut machen Sie das, John“, lobte er ihn. „Immer ruhig weiteratmen. Es wird Ihnen anfangs noch etwas schwer fallen, aber Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen.“  
  
 _Was ist passiert_?, wollte John wissen, doch Carson hatte sich bereits abgewandt.  
  
„Was sagen seine Vitalzeichen?“  
  
„Alle in einem annehmbaren Bereich“, antwortete Doktor Lam. „Sie sind zwar noch nicht so, wie wir sie gerne hätten, aber ich denke für heute können wir uns damit zufrieden geben.“  
  
Über Carsons Lippen stahl sich ein erleichtertes und zugleich zufriedenes Lächeln. „Sehr schön“, befand er mit einem Nicken.  
  
 _Was ist gut_?, tobte John. _Doc, reden Sie mit mir. Was ist passiert? Was…wo bin ich eigentlich_? Seine Augen sprangen nervös hin und her, erst Carson, dann zu Doktor Lam. _Was…was ist passiert_?, verlangte er zu wissen. Er wusste, dass die beiden ihn nicht hören konnten, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass sie ihn irgendwie verstanden.  
  
Carson, dem die plötzliche Unruhe seines Patienten nicht entging, tätschelte beruhigend John’s Schulter. „Ganz ruhig“, sagte er. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Junge. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie sind im SGC, und wir werden uns um Sie kümmern.“  
  
 _SGC… was_!?“ John erstarrte. Man hatte ihn in den Cheyenne Mountain gebracht? Ins SGC?! Einer der Apparate, die er in seiner näheren Umgebung ausgemacht hatte, begann Alarm zu schlagen. Erschrocken sahen Carson und Doktor Lam auf, betrachteten die neonfarbenen Linien, die auf dem Monitor wirre Haken schlugen.  
  
„John.“ Carson wandte sich an ihn, beugte sich über ihn. „Hören Sie mir zu, Junge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie müssen sich beruhigen. Alles wird gut.“  
  
 _Alles wird gut_? John hätte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. _Nichts war gut_! Man hatte ihn ausgerechnet an den Ort gebracht, an den er nie wieder hatte zurückkehren wollen. _Es war ganz und gar nichts gut_!  
  
„Colonel, bitte.“ John spürte Doktor Lam’s Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn zu beruhigen versuchte, und tatsächlich entspannte er sich etwas. Sein Herz, das sich soeben noch in seiner Brust überschlagen hatte, begann wieder in einem gemäßigterem Tempo zu schlagen und auch sein hektisches Atmen legte sich.  
  
„Sehr gut, John“, lächelte Carson. „Atmen Sie ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut. Ihnen wird es schon bald besser gehen.“  
  
„B…bes..ser“, krächzte John und war selbst überrascht, dass er die Kraft gefunden hatte, etwas von sich zu geben. Dennoch erschrak es ihn, wie schwach seine Stimme klang; es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Hauchen.  
  
Carolyn Lam nickte. „Ja, es wird Ihnen besser gehen. Jetzt wird alles gut.“  
  
„G..gut“, brachte sein Patient mühsam hervor und schloss entkräftigt die Augen. Das wenige Sprechen war anstrengend und es machte ihn müde.  
  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus, John“, hörte er Carson sagen, als die Müdigkeit ihn wieder zu übermannen drohte. Er wollte nicht schlafen, er hatte viel zu viele Fragen, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen die zehrende Müdigkeit wehren.  
  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Es gibt da ein paar Leute, die sich freuen werden, Sie wieder zu sehen“, war das Letzte, was John hörte, ehe er wegdriftete.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Sanfte Hände holten sie zurück aus ihrem unruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf. Benommen blickte Teyla auf und erkannte Carson Becketts verständnisvolles Gesicht über sich.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Liebes, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken“, sagte er leise, „aber Sie sollten sich wirklich mal etwas die Beine vertreten. Und etwas essen“, fügte er tadelnd hinzu. Vorsichtig richtete Teyla sich auf, was sich in ihrem schlaftrunkenen Zustand und mit schmerzenden Knochen als nicht sehr einfach erwies, und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, erkundigte sie sich schläfrig. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, sah sich dann um. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber sie ging davon aus, dass es bereits Abend sein musste.  
  
Carsons Antwort bestätigte ihre Annahme. „Es ist fast halb acht“, sagte er. „Gehen Sie etwas essen, meine Liebe. Ich werde solange hierbleiben, in Ordnung?“  
  
Teyla gähnte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger“, log sie und straffte ihre verspannten Schultern. „Und außerdem möchte ich hier sein, wenn John das nächste Mal aufwacht.“  
  
„Das kann ich verstehen“, sagte Carson, „aber denken Sie doch auch bitte an sich und Ihr Kind. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass der Colonel es gutheißen würde, wenn Sie auch in einem der Krankenbetten landen, weil Sie nicht essen. Also bitte, tun Sie uns den gefallen“, verlangte er nun mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
  
Teyla war klar, dass Carson Beckett keinen Widerstand duldete, aber sie hatte nicht vor, auch nur eine Sekunde von John’s Seite zu weichen. Sie wollte bei ihm sein und seine Hand halten, wenn er aufwachte. Sie sollte die erste Person sein, die er sah, wenn er die Augen aufschlug. Nein, sie würde nicht gehen. John brauchte sie. Und sie brauchte ihn. Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht allein lassen.  
  
„Danke, Carson, aber mir geht es gut“, sagte sie daher. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“ Einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Carson ihr widersprechen würde, doch dann wurde der Blick des Mediziners weich und er zuckte nur resigniert mit den Schultern.  
  
„Nun gut“, seufzte er. „Ich nehme an, ich werde Sie nicht davon abbringen können.“  
  
Teyla erwiderte nichts, nickte nur. Für sie war die kleine Diskussion schon längst abgeschlossen gewesen und sie richtete nun ihren Blick auf John, der sich in den drei Stunden, die sie nun bei ihm war, bewegt hatte. Sein Anblick schürte erneut die Trauer in ihr und sie musste schlucken.  
  
Carson schien die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können. „Er macht sich hervorragend“, sprach er. „Er ein Kämpfer. Sie hätten ihn vorhin sehen sollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald aufwachen wird.“ Sie wollte ihm so gern glauben, aber immer, wenn sie John sah, wurde ihr die grausame Wahrheit wieder vor Augen geführt. _Dass sie ihn um ein Haar verloren hätte._  
Auch jetzt machte er keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck auf sie. Blass lag er in seinem Bett. Sein Atem ging flach, zu flach nach ihrem Geschmack, und unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet. Sein blutleeres Gesicht schimmerte fahl unter den dunklen Bartstoppeln, die seine Wangen und sein Kinn bedeckten; wenigstens ließen sie sein mageres, eingefallenes Gesicht etwas voller wirken.  
  
Fast automatisch erschienen wieder diese schrecklichen Bilder vor Teyla’s geistigem Auge. Es waren schreckliche Vorstellungen, fürchterliche Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden, in denen sie um John’s Leben gebangt hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ sie beinahe die Beherrschung verlieren. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor zu schluchzen, die Tränen konnte sie dennoch nicht zurückhalten.  
  
„Teyla“, hörte sie Carson’s sanfte, akzentstarke Stimme. „Sind Sie sicher-“ Er brach ab, als sie ihm mit einem starren Seitenblick deutlich machte, dass sie allein sein wollte. Noch ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, dann gab er sich geschlagen. „Ich werde Ihnen von der Schwester noch eine Decke bringen lassen, vielleicht noch ein paar Kissen. Sie können die Nacht hier verbringen, wenn Sie unbedingt möchten.“  
  
„Danke“, presste sie mühsam hervor. Carson nickte stumm und ließ sie allein, allein mit sich, John’s leblosen Körper und ihren Gedanken.  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Teyla kaum, dass Carson gegangen war, zurück in den Sessel neben John’s Bett sinken, griff nach seiner Hand, drückte sie und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Er wirkte immer so friedlich, wenn er schlief. Manchmal, wenn sie im Morgengrauen aufwachte, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und betrachtete sein ruhiges Gesicht, welches so jungenhaft und unbekümmert wirkte, wenn er schlief. Auch jetzt waren seine Züge entspannt und seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Teyla beugte sich vorsichtig vor und küsste ihn sanft auf seinen weichen Mund.  
  
„Bitte wach auf“, flüsterte sie und strich durch sein strubbliges, dunkles Haar. „Hörst Du, Du musst aufwachen, John. Bitte, tu es für mich“, flehte sie und presste ihre Lippen erneut auf seine…  
… die sich nach wenigen Augenblicken öffneten und den Kuss zärtlich erwidern zu begannen. Als sie den plötzlichen Druck seiner Lippen verspürte, zuckte Teyla zusammen und löste sich erschrocken von John, der sie mit geschlossenen Augen angrinste.  
  
„He, ich habe nichts von Aufhören gesagt“, krächzte er und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„John!“ Teyla atmete geräuschvoll aus, eine Mischung aus einem leisen Lachen und einem erleichterten Schluchzen, legte die Hände an John’s Gesicht, beugte sich herab und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Oh, John.“  
  
„Hi“, säuselte er leise. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte über ihre tränenfeuchte Wange und ließ sie erschaudern.  
  
„Hi“, erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme und ihre verschloss Lippen zu einem langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht“, gestand sie flüsternd, und John nickte.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte nicht-“ Teyla ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden, presste stattdessen ihren Mund wieder auf seinen, um die Worte, die sie nicht hören wollte, zu schlucken.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass Dir nichts passiert ist“, seufzte sie, als sie sich nach mehreren Minuten voneinander lösten. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was-“ Sie brach ab und schluckte. „Ich habe mir einfach große Sorgen gemacht, John. Ich hatte solche Angst, Dich zu verlieren.“  
  
John griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie schwach. „Es tut mir leid, Teyla.“  
  
Sie nickte, konnte die Tränen jedoch nicht länger zurückhalten. „Wieso hast Du mir nichts gesagt?“, fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll. Ihr war bewusst, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ihr entweder gar nichts oder nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde, aber sie war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Sie wollte wissen, was mit ihm los war und vor allem, warum er ihr nichts gesagt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die verstohlenen Blicke, die Carson und Doktor Carolyn Lam sich zugeworfen hatten, als sie ihnen von den Tabletten berichtet hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie etwas wussten, was sie nicht wusste.  
  
„Bitte, John“ wiederholte sie, als er ihr nicht antwortete, „ich möchte Dir doch nur helfen. Ich möchte es… verstehen.“ Sie drückte seine Hand, und er sah sie an. „Warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?“, fragte sie noch einmal.  
  
John seufzte. „Ich… ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst.“  
  
„Du wolltest¬-“ Teyla schloss die Augen und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Dann seufzte auch sie. „John, ich _mache_ mir Sorgen, wenn Du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst. Ich hätte Dich beinahe verloren“, ergänzte sie flüsternd. „Also sag mir jetzt bitte die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Teyla, ich…“ John brach ab und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sein Blick wich dem ihren aus, als er leise die Worte sagte, auf die Teyla so lange gewartet hatte: „Ich… ich bin krank, Teyla.“ Ein zittriges Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, und die Spannung in seinem Körper ließ nach.  
  
„Krank?“, echote Teyla langsam.  
  
John nickte. „Ja. Offensichtlich“, erwiderte er geknirscht und sah sich in der Krankenstation um. „Wieso habt ihr mich hierher gebracht?“, fragte er. „Teyla, Du weißt ganz genau, dass-“  
  
„Wir wollten, dass man sich gut um Dich kümmert“, antwortete sie, bevor er die Frage beenden konnte. „Und dies ist der einzige Ort, von dem wir sichergehen können, dass Du gut aufgehoben bist.“  
  
„Wir?“ John blinzelte.  
  
„Ja, Ronon, Rodney, ich-“  
  
„McKay ist hier?“, stöhnte John.  
  
„Er hat sich ebenso große Sorgen um Dich gemacht wie alle anderen“, tadelte Teyla ihn. „Er saß beinahe öfter an Deinem Bett als ich es getan habe. Er wird froh sein, dass es Dir besser geht.“  
  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“, wollte John wissen, nachdem er sich ihre Aussage durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen.  
  
Teyla seufzte. „John-“  
  
„Wie lange?“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.  
  
„Beinahe drei Tage.“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „ _Drei_ Tage?!“  
  
„Es kam zu einer… Nebenwirkung“, erklärte Teyla. „Weil Du Deine Medikamente nicht regelmäßig genommen hast.“ Sie ließ die Worte einen Momentlang im Raum stehen, ehe sie die Stimme senkte und leise nachhakte: „Ist das wahr, John?“ Als er zögerlich nickte, seufzte sie. „Wie lange hast Du sie nicht mehr genommen?“  
  
„Ist das denn so wichtig?“ John stöhnte und schloss die Augen. „Okay, ich geb zu, es könnte sein, dass ich sie ein- oder zweimal vergessen habe, aber-“  
  
„Ein- oder zweimal?“, echote Teyla. „John, Du wärst um ein Haar gestorben!“, rief sie, worauf er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie ansah. „Dein Kreislauf ist vollkommen zusammengebrochen, weil Du sie _ein- oder zweimal_ nicht genommen hast. Du hattest einen Herzstillstand und lagst drei Tage im Koma! Du… du...“ Sie schüttelte aufgebracht mit dem Kopf. „Verkauf mich bitte nicht für dumm, John Sheppard. Ich glaube Dir kein einziges Wort davon!“  
  
Schweigend starrte John sie an, die Augen trüb, der Blick verhangen. Seine Kiefermuskeln zuckten, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er innerlich gegen sich selbst kämpfte. Er drückte ihre Hand, und Teyla sah auf.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen.“  
  
„Ach, nein?“, schluchzte Teyla. „Und darauf kommst Du erst jetzt? Ich hatte _Angst_ um Dich, John! Ich hätte Dich für immer verlieren können!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete er leise.  
  
Teyla kniff die Augen zu und ließ die Tränen laufen. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen“, sagte sie. „Ich hätte es verstanden. Ich hätte Dir _helfen_ können. Wir hätten das zusammen durchstehen können-“  
  
„Aber so einfach ist es nicht“, fiel John ihr ins Wort. „Du verstehst ja überhaupt nicht, was es bedeutet.“  
  
„Dann erklär es mir!“, verlangte sie. „Bitte, erklär es mir, John! Sag mir, wie ich Dir helfen kann, und ich werde es tun. Nur _sag_ es mir endlich.“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber seufzte. „Es… es ist nicht so einfach“, wiederholte er. „Es ist schwer zu erklären.“  
  
„Versuch es“, beharrte Teyla.  
  
„Es nennt sich PTBS“, ertönte in diesem Augenblick plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die sowohl Teyla als auch John aufhorchen ließ. „Der Colonel leidet unter einen so genannten Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung.“  
  
„Grace, was tun Sie denn hier?“, fragte John sichtlich überrascht, aber auch verwirrt.  
  
„Doktor Kinsella?“ Auch Teyla war verwundert über das plötzliche Erscheinen der jungen Frau, die nach Doktor Heightmeyers tragischem Tod deren Platz als psychologische Betreuerin eingenommen hatte. Sie sah zu John, dessen Blick wie gebannt auf dem Neuankömmling lag, und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, was sich hier abspielte.  
  
Grace Kinsella begrüßte erst sie, dann John. „Wie fühlen Sie sich, John?“, fragte sie ihn gleich darauf.  
  
„Besser, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie hier wollen“, antwortete er zögerlich.  
  
„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Krankenbesuch“, erklärte Doktor Kinsella. „Ich bin nur aus einem Grund hier. So wie es aussieht haben Sie sich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten, John.“  
  
John schnaubte verächtlich, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick sowohl von Teyla als auch von Doktor Kinsella einbrachte.  
  
„Teyla-“ Die Athosianerin blickte auf, als sie angesprochen wurde-„wäre es möglich, dass ich einen Moment allein mit Ihnen sprechen könnte?“ Grace Kinsella wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern fuhr direkt fort: „Ich würde gern einige Ihrer Fragen beantworten, wenn John nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat.“  
  
Teyla wollte etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber doch und warf John einen fragenden Blick zu. „John?“  
  
„Du möchtest wissen, was mir fehlt“, stellte er fest. „Ich glaube, dass Grace es Dir besser erklären kann als ich.“  
  
„Aber-“  
  
John schnappte sich ihre beiden Hände und drückte sie sanft. „Geh ruhig“, sagte er. „Ich werde schon nicht weglaufen. Versprochen“, fügte er mit einem kecken Grinsen hinzu.  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Teyla und erhob sich. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte sie Doktor Kinsella aus der Krankenstation. An der Tür angekommen wandte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute zurück, allerdings nur um festzustellen, dass John erschöpft und mit leerem Blick in die Kissen zurückgesunken war.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Die… Krankheit ist also in seinem… Kopf?“ Verwirrt stellte Teyla ihre Tasse ab. „Das… verstehe ich nicht“, stammelte sie. „Er wird nicht wieder gesund?“  
  
„Es besteht eine gute Chance, dass John eines Tages lernt damit zu leben, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass er irgendwann wieder völlig der Mann sein wird, der er einmal war“, erwiderte Doktor Kinsella. „Es tut mir leid, Teyla.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber er wirkte doch so… normal. Es ging im gut.“  
  
„Eine Belastungsstörung tritt in der Regel innerhalb der ersten sechs Monate nach dem traumatischen Erlebnis auf“, erklärte ihr Gegenüber. „In John’s Fall war dies der Tod von Major Lorne. Es beginnt schleichend, und bis zu einer richtigen Diagnose können Monate, manchmal sogar Jahre vergehen. Es war unser Glück, dass ich es so frühzeitig diagnostizieren konnte.“  
  
„Glück?“, echote Teyla. Wie konnte sie nur von Glück sprechen? Ungläubig starrte sie die junge, ihr gegenübersitzende Frau an. Grace Kinsella hatte sie wohlweißlich an einen Ort geführt, an dem sie ungestört waren und reden konnten. Bei einer Tasse Tee hatte sie schließlich begonnen, Teyla das zu erklären, woran John auch nach mehreren Versuchen gescheitert war.  
Es nannte sich PTBS… Eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. Etwas, das man von außen nicht sehen konnte, aber zerstörerischer als so manch sichtbares Gebrechen war. Eine Krankheit, die Menschen in kürzester Zeit so sehr verändern konnte, dass man sie nicht mehr wieder erkennen konnte. Eine Krankheit, die Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung und noch vieles mehr in das Leben dieser Menschen brachte, sie an sich selbst und allem anderen zweifeln ließ.  
Eine Krankheit, die alles veränderte und nichts von dem, was einmal gewesen war, zurückließ.  
  
Teyla lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie ihr Gespräch mit Doktor Kinsella Revue passieren ließ. John war krank. Er litt genau an ebendieser Krankheit… an einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung, ausgelöst durch Evan Lorne’s tragischen Tod, den er nicht hatte verhindern können und für den er sich trotzdem die Schuld gab. Er würde nicht gesund werden. Ja, er würde lernen damit zu leben und seine Ängste zu kontrollieren, aber er würde nicht gesund werden. Seine Ängste und inneren Dämonen würden ihn womöglich bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen, und es war nun einzig und allein an ihr zu bestimmen, ob sie diese Tatsache akzeptieren konnte.  
  
Oder nicht.  
  
„Teyla?“ Grace Kinsella’s sanfte Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken. Aus ihren grünen Augen warf ihr die Psychologin sanfte, beruhigende Blicke zu. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen. Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn Sie Fragen haben. Sie sind damit nicht allein.“  
  
„Ich… ich verstehe das alles nur noch nicht“, gestand Teyla. „Ich hatte mir schon so etwas gedacht, aber…“ Sie brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um es zu realisieren.“  
  
Doktor Kinsella nickte. „Natürlich. Und die Zeit sollen Sie bekommen. Nehmen Sie sich diese Zeit, Teyla. Glauben Sie mir, irgendwann werden Sie es besser verstehen.“  
  
Teyla holte tief Luft. „Kann es wieder passieren?“, fragte sie leise. „Ich meine, dass John-“  
  
„Er hat sich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten und seine Medikamente nicht genommen“, erklärte Doktor Kinsella. „Solange er sie jedoch regelmäßig einnimmt sehe ich keine Gefahr, dass es wieder passiert. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Er befindet sich momentan noch in einer Phase, in der er noch nicht wirklich realisiert, was ihm fehlt. In gewisser Weise denkt er wie Sie; er kann es nicht sehen, also kann es auch nicht da sein. Aber das ist es.“  
  
„Er hat Alpträume“, sagte Teyla. „Er hat mir noch nie von ihnen berichtet, aber wenn es besonders schlimm wird, beginnt er sich wild umherzuschmeißen und zu rufen.“  
  
„Was ruft er?“, hakte Doktor Kinsella wissbegierig nach.  
  
„Major Lorne’s Namen“, antwortete Teyla.  
  
„Sein Gehirn versucht offensichtlich mit dem Erlebten fertigzuwerden, in diesem Fall dadurch, dass es John die Szene immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückruft. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, Teyla. So etwas geschieht häufig. Sein Unterbewusstsein ist erpicht darauf, das Geschehene zu verstehen, zu begreifen. Deswegen wiederholt es das Erlebte ständig. So lernen wir. Durch Wiederholung und Analysieren.“  
  
„Aber wie lange wird das dauern?“, wollte Teyla wissen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mensch so etwas auf Dauer aushalten kann.“  
  
Grace Kinsella lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und taxierte Teyla durch den Dampf ihres heißen Tees hindurch. Sie trank einen Schluck, stellte dann die Tasse wieder ab. „So etwas dauert, aber es wird irgendwann weniger werden. John’s Unterbewusstsein versucht zu verstehen, was an diesem Tag vorgefallen ist. Dagegen kann er sich nicht wehren. Wir können ihm nur dadurch helfen, dass wir ihm anbieten mit uns darüber zu sprechen.“  
  
„Und die Medikamente, die Sie ihm verschrieben haben?“  
  
„Sie bekämpfen nur die schlimmsten Symptome wie Panikattacken und Angstzustände“, entgegnete Doktor Kinsella. „Sie helfen ihm im Alltag besser klarzukommen, aber solange sein Unterbewusstsein nicht mit der Sache abgeschlossen hat, ist es auch das einzige, was sie tun. Diese Krankheit ist tückisch, nicht nur, weil man sie nicht sehen und nur schwer behandeln kann. Sie verändert Menschen.“  
  
Seufzend ließ Teyla die Worte auf sich wirken. „Ist das der Grund, warum er nicht zurück nach Atlantis will?“  
  
„Ja, das ist gut möglich“, bestätigte Doktor Kinsella. „Betroffene haben meistens Angst davor, in ähnliche Situationen zu geraten. Meist ist es nur ein kleiner Moment, der sie in der Zeit zurückversetzt und ihnen das Erlebte erneut schmerzhaft vor Augen führt. Wir nennen so etwas einen „Trigger“, also einen Auslöser. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass John vorsorglich gehandelt hat, als er Atlantis verließ. Dass es wohl überlegt war, möchte ich nicht behaupten“, fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu und fokussierte ihren Blick auf Teyla’s Bauch.  
  
„John handelt selten wohl überlegt. Er ist ein spontaner Mensch und hört eher auf sein Herz als auf seinen Verstand“, meinte Teyla und strich sanft über die Wölbung ihres Bauches.  
  
„Denken Sie, er hätte anders gehandelt, wenn er es gewusst hätte?“, fragte Doktor Kinsella.  
  
Teyla lächelte, als sie spürte, wie sich ihr Baby in ihr bewegte. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete sie. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wenn es etwas gibt, was John mehr als alles andere am Herzen liegt, dann ist es der Wunsch die zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig sind.“  
  
Grace Kinsella nickte verstehend. „Aber was ist mit den Leuten, die, wie Sie sagen, ihm wichtig sind? Wie weit würden diese Leute gehen, um ihm zu helfen, ins Leben zurückzufinden?“  
  
Es war klar, worauf Doktor Kinsella hinauswollte, dennoch zögerte Teyla kurz und dachte noch einmal über die Frage nach. _Wie weit würden diese Leute gehen? Wie weit würde_ **sie** _gehen_? Sie hatte sich diese Frage noch nie gestellt, wusste aber, dass es sie jetzt zu beantworten galt. Und es war ihr bewusst, dass es nur eine richtige Antwort gab.  
  
„Ich würde alles tun“, flüsterte sie, „um John zu helfen.“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber lächelte leicht. „Wieso wusste ich, dass Sie mir diese Antwort geben würden?“  
  
Teyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal weiß man so etwas halt.“  
  
„So wie Sie wissen, wie weit reichend Ihre Entscheidung sein wird?“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Teyla nickend.  
  
„Er wird nicht nach Atlantis zurückkommen“, sprach Doktor Kinsella schließlich das aus, was seit Anfang ihres Gespräches auf ihrer beiden Zungen lag. „Womöglich nie.“  
  
Teyla schluckte. „Die Möglichkeit besteht, in der Tat“, sagte sie. „Aber falls er eines Tages so weit sein wird, werden seine Freunde für ihn da sein und ihn willkommen heißen.“  
  
„Und wo werden Sie sein?“  
  
„Ich denke, wir beide wissen die Antwort auf diese Frage, Doktor Kinsella“, erwiderte Teyla. „Es gibt Momente im Leben, da weiß man einfach, wo man hingehört.“  
  
Grace Kinsella’s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Ich werde nicht über Ihre Entscheidung urteilen, Teyla. Womöglich ist es die richtige, vielleicht ist aber auf die falsche. So etwas kann man im Vornherein nie sagen. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen mit Bestimmtheit sagen.“  
  
Neugierig rutschte Teyla bis auf die Kante ihres Stuhls vor. „Was da wäre?“  
  
„Dass sie beide gut füreinander sind“, lautete die Antwort. „John kann sich glücklich schätzen, jemand wie Sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Es ist wichtig, dass er jemanden hat, der ihm beisteht. Vergessen Sie das nicht. Erinnern Sie sich jeden Tag daran.“ Damit erhob sie sich.  
  
„Das werde ich, Doktor Kinsella“, gelobte Teyla, worauf ihr Gegenüber abwinkte.  
  
„Bitte“, sagte sie, „nennen Sie mich Grace. Das macht es leichter, finden Sie nicht auch?“  
  
Teyla lachte und geleitete sie zur Tür des Gästequartiers. „Aber natürlich, _Grace_.“  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Grace öffnete die Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus. „Und, wo wird es hingehen, wenn diese ganze Sache hier ausgestanden ist? Zurück nach Pasadena?“  
  
„Ich wünschte ich wüsste es“, seufzte Teyla. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn jetzt noch dort halten wird, aber ich werde mich einfach überraschen lassen.“  
  
„Tja, er ist immer für eine Überraschung gut“, bestätigte Grace. „Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, Teyla“, sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Und seien Sie für ihn da. Dann wird alles gut werden.“  
  
Teyla nickte. _Ich hoffe, Sie behalten recht_ , dachte sie, schloss, nachdem sie sich von Grace Kinsella verabschiedet hatte, die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und ein Versprechen gegeben, welches es nun einzulösen galt.  
Womöglich, dachte sie, als sie die Krankenstation betrat, würde sie es eines Tages bereuen.  
  
Doch sie hoffte, dass jener Zeitpunkt noch in sehr ferner Zukunft lag, sodass sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue davon überzeugen konnte, _doch_ die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.  
  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	21. Epilogue

_Einen Monat später_

 

 

Die Felder hinter dem großen Haupthaus des Anwesens standen noch nicht in voller Blüte, aber feine Spuren von Farbausbrüchen zeigten sich an jedem Ast und Zweig und verliehen der Landschaft eine gewisse Weichheit, obwohl noch keine ganzen Blumen zu sehen waren.  
Die Temperaturen am Nachmittag waren für Ende April überraschend kühl und es wehte ein frischer Wind von Osten her, als Teyla auf die Terrasse hinaustrat, sich an das Geländer lehnte und ihren Blick durch die parkähnliche Gartenanlage des Anwesens schweifen ließ. Sie lächelte, als sie das kleine Mädchen entdeckte, welches in einem weiß-rotgepunkteten Sommerkleid am Rande der Wiese entlang hüpfte. Ihre langen, blonden Locken wippten auf und ab und umrahmten ihr feines, sommersprossiges Gesicht auf eine bezaubernde Art und Weise. Barfuss und mit leuchtenden Augen tobte das Mädchen an der Graskante entlang.  
  
Teyla seufzte leise und gab sich ihren Gedanken hin, so dass sie die andere Frau nicht kommen hörte; sie bemerkte sie erst, als sie neben sie trat und sich ebenfalls gegen das Terrassengeländer lehnte.  
  
„Sie werden einfach viel zu schnell erwachsen.“ Addison Sheppard seufzte. „Ich wünschte, sie würden immer so bleiben- so unbeschwert und… glücklich. Es wäre um so vieles leichter.“  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte Teyla, ohne den Blick von dem spielenden Kind zu lösen, „das wäre es, in der Tat.“  
  
„Man könnte sie vor all dem Schlechten, was es da draußen gibt, beschützen und sie wären einem jeden Tag so unsagbar dankbar, das man für sie da ist.“ Addison lächelte, dann seufzte sie wieder. Dieses Mal sah Teyla auf und blickte in die sorgenvollen Augen einer Mutter, die um das Wohlergehen ihres Kindes bedacht war.  
  
„Ich weiß, wovon Sie sprechen“, sagte sie leise, worauf Addison ihr einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf und schließlich lächelte, jedoch nichts erwiderte. Addison Sheppard war wahrlich keine Frau der großen Worte… oder sie wusste einfach nur, wann es angemessener war, zu schweigen und das Gesagte auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Nur eine Eigenschaft von vielen, die Teyla sehr an ihr schätzte. Sie mochte Addison und fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart- und das, obwohl sie einander erst vor wenigen Stunden bekannt gemacht worden waren! Von der allerersten Sekunde an hatte Teyla gespürt, dass sie dieser Frau vertrauen konnte. Es geschah selten, dass sie so empfand, doch bei Addison hatte sie es sofort gewusst. Und entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen, allein mit diesem Gefühl dazustehen, hatte Addison Sheppard sie freundlich und mit offenen Armen in ihrem Haus willkommen geheißen.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem Mitglied der Familie, dachte Teyla verbittert und seufzte.  
  
„Ich möchte mich noch einmal für das Verhalten meines Mannes entschuldigen“, sagte Addison genau in diesem Augenblick, als hätte sie am Blick der anderen Frau erkannt, was diese gerade dachte. „Normalerweise ist Dave nicht so. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist“, beteuerte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„In gewisser Hinsicht ist seine Reaktion durchaus nachvollziehbar“, meinte Teyla. „Ich kann verstehen, dass er aufgebracht ist. John und ich haben ihn mit unserem Erscheinen überrumpelt. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, Addison.“  
  
„Doch das muss ich“, widersprach ihr Gegenüber. „Dave’s Verhalten war höchst unangebracht, und es tut mir leid, dass er Ihnen und John einen derartigen Empfang bereitet hat.“  
  
„Addison…“ Teyla hielt inne und dachte darüber nach, wie und vor allem _ob_ sie den Satz beenden sollte, entschied sich schlussendlich aber dagegen und beließ es dabei. Auch wenn Addison recht hatte und das Verhalten ihres Gatten wirklich unangebracht gewesen war, so konnte Teyla Dave Sheppard durchaus verstehen. Seine Reaktion war nachvollziehbar, und sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Insgeheim musste sie zugeben, dass sie mit so etwas Ähnlichem bereits gerechnet hatte, weshalb sie auch nicht überrascht gewesen war, als es genauso eingetreten war.  
  
„Es ist nicht leicht für ihn, müssen Sie wissen“, begann Addison. „Seine letzte Begegnung mit John… nun, sagen wir, sie ist nicht so verlaufen, wie Dave es sich gewünscht hat. Er sorgt sich nur.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Das ist verständlich.“  
  
„Es ist nun etliche Wochen her, dass die beiden sich zum letzten Mal gesehen haben“, berichtete Addison. „Und seither…“ Sie hielt inne und schüttelte seufzend mit dem Kopf. „Dave macht sich Sorgen um John. Und Vorwürfe“, fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Vorwürfe?“, wiederholte Teyla vorsichtig. „Inwiefern?“  
  
Addison lachte leise und warf hilflos die Hände in die Höhe. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste“, klagte sie. „Dave ist ein schweigsamer Zeitgenosse, genau wie sein Bruder.“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Wem sagen Sie das.“  
  
„Ich beobachte es seit Patrick’s Tod, wissen Sie. Zuerst führte ich es auf die Trauer zurück, aber inzwischen…“  
  
„… denken Sie, dass mehr dahinter steckt“, beendete Teyla ihren Satz, und Addison nickte.  
  
„Auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, glaube ich, dass Dave froh darüber ist, dass John hier ist“, meinte sie. „Es war schon immer ein ewiges Auf und Ab mit den beiden, aber schlussendlich können und wollen die beiden nicht ohne einander.“  
  
„John denkt ebenso“, sagte Teyla. _Auch wenn ich ihn an den Haaren herziehen musste_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und entsann sich an John’s hartnäckigen Protest und an seine mürrische Miene, als sie sich auf dem Weg hierher befunden hatten.  
  
„Nun“, lächelte Addison, „bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig im Weg stehen.“ Teyla wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein lautes, fröhliches Quietschen ließ sie und Addison aufhorchen; die kleine Sophie Sheppard hatte ihre Mutter entdeckt und rannte nun, so schnell wie sie ihre kurzen Beinchen trugen, über den Rasen auf die Terrasse zu.  
  
„Mommy!“, quiekte sie vergnügt, flitzte die Stufen hinauf und warf sich freudestrahlend in die ausgestreckten Arme ihrer Mutter. Amüsiert beobachtete Teyla wie Addison ihre Tochter hochhob und lachend im Kreis herumwirbelte.  
  
„Bald blühen üüüberall Blumen“, verkündete die Vierjährige glucksend, als man sie wieder abgesetzt hatte. „Dort drüben“, rief sie aufgeregt und blickte mit blitzenden Augen, die dieselbe Farbe- grün- wie die ihrer Mutter hatten, zu Teyla auf. „Soll ich Dir zeigen, wo die Blumen wachsen, Teyla?“, fragte sie und hatte sich, ehe Teyla etwas erwidern konnte, ihre Hand geschnappt und zerrte daran. „Komm!“  
  
 _Was für ein Wirbelwind_ , schoss es der Athosianerin durch den Kopf, als sie dem lebhaften Kind durch den großzügig angelegten Garten folgte. Sophie Sheppard war das genaue Ebenbild ihrer Mutter; blond, sommersprossig, grünäugig und temperamentvoll für ihr Alter. Ein bisschen erinnerte sie das Mädchen an ihren Onkel, besonders jetzt, wo Sophie ihre grünen Augen so zielstrebig geradeaus gerichtet hatte. Sofort warf sich ihr die Frage auf, ob ihre Tochter irgendwann einmal wohl auch so heißblütig wie ihre Cousine sein würde.  
Lächelnd legte Teyla ihre freie Hand auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches, und sofort reagierte ihre ungeborene Tochter auf die Berührung ihrer Mutter mit einem einzelnen, sanften Tritt, ehe sie kurz darauf munter in Teyla’s Leib zu strampeln begann.  
  
„Magst Du Blumen, Teyla?“ Sophies liebliche Kinderstimme riss Teyla aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Ja, sehr sogar“, antwortete sie dem Mädchen. „Und Du?“  
  
„Ich _liebe_ Blumen“, verkündete Sophie im Brustton ihrer kindlichen Überzeugung und fasste dann Teyla’s Bauch ins Auge. „Mag das Baby auch Blumen?“  
  
Teyla lächelte. „Ich denke schon“, sagte sie. „Ja, ich glaube, dass mein Baby auch Blumen mag. Es strampelt gerade.“ Sophies Augen weiteten sich. „Willst Du fühlen, wie es strampelt, Sophie?“  
  
„Oh ja“, hauchte das Mädchen leise. Behutsam griff Teyla nach Sophies kleiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.  
  
„Es strampelt“, flüsterte Sophie aufgeregt, als das Baby sich erneut zu bewegen begann. „Mommy, das Baby strampelt“, rief sie ihrer Mutter zu, die ihrer Tochter und Teyla in geringem Abstand gefolgt war und nun zu ihnen stieß.  
  
„Das ist toll, mein Schatz“, freute sich Addison mit ihrer Tochter.  
  
„Bekommst Du ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen?“, wollte Sophie nun von Teyla wissen.  
  
„Ich werde bald ein kleines Mädchen bekommen“, entgegnete Teyla und strich über Sophies blonde Engelslocken. „Und ich hoffe, dass sie genauso lieb wird wie Du.“  
  
Sophies grüne Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Teyla lächelnd. Das Mädchen quiekte vergnügt auf, wirbelte herum und jagte freudig mit wehendem Haar in Richtung Blumenwiese davon.  
  
„Eine Tochter, also.“ Addison schloss zu Teyla auf und zusammen schlenderten sie unter den niedrig hängenden, blühenden Ästen der Obstbäume hindurch. „Sie müssen außer sich vor Freude sein.“  
  
„Ja, das bin ich“, antwortete Teyla ohne zu zögern. Wie selbstverständlich perlte es von ihren Lippen, und zum ersten Mal konnte sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen behaupten, dass es stimmte, was sie sagte. Sie freute sich _wirklich_ und zum allerersten Mal verspürte sie nichts anderes als frohe Erwartung, wenn sie an die bevorstehende Geburt ihrer Tochter dachte.  
  
„Und John… Freut er sich auch?“ Addison’s kurzes Zögern blieb nicht unbemerkt. Teyla sah auf und blickte die andere Frau fragend an, doch was auch immer die Unsicherheit ausgelöst hatte, Addison wusste sie vor ihr zu verbergen.  
  
„Ja… ja, er freut sich auch“, meinte Teyla schließlich. „Er kann es kaum erwarten.“ Ersteres war nicht gelogen; John hatte sich bereits vor geraumer Zeit mit dem Gedanken, dass er bald Vater werden würde, angefreundet und er freute sich inzwischen sehr. Was hingegen die Aussage betraf, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte… Nun, das war schwer zu sagen, wie so vieles, was John’s momentanen Gemütszustand anging.  
Ein Monat war seit seinem Zusammenbruch vergangen. Man hatte ihn ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung im Stargatecenter behalten, doch Teyla war von Anfang an klar gewesen, wie unwohl John sich in dieser Umgebung fühlte. Besucher hatte er zwar stets mit einem netten Lächeln empfangen, Geschenke hatte er dankend angenommen, doch kaum, dass seine Gäste sich verabschiedet hatten, war er erschöpft und zitternd vor Anstrengung in die Kissen zurückgesunken. _Ich will hier nicht sein, Teyla_ , hatte er eines Tages in einem ruhigen Moment zu ihr gesagt. _Bitte, ich will einfach nur weg von hier_. Teyla hatte genickt und ihm versprochen, dass er bald gehen könne. _Danke_ , war seine schlichte Erwiderung gewesen.  
  
„Teyla?“ Addison war stehengeblieben und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.  
  
War alles in Ordnung? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Teyla selbst diese Frage stellte. Sie wusste sich keine Antwort darauf zu geben. Wie gern hätte sie ihrer Unsicherheit Ausdruck verliehen und Addison die Wahrheit gesagt, doch das konnte sie nicht. Also lächelte sie und winkte ab.  
  
„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung“, antwortete sie und ging weiter.  
  
Addison folgte ihr. „Hören Sie“, sagte sie, „ich mag Sie noch nicht lange kennen, aber ich sehe, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.“ Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und verständnisvoll. „Hat es etwas mit John zu tun?“  
  
Teyla schwieg.  
  
„Jeder kann sehen, dass er sich verändert hat“, fuhr Addison fort. „Und ich weiß, dass er seinen Job gekündigt hat. Ich weiß von dem Unfall und dass er dabei einen Kollegen verloren hat. Er hat es mir erzählt. Die Sache scheint ihn ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben.“  
  
„Das hat sie, in der Tat“, seufzte Teyla. _Mehr als Sie denken_. Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber dachte es. „Es hat ihn verändert, ja.“  
  
„Sie müssen darauf Acht geben, dass er sich nicht vollkommen zurückzieht. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass er das eines Tages tun wird. Ich kenne John, er war schon immer so.“  
  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes“, erklärte Teyla leise, und Addison lächelte.  
  
„Das sehe ich“, sagte sie, griff nach der Hand der Athosianerin und drückte sie sanft. „Ganz egal, was Dave vorhin behauptet hat, _ich_ sehe, dass Sie gut für John sind, und ich denke, dass John das auch weiß. Er braucht Sie, Teyla- lassen Sie sich ja nichts anderes von ihm einreden! Er mag noch so stark und unerschütterlich tun, aber tief in seinem Inneren weiß er, dass er das nicht allein schafft. Bitte“, flehte sie leise, „helfen Sie ihm das durchzustehen und wieder der Alte zu werden.“  
  
Teyla drückte Addison’s Hand. „Das werde ich“, versprach sie. „Sie haben mein Wort.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich _möglicherweise_ etwas überreagiert habe, und es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Das hoffe ich aber auch. Dein Verhalten war wirklich mehr als unangebracht, Dave. Wir können froh sein, dass John nicht wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hatte. Wie konntest Du nur?! Er ist Dein Bruder!“  
  
Dave Sheppard nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Addie. _Wirklich_ “, beteuerte er und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände hinab, um bloß nicht den wütenden Blicken seiner Frau zu begegnen, die sie ihm über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg zu warf.  
  
Addison seufzte. „Ich an John’s Stelle hätte mir das nicht gefallen gelassen. Du kannst wirklich froh sein. Hast Du überhaupt eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was Du sagst?“, machte sie ihren Mann rund. „Verdammt, Dave, Du weißt, dass es Deinem Bruder im Moment nicht so gut geht. Weißt Du eigentlich, wie erleichtert ich war, als er heute vor unserer Tür stand?“  
  
„Das war ich doch auch“, warf Dave ein. „Ich bin sogar sehr froh, dass er hier ist.“  
  
„Ach _ja_?“ Addison zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hat aber irgendwie anders geklungen, mein Lieber.“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, Addie“, seufzte Dave. Er hatte übertrieben reagiert, das wusste er nun- _nein_ , eigentlich hatte er es von Anfang an gewusst, aber irgendwie waren die verletzenden Worte dennoch einfach so aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Natürlich hatte er sie sofort bereut. Er hatte in das geschockte Gesicht seines Bruders geblickt und seine Worte augenblicklich zutiefst bereut. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Worte kamen, geschweige denn wie er sie hatte _aussprechen_ können. Alles, was er in diesem Moment registriert hatte, war der verletzte Ausdruck in John’s Augen gewesen. Soweit hatte er nicht kommen lassen wollen.  
  
Nun war es an Addison zu seufzen. „Ach, Dave.“ Sie erhob sich, umrundete den Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf die Kante seines ledernen Sessels und griff nach seiner Hand, drückte sie. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich für ihre vorangegangene Schimpftirade. „Ich wollte nicht so hart mit Dir ins Gericht gehen. E…Es ist nur… Ich… ich bin so froh, dass er hier ist und dass es ihm gut geht. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um John gemacht.“  
  
„Nicht nur Du hast Dir Sorgen gemacht, Liebling“, erwiderte Dave und tätschelte die Hand seiner Frau. „Ich bin auch erleichtert, dass er wohlauf ist.“  
  
„Offensichtlich“, lächelte Addison.  
  
„Ja, offensichtlich“, wiederholte Dave. „Ich… ich habe die Situation einfach missverstanden, tut mir leid.“  
  
„Bei mir brauchst Du Dich nicht zu entschuldigen“, sagte seine Frau. „Du kannst froh sein, dass die arme Teyla nicht gehört hat, wie Du über sie gesprochen hast. Ich fürchte, in ihrem Zustand hätte ihr das das Herz gebrochen. Sie eine wirklich anständige Person, Dave, und sie tut Deinem Bruder gut. Also bitte, reiß Dich am Riemen. Sie gehört schließlich jetzt zur Familie.“  
  
Dave nickte und ließ sich die eindringlichen Worte seiner Frau durch den Kopf gehen. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass John Vater wird“, griente er. „Mein kleiner Bruder-ein Dad!“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Sache ganz fantastisch machen wird“, befand Addison. „Nach allem, was mit-“  
  
„Addison!“, fiel ihr Mann ihr ins Wort. „Bitte. Nicht.“  
  
„Du hast ja recht“, seufzte Addison. „Ob er ihr davon erzählt hat?“, wunderte sie sich.  
  
„Ich denke nicht“, entgegnete Dave nachdenklich. „Ich an seiner Stelle hätte es auch nicht getan.“  
  
Addison runzelte die Stirn. „Aber verdient Teyla nicht die Wahrheit? Ich meine, er wird es nicht ewig vor ihr geheim halten können. Spätestens, wenn das Baby geboren wird-“  
  
„Das ist nicht unsere Sache, Addie“, unterbrach Dave sie erneut, „sondern die von John. Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen.“  
  
„Wenn Du meinst“, murmelte seine Frau. „Es wird übrigens ein Mädchen. Teyla hat es mir vorhin erzählt.“  
  
„Ein Mädchen?“  
  
Addison nickte. „Ein Mädchen. Wir bekommen eine kleine Nichte“, verkündete sie mit einem kleinen, aber traurigen Lächeln. Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, wechselte sie das Thema: „Du solltest mit John sprechen. Und Dich entschuldigen.“  
  
Dave seufzte und rutschte auf die Kante seines Sessels vor. „Ich befürchte, dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt“, brummelte er, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Oh Gott, das wird nicht leicht.“  
  
„Du schaffst das schon.“ Addison wuschelte durch sein dunkelblondes Haar, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Sag ihm einfach genau das, was Du mir gesagt hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass John es versteht.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, Du behältst recht“, sagte Dave, seine dunkle Stimme voller Missmut. „Verdenken würde ich es ihm nicht, wenn er mir den Kopf abreißt.“  
  
Seine Frau lachte und erhob sich. „Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, Dave. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Soll ich John Bescheid geben?“  
  
„Das wäre nett, danke“, erwiderte Dave. „Und, Addie?“, rief er seiner Frau hinterher. „Kein Wort zu Teyla, über…“  
  
Addison schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich nicht“, sagte sie leise und verließ das Büro ihres Mannes, um sich auf die Suche nach ihrem wahrscheinlich vor Wut überkochenden Schwager zu machen.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Sie fand ihn im Kaminzimmer. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und starrer Miene wirkte er wie eine leblose Statue, die man mitten im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Selbst als sie ihn leise rief, reagierte er nicht. Erst, als sie neben ihn trat und ihn vorsichtig am Ellenbogen berührte, kehrte das Leben in seine erstarrten Züge zurück. Er seufzte, ehe er den Blick von dem Gemälde, welches er die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte, löste, sich ihr zuwandte und ihr ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„Hi.“  
  
„Hi“, erwiderte Addison. „Wieso versteckst Du Dich hier?“  
  
Ihr Schwager schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich verstecke mich nicht“, meinte er.  
  
Addison hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach nein? Tut mir leid, aber es erweckt für mich den Anschein, als versuchst Du uns aus dem Weg zu gehen.“  
  
„Das ist doch Unfug“, erwiderte John. „Ich wollte nur ein bisschen allein sein und… nachdenken.“  
  
„Nachdenken“, wiederholte Addison.  
  
John nickte. „Ja, nachdenken.“  
  
„Worüber willst Du nachdenken?“  
  
„Herrgott, Addie“, seufzte er genervt. „Über was man halt so nachdenkt. Du weißt schon. Dies und Das. Gott und die Welt. Der Sinn des Lebens.“  
  
„Klingt nicht gerade interessant“, bemerkte sie.  
  
„Ist es auch nicht“, stimmte er zu. „Es ging mir auch mehr um das _Alleinsein_.“ Das letzte Wort besonders betonend, warf er ihr einen raschen Seitenblick zu, den Addison jedoch gepflegt ignorierte.  
  
Stattdessen meinte sie: „Dave sucht Dich.“  
  
John verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen.“  
  
„Ach, ich bitte Dich, John.“ Addison schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Jetzt stell Dich bitte nicht so an. Das ist doch lächerlich. Du klingst wie ein kleiner, beleidigter Junge, dem man seine Bonbons weggenommen hat. Ich weiß, dass das, was Dave gesagt hat, nicht richtig war, aber es tut ihm aufrichtig leid, hörst Du? Er möchte sich bei Dir entschuldigen.“  
  
„Er möchte sich bei mir entschuldigen“, echote John. „Ah, jetzt auf einmal, will mein feiner Bruder sich bei mir entschuldigen.“  
  
Addison verdrehte die Augen. „John…“  
  
„Addison…“, äffte ihr Schwager ihren Tonfall nach.  
  
„Komm mir ja nicht so, Bürschchen“, warnte sie ihn. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn das dem Herrn lieber ist.“  
  
John schnaubte. „Fein.“  
  
Einen Momentlang starrten sie einander kampflustig an und warfen sich aus ihren grünen Augen wütende Blicke zu. Dann, auf einmal, fingen die Mundwinkel ihres Schwagers an zu zucken und ehe sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, prusteten sie los.  
  
„Du bist echt unmöglich“, kicherte Addison und knuffte John in den Ellenbogen.  
  
Ihr Schwager lachte leise und tief. „Ach ja? Ich bin unmöglich?“, fragte er und revanchierte sich mit einem sanften Schulterrempler.  
  
„Es wäre alles so viel leichter, wenn Du nicht so wahnsinnig stur wärst, weißt Du das eigentlich?“  
  
„Eine meine herausragendsten Eigenschaften“, griente John, was ihm einen allerdings nur ein genervtes Augenrollen einbrachte.  
  
„Ach bitte…“ Addison ließ den Satz unvollendet und versuchte sich stattdessen wieder zu besinnen. „Ich meine das ernst, John. Du solltest mit Deinem Bruder reden.“ Von jetzt auf gleich erstarb das Lachen ihres Schwagers und er starrte sie finster an.  
  
„Nein“, beharrte er. „Das kann er vergessen, Addie.“  
  
„Ich bitte Dich, John“, seufzte sie. „Du musst Dave verstehen. Die letzten Wochen waren auch nicht gerade einfach für ihn. Er hat sich Sorgen um Dich gemacht, John. Und ich auch“, fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu.  
  
John’s Miene blieb unbewegt. „Das ist aber keine Rechtfertigung für einen derartigen Empfang.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Addison nickte beschämt. „Und Dave weiß das jetzt auch. Aber… aber es kam nun mal alles auf einmal. Du hast wochenlang nichts von Dir hören lassen. Und plötzlich stehst Du so mir nichts, dir nichts vor unserer Tür mit… mit…“  
  
„’Mit der erstbesten Kollegin, die nur die Beine für mich breit gemacht hat, um an die Kohle zu kommen’?“, half John ihr auf die Sprünge.  
  
„John!“, rief Addison entsetzt aus, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Die Worte Deines Mannes, nicht meine“, brummte er. „Er kann von Glück reden, dass er das nicht in Teyla’s Gegenwart von sich gegeben hat, sonst hätte ich für nichts garantieren können, glaub mir.“  
  
„John…“  
  
Doch er winkte ab. „Nein, nein, komm mir ja nicht so. Dave ist damit zu weit gegangen-“  
  
„Und das weiß er auch“, fiel Addison ihm ins Wort. „Es tut ihm leid, John. Es tut ihm aufrichtig leid. Bitte“, flehte sie ihn an, „rede mit ihm. Es ist doch niemanden damit geholfen, wenn ihr beiden euch aus dem Weg geht.“  
  
John seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, Addie.“  
  
„Bitte“, versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal eindringlich. „Du kennst Dave.“  
  
„Bedauerlicherweise ja“, griente er.  
  
„Ach, Du Schuft.“ John lachte, als sie ihm gegen die Schulter boxte, und machte einen Schritt zurück, um einen weiteren Schwinger auszuweichen.  
  
„Okay, okay, schon gut“, rief er, als sie ihn böse anfunkelte. „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen“, setzte er nach und hob die Hände. „Okay?“  
  
„Okay“, bestätigte Addison erleichtert. „Er ist in seinem Büro.“  
  
„Wo sollte er denn auch sonst sein“, seufzte John und ging auf die Tür zu. Er war bereits mit einem Fuß zur Türe hinaus, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte. „Ach, Addie?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Hast Du eine Ahnung wo Teyla steckt?“, fragte er. „Ich habe sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Sie lässt sich von Sophie das Haus, den Hof und den Stall zeigen“, antwortete sie.  
  
John lächelte. „Ehrlich? Geht’s ihr gut?“  
  
„Aber ja, John. Mir scheint, als hätten sie und Sophie sich gesucht und gefunden“, schmunzelte Addison. „Die Kleine ist total vernarrt in Teyla.“  
  
„Wer ist das nicht?“, murmelte ihr Schwager und blickte gedankenverloren auf seine Schuhspitzen hinab.  
  
„Es ist Dir wirklich ernst mit ihr, nicht wahr?“  
  
Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf John’s Lippen. „Ja“, sagte er. Schlicht und einfach _ja_. Dann: „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wo ich ohne sie jetzt wäre. Sie ist… sie ist einfach…“  
  
„Ach, John.“ Seufzend trat Addison an ihren Schwager heran und schloss ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine enge Umarmung. „Lass sie ja nie wieder gehen, hörst Du?“, flüsterte sie dabei in sein Ohr und spürte, wie er nickte. Lächelnd löste sie sich von ihm, nicht ohne ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du ein großartiger Vater sein wirst.“  
  
John seufzte. „Lass uns in ein paar Jahren noch mal darüber reden, okay?“  
  
Addison lachte. „Okay. Und nun ab mit Dir“, sagte sie. „Geh zu Deinen Bruder und rede mit ihm.“  
  
Ihr Schwager nickte, formte mit den Lippen ein stummes ‚Danke’ und verließ das Kaminzimmer. Addison lauschte seinen dumpfen, schweren Schritte, drehte sich dann ganz langsam um und begann durch den Raum zu schlendern. Vor dem Kamin blieb sie stehen und hob ihren Blick zu dem Gemälde, welches John bei ihrer Ankunft so gedankenversunken betrachtet hatte.  
  
„Ach, Elise“, seufzte sie. „Warum nur hast Du uns mit Deinen Jungs allein gelassen?“, wollte sie von dem reglosen Antlitz der schönen und jungen Frau wissen, doch die Antwort blieb wie erwartet aus. Sie fragte sich, ob sich Elise Sheppard auf ihrem Sterbebett die Zukunft ihrer beiden Söhne wohl ausgemalt hatte. Hatte sie sich gefragt, was eines Tages aus ihnen werden würde? Würde Dave eines Tages die Firma seines Vaters Patrick übernehmen? Und würde sich John, der seiner Mutter auf fast schon unheimliche Weise ähnlich sah, sich irgendwann den Traum vom Fliegen erfüllen?  
  
Addison beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, und sich an die Zubereitung des Abendessens zu machen. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen verließ sie das Kaminzimmer.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Die Luft im Stall war warm, und es roch nach frischem Heu und Pferd. Staunend ließ sich Teyla von Sophie an den prachtvollen und zugleich so grazilen Tieren vorbeiführen und bewunderte deren Anmut und Eleganz.  
  
„Es sind Vollblüter“, wusste Sophies älterer Bruder, Connor, der sich ihnen, nachdem er von der Schule heimgekehrt war, angeschlossen hatte, zu berichten. „Die Edelsten und Teuersten im ganzen Land. Mein Dad und meine Mom züchten sie.“  
  
„Sie laufen Rennen, weißt Du?“, versuchte Sophie ihren großen Bruder in punkto Wissen nachzueifern.  
  
„Rennen?“, wiederholte Teyla.  
  
Connor nickte eifrig. Er war ein ebenso aufgewecktes Kind wie seine jüngere Schwester, wie Teyla schon kurz nach seiner Rückkehr hatte feststellen können. Dennoch wirkte Connor für seine gerade einmal acht Jahre oft ernst und nachdenklich, Eigenschaften, die er wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Auch was das Äußere betraf, unterschieden sich die Geschwister in wesentlichen Punkten. Während Sophie blond und grünäugig war und die weichen Züge ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, konnte man in dem jungen Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen und grauäugigen Connor schon jetzt eine gewisse Härte entdecken. Das Ebenbild seines Vaters, dachte Teyla, nachdem sie den Jungen einer eingehenden Betrachtung unterzogen hatte.  
  
„Jaja, zum Beispiel das Kentucky Derby“, erklärte ihr der Junge nun aufgeregt, und seine Stimme drohte sich förmlich zu überschlagen. Teyla wusste nicht, was dieses… Kentucky Derby war, aber Connors Begeisterung war ansteckend. Gespannt lauschte sie den Worten des Jungen, warf ab und zu einen Blick zu Sophie, die wie hypnotisiert an den Lippen ihres großen Bruders hing und jedes seiner Worte in sich aufzusaugen schien.  
  
„Vielleicht kann Dad Dir beibringen, wie man reitet, Teyla“, schlug Connor in diesem Moment vor. „Glaub mir, es ist ganz leicht und macht wirklich Spaß und-“  
  
„Na, ich denke nicht, dass Euer Dad das machen wird“, ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme unmittelbar hinter ihnen, und als Teyla sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie John, der lächelnd auf sie und die Kinder zu geschlendert kam.  
  
„Onkel John!“, quiekte Sophie vergnügt und riss sich von Teyla’s Hand los. Kichernd lief sie ihrem Onkel entgegen, der in die Knie gegangen war. John schloss die Arme um seine lachende Nichte und zog sie an seine breite Brust. Sophie kreischte auf, als er sie zu kitzeln begann, und versuchte sich glucksend aus John’s festem Griff zu befreien.  
  
„Nicht, Onkel John!“, japste sie. „Ich bin doch kitzelig!“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, Prinzessin“, erwiderte er, richtete sich mit Sophie auf dem Arm auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und, wie geht es meinem kleinen, hübschen Mädchen?“  
  
„Gut“, antwortete Sophie. „Ich habe Teyla den Hof gezeigt. Und das Haus. Und jetzt wollen wir uns die Pferde ansehen.“  
  
„Du warst eine wirklich gute Führerin, Sophie“, lobte Teyla das Mädchen, worauf ihr sowieso schon bezauberndes Lächeln noch bezaubernder und strahlender wurde.  
  
„Hey, und was ist mit mir?“, warf Connor aufgebracht ein.  
  
Teyla schenkte dem Jungen ein freundliches Lächeln. „Du natürlich auch.“ Connor nickte zufrieden. „Ihr beide habt euch wirklich sehr gut um mich gekümmert. Ich danke euch.“  
  
„So.“ John setzte seine Nichte ab. „Und jetzt wieder ins Haus mit euch“, wies er die beiden an und fügte, bevor die Kinder zu quengeln anfingen, rasch hinzu: „Eure Mom sucht euch. Ich glaube, sie braucht eure Hilfe beim Abendessen. Also los“, scheuchte er die beiden und schob sie sanft in Richtung Stalltor, „wir sehen uns nachher beim Essen.“  
  
„Indianerehrenwort?“, hakte Sophie nach.  
  
„Großes Indianerehrenwort“, versprach John und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, worauf die Kleine beruhigt abzog und ihrem Bruder, der bereits vorgelaufen war, hastig folgte. „Puh.“ John stieß den Atem aus, als die beiden Kinder außer Sichtweite waren. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie sehr mir die beiden Monster gefehlt haben“, schmunzelte er.  
  
„Es sind zwei wundervolle Kinder“, stimmte Teyla ihm zu. „Dave und Addison können stolz auf sie sein.“  
  
„Sie waren Dir nicht zu anstrengend?“, fragte John besorgt.  
  
Teyla verneinte dies. „Nein, es war toll“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Die beiden waren sehr nett und zuvorkommend zu mir, und ich denke, dass ich in Sophie eine kleine Freundin gefunden habe.“  
  
„So etwas Ähnliches hat Addison auch schon behauptet“, grinste er. „Du scheinst Eindruck bei der Kleinen hinterlassen zu haben.“  
  
„Sie ist ein Engel“, seufzte Teyla. „Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Tochter eines Tages genauso wird wie sie“, sagte sie und strich mit der rechten Hand über ihren Bauch.  
  
„Wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise nach ihrer Mom kommt, hege ich keinen Zweifel daran“, meinte John, trat vor sie und schob seine Hand sanft unter ihre.  
  
„Und wenn sie mehr nach Dir kommt?“, wollte Teyla wissen.  
  
John verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, Gott“, stöhnte er. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, will ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Denken wir doch einfach positiv, ja? Wir wollen den Teufel doch nicht an die Wand malen.“  
  
„Aber natürlich nicht“, pflichtete Teyla ihm bei, wenngleich ihr bei der Vorstellung, dass ihre Tochter nach ihrem Vater kam, das Herz aufging. Ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit ihren Zügen und den verständnisvollen haselnussfarbenen Augen seines Vaters. Teyla seufzte und deckte John’s Hand mit ihrer zu.  
  
„Ich habe übrigens mit Dave gesprochen“, hörte sie ihn in diesem Augenblick sagen. Überrascht hob die den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“ Ein neugieriges _Und?_ lag auf ihrer Zunge, aber sie wusste, dass es besser war, nicht zu viel Interesse an dem offensichtlich schwierigen Verhältnis der Brüder zu bekunden.  
  
John neigte den Kopf zur Seite, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Es tut ihm leid“, sagte er schließlich. „Er wollte nicht so… reagieren.“  
  
Teyla nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. John wusste nicht, dass sie gehört hatte, was Dave von sich gegeben hatte, und das war auch besser so. Womöglich hätte er sich nur unnötig aufgeregt. Und dass er sich aufregte, war das Letzte, was Teyla wollte. Also schwieg sie, wenngleich ihr Dave Sheppard’s Worte noch immer im Kopf herumspukten.  
  
 _‚Herrgott, John, ich bitte Dich! Was erwartest Du von mir? Dass ich Luftsprünge mache, weil Du Dich nach Monaten endlich bequemt hast, Dich mal wieder hier blicken zu lassen? Oh, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Darauf kannst Du lange warten, mein Lieber!’_  
  
 _‚Kannst Du nicht wenigstens so tun, als würdest Du Dich freuen?’,_ war John’s schroffe Erwiderung gewesen.  
  
 _‚Ich soll so tun, als würde ich mich freuen’,_ hatte Dave Sheppard mit eisiger Stimme wiederholt. _‚Worüber soll ich mich freuen? Dass es Dir besser geht? Dass Du glücklich bist? Bitte, John, sei nicht naiv.’_  
  
 _‚Was willst Du damit andeuten, Dave?’_  
  
 _‚Ja, was will ich bloß damit andeuten?’_ Dave’s Stimme hatte höhnisch und herablassend geklungen. _‚Wirklich, John, ich hatte Dich immer für den Klügeren von uns beiden gehalten, aber dass Du dennoch so naiv bist und Dich in Deinem momentanen Zustand auf die erstbeste Kollegin einlässt, überrascht mich wirklich.’_  
  
An dieser Stelle hatte John mit lauten, polternden Schritten das Zimmer durchquert, und Teyla, die dem Gespräch der beiden vom Flur aus lauschte, hatte die unterdrückte Wut förmlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören können. _‚Was soll das heißen?’_  
  
Der Ältere der Brüder hatte gelacht. _‚Na, es ist doch offensichtlich, worauf sie aus ist. Oder denkst Du wirklich, sie hat die Beine für Dich breit gemacht, weil sie Dich liebt? Tzz, aber gut, wenn Du meinst. Ich hätte Dir nur etwas mehr Klasse und vor allem Verstand zugetraut.’_  
  
Teyla wusste nicht, was sie mehr schockierte. Die Tatsache, dass Dave Sheppard sie indirekt als selbstsüchtig bezeichnet hatte oder dass er John anmaßte dumm und naiv gewesen zu sein, als er sich auf sie einließ. Zu wissen, dass es Dave leid tat, dass er dermaßen überreagiert hatte, änderte nur wenig daran, dass Teyla sich von John’s Bruder nicht akzeptiert fühlte.  
Zugegeben, sie verstand Dave’s Skepsis durchaus und sie hatte mit einer derartigen Reaktion seinerseits gerechnet; dennoch schmerzte es sie zu wissen, dass Dave derartig über sie und auch über seinen Bruder dachte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den freundlichen Mann, der ihr, Ronon und Rodney noch vor ein paar Wochen so bereitwillig bei der Suche nach John geholfen hatte.  
  
„Teyla?“, rief John sie leise. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Besorgt legte er seine Hände an ihre Ellenbogen, als sie ihm nicht antwortete. „Teyla, was ist los?“, fragte er und begann panisch ihr Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen abzusuchen. „Ist Dir nicht gut? Willst Du Dich setzen?“  
  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, John“, beeilte sich Teyla zu sagen, bevor er noch mehr der Hysterie verfiel. „Mir geht es gut. Es… es ist nur…“  
  
„Was? Was ist es?“, verlangte John zu wissen. „Sag’s mir, Tey.“  
  
Die Athosianerin seufzte. „Es… I…ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie Dave nur so über Dich und mich denken kann.“  
  
„Weil er ein Idiot ist“, erwiderte John ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und weil er immer nur das Negative sieht. So war er schon immer, Teyla, und er wird sich nie ändern.“  
  
„So spricht man aber nicht von seinem Bruder“, tadelte Teyla ihn. „Du solltest nicht so abfällig über ihn reden.“  
  
John schnaubte. „Nach allem, was er von sich gegeben hat, hätte ich Grund genug dazu. Sein Verhalten war unpassend.“  
  
„Womöglich hast Du recht“, sagte Teyla, „aber es liegt jetzt an uns, ihm zu beweisen, dass er mit seinen Behauptungen unrecht hatte.“  
  
„Das sowieso“, brummte John, legte seufzend einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Weißt Du“, meinte er, als sie eng aneinander geschmiegt den Pferdestall verließen und im warmen Licht der Nachmittagssonne über den Hof schlenderten, „eigentlich ist das hier genau das, was ich mir immer vorgestellt habe.“  
  
„Eigentlich?“, wiederholte Teyla, die von seinem plötzlichen Themawechsel nicht überrascht war; auch sie wollte nicht länger darüber reden.  
  
„Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich all das hier für erstrebenswert hielt“, gestand John, „aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass das nicht alles im Leben ist.“ Er drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Teyla’s Schläfe und sie erhaschte einen Hauch des Duftes seiner Haut. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, seufzte wohlig und legte ihren Kopf an John’s Schulter.  
  
„Heißt das, dass Du glücklich bist?“, fragte sie ihn leise.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Teyla genoss seine Liebkosungen schweigend und legte eine Hand an seine warme Brust. Es war nicht die Antwort, mit der sie gerechnet hatte, doch auch ohne, dass John sich weiter dazu äußerte, wusste sie, wovon er sprach.  
  
„Denkst Du, dass Du es eines Tages wieder sein wirst?“  
  
John dachte kurz über ihre Frage nach, schenkte ihr dann ein kleines, alles sagendes Lächeln. „Vielleicht“, entgegnete er und beugte sich weit genug vor, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. „Im Moment bin ich auf jeden Fall verdammt nah dran“, flüsterte er ihr zu und umfasste ihr Gesicht liebevoll mit beiden Händen, bevor er sie in der Mitte des Hofes zärtlich auf ihre lächelnden Lippen küsste.  
  
„Du weißt, dass Du das nicht machen musst“, murmelte er zwischen zwei federleichten Küssen. „Ich erwarte das nicht von Dir.“  
  
„Was muss ich nicht machen?“, fragte Teyla, schob ihre Finger in sein kurzes, dunkles Haar und verschränkte sie in seinem Nacken.  
  
„Das hier“, erwiderte John. „Du hättest mit den anderen zurück nach Atlantis gehen können. Du kannst es immer noch, wenn Du willst. Ich meine, ich werde Dich ganz sicher nicht-“  
  
„Nicht doch“, unterbrach Teyla ihn. „Sei still, John“, befahl sie und legte einen Finger an seine Finger. „Ich will das nicht hören, hast Du verstanden?“ John nickte. „Gut, und jetzt hör mir bitte zu. Ich bin nicht gegangen und ich werde auch nicht gehen. Ich werde Dich das nicht allein durchstehen lassen. Ich werde warten. Ich werde nicht gehen“, wiederholte sie. „So schnell wirst Du mich nicht wieder los.“  
  
John schnitt eine Grimasse. „So etwas hatte ich bereits befürchtet“, seufzte er, zog sie im nächsten Moment jedoch eng an sich und küsste sie erneut. Der Kuss war anfangs zärtlich, und seine Lippen lagen leicht auf ihren; dann schaltete etwas um, und John schien für einen Augenblick zu vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Plötzlich schoben sich seine Hände in ihr Haar und zogen sie näher heran, und sein Mund bedrängte den ihren hungrig und gierig, um dann an ihrem Hals weiterzuwandern. Teyla erschauderte wohlig, als sie seinen heißen Atem in ihrer Haut spürte, doch sie mussten aufhören.  
  
„John“, seufzte sie, stemmte die Hände gegen seine Brust und drückte sich weg. „Nicht.“ Abrupt endete der Kuss, doch John rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, so dass Teyla seinen Atem noch immer an ihrem Hals spüren konnte. Also verharrte auch sie in der Bewegung und sie blieben beide so, wie sie waren, eng umschlungen in der Mitte des Hofes. John’s Atem ging abgehakt und jagte heiße Schauer durch Teyla’s Körper. Atemlos schmiegte sie ihre Wange gegen seine, presste die Nase gegen seine Haut und atmete seinen Duft ein. Sie hörte, wie John sich über die Lippen leckte und schluckte. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, seufzte, lächelte und begann sich endlich zu rühren. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, lehnte er sich zurück. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und seine haselnussfarbenen Augen tasteten ihr Gesicht ab. Teyla fragte sich, was er wohl gerade dachte. Was ging hinter diesen warmen, haselnussfarbenen Augen vor sich? Was beschäftigte ihn?  
  
„John-“ Er ließ sie den Satz nicht beenden. Schnitt ihr einfach so das Wort ab, indem er sie wieder küsste. Sehnsüchtig presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und murmelte, dass er sie liebte. Dann küsste er sie wieder. Wieder und wieder, bis ihre Lungen brannten und sie beide atemlos waren und nach Luft schnappten wie zwei Ertrinkende. Teyla wich zurück, doch John packte sie an den Hüften und zog sie wieder zu sich heran.  
  
„Worüber denkst Du nach?“, fragte sie ihn, als er seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte.  
  
„Ich habe mich nur etwas gefragt“, antwortete er, winkte jedoch gleich darauf ab: „Aber es war unwichtig.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken sofort wieder verwerfen. „Vergessen wir es einfach. Das ist… verrückt.“  
  
„Was ist verrückt?“, hakte Teyla nach.  
  
John schüttelte noch immer mit dem Kopf. „Nichts“, sagte er. „Nichts.“  
  
„John“, warnte Teyla. „Sag’s mir. Es kann nicht verrückt sein, wenn Du dir so sehr den Kopf darüber zerbrichst. Bitte, sag es mir“, wiederholte sie, als er erneut zögerte. „Bitte, John. Was ist es?“  
  
„Okay, gut.“ John gab sich geschlagen und fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar. „Ich… Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Du vielleicht…“ Er brach ab, rieb sich den Nacken und seufzte erneut, während er- zu Teyla’s Erstaunen- leicht errötete. „ Oh, Gott, das ist albern, Teyla! I…Ich kann…“ Erneut gelang es ihm nicht, den Satz zu beenden, doch bevor er ein weiteres Mal erfolglos ansetzte, beugte er sich plötzlich vor und wisperte nahe bei ihrem Ohr zwei zarte, kleine Worte.  
  
Die Athosianerin erstarrte für einen Augenblick, schlug sich dann die Hand vor den Mund und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh… _John_ “, hauchte sie überwältigt, schluckte schwer, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder und versuchte stattdessen unbemerkt die Tränen fort zublinzeln, die sich in ihren Augenrändern gesammelt hatten und ihre Sicht trübten- jedoch ohne Erfolg; John’s Gesicht verschwamm zu einem einzigen unscharfen Flecken.  
  
„I…Ist das Dein Ernst?“, fragte sie zaghaft, und John nickte, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sachte.  
  
„Ja, das ist es“, antwortete er und streichelte mit dem Handrücken sanft über ihre Wange, bevor er seine Bitte mit liebevoller Stimme wiederholte:  
  
„Heirate mich.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
_Mit gerunzelter Stirn saß er hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens, balancierte einen Coffee-to-go-Becher zwischen seinen Handflächen und blickte durch die die ziemlich verdreckte Frontscheibe. Er hatte den Wagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite im Schutz der Büsche geparkt und konnte durch das geöffnete Tor direkt auf das Grundstück, auf den Hof und den Hauseingang blicken. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts entging seinen wachsamen Augen.  
Aufmerksam verfolgte er die kleine Szene, die sich in diesen Augenblicken auf dem Hof abspielte, und beobachtete die beiden Gestalten mit starrem Blick. Als er sah, dass sie sich küssten, rümpfte er die Nase.  
  
_ Alles zu seiner Zeit, _sagte er zu sich selbst, leerte den Kaffeebecher und schmiss ihn in den Fußraum auf der Beifahrerseite, startete den Wagen und manövrierte ihn auf die Fahrbahn._ Alles zu seiner Zeit, _wiederholte er beschwörend. Lächelnd steuerte er seinen Wagen durch den dichten Verkehr San Franciscos, zurück in Richtung der Bay.  
  
Heim. _  


 

**To be continued …**

 


End file.
